I, Alone
by EJ Daniels
Summary: Can a child, raised to believe that he is worth little more than the dirt he sleeps upon, find the courage to rise up and face his destiny or will the weight of the entire Wizarding world that rests upon his small shoulder be the final straw that breaks him?
1. On The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1 – On The Hogwarts Express**

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy's voice was stern as he addressed his son, "are you certain you have everything then?" Draco nodded, a slightly bored expression upon his youthful features, having just answered the very same question from his mother, Narcissa, only moments before.

This would be the young Malfoy's first year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco's grey eyes darted about observing the other students as they loaded their chests upon the waiting crimson Hogwarts Express.

"I expect for you to be the head of your class," Lucius continued, unaware that he only held half the boy's attention. "When I was in Slytherin it was a wonderful time," the elder Malfoy shared, a wistful look upon his pale features as he recalled a moment from his youth. "Making alliances to secure my position within the house hierarchy, weeding out those unworthy of being associated with and tormenting those that were anything other than Purebloods! Good times!" Lucius exclaimed with a wicked gleam in his grey eyes. "I expect no less of you, Draco," he stated as he clamped one heavy hand upon his son's shoulder, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"I understand, Father," Draco replied once he had his balance again and could look up and into his father's eyes. _I won't let you down_, he silently vowed with every ounce of sincerity that an eleven year old boy could muster. "I've already ensnared the sons of the Crabbe and Goyle families who are also starting this year. Once I'm sorted into Slytherin I'm certain it won't take long to find others." Draco watched as his father nodded approvingly at his sons actions. "Father," Draco licked his lips once before nervously continuing. "About the Greengrass matter….," the youths words trailed off.

"I am still working on it," Lucius responded as he dropped his hand from his son's shoulder. "For now just do your best to make us proud and let me worry about that." At that moment two twin redheaded boys rushed past the Malfoy's in a hurry. Lucius and Draco both stood there and watched as they began talking excitedly to their mother and younger siblings. Lucius looked on disdainfully. "Weasleys. You would never guess they were actually pureblood's. The poorest of the poor," he added with a sneer that clearly showed his dislike of the entire lot of them. "Certainly not the type you'll want to associate with, Draco."

"It looks as if their younger brother will be starting this year," Draco stated, taking note of the youngest red head boy and what was on his cart. "Can't they even buy descent clothes?" Draco quipped upon noticing the worn outfit the youngest boy wore.

"They'll let anyone into Hogwarts these days," Lucius replied turning away in disgust. "Can't even afford proper clothes for their children there are so many of them," Lucius added to his son's comment noting what were obviously hand-me-down robes worn by the youngest boy.

"Enough, the both of you," Narcissa scolded as she stepped forward and enveloped her son in a warm and surprisingly loving embrace. "If you don't hurry and get aboard you'll miss the train," she said even as the steam whistle blasted out a warning for everyone to climb aboard. "I'll expect regular letters from you, Draco," the Malfoy Matriarch told her son in such a tone that he knew there would be dire consequences should the requested letters fail to reach her.

"I will, Mother," Draco replied, giving his mother a slightly embarrassed hug in return. "As often as studies allow me." Being his first extended trip away from home for any great length of time, he couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement as well as a touch of trepidation.

"I would think that one a week would not be too great a burden upon you," Narcissa said as she stepped back and dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief that had appeared from a pocket. This would be the first time that her only child would be away from home. She had argued long and hard with her husband to convince him to send their son to Hogwarts. Lucius had at first intended Draco to attend school at Durmstrang, with its rigorous and discriminating admission process. The senior Malfoy wanted his son to only associate with other Purebloods. Durmstrang was well known for not allowing muggle-born to enroll. Narcissa was finally able to convince Lucius that Durmstrang, being in northern Norway, was too far away from them and that it would be better to have Draco closer to home. '_There will be plenty of time for him to see the world once he has graduated_' she had told her husband.

Draco made his way through the multitude of other students and parents who were each saying their goodbyes in their own fashion. His own farewell from his father had consisted of a handshake and a stern warning to be better than everyone else no matter what. As the pale younger Malfoy neared the train he saw Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle standing near the entrance to the second car. The first train car was reserved for the Prefects of the different houses of Hogwarts.

"Crabbe, Goyle," he snapped sternly, attempting to mimic the tone of voice his father had used when addressing him. "I want the two of you to enter at the last car. Once we're out of the station move forward and search each compartment," Malfoy instructed them in a no nonsense tone, ignoring the surprised looks upon their faces. "I want you to find a blonde girl, who answers to the name of Daphne, it is important that I see her. Once you've located her come and get me."

"Why do you want to see a girl," Crabbe asked, his large round face creasing in puzzlement.

Draco smiled. "If all goes well she will soon be my intended," he told the two of them.

"Intended?" Goyle asked, confused as to what his new blonde friend meant by those words.

Draco sighed heavily, wondering just how long it would be before he could make others….more gifted beneath their scalps, assist him. "Intended. As in fiancé. Soon to be wife." The two other boys smiled knowingly for a brief second before realizing they had no clue why Draco would want to get married. "Never mind the reason," Draco exclaimed, the limit of his patience about reached, "Just find her and then come and get me!" Crabbe and Goyle hurried off to do as instructed as both had been told by their fathers to follow the lead of the young Malfoy heir.

Draco watched the two boys start to make their way through the throng of people before he turned and boarded the train. Opening the door to the first compartment he took a seat closest to the window and watched the people outside with disdain. Being in the compartment that was directly next to the school Prefects was a clear indication that he himself was but a step away from being one he felt. It wasn't long though before his thoughts were once more upon the task he had set for Crabbe and Goyle. _As soon as they find Daphne I'll go and introduce myself. Father can handle the negotiations; however that doesn't mean that I can't start things on my end as well_, he surmised.

The train whistle blew two quick blasts, signaling its imminent departure. As Draco waited for the return of Crabbe and Goyle his attention was drawn to the passageway just as a red haired boy and a dark haired girl, both older and wearing Prefect badges on their robes, walked past.

"Fred and George both claim that they spoke with him," the older boy exclaimed as if trying to substantiate his claim. "They even helped him get his trunk onboard."

The girl paused right outside the opened doorway to the compartment Draco was in and turned to regard the trailing boy in disbelief. "Are you certain they weren't just having a go at you, Percy? Harry Potter? On the train to Hogwarts?" The girl rolled her eyes in disbelief, a patronizing grin creeping onto her lips as she turned to continue on down the passageway.

Draco listened as the boy tried to convince the girl till they were out of hearing distance. "Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts?" Draco mused aloud to himself with a thoughtful grin of his own. "I'll have to make certain that father hears of this. I'm certain he'll want us to become acquainted."

**-oOo-**

"It all looks so…normal," Niles Granger commented to his wife Emma as they stood upon platform 9 ¾ and looked around them with wide muggle eyes.

"Really Niles," Emma said with a soft smile as she rested her hand upon his forearm, "whatever did you expect?" Always the more sensible of the two she couldn't help but find humor in her husband's behavior.

"I don't know," the elder Granger replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked to his wife. "Something a bit more…magical?" he confessed with a wink towards his daughter. Hermione rolled her eyes at her parents even as the love she felt for them warmed her chest.

On the day it had happened she had been more than a little surprised to return home to find a stately woman with a stern demeanor speaking to her parents. The elderly visitor was a certain Professor McGonagall who had arrived to inform the Grangers of the acceptance of their daughter to the school at which the Professor taught. Hermione, much like her parents, was shocked into silence upon learning that she was a witch. It hadn't taken her long to warm to the idea nor to read through the _Hogwarts Student Handbook_ that the professor had provided along with _An Introduction To Magic and the Wizarding World, fifth edition_, which explained about the new world the young witch-to-be would be embarking into.

"There are rules concerning the use of magic where the non-magical can see it," Hermione informed her parents. The academically inclined youngster had read all about it in _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, one of the books required for first year students. She knew that her parents were known as 'muggles' in the Wizarding world she was now a part of, however she didn't like the feel of the word as it slipped off her tongue. _It has a very derogative feel to it_, she told herself after having said it several times to try it out. _It's as if they are being addressed as something less than everyone who can do magic_.

"That makes perfect sense," Niles replied with a slight nodding of his head in agreement, though with the rules or the information supplied by the young witch, neither Hermione nor her mother knew for certain.

"You have everything you need?" Emma asked of her daughter as she stepped to the young girl and absently ran her fingers affectionately through the soft bushy brown hair. "You'll write and tell us all about the school?" Emma enquired as she gently cupped the young girl's cheek.

"As often as I can, Mum," Hermione promised as she smiled lovingly up at the woman before her. The steam whistle blew signaling that it was nearly time to leave. Now that the moment was upon her she suddenly found that she didn't want to leave. "Remember to watch for an owl with a letter tied to its talons," she reminded her mother. "I read it's helpful to have a treat for them as a way of thanking them," she added, wanting to drag out the goodbye for as long as possible.

"We have the treats we picked up while getting your school stuff," Niles stated as he stepped up and slipped his arm around his wife's waist while resting his other hand on his daughters shoulder. "We managed to raise you so I think we can manage a treat or two for a bird," he added with an infectious smile.

Hermione glanced nervously towards the train and then back at both her parents. "What if it's just like before? What if I can't…," her words trailed off nervously even as she unconsciously started to wring her hands in front of her robes.

"You'll be fine," Emma stated, leaning down and hugging her daughter to her for a long moment. When she finally released her daughter she had to rapidly blink several times to keep the tears at bay. "These are children just like you, honey. They are witches and wizards so I'm certain you'll make friends this time," Hermione's mother assured her. "What's not to love about you?"

"We've always known that you were special," Niles offered in a gruff voice, heavy with emotion as he took his turn and embraced his daughter tightly. Hermione was shocked to see her father's eyes sparkle with unshed tears when he released her. "Now go be magical," he told her with a forced smile and a slight shooing motion towards the train.

Hermione smiled, suddenly finding herself choked up with emotions. Leaping forwards she threw an arm around each of their waists and hugged them as hard as she could. "I love you both so much!" she said loud enough for them to hear before turning and dashing towards the waiting train without looking back. Emma and Niles both watched their daughter board the train as they absently wiped tears from their cheeks.

Hermione hastily entered the train and turned the corner into the walkway and nearly collided with a dark haired boy wearing a worried expression. "You haven't seen a toad have you?" he asked in a slightly desperate tone.

"I only just stepped on," Hermione informed him of even as she glanced down at the flooring as if expecting the toad in question to suddenly be there. "Should I have?" Hermione asked, uncertain of what exactly to expect on a train bound for a magical school.

"He's run off again," the boy told her. "His name's Trevor. I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"Charmed," Hermione replied holding out a hand which Neville took and shook once. "Hermione Granger. I'll help you look for him," she offered. "He couldn't have gone far I'd imagine."

"Thanks," Neville replied with a clear note of relief in his voice. "I'll look this way if you could go that way?" he asked indicating the back half of the train.

Hermione gave a nod while offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Stepping down the passageway she knocked on the first compartment door she came to before opening it and sticking her head in. "Have you seen a toad by chance?" she asked of the occupants.

**-oOo-**

"I want to go to Hogwarts, Mommy," whined the childish voice of Astoria Greengrass as she bounced about tugging on Abigail Greengrass's arm incessantly. "Please, please can I go?"

"Behave yourself, Astoria," the girl's father admonished his youngest daughter who was starting to draw stares from others standing upon the platform. While Astoria did settle down it didn't prevent her from staring up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Malcolm, she's just excited is all," Abigail offered as she drew the smaller girl towards her by wrapping an arm around Astoria's shoulders and pulling her close against one hip, protectively.

"Don't coddle her, Abbie," Malcolm replied as his disapproving eyes fell upon his wife for a brief moment before once again returning to the milling throng of people upon the platform. "You'll only spoil her more."

Daphne turned to her sister, hoping to play interference between the younger girl and her father. "You still have a couple of years before you can join me," Daphne said with an understanding smile as she gently patted her younger sister's shoulder in sympathy. "Enjoy being young while you can. Before you know it you'll be buried in homework."

Astoria turned about within her mother's grasp to face her sister, while leaning against the woman who gave birth to her. Astoria's small hands pulled her mother's arm down to beneath her chin and then hung onto it as if she was afraid to let it go. "But you're going to be gone for so long!" pouted the youngest of the sisters with a protruding bottom lip.

"I know," Daphne replied, her expression saddening even though she found the look on her sister's face to be adorably cute. As sisters went, the two of them were extremely close to each other. They weren't just sisters but also the best of friends. "I'll miss you too, Brat," Daphne assured her, forcing her lips into a smile even as she brushed strands of blonde hair behind one ear.

Astoria stuck her tongue out in way of reply but Daphne could see the younger girl's blue eyes, which so resembled her own, brimming with unshed tears. "I'll write you and tell you all about Hogwarts so you'll know what to expect when it's your turn to go," Daphne offered, hoping to forestall a flood of tears.

"Really?" Astoria exclaimed perking up upon hearing this and seeing her sister nod that she would. "Then I'll write back and tell you everything that is happening at home," Astoria offered as a smile blossomed upon her face at the thought of being pen pals with her sister.

Daphne grinned; doubting that there would be enough excitement at their house to fill up an entire letter, let alone keeping up a steady stream of them. "That would be wonderful!" she none the less replied. Seeing her little sister's eyes widen with excitement assured her that her response had been the correct one.

"Have everything you need, my love?" Abigail asked for the countless time that morning. Seeing her daughter nod that she did, Abigail smiled weakly, suddenly wondering where her baby had gone and who was this girl before her poised upon the cusp of womanhood. "I hope you'll write me as well," she offered in attempt at levity even as she pushed stray strands of soft blonde hair behind one ear. A gesture that mimicked her daughter's so closely that it was clear where the younger had acquired it from.

"You know I shall," Daphne replied as she stepped forward and hugged her mother even as the train's whistle sounded, signaling it was near time to depart. Daphne's chest suddenly tightened as she felt her younger sister's arms wraparound her waist and squeeze her tightly. "Take care of him," she whispered to the both of them before stepping back. She knew that they would understand her request. While her father was stern and demanding she knew that he loved his family dearly and often over worked himself to ensure they had every luxury and amenity that galleons could buy.

Malcolm Greengrass cleared his throat and glanced away uncomfortably from the three most important people in his life clinging to each other. "It's about that time," he intoned to no one in particular even as Daphne released her mother and tried to separate herself from her weeping younger sister.

"I guess it is," Daphne replied even as her mother held onto Astoria who was squirming about in an attempt to obtain another hug. Daphne's blue eyes stared up and into her father's eyes, which mirrored his daughter's own eyes. The eldest Grenngrass sibling had inherited her mother's hair but like her sister they both had their father's eyes. Daphne saw the love in his eyes as he regarded her, a love that he would not openly show in public. Stepping forward she wrapped her suddenly small arms around his waist and hugged her father tightly. "I love you, Papa," she told him.

"Yes…well…," Malcolm replied clearing his throat as he patted his daughter's back several times before his oldest child stepped away. "If there is anything you need…," he tried to say only to feel his throat become clogged with emotions he did his best to hide.

"I know," Daphne replied with a smile as she turned away and walked the short distance to the waiting train car. Just before stepping onto the train she turned about to offer her family one last smile and wave goodbye. Seeing the tears on her mother and sister's cheeks Daphne quickly turned and boarded the car blinking rapidly herself lest she start to cry as well.

"There you are, Greengrass!" Pansy Parkinson said in an exasperated voice, startling Daphne who looked at the other girl quizzically. "I've been looking all over for you," Pansy explained. "Davis is holding a compartment for us. It's this way," the dark haired girl said over her shoulder as she started off without even ensuring that Daphne was following her.

Daphne, left with little choice, followed after the retreating girl. Upon reaching the compartment Daphne smiled seeing Tracey Davis, her childhood friend, waving to her through the glass even before Pansy could open the door. Tracey sat on one side of the compartment dressed in her Hogwarts uniform with her auburn hair pulled back into her typical ponytail.

"I found her just getting on the train," Pansy offered as she flopped down onto the seat next to another girl that Daphne didn't recognize. "This is Millicent Bulstrode," the dark haired girl offered as she jerked her thumb towards the girl next to her. "She's a first year as well," Pansy added.

"Daphne Greengrass," Daphne offered in way of greeting as she took the seat next to Tracey and received a nod from the slightly heavy set girl Pansy had just introduced to her.

"What took you so long?" Tracey asked her friend after nudging Daphne's arm to get her attention. "I waited on the platform for you but then feared we wouldn't get a seat together," Tracey said with reproachful brown eyes.

"Astoria," Daphne stated apologetically to which Tracey chuckled. "My sister, who's younger than me by two years, wanted to come along," Daphne explained upon seeing the confused expressions of the two girls seated across from her.

"I bet she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from you for so long," Tracey said teasingly. Having been the blonde girl's friend for so long she was well aware of just how close the siblings were to each other.

"Something like that," Daphne replied halfheartedly as she sat back in the seat as the train whistle blew twice. _I'll miss her just as much as she'll miss me_, she thought to herself. _Possibly even more_, she realized sadly.

Conversation soon turned to what they each had done during their final summer weeks. Millicent had traveled to Germany to visit relatives there for several weeks. Pansy told them about her trip with her parents to France and all the shopping she had done while there. Tracey readily admitted to doing most of nothing but lounging about the house. After some coaxing, Daphne admitted to having spent the final two weeks of her time reading her school books so as to get a jump on her studies. Though blushing in embarrassment at first, she was soon laughing with the other three girls who took turns calling her bookworm, teacher's pet and other such terms.

It wasn't long before the train pulled away from the platform and out of the station. The four girls sat and speculated on what Hogwarts would be like. They each took turns retelling different stories they had heard from their parents or other relatives who were alumni of the school. In this manner time passed and soon they left the London cityscape for the English country side which rolled past outside the train window mostly unnoticed by the four of them.

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt as the door to their compartment was suddenly opened to reveal two rather large boys who were suddenly eyeing Daphne. All four girls turned to regard the interruption, their eyes narrowing upon seeing the boys. "Are you Daphne?" one of the boys demanded, looking towards the only blonde in the room hopefully.

"What if she is?" Tracey asked defensively before Daphne could open her mouth. "What's it to you?" she asked with her eyes narrowing menacingly.

The pudgier of the two who had spoken shrugged slightly. "Nothing. I was told to find her is all," he replied looking slightly scared in the face of the open hostility being directed at him. While he and Goyle had been told to find Daphne he had never expect to have to do so in front of a bunch of other girls. From the manner in which Goyle was fidgeting behind him Vincent Crabbe knew that his friend felt much the same as he did. "We'll be going now," Crabbe hastily added before moistening his suddenly dry lips and pulling the door closed once again.

"What was that all about?" Tracey asked as they all watched the two boys hurry off in the direction of the front of the train. Not sure what to make of it Daphne could do little more than shrug.

Pansy stood up and glanced to Millicent who then rose as well. "Well, we're off to find the cart with all the sweets on it. Do either of you want anything?" Seeing both seated girls decline Pansy, followed closely by the other girl left the compartment.

Daphne watched the two girls leave before turning to face her friend only to see Tracey with a questioning look upon her face. "What? I really done know," she reiterated, suddenly wishing that she did know.

**-oOo-**

The steady clacking of the train's steel wheels as they meandered along the tracks set a smooth and steady tempo which he found both soothing as well as comforting. It was the closest thing to a lullaby that he had ever heard, not that he recalled every having heard one before.

The repetitive swaying of the box car was relaxing and lured him into a peaceful state of being. While he wasn't dozing, it was as near as one could get without actually nodding off. Gazing out, through hooded eyes, upon the country side as the train rolled down the tracks he couldn't help but smile to himself, enjoying the view and the sense of freedom he felt.

Being born and raised in the suburbs, this was something new to him after all. The wide expanses of greenery dotted here and there by clumps of trees or precisely planted and maintained fields of crops. He inhaled deeply; enjoying the crisp early afternoon air with its slight scent of wood smoke which he assumed was derived from the great steam engine up ahead, pulling the train ever closer to their destination. The sun was warm against his cheeks even as the wind buffed those very same cheeks a healthy shade of pink.

He was more than a little glad that he had changed into his school robes, the stylized emblem with its pretty _H_ front and center. He assumed that the _H_ stood for the name of the school he was en route to, Hogwarts. If not for the thickness of the robe, with its many inner pockets of which he had no clue why there were so many, he was certain he would be far colder than he currently was. That added with the new trousers, shirt and shoes, all part of the required school uniform of Hogwarts, he was as warm as one could be while riding atop a train car he surmised.

_I could get used to this_, he thought silently to himself while allowing a small grin to crease his thin lips. _No Dudley to pester me or get me in trouble. No one to holler at me to do this or do that!_ Leaning back upon his hands, arms to either side of him to support his weight, he tilted his head back and looked up as the blue, nearly cloudless, sky above the speeding train as his mind wondered back over the events which led him to this current point in time.

It had been the best, as well as the worst, birthday he had ever experienced. The entire day, starting with the long trip, rushed though it was and with very little to eat, had been amusing to say the least for the soon to be eleven year old boy. He had secretly found it humorous hearing Dudley whine and complain for having to miss a meal or two. He had gone without more meals than he could count over the short eleven years of his life and yet here he was no worse for wear. _Dudley can do with missing a few meals_, he mused thinking of his heavy cousin and the fact that a loss of weight would probably do him good. At the time, listening to his cousin suffering had seemed like the best birthday present ever.

He couldn't help but shiver upon recalling the night spent out upon the little island of rock thrust out into the ocean. Once the tide had shifted there was nothing left to do but settle down and hope for the best of it. The lighthouse they stayed at had been so old and rickety that its walls did very little to stop the wind from passing through in a loud whistling noise that took some time to grow used to.

Covered with little more than an old blanket he had lain quietly upon the stone floor and counted off the final minute till his birthday. The loud pounding and subsequent crashing of the door when it fell in that night resounded loudly within his ears as if he could hear it once again. Blinking rapidly, as his attention was returned once more to the present as he heard the train car door behind him slam loudly. Scooting forward till he was near the edge of the car he looked down only to see a petite girl with blonde hair held back by a black headband, dressed in a Hogwarts uniform but without her robes. Even as he watched the girl nervously looked about before turning and peeking through the window of the door she had apparently just stepped through.

**-oOo-**

_Why will he not leave me be?_ Daphne pondered as she looked back through the glass of the window next to the door. In the next car up from the one she had just left she spied the Malfoy boy who paused to stick his head into one of the compartments and speak with those within. Turning back around, she leaned against the door with her eyes closed, glad that the curtain was pulled mostly down so she couldn't readably be seen from within.

The loud clacking of the train wheels as they rolled along the tracks frightened her more than a little. A fact she hated to admit. The constant swaying of the box car meant that the small narrow platform upon which she stood also swayed back and forth. This, more than any other reason, was why she still retained a grip upon the door handle that caused the knuckles on her hand to shine white.

It had taken all of her will to step from the car she had been seated in to the one she had just left. Now faced once again with the task of moving from one car to another she suddenly found herself unable to move. Though the distance between the platforms on both cars was relatively small, she couldn't keep from imagining herself falling through into a very painful and messy death beneath the wheels of the train. The fact that there was a walkway with metal handrails did little to dispel her life ending delusion.

She had been sitting with her friend Tracey Davis when a blonde-haired boy, trailed by two others that were prime examples of boys her mother had warned her to stay away from, had entered the compartment and seated himself next to her with a smile upon his pale lips. "Malfoy," he had said as she turned to regard him. "Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced himself, all but ignoring her friend Tracey.

_What a presumptuous name_, she had thought to herself upon hearing his introduction. "No need to introduce yourself," he continued to inform her, "You are that Greengrass girl, Daphne," he stated, one brow lifting as if in expectation of being praised for knowing who she was. "We're certain to get along smashingly well!" he added in a knowingly conceited tone of voice that grated on her nerves.

"Ms. Greengrass to you, Mr. …I'm sorry, Malfoy, was it?" she asked him in an aloof and chillingly cold tone of voice to ensure she had his name correct. She had heard her mother use this tone of voice on more than one occasion. Usually the elder Greengrass reserved it for when someone was being bothersome as tended to happen often.

Being of one of the older houses her parents were often required to attend social gatherings with their peers. Daphne, at a young age, had learned that during such events her mother would often slip into this other persona. As she herself grew older and was allowed to attend the same functions she had cultivated a similar façade to help her deal with bothersome boys her age.

_If ever there was a call for it, now is the time_, Daphne reasoned. "Please do not think that just because you are aware of whom I am that it grants you the privilege to assume liberties with my name or person," she explained even as she looked away, her eyes slipped to her childhood friend, Tracey Davis, seated across from her.

Tracey Davis had known the blonde girl since they were wee little ones and Daphne knew that she never tired of watching her dress down others, especially rich and snotty boys, who felt they could be as familiar as they wished with her or her family. The Greengrass line was both old as well as well-respected in the Wizarding world and hence there was a certain level of decorum that was expected when addressing them. Judging by the expression on Tracey's face, she too had recognized the two other boys as the ones who had come by earlier searching for her, only to quickly leave upon being confronted by four girls who were less than thrilled by the interruption.

"Anyone who happens to read that rag the Daily Prophet will no doubt know my family as well as my name," Daphne continued in the same cold and dispassionate voice she had started with. "I hardly believe that means I am to be friends with all of them. Why would I ever want to be associated with the likes of you?" Daphne inquired as she turned back to regard the boy, her blue eyes barely seeing him as she stared through him.

Daphne noted with some measurement of a thrill that Malfoy's face was no longer cocky and so sure of himself. The bright smile had dipped considerably and he wore more of a long look of confusion as if he wasn't certain if this was actually happening or some horrible joke gone awry.

"Well," came the first tentative word even as the young heir to the Malfoy lineage ran a nervous hand through his near white silky strands, "There are no doubt any amount of unsavory persons here. My father tells me that they'll let anyone into this school these days. Even mudbloods!" he exclaimed with a look of utter disbelief appearing upon his features. "We purebloods need to tend to our own."

"Yes I see," Daphne said as she got to her feet and nodded for Tracey to do as well. "All manner of unsavory beings," she agreed shooting him a pointed look which was clearly wasted on him as well as the two boys with him. "If you'll excuse us, we were on our way to freshen up. All this activity today has put us rather out of sorts," she said with a forced smile that never came near her eyes. "I'm certain you understand, Mr. Malfoy?" she enquired, one delicate brow rising slightly in question only for a moment before she stepped towards to door only to pause as it was blocked by the two other boys.

"If you like I can have Crabbe and Goyle here escort you?" Malfoy offered as he stood and motioned to the others to step aside, shooting them an angry glare that they hadn't moved on their own accord rather than continuing to block the doorway.

Daphne motioned for Tracey to precede her into the narrow passageway between compartments. "That won't be necessary. I believe we have seen enough of them for one day. I hardly doubt that we will get lost between here and there," she informed him politely as she followed her friend out into the corridor. "Please feel free to return to your own compartment, Mr. Malfoy and do take these with you," she added as her blue eyes glanced at Crabbe and Goyle. Without further words she followed Tracey in the direction of the facilities.

As soon as the two of them entered the loo and the door closed behind them Tracey spun about and hugged her friend, letting out a loud squeal of delight. "That was simply stupendously brilliant!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Merlin's beard I wish I could do something like that!"

"I think I'm going to be ill," Daphne said as she pushed past her friend and turned on the tap to splash some cold water on her face.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Tracey continued on, pulling a towel from a shelf and holding it out to Daphne. "Those were the two from earlier that were looking for you."

"I probably shouldn't have done that," Daphne replied, accepting the offered towel. "I hate being like that," she confessed. While she could admit to it being a valuable skill at times the whole _aloof_ persona made her stomach queasy. "The Malfoy family is as old as mine. Should that get back to his father I am certain mine will hear of it as well," Daphne said a bit worried.

"Don't worry," Tracey offered in an attempt to be supportive. "I doubt he'll say anything to anyone. He's probably swearing those other two to secrecy right now to save himself from embarrassment. As long as we're not sorted into the same house as him you should be fine," she added with a reassuring smile. Daphne simply nodded as she finished drying her face and hands. "Come on, let's go have a seat and see what Pansy and Millicent bring back with them." Opening the door Tracey looked down the passageway and groaned before stepping back to be shielded from view by the open door.

"What is it?" Daphne asked from behind her friend as she nearly stumbled into the retreating girl's back.

Tracey turned to face her friend with an angry scowl. "The little prat is waiting for you," she informed the blonde. Tracey held the door open, thankful that it blocked most of the passage way and moved aside enough for Daphne to have a quick look. Crabbe and Goyle were still standing in the passageway which could only mean that Malfoy had as yet to leave their compartment.

Seeing the anxious look upon her friends face Tracey nodded towards the rear door of the train car. "Why don't you slip out and find another compartment to sit in for a while and I'll stay in here to throw them off."

"What if they come and knock?" Daphne asked. She wasn't certain if a boy would actually have the audacity to knock upon the door to the girl's loo. Somehow she couldn't put it past the Malfoy boy to do just that. Daphne, while attending social events, always tried to avoid pompous self-entitled little brats such as Draco.

"I'll tell them you're not feeling well or something," Tracey whispered. "It should buy you enough time to find another compartment," she said with a slight shrug.

"Thanks, Tracey. I owe you," Daphne said before making her way to the rear door of the car. Tracey just smiled and waved her on. The young blonde slipped through the door and summoning her courage, hastily crossed the short walkway to the next car and entered it, pausing long enough to pull the curtains closed on the door as well as the windows beside it. It wasn't till she was walking down the aisle way that she realized what she had done. Upon reaching the end of the car and finding that all the compartments were full, she opened the rear door and stepped out onto the platform and suddenly could go no further.

"Now what do I do," she asked aloud glancing up towards the sky only to see a boy's head with a thick mane of disheveled black hair, bespectacled emerald eyes and a curious smile regarding her from the above the edge of the roof of the next car. "Hello," a befuddled Daphne somehow managed to say while staring upwards, at a loss for why there would be anyone up there.

"Hello," the boy replied with a slight tilting of his head in her direction causing his hair to hang down almost obscuring his eyes and blocking his sight.

Daphne took a sliding step forward, her hand releasing the door handle only after she had a firm grip upon the corner of the railing between the two cars. "How is it up there?"

The boy looked to either side before turning back to her once again. "A might better view than you have down there I should think," he finally replied.

Daphne glanced at the door behind her, knowing that it wouldn't be but another minute or so before that Malfoy boy would open it and catch her. Attached to the other car was a ladder which led up to the car top where the boy was. To get there she would have to cross the short space between the cars though. Daphne licked her lips nervously and returned her gaze to the boy above her. "Is there room for one more?"

"Loads," the boy assured her. "Care to join me?"

Summoning the remaining shreds of her courage Daphne stepped out onto the walkway between the cars, swaying back and forth with them. As quickly as possible she crossed the distance and grasped the closest rung to the ladder only to lean against it and rest her forehead against its cool metal for a moment.

Without really knowing how she did it the young blonde managed to get her feet upon the ladder and slowly climb. As she neared the top she suddenly saw a hand before her face. Grateful for it she quickly grasped the proffered member, feeling slightly reassured upon feeling the boy's firm grip on her fingers, before allowing herself to be assisted to the top of the car.

Daphne quickly grasped the boys arm with her other hand as the car beneath her swayed from side to side. With the assistance of the other student she took several steps forwards before her legs gave out and she collapsed to her knees and then onto her backside, tucking her trembling legs beside her. The wind was much stronger on top of the car than she had expected and threatened to blow her school skirt about in a very unladylike manner. Daphne quickly tucked the edges of the flapping skirt in. Even with her skirt tucked in safely under her legs she realized that the wind had a decisively colder bite to it.

"Here," the boys said kneeling down beside her at the same time as she felt the robes he had been wearing wrap around her shoulders and shelter her from the cold breeze. "It's colder up here than down below," he offered, tucking the robes around her till all of her was covered but her head.

Daphne suddenly tensed as she heard the door below open and close. Judging by the concerned looked upon the boy's face she realized that her own expression must have been giving away her anxiety. A few moments pasted before they both heard the door to the car beneath them open and close as the person entered it. Daphne breathed a heavy sigh of relief, only then realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"Thank you," she said as her eyes quickly looked over the boy, noting the new school uniform, messy hair and the shy manner in which he always glanced to the side. Never quite meeting her eyes or allowing her to get a clear look at his face. "Won't you be cold?" she asked even as she tightened her grip upon the robes wrapped around her hoping that he wouldn't ask for them back.

"No," the boy replied with a dismissive smile she could just barely discern due to the tilt of his head. "I'm used to wearing less than this so it doesn't really bother me much," he confessed. "I'm Harry by the way," he said offering a hand to her.

Daphne slipped a hand free of the cloak and shook his once, finding it cold to the touch. "Daphne," she replied before pulling the hand back in out of the wind, doubting that the boy had told her the truth about not minding the cold. "Why are you up here, Harry?"

The head of black hair lifted and turned away bashfully as the boy looked out over the lush country side the train was passing through. "I've never been out of the city before," he finally said. "It's beautiful out here. Everything is so green and…alive!" Harry exclaimed finally turning back and dropping his gaze only to regard Daphne from under his dark bangs. "That must make me sound a bit off I'd imagine?"

"I don't know. I guess," Daphne replied glancing about for the first time. "I've been on trips with my family before to the country side and never really noticed anything special about it." Daphne shrugged and felt something poke her in her side. Feeling around, her fingers finally located the wooden object and pulled out and from under the robes so she could see what it was though she was fairly certain she already knew. "Your wand?" she asked once her suspicions were confirmed and she could clearly see the object.

Harry simply nodded in answer to her question.

"What's it made out of," she enquired curiously as she gave it a practice flick, finding the length a bit long compared to her own which was only nine inches.

"The man at the shop said it was Holly," Harry told her.

"You got it at Ollivander's, right?" Daphne asked to which Harry nodded once again. "What's the core?"

"I think he said it was phoenix feather," Harry supplied.

Daphne arched a brow and then passed the wand to Harry. "You probably shouldn't let others handle your wand, Harry," she told him. "Most wizards wouldn't let their wands out of their grasp," she explained upon seeing his half hidden puzzled expression.

_He needs a haircut_, she silently pointed out only to realize that with all the wind her own hair must be a frightful mess. "My own wand is beechwood with a dragon heartstring core," she informed him as she slipped it from her sleeve and held it out to him.

"I thought it wasn't good to hand over your wand to someone else," Harry asked, slightly confused by her actions which contradicted what she had just told him.

"You allowed me to handle yours so I thought it only fair," Daphne told him as she wiggled the wand towards him to indicate that he should take it.

"That's alright," Harry replied, drawing his hands up towards his torso and away from her wand. Daphne waited a minute more before shrugging and putting her wand away.

They sat and talked for a while about school and what to expect. Daphne was shocked that he knew nothing about Hogwarts other than it was a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Sometimes they would sit in silence and just watch the country side slip past them and other times he would ask her about some aspect of the Wizarding world. He didn't ask questions about her and yet he didn't go on about himself either.

_Perhaps he's just the shy quiet type_, she reasoned. The few times she had asked something about him Harry had deflected the question onto some other topic without actually answering her. More than an hour had passed when her bottom started to hurt from sitting upon the hard surface of the roof.

"I think I should be heading back now," she finally informed him. Harry simply nodded and assisted her down the ladder, going before her so she wouldn't be as scared. _That's terribly sweet of him_, she thought to herself as she eased herself down the ladder his arms on either side of her. "Right then," she said once they were safely on the platform again and she had removed his robes and handed them to him. "Thank you for the company as well as the view."

"Likewise," Harry replied as he slipped his robes back on. "That's the first time I've had someone to sit and talk with."

Daphne looked at him curiously. "You mean on this train?"

Harry shrugged a bit lopsided and offered her a sad smile before replying with, "Anywhere." With a quick wave goodbye of his hand, he climbed back up the ladder and disappeared back beyond the edge of the roof.

Daphne watched the boy disappear from sight before turning and entering the car. _He can't mean anywhere, anywhere_, she told herself in disbelief. _He must be having a go at me_, she reasoned. Lost in thought she didn't even remember crossing from that car to the next one till she nearly walked past the compartment that Tracey and the other two girls were sitting in worrying about her. After reassuring everyone that she had been hiding out in the girl's loo in one of the other cars she sat back in her seat.

"Now that we know that you're alright," Pansy opened with excitedly. "You'll never guess what we heard?" Both Daphne and Tracey looked at her expectantly. "When we were at the sweets cart waiting in line, the Prefect from Ravenclaw, I think her name was Clearwater, was in line before us," Pansy said warming to her story to the point that she slid to the front edge of her seat and leaned forward. "We overheard her telling a classmate with her that none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was spotted on the train!"

Tracey looked at the dark haired girl skeptically. "Are you certain she wasn't trying to have a bit of fun with some first years?"

Millicent shook her head as she replied, "No. We heard others mention it as well. It seems several people saw him just prior to leaving the platform."

Tracey stood up, "Then what are we sitting here for? Let's go see him! It's not every day we'll get to see a bloke as famous as The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

"That's just it," Pansy said as she slid back in her seat and made no motion to rise. "No one has been able to find him as yet!"

Tracey dropped back down in her seat, clearly disappointed. "Someone's just trying to have a tug at you is all," she said in a definitive tone of voice. "A boy that famous here, the entire train would know about it!"

Daphne didn't want to be the one to point out to her friend that apparently the entire train did know about it. As she sat there and listened to her friends argue the possibility of The-Boy-Who-Lived going to Hogwarts she suddenly gasped and sat up erect with a shocked look upon her face.

"What's up with you?" Tracey asked seeing Daphne's expression.

"Wh…what happened to that Malfoy boy?" she hesitantly asked to cover for herself. If her guess was right then she had just spent a considerable amount of time with the famous Boy-Who-Lived which no one could locate. _Why would Harry Potter be sitting atop a rail car?_ she couldn't help but wonder.

Tracey snickered softly before replying. "He and the other two finally got tired and returned to their own car I guess. I wouldn't worry about them for now." Tracey arched a brow glancing towards Daphne once again. "You certain you don't know why he would be pestering you?"

"Haven't a clue," Daphne replied sitting back with a huff while crossing her arms on her chest. Tracey turned back to her conversation with Pansy and Millicent, satisfied with her friend's response. Daphne tried to follow the conversation that the others were engaged in; however her thoughts kept returning to the sad little smile that Harry had worn just before he had turned away and climbed back up the ladder.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first foray into the wonderful and extremely large world known as PotterVerse. As many authors here, I am merely a fan of the series and relish the chance to play within the sandbox JKR was wonderful enough to create for us. Please be kind and overlook my treatment of all the characters we know and love. If you find you can't overlook my transgressions then I merely beg a five minute head start before you brandish the torches and pitchforks.

In terms of my Potter knowledge I am a novice to say the least. I hope you will take that under advisement when reading and reviewing (hopefully) this story. While events from canon will appear in this tapestry I am in no manner attempting to write what has already been written. Rather I hope to reweave the existing tale while keeping it interesting as well as entertaining enough to retain your attention till the very end.

The Muse, being what she is, a creature both as wonderful as she is fickle…well, let us just say that this story will be updated as often as she wills it. Given that she is involved in several other projects I can't, in all honesty, say how frequently that shall be.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They really do motivate me to write more! Seriously!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the _**Harry Potter**_ series.

(020113 - 9360)


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 2 – The Sorting Hat**

_Why does this always happen to me?_ Hermione glanced about the empty compartment, her brown eyes tinged with more than a hint of sadness. After discovering that Neville had located Trevor, his missing toad, she had found a vacant seat in the first compartment of the last car with three other first year girls and had asked to join them.

"Megan Jones," the girl seated next to Hermione offered with an infectious grin as the bushy haired young witch seated herself.

"Lisa Turpin," offered a rather thin girl with cracked glasses and a hesitant smile who was seated across from Megan. "I can't wait for classes to start!" she added with an excited little squeak to her voice.

"Pay her no mind, she's a bit of a bookworm," the third and final girl stated with a chuckle to show she was only teasing Lisa. "Lavender Brown," the girl introduced herself to Hermione with a warm welcoming smile that made her brown eyes sparkle in an inviting manner. Lavender extended her hand toward Hermione.

"Granger," Hermione responded accepting the warm hand into hers and shaking it gladly. "Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet all of you," Hermione added politely as her parents had taught her. _I'm doing it! I'm actually making friends!_ The young brunette quickly admonished herself so as not to get ahead of herself once again. _I've only just met them after all_. _They may not even like me_, she suddenly thought, becoming worried by that possibility as she released the other girl's hand.

"I wonder how long it will take to get to Hogwarts," Lavender asked, returning her hand to her lap and turning to look out the window at the rows of houses that were passing by. The young girl's hair was perfectly brushed and seemed to shimmer as she moved where it flowed down across her shoulders and onto her chest.

Hermione watched the girl across from her, finding her very cute and far more mature appearing than her mere eleven years ought to have done. A fact she noted with a small amount of jealousy as she herself could never pull off that sort of look. "I suspect a fair amount of time," Hermione finally replied, turning to look out the window as well suddenly. "It's near Dufftown in Banffshire county which is up in the Scottish Highlands," she explained. "I would be surprised if it isn't dark by the time we arrive there given the distance and the speed at which this train travels."

"I didn't know that," chimed in Megan. "Was that in the student handbook?" she asked, referring to the location of Hogwarts.

"No, though it should have been," Hermione replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "You would think that it would be important for a student to know where exactly they were going to be attending school. If for no other reason other than to inform their parents." Hermione's brow creased in thought for a moment. "I may just have to mention that fact to the Headmaster or whoever is responsible for the printing of the school handbook."

"Wait, I think I read that in the beginning of _Hogwarts: a History_," offered Lisa with a furrowed brow as she tried to recall. While the studious girl had started reading the book on her own she hadn't as yet progressed very far into it.

"First chapter, second page, third paragraph," Hermione offered helpfully with a bright smile. "The first page mostly talks about the founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin and how they decided on where to build the school. Apparently one of them had a dream concerning a warthog standing upon a hill overlooking a lake," the smart witch rattled on to the others.

All three girls suddenly stared at her with their mouths opened to varying degrees and looks of disbelief upon their faces. Lavender Brown was the first who managed to give voice to what they were all thinking. "I'm amazed that you could recall all that, Hermione!"

"Well I had time before school started and I wanted to know about the place I would be attending classes," she tried to explain, suddenly getting embarrassed and dropping her gaze to her lap. "So I might have read it a time or three," she finished with, in little more than a whisper.

"You didn't read all of your books that many times did you?" enquired Megan suddenly with a look of utter disbelief. "That would just be mental!"

"I only managed to make it half way through _Hogwarts: a History_," Lisa said, shocked that Hermione had read the large book three times.

"No. No," Hermione turned and looked towards Megan before she answered her fellow first year's question. "There wasn't nearly enough time to read all the books three times," Hermione assured the girl. "I only read each of them once, though I would have loved to given them a once over again," she confessed in a secretive voice as if admitting to some guilty pleasure.

"Wait," Lavender exclaimed excitedly, "do you recall any of the spells that we'll be learning this year?" Seeing the bushy-haired girl nod once slightly, Lavender pressed on with her request. "Can you show us some magic?"

"We're not allowed to use magic at home but it should be alright here on the train," Hermione replied after a thoughtful pause. "What would be an easy one?" she pondered as she drew her wand out from inside her robes. Looking about the compartment for a moment she saw the perfect thing. There was a small crack in the lens of Lisa's glasses. "Hold still," she instructed the bespectacled girl. "_Oculus Reparo_," Hermione intoned with a wave of her wand before Lisa could move. The crack in the lens of the glasses seemed to shrivel up and then suddenly disappear with a soft little popping noise. "I'm glad that worked. I tried to modify the _Reparo_ charm to make it work with your glasses," she told the three gobsmacked girls as if it was the most normal of things to do.

"Wicked!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands before her chest once. "You modified the charm all on your own," she added in an amazed tone. Lavender couldn't help but feel that even though she was a first year herself, she was far behind Hermione as far as magical abilities went.

"Thanks," Lisa offered softly as she removed her glasses and inspected them. "I was wondering how I was going to explain breaking my new glasses to my folks." Having read through the list of spells they would be learning, the studious girl knew that the _Reparo_ charm wouldn't be taught till much later in the year. The fact that Hermione had not only cast it on her first try but had also modified it, left her feeling more than a little lacking.

Hermione waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. "I'm sure any of you could have done that and much more," she said with a soft chuckle, certain that what she had done would be child's play to the other three. "My parents are both non-magical so I've never done magic before," she explained. "I'm sure you've done it loads of times? No?" she asked upon seeing their blank stares. Hermione listed off several spells she had read about and knew they would be learning that year. _If I can do them then they certainly can_, she thought silently to herself. "None of them?" she enquired in a disbelieving tone upon seeing all three girls shake their heads.

"I think I'll go find the sweets cart," Megan suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence that had reigned for several long minutes in the compartment after Hermione's display of magic. Megan found it more than a little daunting the fact that a muggle-born witch who had only just discovered magic to be able to perform charms at that level. She had tried a few simple spells and hadn't met with any degree of success as yet.

"I'll go with you," Lavender offered as the other girl stood. "They may have something I want."

"I'll go too," Lisa stated, rising rather quickly so as not to be left behind. "I want some chocolate frogs before they're all sold out." The three girls quickly left the compartment, disappearing down the narrow aisle way and leaving Hermione there by herself.

After they had left Hermione looked about and realized that they had taken all of their possessions with them. A clear indication that they wouldn't be returning, she realized sadly. The bushy-haired witch sighed resignedly to herself. "Why is it always so difficult to make friends?" she asked aloud with a hint of frustration in her voice. Several more minutes passed while she sat there growing increasingly depressed.

Suddenly a boy stuck his head in the room, his eyes lighting up upon seeing who was seated there. "Have you seen Trevor," Neville Longbottom asked in an exasperated tone. "He's run off once again," Neville explained upon realizing it was Hermione.

"I'll help you look for him…Neville wasn't it?" Hermione asked with a slightly arched brow as she stood and faced the boy who nodded in answer to her question. Once Neville stepped back from the doorway so she could step out of the compartment, Hermione wistfully glanced down the aisle way towards the front of the train where the three girls had headed to. "Why don't we start at the rear of the car and make our way forward," she suggested to the dark haired boy.

"Thanks, Hermione," Neville offered with a relieved expression and a small thankful smile. "I don't know what happened," he continued with as he turned and followed the shorter girl towards the back of the train car. "We were sitting in the compartment here," he told her as he indicated a vacant room they just passed. Each train car had four compartments on each side for a total of eight per car. Neville had apparently been seated in the second one from the front on the opposite side of the train from the one Hermione had been seated in. "I set him down on the seat next to me so I could have a bit to eat and when I turned back he was gone!"

"Unless he's learned to open doors he couldn't have gone far," Hermione said over her shoulder in an attempt to be reassuring. "He would almost certainly have to be in this car somewhere," she added for good measure. Moving further down the aisle way the young witch had to use one hand to steady herself as the car rocked and swayed as it sped along the tracks.

Hermione stopped at the last compartment and knocked on the door, drawing the attention of the two boys seated within who were in the middle of a conversation. Opening the door she offered them an apologetic smile for the intrusion. "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his."

The redheaded boy seated on the left looked to the other occupant of the compartment seated across from him and then back towards her before shaking his head that they hadn't. Both boys were already dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms but were missing their robes at the moment.

"Are you doing magic?" Hermione suddenly asked as she noticed that the redheaded boy had his wand out with it pointed at a rat that was seated in his lap, happily eating what appeared to be part of a cornbeef sandwich. Stepping into the compartment she seated herself on the edge of the seat across from the boy and the rat. "I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself to the two of them. "This is Neville Longbottom, the owner of the escaped toad," she informed them while pointing towards Neville who had moved to stand in the doorway before offering them a small wave and a friendly smile.

"Seamus Finnigan," the boy next to Hermione said with a bit of an Irish lit to his words. "Me dad's a muggle and me mam's a witch. She didn't tell him till after they were wed," Seamus said with a wide grin. "A bit of a nasty shock for him it was when he found out."

"I can imagine," Hermione replied softly before turning to regard the redheaded boy seated across from them expectantly.

"Ron Weasley," the redhead stammered as his blue eyes shifted about nervously in an attempt to look anywhere but at Hermione. It wasn't that he disliked girls; he did have a younger sister after all. It was more that he wasn't used to any girls other than his sister and mother. Having been home schooled up to this point he had very little direct interaction with girls in general. Given that, he wasn't certain just how he should act around them. "This is Scabbers," he nervously added indicating the rat in his lap more in an attempt to shift the focus of attention away from himself.

"Charmed," Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "Well then, let's see it," she instructed him, indicating he should perform the spell.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!_" Ron repeated the words he had learned and tapped his wand against his rat once more but nothing happened. "I don't understand. I said it just the way George and Fred told me to," he divulged to them, looking up with pleading eyes, hoping that they would believe him as he was telling them the truth.

"Are you sure that's a spell?" Hermione asked. "If it is it isn't a very good one," she continued with before Ron could muster a reply to her question. "Perhaps you did the gesture wrong," she offered helpfully. "If you'd like, once we're at school I can help you find a real charm to turn your rat yellow? Though why anyone would want a yellow rat is certainly beyond me!"

Ron just sat there and stared at Hermione, torn between the desire to learn a charm to turn Scabbers yellow and an unexplainable desire to stay away from the girl offering to help him. Her manner and brisk way of speaking all alluding to the fact that she might be one of those '_know-it-all_' girls he had heard often resided in Ravenclaw. "Thanks," the confused redhead finally managed to mumble.

"Have you seen him yet?" Seamus asked, coming to the rescue of his new friend and drawing everyone's attention to himself in the process. Not that he minded one bit. Seamus prided himself on being both jovial as well as friendly and he enjoyed being in the middle of everything, even if he was a little loud and boisterous at times. _It's all part of being Irish_, he often told himself. If the young Irish lad found himself the center of attention it was quite alright with him.

"Seen whom?" Hermione asked, momentarily distracted from the annoying redhead who had been staring at her, slack jawed and with a growing frightened expression upon his paling complexion. _Whatever is with that look?_ Hermione huffed to herself as she turned to regard Seamus.

"Why The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter of course!" Seamus exclaimed a bit excitedly unable to believe they hadn't heard. "He's on the train they're saying."

"Who?" Hermione asked in a puzzled tone as Neville slipped into the compartment and took the seat next to Ron. "My parents are dentists…non-magical," she offered in way of explanation of her ignorance. The bushy-haired young witch didn't appreciate the look of sympathetic understanding she received from Ron. Not one bit!

"No wonder," Ron said upon hearing her words. "That explains a lot," he added a little smugly only to receive a silencing glare from the only female present in the compartment.

"Do you know about the last Wizarding war," Seamus asked coming to Ron's rescue once again. The Irish boy paused, only continuing after seeing Hermione's nod that she knew of it. "Well there were those who stood up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, among them were the Potters. You-Know-Who came for them and killed the Dad and the Mum but when he tried to kill their baby something happened."

"What?" Hermione asked shooting a quick glance to the other two boys and noticing a sad thoughtful look upon Neville's face as he stared at his hands in his lap. Before she could ponder that though, Seamus's voice drew her attention once more.

"That's just it, no one knows what happened," the Irish boy informed her. "He lived and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated. That's why he's called The-Boy-Who-Lived. He survived one of the unforgivable curses. Harry Potter is the only one ever known to have done so."

"How tragic," Hermione breathed as she stared out the window, feeling sorry for the boy in the story. _To lose both your parents in a single night_, she thought, a small chill running down her spine as she imagined if it had been her parents who had been killed. _What a dreadful way to start one's life!_ Hermione's eyes stared out the window and suddenly noticed the shadow of the train car cast by the late afternoon sunlight. "What's that?" she asked pointing out the window.

All three boys quickly turned and looked out the window she was pointing at. Along the top of the shadow, plain for all to see was a lump of a shadow that contrasted with the smooth horizontal line of the car top. "Blimey! It looks like someone is sitting on top of the car." Seamus offered in disbelief.

"Or some _thing_," Ron offered, trying to hide the slight note of uneasiness in his voice.

"Why would someone be up there?" Neville's soft voice asked from where he had stood up to see past Ron. All of their thoughts were still upon the story they had just heard about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so perhaps they allowed their fears to get the better of them. Without a word to each other they all moved closer together, huddled before the window. Unconsciously feeling safer as a group rather than as separate individuals.

As the four of them watched the disjointed lump of a shadow they took to be a seated person suddenly seemed to become elongated and grow in size and shape. As they stared in disbelief it became clear that whoever or whatever it was had stood up. A few moments pass while they all held their breaths before the shadow moved in the direction of the rear of the train, eventually passing from their field of view.

"Do you think they heard us?" Ron asked in a slightly frighten tone of voice as he turned his head to regard the other three questioningly, forgetting that there was a sturdy ceiling between them and whatever had been up there.

Hermione gave Ron an incredulous look for a long moment upon hearing the redhead's question. "Really, Ronald?" was all she said as she settled back into her seat lost in her own thoughts just as the others present appeared to be.

**-oOo-**

Harry lay upon the top of the car and gazed up at the clear blue sky. He had enjoyed the brief conversation with the girl who had introduced herself as Daphne. It had been the first time he had actually been able to just sit and carry on a conversation with someone who didn't hate him. Even when Hagrid had come to fetch him from the Dursley's on his eleventh birthday they hadn't spent a great deal of time talking. Their trip through the tube should have afford them an opportunity to speak, however when he had attempted to strike up a conversation about the Wizarding world Hagrid had warned him to be careful about what he said in front of Muggles.

Harry grinned as he recalled his first meeting with the half-giant. '_You're a Wizard, Harry_' he had been told that night in the large bearded man's deep and excited voice that seemed to bounce off the surrounding walls when he spoke. Harry remembered pinching his leg, where no one could see, just to make certain he wasn't having some sort of strange dream. The remainder of that night and the next day were both rather unforgettable. It's not every day that a half giant knocks down your front door to wish you a happy birthday after all!

"So I'm a Wizard," he said aloud softly only to have his words torn away by the rushing wind as he lay upon the roof of the train car with his hands folded behind his head. _Just what does that mean_? It was that question, more than anything else that drove him to begin reading his school books. Where most boys his age would have found any reason at all to weasel out of doing school work, Harry looked forward to it. He had questions and he hoped he would find the answers within the pages of his new books. Not only that, he also had a passion for reading!

Early on in his young life he had learned that the best way to avoid being in trouble was not to be available for it to find him. He had discovered that not far from Number Four Privet Drive, where he lived with the Dursleys, there was a public Library. Within the pages of dusty old books the young boy could, for a short while, free himself from relatives that hated him and a life of indentured servitude. His childhood imagination combined with the words written on the pages allowed him to travel to foreign lands and far off distant worlds. Until he had boarded the Hogwarts Express that morning, only when his nose was buried in a book had he ever felt free.

In the month between his birthday and the start of school on the first of September, Harry spent every spare moment reading over the books that he had acquired for his first year, with the help of Hagrid after their trip to Gringotts. Harry knew that Dudley would just love the chance to run to his father to get Harry in trouble should the chubby boy see the books. He kept the books out of sight of the Dursleys as he feared what would happen should his uncle Vernon see them. The heavy set man would likely box his ears or might take them away. Even worse yet, he might destroy them!

The book by Adalbert Waffling titled _Magical Theory_ and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ written by Quentin Trimble, were two of his favorites, directly behind _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ penned by Newt Scamander. He especially enjoyed _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Aresenius Jigger, but that could have been because he had just finished _A History of Magic_ authored by Bathilda Bagshot which had proven to be a constant struggle to stay awake while reading.

While the books were all very informative and would be a great help concerning the classes he would sit his first year, they did not answer any of the questions that echoed inside his young head. What was he doing here? What really happened to his parents? Why was he only now finding out that not only was he a wizard but that there was an entire Wizarding world out there of which he knew next to nothing about?

_At least at the Dursleys I knew what to expect_, he told himself as he sat up and drew his knees close to his chest, huddling beneath his robes_. I thought I knew who I was. My parents had died in a car accident leaving me to be raised by my aunt and her family. Apparently that isn't the truth_, he thought with a frown. It had taken some doing but he had finally managed to get Hagrid to tell him the truth concerning his folks, or at least more of the truth than he had previously known. The half-giant had felt that he had the right to know but that he himself really wasn't the best person to be telling him all the details.

_My Mother and Father died because of me_. Just thinking of them, even though he couldn't recall what they looked like nor any memory of them still caused his chest to hurt. _If V…Voldemort_, his silent monologue continued, stumbling over the name slightly as he thought it, _hadn't been trying to kill me they would never have died_. Harry sighed, feeling his emotions and thoughts begin to swirl about in his head as they always did when he thought of these things. This was not the first time, since finding out the truth, he had thought of his parents and their fate.

After leaving Hagrid and returning to his cupboard under the stairs he had lain there depressed for several days. Harry's apparent depression was something that the Dursleys took great delight in, even if they didn't know the reason for it. _Maybe it would have been better off if I'd never been born_? He recalled thinking to himself at the time. He still wasn't to certain if that wouldn't have been better. _At least my parents would both still be alive_.

Harry sat with his arms wrapped around his knees as the sun crossed the sky and slowly started to dip towards the horizon. Like all the previous times over the course of the last month when his thoughts had traveled their present course, he was no closer to an answer than he had been before. With a resigned sigh The-Boy-Who-Lived got to his feet and slowly made his way towards the last car of the train, recklessly leaping across the opened space that separated the two cars.

Quickly walking across the top of the car he climbed down the ladder on the back of the train and seated himself upon the small platform there. As Harry watched the rails stretch out behind the train he thought back to the events that had started this day's adventure as well as the reason for his self-imposed isolation.

Earlier that morning when he had reach King's Cross Station; he had been dropped off by his uncle Vernon who had thrown Harry's stuff from the car with reckless abandon. Vernon had informed him in his typical whiny tone that he would be happy if he never saw Harry again, just before driving off as quickly as traffic would allow.

Harry was in the process of piling his belongings upon a trolley when he was fortunate enough to see a family of redheads pass by and overhear their mother mention the word 'muggles'. He quickly gathered the remainder of his things and gave chase, staying what he believed to be a discrete distance behind them. It was only through following them and observing what they did that he managed to make it onto platform Nine and Three-Quarters at all. It had taken a considerable amount of courage on his part to run at the apparently solid looking wall. It was only the fact that he had just seen the others run through it that allowed him to have the belief that he too would make it through as they had.

He figured that for his own wellbeing he should probably be the furthest away from everyone else so he had pushed the trolley with his school items on it to the very end of the train only to discover that the last car was only for luggage. _If Uncle Vernon was here I'm certain he'd want me to ride in the baggage car just so there would be no '_funny business_'_. While he stood there wondering if he should try that or find an actual compartment, twin redheaded boys came up pushing their own trolleys and introduced themselves as Fred and George.

"This must be your first year," Fred said as he pulled his trolley to a stop next to Harry's.

"He looks a bit lost he does, George," George added as he brought his trolley to a stop on the other side of Harry's. The twins moved to stand together so that Harry wouldn't have to look back and forth between them.

"That he does, Fred. It near breaks my heart to see him like this!" Fred responded with dramatically but with a tint of humor in his tone. "What with this being his first year and all."

Harry looked in disbelief from one to the other quickly. "You…you're-"

"Weasleys! George and Fred at your service," the brothers said in unison with matching grins before Harry could continue.

Harry shook his head slightly as he finished what he had been about to say, "No, I was going to say twins."

"He's a right sharp one he is, George," George said as he nudged Fred with his elbow.

"Fred, I think we'll need to keep a close eye on this one," Fred replied with a thoughtful nod of his head.

"He just might need some special attention, he might," George answered sagely.

"Do you think he has a name?" Fred pondered aloud to his twin.

George shrugged slightly as they both turned to stare at Harry. "If he does he hasn't said it as yet."

"I'm sorry," Harry stammered completely off kilter by their unexpected behavior. "Harry. Harry Potter," he supplied as he offered his hand to one of them, though he wasn't certain if it was Fred of George.

"Blimey, he has a right good sense of humor, he does!" George proclaimed with a hearty chuckle.

"We may have to take him under our wing," Fred responded with. "We can always use a good sense of humor."

Harry looked from one twin to the other with a confused look as he slowly lowered his offered hand. "I'm sorry but I don't understand what was funny," he finally confessed.

"Go on with you now," Fred chuckled as he patted Harry's shoulder and then gave it a slight shake playfully. "You nearly had us going there for a bit."

"You pulled one over on us, you did," chimed in George still chuckling at the fact that they had been pranked. "It wasn't a very good one mind you, but more than worthy of a Firstie, it was mate."

Fred suddenly looked thoughtful. "Here now, we can't let it get out that we were done in by a Firstie."

"It would be bad for business, it would," George agreed with a serious nod of his head.

"I think that's the first time this year someone's had at us and it's worked though," Fred confessed with a note of admiration in his voice.

"Not since our brother Bill placed that family of garden gnomes in our bed last fall, he did," George supplied with a huge grin at the look of disbelief on Harry's face.

"Oy were they ever flummoxed to see us climbing into the covers," Fred supplied chuckling.

"It didn't help none that all I had on were me knickers at the time. Nasty buggers can bite, they can," George said, his smile dipping slightly upon recalling the incident. He had sported bite marks up and down his legs, and various other places, for several weeks.

"Seriously mate, you need to think a bit simpler though, you do," George said as he stepped up and slipped an arm around Harry's shoulder as one would when offering a bit of sage advice. "It's not likely that someone is going to believe that you're The-Boy-Who-Lived and all. People will find that a bit hard to swallow, they will."

Fred stepped up to Harry's other side so that the smaller boy was trapped between them. "I mean you don't even have the-," Fred's words died in his throat. He had reached out while speaking and lifted Harry's bangs out of the way and there, as bold as brass, was the infamous lightning bolt scare for both the twins to see.

"Harry Potter," the twins breathed at the same time in utter disbelief. In sputtering embarrassment they apologized and even helped him store his trunk and Hedwig's cage into the baggage car. Harry had let the snow owl out prior to leaving the house. He had read in the school handbook that this should be done and that the owls would find their way to Hogwarts. Harry had been certain at the time that it was also to minimize the amount of cleanup required on the train from owl droppings. Something he had become intimately familiar with over the last month.

"Wait right here, Mate" Fred said as the last of their things were stowed away. "The rest of the family has to meet you."

"Ron and Gin will think we're having a go at them, they will," George piped up with; the grin on his face clearly indicating her couldn't wait to prove them wrong.

Harry stood there flustered with embarrassment as memories of his brief venture to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron came to mind. His entire life people hadn't wanted to speak to him unless it was to yell at him or tell him to fetch something or cook breakfast. All of a sudden since his eleventh birthday it seemed that in a blink of an eye people wanted to shake his hand as if he was some famous person or high ranking government official. Harry recalled thinking how unnatural all the attention had felt to him. People had gathered around him, touching him and saying how honored they were to be fortunate enough to have met The-Boy-Who-Lived. He realized shortly thereafter that it wasn't him they wanted to see but rather this '_The-Boy-Who-Lived_' persona. Even now just thinking about it made his stomach feel queasy.

_I'm not sure I can go through that again_, he thought as he stood there watching the twins hurry off while chatting back and forth excitedly about meeting him. As soon as they were lost in the crowd Harry walked to the back of the train and it was there that he saw the metal ladder that led to the roof of the baggage car. It only took a moment for him to decide on what to do. Once he was up the ladder he carefully made his way to the second to last car and then simply stretched out upon the top of the car and waited for the train to move. In this manner he figured he could make it all the way to Hogwarts, without having to deal with the hassle of not being what or who everyone thought he was.

Harry grimaced, thinking about the twins and hoping that they wouldn't be too mad with him. _Even if they are it's not like I'm not used to people hating my very existence already anyways. If my own relatives can't stand the sight of me how can I expect others to feel any different?_ "I never wanted to be The-Boy-Who-Lived," he said aloud, frustrated by the entire ordeal which had been thrust upon him without warning.

'_croak'_

Harry glanced to the side briefly upon hearing a noise and then looked back along the tracks behind the train having seen nothing there that would account for the noise he had heard.

'_croak'_

Harry slowly turned his head to the side, realizing that the noise was closer than he had first expected. Directly next to him where he sat upon the back platform was a large metal wheel which he thought might be used to manually apply breaking to the car's wheels. The metal wheel was mounted to a shaft which then went into a gearbox on the back wall of the car. Harry's eyes widened slightly in surprise upon noticing a pair of small eyes which were casually regarding him from the top of the breaking gearbox.

Harry watched the toads throat expand, stretching the thin membrane beneath its mouth till suddenly there was a '_croak_' and the membrane retracted, returning to its normal state once again.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed as well are we?" Harry asked the toad with grin. "Needing a bit of fresh air?" The toad jumped from the gearbox and landed in Harry's lap before seeming to make itself comfortable. Harry watched it for a moment to assure himself that it wasn't going to try and jump off the back of the moving train. "It's alright," he told his new companion, "I'm sure you didn't ask to be a toad either," he added.

"You wouldn't want to trade places would you?" he asked after watching the toad for several moments.

'_croak_'

"I rather doubted you would," he said with a resigned sigh as he leaned his head back against the wall and watched through hooded eyes as everything he had ever known grew further and further away from him.

**-oOo-**

Malfoy looked up upon hearing the compartment door open only to frown upon seeing the girl who had earlier been discussing Harry Potter with another Prefect outside the very same door she now stood in.

"First year?" the Ravenclaw Prefect asked with a slightly raised brow. Malfoy nodded once sharply in way of response. "Right then," the girl said, assuming a business like stance and tone of voice. "I am Penelope Clearwater, the Prefect for the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts. We'll be arriving in Hogsmeade shortly," she informed him. "Once the train has stopped and the whistle has blown twice you are to disembark, being certain to take with you any personal items you wish to keep. Once clear of the train you will need to report to Rubeus Hagrid who will escort all the first year students to Hogwarts. You shouldn't have any trouble locating him. He's rather hard to miss. Questions?" Seeing that Draco had none she turned and made her way to the next compartment to repeat the process all over again.

Draco watched her walk away with a contemptuous sneer upon his face. _Just you wait! It won't be long before the likes of you won't dare tell me what to do_, he seethed within his own mind. The youngest of the Malfoy linage had his musing interrupted by the return of Crabbe and Goyle. "Did you find him?" he snarled at them, his mood already foul by this point.

Both boys were red in the face and breathing heavy but managed to nod that they hadn't.

"What's on with you two?" Draco asked upon finally taking note of their condition. "Did you have a bit of a row with someone?"

"No," Crabbe responded first, pausing to draw in a deep breath. "The Gryffindor Prefect Weasley told us to hurry back to our seats as we would be arriving soon," the heavy set boy stated pausing to draw breath once again.

"He threatened to take points from our house if we didn't hurry," Goyle added so as not to be left out.

Draco grunted, disgusted by the news. "Another Weasley! Is there no end to them?" he asked rhetorically. "Filthy blood traitors!" he spat out, using a term that he had heard his father use on several occasions when speaking of the clan of redheads. Draco motioned for the two of them to take the seat across from him. "No matter. He'll turn up once we're to the castle," he told them as his thoughts turned once again to the elusive Harry Potter.

"What of that Greengrass girl," Goyle asked once his large frame was settled back into the cushioned bench and he had caught his breath again.

"There'll be plenty of time to get to know her," Draco replied with an expectant grin. "Hogwarts is only so big and has only so many rooms. She can't evade me forever," he remarked confidently.

**-oOo-**

Harry jolted awake upon feeling the train lurch under him. It took him a moment to realize that he must have nodded off. Looking down into his lap he saw that the toad must have fallen asleep as well as it was still sitting there. Even as Harry realized this he felt the train lurch once more as it slowed down even further.

Gingerly picking up the toad in one hand he slipped it into the pocket of his robe before stepping to the far edge of the platform and stealing a glance along the side of the train. A short distance ahead he could make out lights which soon grew closer to reveal what he took to be the station that was their destination.

As soon as the train came to a jerking stop the whistle let out two loud long notes and students began to pour out of the train cars and onto the platform. Harry quickly disembarked, feeling fairly certain he would get into some form of trouble for having been riding on the back of the baggage car. Once off the train though he didn't know what to do or where to go so he just stood there and watched the sea of students in their black robes.

After a few minutes the crowd parted slightly to allow a rather tall and friendly looking man through. Harry took note that the man was wearing a conductor's uniform with a Hogwarts Express logo over his left breast. Harry smiled when the man nodded to him.

"No need to worry 'bout your things," the conductor told him. "They'll all be brought up to the castle easy peasy." The man paused and got a better look at Harry before he continued. "You're a first year aren't ya?" Harry nodded rapidly. "You should be over with the other first years by Hagrid. You know who Hagrid is don't ya?" Once more Harry simply nodded. "Right then, off with you now. I've got work to do here. Can't be havin no Firstie getting under foot and all." Having said his piece the man turned and with a flick of his wand opened the baggage car doors.

Harry, left with no other choice, turned and started to make his way along the platform trying not to get into anyone's way. It wasn't long till he heard Hagrid's large and commanding voice bellowing out above the other noise. "First year students over `ere now if you would. Don't be goin' with the other years," the half-giant instructed as he held up a large lantern so all the students could see him clearly.

Hagrid stood there nearly knees, waist and shoulders above all the gathered first year students and waited for the others to clear off. Those students who were second year and up moved off down the road. There were carriages waiting to take them around the lake to the school, which was situated at the farthest point away from Hogsmeade.

"Right then," Hagrid said, clearing his throat once. "Follow me then and be sure to watch where yer goin'! It wouldn't do atall' if one of you were to fall in the lake." Turning, the large man with the bushy beard led the students out upon a pier that jutted out into the dark waters of the lake.

"Now be careful when you step into the boats," Hagrid instructed them. "Two or three of ya to a boat ought to be plenty. No need to be pushing or shovin' now there's plenty of room for everyone," he assured them.

As Harry stepped out onto the pier, the last in line, he saw that the boats were rather small and painted white. Just ahead of him two small girls with jet black hair and dark complexions climbed down into the last boat. Harry waited till they were seated in the front seat before he nervously eased himself down into the boat as well. His one experience with boats had been the night he met Hagrid. Harry's uncle Vernon had rowed him as well as his aunt and cousin to a small bit of rock out in the ocean. It had been dark and his memories of the occasion were not that inviting. It was with that horrific experience in the forefront of his thoughts that he eased himself cautiously into their transportation, uncertain of just what to expect of the small craft. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that the boat didn't move or shift at all under his weight. Growing a little more confident he stepped to the rear seat and sat down. Before him the two girls gave a brief glance back at him before facing forward once more and chatting animatedly with each other.

Hagrid slowly walked down the length of the pier towards where Harry was however he stopped before going that far upon seeing that everyone had made it safely into the boats already. "Once we reach the other side make sure yer just as careful steppin' from the boat as you were gettin' in them," he instructed them. Satisfied that he had done all he needed to, the half-giant climbed into the middle boat which had been left empty for him Without any word or visible gesture all the boats started to move and drifted out into the lake.

First year students gasped and squealed in delight as the boats apparently propelled themselves by magic. Harry found the entire thing a little disconcerting as the boats made no noise even as they slid through the small waves upon the lakes surface. Left with little to do, he listened to the girls' conversation for a few moments and learned that they were sisters whose names were Parvati and Padma.

The trip across the lake was far faster than Harry thought it would be. As they neared what he took to be the center of the lake everyone started to exclaim loudly and point. Ahead of them, perched high upon a hilltop overlooking the lake, sat a huge castle. There were too many towers and turrets thrusting up into the night sky to clearly count them all. The windows in the tall buildings were all aglow with light which seemed both warm and welcoming to the young students.

As they neared the hill upon which the castle stood they passed through an opening which was partially hidden by hanging ivy and traveled through a tunnel till they found themselves within an underground harbor beneath the school. One by one the small boats pulled up to a short dock and the students disembarked. As each boat was emptied it moved out of the way and further back into the cavern to make room for the next boat with its load of passengers waiting to disembark.

"Just follow the path and it will lead you to the stairs by the boathouse," Hagrid's deep voice rang out in the quiet night as he held up his lantern. "Proceed up the stairs and Professor McGonagall will meet you at the top," he instructed, repeating it every so often to ensure everyone heard him and knew what to do.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry said as he accepted the half-giant's large hand and was nearly lifted out of the boat by the man's assistance.

"Hello Harry," Hagrid said with a giant smile as he set the small boy down upon the pier. "I was hoping I'd get ta see you before the sortin' hat ceremony"

"Sorting Hat?" Harry couldn't help but ask turning and craning his neck in an effort to look up at the man beside him.

"I shouldn't ought ta 'ave said that," Hagrid mumbled to himself half under his breath which meant it was clearly loud enough for Harry to hear. "Never you mind that now, Harry. You best run along now and let Professor McGonagall explain it to you," he said encouragingly as he gave Harry a small push on his back that nearly knocked the scrawny boy over.

"Alright then," Harry said with a grin once he'd regained his balance. "See you later Hagrid!" Harry waved once before turning and hurrying along the pathway. Upon reaching the boathouse he began climbing the stairs as quickly as he could. He barely managed to catch up to the rest of the first years as they neared the top.

As the other students came to halt ahead of him, Harry felt his robes move. Harry just caught a glimpse of the toad as it leapt from his pocket and then jumped into the crowd of students. Before he could give chase he heard a stern voice and couldn't help but look up and pay attention. Standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in emerald green robes, was a witch. The '_no-nonsense_' expression upon the dark haired witch's face made Harry feel as if this was a person he did not want cross with him.

"Good evening First Year students and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. In just a few moments we will enter the great hall and you will be sorted into your houses. The houses here at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The elderly professor's eyes swept through the crowd to ensure she had everyone's attentions.

"While you are here your House is like your family. You will take classes with your other House members. Sleep in the dormitories with your House members as well as spend time in your House's common room. Each House has a long and noble history which I am certain you will strive to uphold for whichever House you're sorted into. Your triumphs, academically as well as in Quidditch, will earn your House points," she told them as she clasped her hands before her waist and surveyed the youngsters before her. "Likewise your failures will also cause your House to lose points. At the end of the term the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup and the honor associated with it."

"Trevor!" a dark haired boy Harry didn't know exclaimed and suddenly leapt out of the crowd of students to capture a toad that had just landed on the top step before the professor. "Sorry, Ma'am," the boy quickly offered in way of apology before stepping back into the crowd. Harry smiled softly at the rear of the group, glad that the toad had found its owner.

"Yes, well, do try to keep a better hold of your pet," Professor McGonagall stated to Neville before continuing. "Please wait here a moment while I go and see if they are ready for us," she told them before turning away and then disappearing through the doorway which was a short distance away.

"Can't even keep control of your pet," Draco sneered leaning against the railing to the stairs with a look of utter disdain upon his face as he gazed at Neville. "I guess what my father says it true, they'll let anyone into Hogwarts these days!"

"You should shut yer trap and stop being a prat," a redheaded boy Harry hadn't seen exclaimed before the boy with the toad could say anything.

Draco stepped forward and looked the boy who spoke over once, his expression clearly indicating he wasn't impressed with what he saw. "No need to ask your name," he said with a smirk. "Red hair, freckles, second hand robes and hand me down clothes, you must be a Weasley!" Draco laughed, with Crabbe and Goyle directly behind him joining in as well. Ron's face turned red all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Listen up all of you," Draco said in a voice loud enough to clearly carry all the way to the back of the gathered student. "You'll soon learn that there are some Wizarding families that are better than others. You don't want to go associating with the wrong kind." Draco paused as Goyle nudged him and indicated that Professor McGonagall was returning. With a final menacing glare at Ron the light haired boy stepped back to the rail as if nothing had happened.

Harry had watched the entire exchange but remained quiet throughout. He knew the light haired boy's type all too well. _Minus the weight and some height he reminds me of Dudley_, Harry thought to himself as he turned to face the approaching professor. _There must be bullies in every school_, he reasoned.

"They are ready for you now," McGonagall informed them. "Once we're inside when you hear your name called please come forward and have a seat upon the chair. I will place the Sorting hat upon your head and it will decide which House you're to be in. Once that is known you may step down and have a seat at your House's table. Are there any questions?" She paused for a long moment before continuing. "Very well then, please follow me," the Professor instructed them before turning and leading them to the door.

They were led into the castle and brought into a room that Harry took to be an antechamber. Professor McGonagall slipped out for one final check to ensure all was in readiness. There was a set of large doors beyond which Harry could hear the murmuring of hundreds of voices. _All the other students must be gathered within already_, he surmised.

Suddenly something chillingly cold passed through him. If he hadn't been so frightened he would have screamed. Several of the others students did scream as a group of ghosts moved through the room. He had read about the ghosts at Hogwarts so he should have expected them, he told himself. _It's one thing to read about them but a bit more disconcerting to have one float through you!_

The doors slowly swung open and Professor McGonagall motioned for all of them to follow her. The Professor led them along one side of the hall and towards the front of the room. Harry would later wonder how any of them managed to follow Professor McGonagall at all without falling down or tripping over themselves. Every first year student's face was gazing upwards in awestruck wonder at the magical sight that suddenly revealed itself to them as they stepped from the anteroom into the room where the new-term feast was waiting to start.

The great hall of Hogwarts was illuminated by thousands upon thousands of candles which floated in the air above the four rows of tables. At one end of the hall, raised slightly above the others, was the table at which all of the teachers sat. Even though Harry had read, in _Hogwarts: A History,_ about the ceiling being bewitched to appear as the sky above Hogwarts, he was still woefully ill prepared for such a spectacular sight. Try as he might he could not discern the actual ceiling past the velvety blackness that shrouded it. All that was visible in the darkness of the night sky were the scattering sparkle of bright pinpoints of light that were the evening stars.

Harry attention was finally returned to what was happening as Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool before them and then placed a rather old and worn looking hat upon it. As everyone in the hall was looking at the hat Harry did as well when suddenly the old hat began to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

When the hat's song ended Harry was amazed at the sudden eruption of cheering and clapping from all the students and faculty as well.

"When your name is called have a seat and place the Sorting Hat upon your head," Professor McGonagall instructed them.

Harry remained in the back of the group but was able to follow pretty much what was happening in front of everyone. The first two students, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, both went to Hufflepuff and were warmly welcomed. The following two, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were sorted off to Ravenclaw. The next three went in very rapid succession, all of them going to the same house. Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle all found themselves sorted to Slytherin.

Harry started to fidget as other students were sorted off to various houses. As he watched a bushy-haired witch with the name of Hermione Granger was called forth and quickly sorted to Gryffindor. There was a loud eruption of applause and a near standing ovation for her from her new House mates as she was the first of the new students to be added to Gryffindor. Harry caught a glimpse of the girl taking her seat at the Gryffindor table just as she was wiping away tears of joy from her eyes.

"Ronald Weasley," Professor McGonagall called, turning to watch as the boy stepped forth.

Harry watched as the red headed boy who had spoken up upon the stairs nervously took the seat and slowly settled the hat upon his head. "Hmmm another Weasley," the hat intoned for all to hear. Harry was surprised as it was the first time that the hat had spoken anything other than the name of the house the student was sorted to. "I know just what to do with you," the Hat continued with before pausing for a split second. "GRYFFINDOR!" it loudly exclaimed finally.

The boy Harry now knew to be Ronald Weasley quickly got up and made his way to the Gryffindor table only to be met by handshakes, slaps on the back and congratulations. A bit embarrassed and overwhelmed Ron took a seat at the table next to Hermione. It was as he watched the good natured welcoming at the table that Harry spied the redheaded twins from that morning. Another redhead, wearing a Prefect badge got up and came over to welcome Ron. It was then, while the four of them were grouped together, that Harry realized that they were all brothers.

"Draco Malfoy," the Professor read off once the Gryffindor table had settled down somewhat.

Draco smirked, already knowing which house he would be sorted into. The Malfoy's had a long standing history of being sorted into the same house. Professor McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat from the stool as the light haired boy sauntered up and took a seat. As the hat was lowered to his head it loudly called out, "SLYTHERIN!" as it first brushed against Draco's hair. Draco jumped up with a grin and quickly made his way over to be seated with his friends Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall said and suddenly the hall grew incredibly quiet. The Professor turned to look at the few remaining students. "Harry Potter, please step forth and take the seat," she instructed.

Harry, with a growing sense of dread stepped around an auburn-haired girl waiting to be sorted who was standing in front of him and slowly made his way towards the chair. He could already hear the whispers starting up throughout the Great Hall. '_Did she say Potter?_' Inwardly he groaned, hating the unwanted attention his name always seemed to bring. '_The Harry Potter_?' Upon reaching it he lifted the hat and climbed up onto the stool. '_The-Boy-Who-Lived is really at Hogwarts?_' As he raised the hat to place it on his head his emerald eyes fell upon the Gryffindor tables with its wealth of redheads.

_Please, not Gryffindor_, he thought to himself as he settled the hat upon his head. _Anyplace but Gryffindor! I don't want to be some celebrity that everyone wants to meet and be seen with! If I have to be sorted place me somewhere quiet where I can be by myself_, he silently begged within his head.

_Not Gryffindor, you say?_ asked an unfamiliar voice within Harry's head suddenly, nearly startling him into falling off the stool. Only the fact that his hands were already grasping the sides of the stool in a near death grip manner kept him in place and from embarrassing himself before the entire school. _Hmmm difficult. Very difficult_, continued the small voice in Harry's head. _A sharp mind, I see and a desire to be more than you are…to prove yourself_, the voice continued as if it was reading a book and giving a running commentary to Harry of what it saw. _Where to put you though is the question. Where indeed?_

_Anywhere but Gryffindor. Someplace where no one will want to make friends and I can be left alone_, Harry begged silently.

It was during Harry's second year of primary school that he had learned that friends were a bad thing to have. He had made friends with a fellow classmate, his first friend ever. The boy had asked Harry to go to the park after school one day. Even though Harry knew he was to go directly home of he would suffer his uncle's wrath, Harry was desperate for friendship and so he went. When he arrived at the park it was to find his new _friend_ there as well as Dudley with two other boys. Dudley had set the entire thing up just so that he could enjoy Harry's reaction to finding out that his first and only friend had betrayed him. The beating he received at their hands, as well as his uncle's that evening when he finally made it home, ingrained in him what friendship truly was - something to be avoided at all costs. Since that time he had determined that he was better without it.

_Hmmm…I see trust issues and yet a deep desire for acceptance as well_, the sorting hat told him, peering into the deepest reaches of the boys mind and heart. The murmurings in the great hall began to grow louder as the moments slipped past without the sorting hat having as yet to sort The-Boy-Who-Lived. _There is potential to do great things here. You could be great…perhaps even one of the greatest! It's all right here within your mind. Gryffindor, with its long line of hero's and courageous witches and wizards, could certainly see you to greatness! Not Gryffindor, are you sure?_ the hat enquired one last time. The shake of Harry's head was barely discernible, if at all. "Well then it can only be SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First, I would like to thank those that reviewed, favorite or followed this story. As this is my first Harry Potter fic, your support means a great deal. Like most writers, we live for your reviews, PM's and comment\suggestions. We don't have to write these story (as it is already in our heads so we already know it), but we do enjoy sharing it with all of you good people!

_Fallen-Petals15_ – as you wanted to know how Harry managed to end up on top of the carriage I thought I would include that piece. I initially hadn't intended to include it, however your question sparked the Muse and Bob's your uncle! (as the saying goes). Sometimes it pays to ask as the Muse may respond

I think next up will be first classes and perhaps the troll…or maybe just flying. Have to wait and see just how wordy the Muse gets. Please bear in mind that the story, while along the lines of canon is not meant to be 100% canon or I'd just be rewriting what JKR already wrote and where's the fun in that?

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They really do motivate me to try and get the story out as quickly as I can for you!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **_Harry Potter_** series.


	3. Start Of Term

**Chapter 3 – Start Of Term  
**

Daphne Greengrass, along with everyone else within the great hall of Hogwarts, stared in shocked silence as The-Boy-Who-Lived reached up with an almost apologetic smile and removed the Sorting Hat from his head as he slipped off of the stool. _So it was him atop the rail car_, she thought to herself as Harry handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall. The silence in the hall made the dark haired boy's footsteps almost seem to echo as he walked the distance from the stool to his House's table. Daphne, as well all the students and a good portion of the staff were more than a little surprised to see Harry sit at the very end of the table, furthest away from everyone else, though closest to the head table where the professors were seated.

"Tracey Davis," Professor McGonagall called out after consulting the list in her hand briefly. The stunned silence which still hung within the hall made the stern professor's voice seem overly loud.

Daphne smiled upon hearing her best friend's name called and turned to watch the auburn haired witch step forward and take her seat upon the stool to have the Sorting Hat placed upon her head. When the hat called out Slytherin, Daphne clapped excitedly for her friend though her eyes were drawn once more towards the dark haired boy seated alone at the end of the Slytherin table.

Daphne watched as her friend walked past Harry, glancing at him briefly in curiosity; as she continued on to take a seat nearest her new House mates seated further down the table. It seemed to be an unwritten rule among the students to take the first available seat that was furthest from the head table. Much in the same manner that students would often leave the front seats in a classroom vacant if they could. The slender blonde witch didn't pay much attention as the next two students; a Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan were both sorted into Gryffindor with an accompanying round of cheering from their new House mates.

"Daphne Greengrass," Professor McGonagall called as she peered over the rim of her square glasses at the remaining first year students. "Please step forward and have a seat Ms. Greengrass," the venerable witch instructed as she saw Daphne move towards the stool.

Daphne slowly slid backwards onto the seat, nervous despite having witnessed a score of others having been sorted already that evening. _I mustn't appear weak in front of everyone_, she told herself silently. _Papa would never be seen as such before others_, she reminded herself. The blonde girl's eyes darted over to the Slytherin table and she caught a wave of encouragement from Tracey, to which she smiled hesitantly. For a brief moment her eyes shifted towards Harry Potter who sat alone at the end of the table, however The-Boy-Who-Lived was intently staring at the empty golden plate before him so she could not catch his gaze or see what expression might reside upon his face.

_Ah, a Greengrass_, a small voice said within Daphne's head as she settled the hat atop her blonde hair. _I recall your father well. A stern child even then_, the hat told her with a trace of mild amusement. _Now what shall I do with you?_ Daphne got the strangest of feelings, as if someone was lightly brushing their fingers through the hair on the top of her head. _A sharp mind to be sure. You would do well in Ravenclaw, of that I have no doubt._

"Slytherin please," Daphne whispered aloud so that only the hat could hear even as once more her blue eyes found Tracey seated at that House's table.

_Loyalty to ones friends_, the hat murmured within her mind even as she felt the light caress upon her awareness once more. _An admirable trait cherished highly by those who call Hufflepuff their home. No, not Hufflepuff either?_ The hat intoned, reading her thoughts and desire to be in Slytherin. _There is courage and bravery here as well I see. Strength…yes most certainly, strength to stand up for your beliefs I see. You would do well within Gryffindor. It's all right here for me to see._

_I…I do not have those abilities_, Daphne argued silently, recalling her fear from earlier that day and her inability to merely step across from one train car to another. _I do not believe I can recall a time when I was more frightened_, she told the hat, hating to admit her own weakness.

_None the less you did step across the platform to the other car did you not?_ the hat asked her rhetorically having already seen it in her mind. _Not only that, you then proceeded to climb a latter and walk on top of the car. A most remarkable deed for one without courage I should think. Later still you climbed down from your lofty perch and returned to your car knowing what could be possibly waiting for you there. Few your age could boast such bravery._

Daphne swallowed quickly recalling earlier that day even as her eyes fell upon Harry. It had been frightening to climb down from atop the car but with him beneath her and his arms upon the ladder to either side of her that fear had seemed to lessen. He had taken her hand and walked her across the short platform to the other car before she had even known it. Daphne had hoped that by the time she returned to the compartment the Malfoy boy would have left but there was no certainty of it. _True, he very well could have still been there waiting for me_, she admitted. _As for the other…I had help_, was all she thought to say having already admitted to being scared.

_Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the ability to take action in the face of that fear, a trait each and every Gryffindor shares. I see in you the potential for all these things and much more. In Gryffindor you would do well_, the hat told her once again.

_Please_, Daphne near begged, _if I have any say in the matter, please sort me to be with my friend in Slytherin_. The blonde girl's eyes shifted from Harry back to Tracey with a hopeful look.

_Very well then_, the hat replied rather smugly. Daphne got the distinct impression that the hat had never intended to sort her into any of the previous houses it had mentioned, however she couldn't be certain of that fact. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat suddenly called out causing that House's table to cheer exuberantly.

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief as she handed the hat back to the Professor and slid off the stool. As the newest member of Slytherin turned to make her way towards her House table she saw the Malfoy boy stand, followed by the two other boys that were with him earlier and make their way over to where the Potter boy was seated. Not wishing to be anywhere near the light haired boy, Daphne quickly hurried past them and took the seat next to Tracey. After receiving a hug from her friend and well wishes from her House mates she glanced down at the end of the table and couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the four boys seated there.

**-oOo-**

Hermione Granger was confused. It wasn't a state she enjoyed being in but she was only slightly mollified in her distress by knowing that all of her House mates, if not the entire hall, were just as equally confused. It was with a creased brow that she watched The-Boy-Who-Lived make his way from the stool and slowly walk to the end of the Slytherin table and take a seat.

"Well that's a bit of a shock," Ron Weasley whispered beside her. All around them other students began to whisper at this turn of events as well. From what the bushy haired witch could overhear astonishment was pretty much the general consensuses of the entire room.

Hermione turned to look at the redhead," Why is that a surprise?" Being new to the Wizarding world there were still a great many things she did not understand. Being one of the brightest witches of her age she also realized the fact that there was a lot she did not know. Rather than being discouraged by this fact Hermione embraced it and viewed it as a personal challenge to learn more about the world she was now a part of.

"There isn't a witch or wizard that's gone bad that wasn't from Slytherin," Ron informed his new friend, recalling that she was muggle born and so wouldn't necessarily know. "Him being The-Boy-Who-Lived and all, I would have wagered he would be a Gryffindor."

"We did," Fred piped up from a short ways down the table indicating that wagers had in fact been placed.

"That we did," George confirmed sadly.

"…and lost, it would seem," Fred added as he turned and glanced towards Harry who was sitting alone.

"That we did," George reiterated as his eyes turned to regard the same boy his brother was looking at.

"We didn't get Potter," the twins chorused together.

"It just seems a bit dodgy that he'd be a snake," Ron commented as his eyes followed his twin brothers to regard the solitary boy at the end of the Slytherin House table.

"So just because he is in Slytherin you expect him to…what?" Hermione asked confused further by the exchange between the siblings.

"Mum says the whole house is rotten on account of Professor Snape being their head of House," Fred offered.

"Who's Professor Snape?" Hermione asked curiously.

Fred pointed towards the front table. "See that one there with the oily looking black hair. "That's Snape. He teaches Potions," Fred added.

"Everyone knows it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts though that he fancies, he does," George offered.

"So just because of that all Slytherin's are evil?" Hermione enquired in an attempt to better understand something that was just confusing her more and more.

"Mum's never liked them since her time here at Hogwarts," George explained to Hermione. "No she hasn't."

"That's only because some snake from Slytherin was with me Dad before her," Fred said with a wide grin. "Even though he himself was a Gryffindor."

"Dad was with a snake?" Ron exclaimed in a squeaky voice with a look of shock on his face at the news.

"Oi, haven't you noticed that Bill looks a bit reptilian," George asked, trying to keep a straight face. "Frightful he is," the twin nodded knowingly as his other brother join in supportively, nodding his own head in agreement.

Ron sat flabbergasted for a moment as he tried to process what the twins had just imparted to him concerning their oldest brother. "Wait," the youngest redhead suddenly said as he realized something, "If Bill was reptilian that would mean that Mum…" the young boys face turned red all the way up to the tips of his ears upon realizing what that would mean.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "I think they are just having a go at you Ron," she said with a sympathetic look at the boy next to her. Being an only child the young witch felt a twinge of jealousy at watching the siblings' good natured interaction. There were times she had wished for a younger sister or brother, not that she would ever tell her parents of such a desire. She had learned from her father that due to medical complications during her own birth her mother could not have any additional children. Hermione had decided at a very early age to be the best daughter she could for both her parents.

Ron just nodded, having grown used to his brothers' antics over the course of his life. As the redhead watched, two more students, one with auburn hair and the other with blonde, both girls, were sorted into the Slytherin House. "Great, just what we need, more snakes!" As his eyes followed the newest member of the den of snakes he noticed the prat from earlier that was going on about how some families are better than others get up from his seat and make his way over to The-Boy-Who-Lived before seating himself once again. "Malfoy," Ron breathed aloud upon seeing the boy and his two goons that followed him over to Potter.

"Are they all really that bad, Ron?" Hermione asked noting where her friend was looking. Ron turned and looked at her as if she was daft before turning back to the front of the room. "You don't have to be so rude about it Ronald!" Hermione scolded him in a huff.

"Look, I didn't mean to be rude," Ron tried to explain as he turned to regard her once again. "We're Gryffindor's and so snakes are like our natural born enemies," he told her as if it made the most perfect of sense.

"But why?" Hermione persisted. Growing up with muggle parents who were both loving and open minded, she was a stranger to the type of prejudiced attitudes that Ron was currently exhibiting. Disliking an entire group of people strictly because of where they were from or what House they were in simply didn't fit within her world of logic and books.

Ron shrugged at her question. "Why does the fox raid the hen house?" he asked only to see her puzzled expression. "It's just the way it is," he answered his own question.

The young witch puzzled the matter for a long moment as Ron turned back to observe the rest of the sorting that was taking place. Try as she might, she just could not accept that answer. Her young mind was exceptionally well at deducing facts and working out complicated problems. Ron's answer sounded more like the easy way out rather than the actual truth of the matter to her. "Maybe he wanted to be sorted there?" she said aloud to herself.

"You'd have to be barmy to want to be in Slytherin," Ron exclaimed sharply upon overhearing her.

Hermione's retort was stopped as the table around them erupted in loud cheers and applause. Looking up the bushy haired witch saw an extremely embarrassed Neville making his way towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione waited till things had settled down once more before leaning forward so she could see Neville who was seated next to Ron. "Still have Trevor?" she asked with a large smile upon her face to show she was only teasing.

Neville reached into his pocket as he grinned at her question. "He's right he..," the boys eyes grew large as his hand found only an empty pocket. There was a sudden '_croak_' from his pocket on the opposite side causing Neville to sigh in relief. "He's right here," Neville replied with a light pat of his other pocket.

**-oOo-**

"I guess it's true what they say," Draco said as he dropped into the seat next to Harry as Crabbe and Goyle slid into the vacant places directly across the table from them, "only the best witches and wizards are sorted into Slytherin." The light haired boy turned with a grin towards the boy with dark hair seated next to him. "Wouldn't you agree, Potter?" he asked even as his eyes followed the blonde witch that walked past on her way to sit with another girl who had been sorted just prior.

Harry groaned inwardly as the other boys seated themselves around him. When he had slid off the stool and made his way over to the Slytherin table he could already hear the whispering beginning concerning him. He wasn't used to being the center of attention and even less used was he to sitting at a table with others. More often than not the Dursleys had made him eat in the cupboard under the stairs, once he was done cooking and they had been served of course. Dudley had told his parents that it made him nauseous to eat and have to look at '_The Freak_' at the same time. As there was no cupboards handy to sit in he had decided to sit as the very end of the table, away from everyone else so as not to disturb them. More than a little uncomfortable with the attention, Harry found that he missed the normal imperceptibility the Dursleys treated him with.

Harry grunted noncommittally to the boy's question. With his cousin, there were no correct answers as everything he said was wrong and just offered an excuse for Dudley to continue whatever abuse he was presently involved in. Talking only served to prolong the abuse and could mean the difference between just bruises and a black eye or worse. Silence or noncommittal noises always seemed to work best with the larger boy he had discovered.

Draco grunted at Harry's lack of response. "I see, a man of few words. I rather like that," the young Malfoy offered with a single tilting back of his head in acknowledgement before righting it once again. "There are too many people here that feel the need to prattle on about everything and anything," Draco said as he glanced about him. Harry couldn't help but turn his head and stare at the boy wondering if Draco knew he had just described himself as far as Harry was concerned. "Draco Malfoy," Draco said extending his hand towards Harry.

"Pleasure," Harry said flatly as he shook the hand once smartly before quickly releasing it. Harry self-consciously wiped his hand on his robe once it was beneath the table. "Why?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence, only to see Draco look at him in question. "Why are you sitting next to me?" Harry couldn't understand why anyone would want to sit by someone like himself. The Dursleys had done everything they could not to have to be around him and they were his family he reasoned.

Draco wasn't sure exactly what the dark haired boy meant by his question. "Come again?" he asked. _Here I've gone out of my way to be cordial_, Draco reasoned to himself as that was how he saw it. _I don't see anyone else hurrying to be his friend. Even though this is beneath me I feel certain it is what Father would want. If we can bring The-Boy-Who-Lived to our side it will be a tremendous coupe! _ The fact that it would be himself, working alone, that orchestrated such a strategic move had the younger boy already dreaming about the praise his father would lavish upon him.

"You shouldn't be here," Harry replied while hating to have to explain himself. "You should be back where you came from with your friends." A life time of being told he was useless and wasn't worthy of having anything, including friends, was something he fervently wish to avoid having to explain. _The day has been so wonderful I would just hate to have to end it on such a note_, he reasoned. The young wizard in training was also pretty certain that Draco was not the type of friend he wanted.

_The little prat thinks he's too good for me_, Draco fumed, feeling insulted by the perceived flippant tone the question was asked in. _I can understand not wanting to be with Crabbe or Goyle, but I'm a Malfoy! How dare he place me in the same group as them!_ "Think you're funny do you, Potter? You had better think about your choices. Best watch yourself, Potter!" Draco sneered as he got to his feet and nodded curtly for Crabbe and Goyle to do so as well. "You'll soon find that Hogwarts can be a bit hazardous at times if you're not careful. Come see me when you change your mind." With a final malicious laugh the light haired boy walked further down the table to reclaim his seat.

_Well, at least it didn't come to blows_, Harry thought to himself as he watched the three boys walk away. He was fairly certain that he could stand up to Draco if it came to that. It was the other two that he was concerned about. Both Crabbe and Goyle could give Dudley a run for his money where weight was concerned. When it came right down to it, it didn't always matter how strong or talented a person was. A fist with enough weight behind it still hurt a great deal. This he knew from firsthand experience thanks to Dudley and his friends.

Harry sat staring at the golden plate and utensils before him till the sorting was complete and an aged man with a long white beard stood and offered a few words. Harry thought the man might be a bit daft but before he could decide upon it the table before him was suddenly covered in all manner of foods.

It was more food than Harry had ever seen in one place before. _It must have taken loads of time to make all of this_, he thought to himself in disbelief. Try as he might he couldn't deduce the amount of time required to cook it all. Cooking was one of the few things he enjoyed doing, though he would have preferred not to have been doing it for the Dursleys for most of his life.

There was something he found both challenging as well as satisfyingly rewarding in combining ingredients as well as different seasoning to create something that was uniquely original and yet still tasted good. Perhaps it was due to this that he had taken a liking to his _Magical Draft and Potions_ book and was looking forward to his first potions class. The prospect of combining all manner of things to create something magical held a very strong allure to him which his young heart just couldn't resist. Tuesday's afternoon potions class couldn't get there soon enough for his liking.

Although there was an overabundance of food, Harry still only served himself the smallest of portions. With a small smile the undernourished boy began to eat the food which filled less than half his plate. The fact that he actually had a small piece of meat on his plate made it feel like a holiday to him. With the Dursleys it was a very rare occurrence when they allowed him to have meat, usually only on holidays or if his uncle Vernon had received a sizable bonus and was feeling exceptionally charitable. _I think I could get used to this_, he thought with a slight smile which he quickly hid fearful someone might see it and take the food away from him should he be enjoying it too much.

Harry finished long before any of the other students and remained sitting at the table staring at his plate with his hands in his lap waiting for the others to finish as well. At home he had always had to wait for the Dursleys to finish and leave the table before he could come out and collect the dishes for washing. He had glanced about once to see if he could spot a sink or someplace to wash his plate and utensils but had failed to see anything that could possibly be used as such. Not certain what to do, he decided to wait and see where everyone else took their plates to be cleaned.

_Perhaps I can find the sinks before the plates are piled too high_, he thought. Harry had plenty of time on the train ride to Hogwarts to ponder just how his schooling was being paid for. While he knew of the vault at Gringotts, there had never been mention of withdrawing enough galleons to pay for anything other than school supplies. He couldn't see his uncle Vernon paying for anything on his behalf either. _Maybe they'll expect me to work in the kitchen to help pay for classes? I should tell them I can assist with the grounds work as well_," he realized, recalling all the time he had spent tending his aunt's flower beds.

The great hall nearly vibrated with the volume of conversation that went on around him. There was much laughter and good natured teasing between the new students as well as those in higher years. In time the food was replaced with an array of desserts that made Harry's mouth water just looking at them. As badly as he wanted one, a life time of conditioning being denied any desserts was not to be forgotten in a single night. Harry dropped his hand to his pocket and felt the contour of the biscuit he had hid away there for later. It would make for a far better dessert than he had ever had while at his aunt and uncle's.

The elderly man that had spoken previously eventual stood and the hall grew silent. Harry nervously scanned the teachers' table when he felt a sudden pain in the scar upon his forehead. Stifling a gasp of pain he hastily raised one hand to massage the scar upon his brow. Once again his eyes returned to the teachers table only to land upon a pair of instructors that were chatting in earnest. One had dark hair and was dressed all in black while the other he recognized as Professor Quirrell whom he had met with Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ahem….just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered," the aged wizard said into the silence of the hall. Harry heard one of the students sitting near elbow another student and advise them to remain silent while Professor Dumbledore was speaking. It was in this manner that Harry learned who the wizard was. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you," his kind eyes sweeping across all the eager faces below him. _They look younger and younger every year_, the Headmaster thought to himself.

"First year students should note that the forest located on the grounds is strictly off limits." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle as he pointed looked towards the Gryffindor table as he added, "A fact some of our older student would do wise to remember." The Weasley twins both seemed to hunch lower in their seats in a vain attempt to become invisible.

"Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of term, should you be so inclined to try out for your House's team. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked that I remind everyone that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes," the Headmaster stated with a small grin. "Lastly," the elder wizard offered as the smile slipped from his face to be replaced by the most serious of expressions, "for this year the third floor corridor on the right is off limits to anyone who does not want to die a most gruesome death." There was a wave of low murmuring within the hall upon hearing this announcement.

The Headmaster suddenly slipped his wand out, or it may have just appeared in his hand, Harry couldn't tell. "Now before we call it a night lets us all sing the school song," he proclaimed loudly. Harry, sitting where he was and staring at the teachers table couldn't help but noticed that several of them seemed to have affixed smiles on their faces upon hearing the Headmasters words.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Everyone in the hall had finished singing but the Weasley twins who continued on for several lines in the darkest of funeral dirges which only seemed to delight the aged Headmaster to no end. Harry couldn't help but smile along with everyone else in the hall.

Once the song had finished there was a loud round of cheering which went on for what seemed like several minutes. Eventually the Headmaster raised his hands and signaled for quiet once more. "Now, if the House Prefects would be so kind as to escort the members of your Houses to their common rooms I believe we shall call it an evening. Classes will begin bright and early in the morning," Dumbledore told the entire student body.

"First years," a voice near at hand called, drawing Harry's attention from the Headmaster and to his own House's table. "I am Gemma Farley, one of the Prefects for Slytherin. Stay close to me as it wouldn't do to lose one or two of you before we make it to the commons," the older girl told them with a barely hidden sneer. Harry got the impression that the loss of one or two of them wouldn't have bothered the older girl in the least.

Harry stood up and then glanced back down at his dirty plate only to see that it, as well as all the others on the table were as spotless as when he had first taken his seat at the table. _Magic is brilliantly wonderful_, he thought to himself recalling all the time he had spent at the Dursleys washing dishes over the years. _It would help loads if I could do that when I get home for summer break_, Harry realized, before recalling his uncle's reaction to Hagrid and all things magical. Thinking of his uncle made him realize that he wouldn't be washing dishes to pay for his stay at Hogwarts. Suddenly magic didn't seem as nearly brilliant as had just a moment before as he wondered what would be expected of him in way of payment for his schooling.

Following the rest of the first years, who in turn followed Gemma, they made their way down into the dungeons of the castle. The Slytherin Prefect paused before a blank wall and spoke the password '_Salazar_'. A hidden doorway appeared which she then opened and stepped through, motioning for everyone to follow her.

Harry stepped through the door and found himself standing at the top of a wide stairway that emptied out into a grand room. The room itself was decorated in tapestries and old paintings with green chandeliers suspended from the vaulted ceiling shedding lighting over the entire room. There were large windows across the room depicting nothing but darkness as far as he could tell, though he attributed this to it being dark outside currently.

As he slowly walked down the widening steps he could see that the common room of Slytherin had several large plush black leather couches, two of which were positioned before the enormous fireplace which dominated one wall. A charm must have been placed on it as the flames burned brightly with several different shades of green rather than their typical merry yellow, orange and red. There was also a large round dark wooden table that could easily seat a dozen students around its circumference. There were other tables, chairs and couches situated about the room where smaller groups or individuals might relax or pursue their studies. There was even a small chess set placed upon a table off to one side where the game pieces were emerald and black.

Harry hastily looked about, noticing that the pictures and tapestries were all images of past Slytherin's depicted in heroic scenes. He liked the room save for one thing; it was frightfully cold despite the massive blazing fire. Harry unconsciously pulled his robes tightly about himself in an effort to ward off the chill he felt.

"Right then, Firsties," Prefect Fraley said gathering everyone attention to her. "Through that arch over there are the dormitories," she told them as she pointed to a large ornately carved stone archway. "Boys are to the left, girls to the right. If any of you boys should happen to wander into the wrong one there is a caterwauling charm placed upon the girl's doorway. Professor Snape, our Head of House, doesn't take kindly to those getting caught by it," the girl informed them. "You'll find facilities for bathing and what not in your room."

Harry heard several students that were older and who had stayed to listen to the Prefect, snicker at her words. Listening to their hushed comments he was surprised to hear them talking about how it was alright to sneak into the girl's dormitory so long as you were careful enough not to get caught. Thinking back to what Gemma had stated, their Head of House was apparently only bothered by those that got caught.

"Breakfast in the great hall starts at 7 o'clock," Gemma told the first years gathered about her. "Your first class begins promptly at 8 o'clock so don't be late," she warned in a tone that left no room for argument. "Being late to class can cost your House points if the Professor instructing the class is so inclined. If you start costing our House points you'll soon find yourself having a very unpleasant time." The older girl's eyes swept over the first year students in what was a clear and evident threat.

"Now your first class tomorrow will be," she paused to regard a scroll she had in one hand, "Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and her House, Gryffindor. I would advise you all to be on time as the head of Gryffindor House would love to deduct points from Slytherin to aide her own House. If any of you do not know how to set your wand to wake you up, stick around and I'll show you. The rest, off to bed with you," she instructed them.

Harry hung back along with about two thirds of the first year students. He watched as the Prefect explained how to set an alarm using their wands. You only needed to speak the word '_evigilabit_' and the time you wished to be awakened. The Slytherin Prefect explained that the time was set in twenty-four increments which meant that 1 o'clock in the afternoon needed to be stated as 13 o'clock.

Harry walked through the archway and turned left to find a stairway that went down. Following the spiral staircase he came to a door that read 'First Years' in dark green lettering upon a gold name plate. Opening the door he found himself in a dormitory which was large enough to hold all the new first year students that were boys.

There were large dark wooden four poster canopied beds with heavy dark green curtains pinned back at each corner. One need only close the curtains to gain a measure of privacy. On one side of the bed was a chest of drawers and a nightstand while on the other side of the bed was a desk with a wooden chair situated before it. Next to the desk was the next person's chest of drawers and so it continued about the room. At the foot of one of the beds Harry spied his trunk with a relieved sigh and quickly made his way over to it.

It had been a long and eventful day and he, along with his House mates, quickly changed into their sleeping attire before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. An older boy, whom Harry took to be the male Prefect, stuck his head in the door and told them it was lights out time. The Prefect waved his wand and all the lights in the room dimmed and went out save one near the door.

As Harry lay for the first time in a real bed, he caught the faintest of sounds. As he strained to hear it better he suddenly realized it was the sound of water or more correctly what sounded to be the gentle lapping of waves. _We must be near the lake_, he thought to himself. Setting his wand on the nightstand beside his bed he set his alarm for 6:30 in the morning before removing his glasses and setting them next to his wand. Laying there in the darkness he slowly slipped off to sleep to the soothing sound of the Black Lake.

**-oOo-**

Albus Dumbledore stood beside the large perch upon which Fawkes rested and smiled contentedly at the look of pure pleasure upon the Phoenix's expressive face. "I really should know better than to spoil you like this, my friend," the Headmaster spoke softly as he continued to scratch the feathers along the underside of the beak of the legendary bird. A purposeful knock upon the door to his office intruded upon the two friends. "Enter," the Headmaster called out, knowing who it was already due to the notification charm placed upon the gargoyle statue at the bottom of the stairs leading to his office.

"Good Evening, Headmaster," Minerva McGonagall offered in greeting after she stepped through the door and closed it behind her. "Good Eve to you as well Fawkes. You're looking exceptionally beautiful this evening," the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts offered to the crooning phoenix who stretched his head forward in an attempt to garnish further attention from the one scratching his feathers.

"A very good evening it has been, Minerva," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes and a soft smile towards Fawkes and his antics. "Please do not encourage him, Minerva. He already believes himself to be the most beautiful bird in all of Britannia."

"I would say that he is unless there is another phoenix about that we don't know about?" the witch replied eliciting a cooing of appreciation from Fawkes at her compliment. "Are you so certain it was a good evening, Albus?" McGonagall enquired as she moved closer to the two of them. The stern head of Gryffindor House glanced sharply at the Sorting Hat which was once more resting in its place upon the top of the cabinet behind the Headmaster's desk.

"Bee in your bonnet, McGonagall?" the Sorting Hat enquired reproachfully, taking notice of the stares the Transfiguration Professor had shot at it upon entering.

"I thought Potter was to go to Gryffindor?" Minerva stated looking towards the Headmaster questioningly. "I fail to see how he could be sorted anywhere else."

Albus reluctantly dropped his hand from beneath the phoenix's chin only to receive a look of extreme reproach from the bird for having ceased with the attention. "The only certainty," the Headmaster replied as he stepped past the perch and walked to his desk, "was that Harry would attend Hogwarts." Albus lifted a porcelain bowl from his desk, removing the lid from it carefully before presenting it to the Transfiguration Professor who had followed him over. "Lemon drop?"

The witch declined with a short shake of her head before watching as the Headmaster availed himself of one before replacing the bowl and lid upon his desk. "Yes. I know that it would have been dangerous for him to attend school anywhere else," she stated to show she understood the matter. They had talked about it at great length that night nearly ten years ago. "But Slytherin?" McGonagall asked in exasperated disbelief.

"For Harry to be anywhere else other than Hogwarts would be nothing short of disastrous, Minerva," Dumbledore affirmed in his typically soft tone. "I do not believe it matters which house he resides in so long as he is within these walls."

"The boy will do well in Slytherin," The Sorting Hat said defensively before the Headmaster could continue. "Many great wizards and witches have come from Slytherin. Nearly as many as have been born from Gryffindor!"

"I don't deny that Slytherin has produced great wizards and witches," McGonagall said with a note of anger in her voice. "Gryffindor has repeatedly had to produce the equivalent number of great witches and wizards or there would be no one to stand against those from that House when they made their bid for power!"

"Let us not forget," the Headmaster interjected in a soothingly calm voice, "that we are among friends here and want only the best for Harry. No one can deny that all the Houses here have had their fair share of talented witches and wizards," Dumbledore offered in an effort to placate them both.

"Potter has the potential to do great and wonderful things," The Sorting Hat told the both of them. "It is all right there in his head. I have not seen such promise since the young boy Riddle sat beneath my brim."

"Yes and we all know how he turned out," McGonagall snapped testily.

"Riddle did many great things," the Hat insisted adamantly, "great and terrible things…yet they were still great. Potter is in Slytherin because he requested to be there. I stand by my decision for sorting him as such." The old hat settled down into its usual position, a clear indicator that it was done discussing the matter.

McGonagall turned away from the hat to stare at the Headmaster pleadingly. "Potter has been through enough already. He's lost his parents and then to be raised by those Muggles! I've watched them and they are the worst sort of Muggles! It was a mistake to have ever left him there, Albus! You'll recall that I was against it in the first place."

"Dutifully noted. Harry seems to have grown into a bright young boy despite everything," the Headmaster replied with as he sucked upon his lemon drop. "Affording him a chance to grow up and have a normal childhood was something I felt was essential. Leaving him with his aunt was the safest means to insure that he lived and wasn't found by one of Voldemort's followers. Were that to happen we would be facing dark times in deed I fear. Only through the wards placed about that house, thanks in part to the blood relation found in Mrs. Dursley, were we able to ensure his safety," Dumbledore reminded her.

Minerva McGonagall sighed more in frustration and concern than anything else. "Do you truly believe he will do well in Slytherin, Albus?" she asked only to see the aged wizard nod that he did. "I can't help but feel he won't find any friends within that house. Is there truly nothing you can do for the boy?"

Dumbledore raised his hands and made a placating gesture towards his friend and Transfiguration Professor. "Unfortunate though it may be, Harry has already been sorted. We shall leave him in the capable hands of our potions master, Severus, till such time as there is a need to do otherwise."

"Very well," the witch replied with extreme reluctance clearly evident in each and every word. "I will keep a close watch on him though. I couldn't help but notice how he sat by himself after he was sorted. He barely spoke a word the entire evening." The witch recalled seeing the Malfoy boy sitting next to Harry for a short while before leaving in a huff. _I do not believe that Draco Malfoy is the sort of friend we want Mr. Potter to be making whilst here_. _Especially if the heir to the Malfoy line is anything like his father!_

"Learning to make friends is part of growing up," Dumbledore answered with, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "though I dare say I don't recall having been as young as our first year students are."

"Remember it or not, we were all young once," Minerva replied with a small wistful smile of her own, "I think." The dark haired witch turned and walked towards the door, pausing only as she neared the wooden barrier. "Good night, Headmaster," she offered with a slight bow of respect.

"Good night, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore responded with as he took a seat in his chair. "May your dreams be pleasant," he added just before his Deputy Headmistress left his office. Several minutes passed before there was another knock upon his door. "Come," he called out loud enough for the person to hear him.

"You called for me, Headmaster?" Severus Snape asked upon entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes, yes, Severus," the Headmaster replied waving the potions professor over. "I would like to speak to you about one of your first year students, Harry Potter," he said as he reached for the bowl on his desk, removing the lid before offering, "Lemon drop?"

**-oOo-**

Harry cursed himself, and not for the first time that morning. He had awakened before his alarm had gone off and so had reached over and grasping the wand, canceled the charm to wake him. It was when he set the wand down and leaned back into his bed that he suddenly realized he didn't have anything to do this morning. He knew he had classes, however for the first time that he could remember; he didn't have hurry to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for the Dursleys. _This is even better than a holiday_, he thought to himself as even on holidays he was still required to get up and cook for his relatives.

Harry had learned, shortly after taking over the cooking responsibilities from his aunt Petunia, that if his uncle didn't awake to the smell of bacon or some other frying meat there would be trouble. He didn't even want to think about not having tea ready for the both of them. The first time he had mistakenly forgotten their tea it had been most of the day before he could sit on his bum without feeling pain and nearly a week before the welts and marks went away. It was a lesson he made certain never to forget.

Realizing that he didn't have to cater to the Dursleys this morning, Harry folded his hands behind his head and leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. Releasing a contented sigh at the sheer pleasure of being at Hogwarts he nodded off again. It was only the noise of his House mates getting ready for breakfast that saved him from sleeping in and missing the first class of the day.

The young boy of eleven rushed to get dressed, foregoing the shower he had wanted to take in favor of washing his face due to the time constraints. Glancing in the mirror hanging on the wall, he sighed heavily upon noticing the state of his unruly hair. He tried running his fingers through it to make it more presentable however the dark strands were having none of it today it seemed. "Hopefully they don't doc points for messy hair," he said aloud to the now empty room.

Grabbing his transfiguration book as well as the other school supplies he would need such as quill, ink and parchment, he ran from the Slytherin common room and made his way to the great hall where he managed to grab piece of toast. A few bites later a small glass of orange juice followed the toast into his stomach before he ran from the hall, one of the last students to leave.

Harry ran through the hallways, glad that the Transfiguration classroom was on the ground floor and not the seventh. _There's no telling how long it would take to make it up all those stairs_, he thought to himself upon recalling the stairways that loved to change places. As the young Slytherin turned the corner he nearly ran into a red headed boy. _He's the one that spoke up in defense of the boy with the toad_, Harry recalled. "Sorry," Harry offered as he skidded to a halt, barely missing the Gryffindor member.

The red head, who Harry remembered be called Ronald Weasley, seemed to suddenly notice the Slytherin House crest on Harry's robes. "Best be careful, snake," Ron spat at him displeasingly while puffing out his chest. The two boys eyed one another for a long moment before they both turned and sprinted to the end of the hallway and the classroom door.

Harry reached the door first, being the quickest of the pair, and opened it only to be shouldered aside by the Gryffindor student. "Blimey that was close. Made it here before McGonagall though," Ron said aloud before breathing a sigh of relief upon not seeing his Head of House there yet. Ron's expression turned to one of surprise as the tabby cat which had been seated upon the desk at the front of the class suddenly leaped off and transform into the very Professor he had mentioned.

"Not quite, Mr. Weasley," the witch told him as she stopped and gave him a stern look that nearly had the young boy quaking in his shoes. "That will be five points from-"

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry suddenly spoke up drawing the Professor's, as well as everyone else's, eyes to him. It was hard not to squirm under all the attention his words brought to him. Harry racked his brain furiously to try and think of what to say. "Ronald is late because of me," he told her, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

McGonagall arched a brow slightly and peered over the top edge of her square glass. "Just how may that be, Mr. Potter?" No stranger to students and their excuses for being tardy she was certain that whatever the young wizard came up with she would have heard before.

"H…he was looking for the classroom," Harry stammered trying to make up a convincing enough story, "when he bumped into me. I thought I knew the way and offered to guide him," Harry explained nervously licking his lips. "All I did was manage to get us both properly lost. So it's my fault that we're both late to class."

"Is that correct, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked turning her gaze upon the gobsmacked red head.

Ron didn't know what to say. If someone would have told him that a Slytherin would be taking the blame to save him from costing his house points he would surely have thought them mental. The youngest Weasley at Hogwarts couldn't even find the words to say anything he was so surprised. The best he could do was nod to his Head of House.

The Professor eyed them both for a long moment. "Very well then. There is a map within the student handbook. I highly suggest you both study it tonight…in great detail. You may take your seats," she told them with a wave of her hand and she walked back towards the front of the class room. "Five points for Slytherin…for going out of their way for a member of another House," McGonagall intoned to the surprise of everyone in the room.

Harry took the only open seat at a workbench next to a dark skinned boy from Slytherin. Once he had his book opened as well as his parchment and quill ready he hazard a glance towards Ron, only to see the Gryffindor shoot a glare in his direction. The redhead's actions completely confused Harry. _Did I do something to offend him_, he wondered. He didn't think he had but being new to the Wizarding world he realized he really had no clear understand of what was considered offensive and what wasn't.

"Nicely played, Potter," the boy next to him whispered as the Professor began her lecture. "Not only did you gain us points but the little lion now owes you for saving his hide. Judging by the looks he's been shooting you he realizes it as well. I guess you're smarter than Malfoy would have everyone believe."

Harry couldn't help but wonder what the blonde boy had been saying about him behind his back. He was fairly certain it was nothing flattering. His curiosity must have shown on his face he realized as the boy leaned over closer so that others wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Malfoy was busy trying last night and this morning to convince everyone that it would be in their best interest to keep as far away from you as possible. He was telling everyone that you were a prat and '_excessively full of yourself_' as he put it," the boy explained. "By the way names Blaise, Blaise Zabini," he added offering a hand towards Harry.

Harry took the hand and shook it once, "Harry," he said flatly.

"Harry, really? I would never have guessed," Blaise replied with, an infectious grin upon his features that caused Harry to smile as well after he realized that everyone in the school must already know his name. "The whole Boy-Who-Lived thing kind of gives it away," Blaise added.

"Can't get anything past you can I?" Harry retorted with in a hushed whisper cause the boy next to him to grin all the more. Glancing about the room his emerald eyes alighted upon Draco and his brow creased in worry. _I've still no clue what I did to offend him last night_.

Blaise followed Harry's line of sight and then leaned in before whispering, "Don't worry about Malfoy. He's usually high strung and overly sensitive. Best thing you can do is ignore him," Blaise advised.

"I know his type all too well," Harry whispered back, thinking of his cousin Dudley. "Sometimes they won't let you ignore them."

"Well for now he just wants to isolate you. If that's all it is then I would say count your blessings, mate." Seeing the confused look on Harry's face the dark boy explained. "The alternative is being friends with the little git."

"Wo…won't you get," Harry nodded towards Malfoy slightly before continuing, "you know…harassed for talking to me?"

"I don't play Malfoy's types of games," Blaise told him in a firm tone. "I also don't take kindly to anyone telling me what to do." Harry admired his resolve to be the way he wanted to be and wished he could do the same. "He likes to use his family's name, wealth and connections to get his way," Blaise told Harry in a disgusted tone of voice. "A prime example of a Pureblood if ever there was one."

"I have a cousin like him only he uses his size and the fact that he's older to his advantage. Call it what you will but it amounts to the same thing," Harry replied quietly, "Bullying."

Blaise nodded in agreement, "A bully will always bully you till you stand up to them. That's something my father taught me. All it took was standing up to him once and he's left me alone since then."

"You knew Malfoy prior to Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously.

"Our families travel in the same circles," the dark boy replied. "Most Pureblood families do. Draco is cut from the same cloth as his father though so I guess he can't help being a prat. It's no doubt been breed into him since he was knee high."

"That's no excuse for being that way," Harry hissed.

"True enough," Blaise agreed readily, "however when it's your folks telling you that it's the proper way to be it's hard to argue with." There was not much Harry could say to that.

Both boys turned and started paying attention as Professor McGonagall started to go over the day's exercise of turning matchsticks into pins. _There's more to magic than waving a wand and saying some silly words_, Harry sighed mentally as he had as yet to produce a pin after fifteen minutes of trying. It was small consolation that Blaise was have just as much or as little, depending on how you wanted to look at it, trouble as he was.

A small explosion on the Gryffindor side of the room caused all eyes to turn and look at the boy s with a blackened face who was seated next to Ron Weasley. Professor McGonagall looked over before commenting, "Mr. Finnigan, please come up and get another match," she told the slightly stunned and embarrassed Gryffindor member. "Perhaps you should take a couple…just in case?" With a mute nod of agreement Seamus Finnigan did as instructed before returning to his seat.

It was a bushy haired witch who was first to transfigure the match to a pin. Harry seemed to recall that her name was Granger or something of the sort. Shortly thereafter a blonde Slytherin girl seated near the back of the class completed the assignment as well. Try as he might Harry could not get the transfiguration to work by the time class was over.

"Well done Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass," Professor McGonagall said loudly for all to hear. "Five point to both your Houses for being the only ones able to complete the assignment in class. For the rest of you, I want you to practice and we will give it a try once more at the beginning of our next class."

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk and watched the students filter out through the single door. Her eyes alighted upon Harry as he walked beside Blaise, the two chatting softly with each other. She hadn't missed their hushed discussion during class either. Where normally she would have called them out for it she hadn't in the hopes that the dark haired boy might make at least one friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Many thanks to everyone who read\reviewed\followed the story to date. I am actually a bit surprised, as well as humbled, that it is being so well received. Your words\actions just encourage me to keep at it and hurry up and write the next chapter. So _Thank You_, though that seems woefully short of what your support means to me.

In case you haven't noticed I am what I would term a slow writer. I prefer to not rush into the story but rather allow it to build as it progresses. Character development is highly important to me, especially when given that JKR has done a masterful job with the cast already and here I am trying to change them to fit my needs. Sometimes it's not always the ending of a tale that matters but rather the pages in between that get you there. I do hope you'll remain with me as we see where the Muse is taking us!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They encourage me and touch the heart with warmth which only serves to insure I remain firmly at the keyboard.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the _**Harry Potter**_ series.


	4. Transfiguration

**Chapter 4 - Transfiguration**

Harry James Potter sat and stared at the book before him, reading the words through once again. The young wizard had already read them often enough that he could nearly recite them verbatim.

"_The transformation is directly influenced by bodyweight, viciousness, wand power, concentration as well as a final undefined element. It is only through the proper balance of all of these factors combined that a true transfiguration can occur."_

_It has to be that final element_, he told himself. _What else could I be missing?_ he pondered lost in thought. Harry raked his brain attempting to determine just what he was doing wrong and couldn't come up with a suitable answer to his dilemma. _I am a wizard aren't I?_ The-Boy-Who–Lived suddenly had a thought that sent a cold shiver down his spine. _What if they were wrong and I'm not a wizard at all? What if Hagrid came to the wrong house or someone mixed up my name for the right person?_ It never occurred to the distraught boy that he need only look in the mirror and spy the scar upon his brow to assure himself that there had been no mistake.

After Transfiguration he had went to the great hall and ate lunch like everyone else. Unlike everyone else though he had sat alone and didn't speak with anyone else at the table. Sitting as he was once again, nearest the head table, none of the other Slytherin's sat near him even. This was acceptable, even preferred, by Harry as it was what he was more or less used to. Meals throughout his life had never been a social time for him but rather a solitary prelude to dish washing. Being the only occupant of the cupboard under the stairs it wasn't like he had anyone else to speak to after all. At least during his final month at home he had the company of Hedwig to brighten his dismal existence.

Slipping an apple from a golden bowl upon the table, Harry dropped it into one of the many inner pockets of his robe before rising and walking briskly from the hall with his head cast down. He had as yet to determine just why there were so many pockets within the robe but he figured he would put them to good use. His greatest fear at that moment was that someone had seen him filch the food and would make him give it back. He had once been spied by his aunt filching food which had resulted in a whipping when his uncle had arrived home that evening as well as the loss of meals for an entire day. It wasn't an experience the dark haired boy was want to repeat ever again. Cheeks ablaze with both embarrassment and remorse, the would-be-wizard quickly left the great hall.

Harry made his way through the halls of the old spacious castle, glad that once again his class for the afternoon was not on one of the other floors. Emerald eyes looked up and read the plate next to the classroom door where his feet and the map within the student handbook had finally brought him.

Classroom 4F  
Professor Cuthbert Binns  
History of Magic

Harry knocked once and waited before knocking once again upon not receiving an answer. When no voice called out to him, emboldened by the silence, Harry cautiously opened the door and stuck his head in. The room was a typical classroom with empty desks neatly arranged, with a larger professor's desk at the head of the classroom situated before a wall covered by blackboards. The other three walls were lined with bookshelves, filled to bursting with books on history. It would appear that he was the first to arrive for their afternoon class.

Harry opened the door the remainder of the way before walking to the back desk in the further corner though closest to the large windows and taking his seat. No sooner had his bum hit the wooden chair than he had out his copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch and his nose buried in it. As he sat and slowly read over the first few chapters other students arrived in pairs, groups or singularly as was their want. Those within Slytherin sat on the same side of the room as Harry had while those from Hufflepuff, the house they were sharing this class with, filled up the other side of the classroom.

When the entire class was present a ghost suddenly floated through the wall where the blackboards were and paused behind the professor's desk. "I am Professor Binns and for the next five years, unless you decide upon pursuing your NEWT's, you will be attending my class." Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. "I deal with facts and not conjecture or hearsay in my classroom. If there are no questions?" his semi-translucent bald head pivoted as he glanced about the room once. "Very well then, let us begin," he continued as he opened a transparent notebook and began to read verbatim in a single monotone voice.

Harry, having already read the book they were studying, cover to cover, listened for a moment before returning his attention to the transfiguration book opened before him on his desk.

'_The caster must inherently know that what they see before them is what they are transfiguring the object to. If one does not believe that the end result is exactly what they want it to be then it will never happen. You must not only know but also see it as clearly as you see your own hand before you when you look at it._'

Harry sighed heavily, certain the answer to his problem resided in that one single paragraph, and yet like a birthday present from the Dursleys it constantly eluded him. The young wizard was nudged from his musings by the elbow of the person seated next to him. Harry looked up and was surprise to find Blaise Zabini seated next to him.

"Potter, tell me that isn't _A History Of Magic_ you're reading so intently," Blaise whispered aghast at the possibility.

Harry grinned while shaking his head. Lifting the book and tilting it towards Blaise so he could see the page headers Harry replied, "No, Transfiguration."

"Almost as bad," Blaise said with a disgusted face only to grin as he nodded towards Crabbe and Goyle who were both asleep already. "At least it will keep you awake in here which is a rarity." Both boys paused to look towards the front of the class where Professor Binns continued droning on.

Harry grinned noticing that even many of the Hufflepuff's were catching naps apparently. "I read the book before term started," Harry confided in the dark boy. "He's pretty much reading it word for word."

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Blaise swore loudly causing them both to look nervously towards the front of the class room. Professor Binns seemed to be in a world all his own and paid them, as well as the rest of the class, no mind. "What would ever cause you to read that book before school ever started?"

Harry shrugged slightly. "Better to read it then and save the time now for what I really want to study," he told his House mate with a pointed glance to the book before him. "When you're reading it tonight I'll be studying transfiguration instead. With any luck I will be able to make that match a pin come next class," Harry told him with a degree of certainty in his voice.

Blaise could do little more than shake his head. "I can think of any number of things to do other than reading school books before term starts…all of them more exciting than what you did."

"Maybe," Harry conceded willingly. "I actually found it rather interesting," Harry stated only to see a look of surprise on the other boys face. "I didn't know there was a Wizarding world till I received my Hogwarts letter," he quickly added in way of explanation. "It was all new to me and vastly more interesting than my own life," Harry finished with.

"Blimey, didn't your folks tell you about anything?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"Folks died when I was a babe," Harry reminded him. "I was raised by relatives who were Muggles and didn't know anything."

"That must have been rough," Blaise whispered. Harry just shrugged noncommittally and Blaise got the impression that it wasn't a topic that the boy wanted to talk about. He, more so than most of the other first years, could well understand having a past that you'd prefer to forget. As the only son of a witch that had been married seven times in his short life, he had been on the receiving end of several unpleasant experiences which he was in no hurry to share or relive.

"Are you planning on trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Blaise enquired to change the subject.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked earning him an astonished look from his House mate.

"Were you really that sheltered, Potter?" Blaise asked only to see the puzzled expression on Harry face. "Blimey, those Muggles behavior must be criminal not have told you anything! Quidditch is the best…no, it's the _only_ sport that matters. You play it upon brooms." Blaise supplied in the hopes it might ring a bell to the clueless boy.

"Never rode a broom," Harry told him, not certain he liked the idea of riding one or not. "Not sure I'd be any good at it."

"Look, do yourself a favor, mate. Go to the library after class and check out the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and read it," Blaise advised. "Each house has their own team which plays against the other house teams. When Slytherin's team plays it is considered bad form not to be there to support them, especially as the winner gets points towards the House Cup. Read the book so that you don't embarrass me or yourself."

Harry nodded slightly. "I'll see if they have it. I had already planned on going to the library after class anyways," Harry informed the other boy. Upon seeing Blaise arch a brow in question Harry tilted up the Transfiguration book once again before replying, "I want to see if they have any other transfiguration books I can read."

"Pardon me if I don't share your enthusiasm for studying any topic other than the class I am in," Blaise said as he slid down in his seat to get into a more comfortable position. "Wake me up when class is over, Potter," he said as he closed his eyes. Harry just grinned and returned to studying the book in front of him.

After class Harry made his way to the third floor of Hogwarts, specifically to the doorway that the map within the student handbook stated was the main entrance to the library. The first thing he noticed upon stepping through the door was the overwhelming scent of parchment. It wasn't an unpleasant odor he decided but he knew no one would ever mistake this room for anything other than what it was, a wondrous library!

Extending from the main doors was a wide aisle that led up to a large, dark, oak counter. Every several feet along the aisle were rows upon rows of shelves filled to bursting with thousands of books. Harry slowly walked along the aisle, his eyes wide and staring in disbelief at all the books. The young wizard could already see himself spending a great deal of time in a place like this. There were even walkways extended from balances on the second and third floors forming a lattice work of crossways above the spacious first floor of the library. _How can anyone find anything here_, he pondered as he neared the counter. _There must be tens of thousands of books here!_ Harry had thought the public library back in the village of Little Whinging had been large; however it would scarcely take up more than a small corner of the room he now stood within.

"May I help you young man?" asked a sharp feminine voice which cut through his gawking and promptly brought his attention to the tall lady standing behind the counter. "Well speak up child. I haven't all day," she chided as two sixth or seventh year students, apparently library aids, grinned at his obvious nervousness.

Harry swallowed heavily trying to recall why he was here as all his mind seemed to be able to do was draw blanks to her question. The woman was dressed in dark somber colors with a black pointed witch's hat upon her head. She was thin, irritable and looked like an underfed vulture with a very severe and strict demure about her, Harry thought upon first observing her. "P…pardon me Ma`am," Harry finally managed to stammer as he saw her brow crease in irritation at the delayed response to her inquiry.

"Madam Pince," the woman provided. "I am Hogwart's Librarian. What are you looking for, boy?"

"Yes Ma`am," Harry swallowed heavily only to see the woman's eyes narrow dangerously. "Madam Pince," he quickly corrected, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing her features soften to a slight scowl which was normal for her…or so he assumed. "I was hoping I might find other books regarding Transfiguration."

"Do you not have your _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_?" Irma Pince enquired of the boy before her, who nodded sharply to indicate that he did. It was while his head shook that the dark bangs swung far enough out of the way that she saw the scar upon his forehead. "Perhaps if you told me what exactly you're looking for Mr. Potter," she asked, making an educated guess as to who it was before her based on what she had seen.

Harry shrugged slightly before replying. "I'm not really certain, Madam Pince," he confessed, not realizing that she had addressed him by name. "I'm hoping there is something that will further explain the process as well as the formula used in Transfiguration. Really, anything that might help me better understand the subject," he said looking up at the adult before him hopefully.

"I think I have the gist of what you need," Irma said as she stepped out from behind the counter. "Before we proceed you need be aware of something, Mr. Potter," she said pointing to a brass plague on the front of the counter. Harry leaned forward and read it.

'_A warning: If you rip, tear, shred, bend, fold, deface, disfigure, smear, smudge, throw, drop, or in any other manner damage, mistreat, or show lack of respect towards these books, the consequences will be as awful as it is within my power to make them._'

Harry swallowed heavily, paling slightly after reading the warning. "I…I understand, Madam Pince," he told the Librarian a bit fearfully.

Irma eyed him shrewdly for a long moment till she was certain his understood the consequences should he not adhere to the rules within her library. "Very well then," she finally said crisply. "Follow me." Without further words she walked off with the dark haired boy hurrying to keep up with her long strides.

Harry soon discovered that the library itself was a series of shelves that ran every which way and he soon found himself completely lost within the maze of aisles, shelves, chairs and study tables. In far shorter time than Harry was certain it would have taken him, Madam Pince had four books in hand and led him to a wide open area which had several tables for studying.

"When you are finished with the books bring them to the counter and I'll show you how to return them to their proper places," the Librarian stated as she sat the books down upon a vacant table. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Potter?"

"No, thank you Madam Pince," Harry replied as he pulled out the chair nearest the books only to cringe at the seeming loud noise the wooden legs made upon the stone flooring. Slipping into the upholstered wooden backed chair he watch the woman walk away to quickly disappear among the rows of bookshelves. Harry lifted the first book from the pile and with a soft sigh opened it and began to read.

**-oOo-**

"I may have trouble falling asleep tonight," Tracey Davis proclaimed to her friend as she stepped into the great hall for the evening meal. "After that long nap in Professor Binns' classroom we might have to sit up for some time." The Slytherin girl grinned as she stretched as if she was just now waking up.

Daphne Greengrass chuckled at her friend's words, mostly because there was more truth in them than she cared to admit. She had tried to stay awake in the class yet the single monotone voice of the professor was like a Siren's song that lured most the class to slumber. "Maybe as a ghost he only has that one tone to work with," she speculated to her friend as they made their way to the Slytherin table and found seats for themselves.

The tables were filled with students of all years as they awaited the meal to start. The great hall was abuzz with chatter as well as laughter and good natured razzing that one would expect to find in a school, be it magical or Muggle. Above their heads the usual sea of lit candles floated beneath the darkened sky depicted as the ceiling of the great hall of Hogwarts.

"At least I know where I can catch up on my sleep," Stacey said with a chuckle as she slipped her arm through her best friends while playfully laying her head upon Daphne's shoulder as if it were a pillow. "Binns' class will be the perfect place to snooze away the afternoon. A girl can never have too much beauty sleep after all!"

"I wouldn't think Greengrass would need to be concerned about beauty sleep," suddenly spoke a sickening sweet voice from behind them causing both girls to pause abruptly. "She's already a pureblood, what more could she possible require?" Draco asked. At his young age the thought that a young girl might actually wish to be thought of as pretty hadn't really entered the young Malfoy's mind.

"How would you know what a girl fancies, Draco?" Tracey asked testily. "A little privacy to her conversation might be a good place to start though if you were wondering," Tracey snarled at the pale, light haired boy standing behind them currently wearing a smirk upon his face at his own self-perceived wittiness.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Davis," Draco threw back at the auburn haired Slytherin as his grey eyes flashed angrily at the intrusion into what he saw as a private conversation between himself and the Greengrass girl. "This is a conversation between us purebloods. You would do well to mind your betters!"

"Mr. Malfoy," Daphne spoke up finally without even turning to look at the boy behind her, "for someone who seems intent to garnish my attention you do a remarkably brilliant job of saying all the wrong things at the worst times. I would appreciate it if you would please find yourself a seat somewhere else as we're about to dine and I would hate to lose my appetite suddenly," she pointedly told him in a calm and even tone.

Draco shot Tracey a venomous glare but wisely held his tongue from saying anything further that would hurt his chances of speaking with the blonde witch. Left with the choice of standing there looking foolish or doing as told by the girl who had as yet to even glance in his direction, what could he do? Without further words Draco turned and made his way further down the table and found a spot across from where his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were seated. The young boy's posture and expression clearly indicated just how put out he was by the results of his most recent attempt to speak with the blonde witch.

"I wish I knew what he was playing at," Daphne said in a soft voice meant only for Tracey to hear. The looks that Crabbe and Goyle were sending their direction did not escape either witch's notice. "Watch yourself near those two, Tracey," Daphne said, worried for her friend even though that sounded strange being only eleven years old. "I have a bad feeling."

"They're just boys," Tracey snorted, not worried in the least. "They wouldn't dare do anything." Any further conversation on the matter was placed on hold as the food suddenly started to appear and everyone busied themselves with eating. For a while conversation was muted by the clang of utensils off of plates and platters as students did their best to appease their appetites.

The two girls walked back down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room once they were done eating. "What do you want to do, Daphne?" Tracey asked already knowing the answer to her question.

Daphne looked to the girl next to her and couldn't help but grin. Judging by the look on Tracey's face she could tell that her best friend already knew the answer to the question she had just asked. "I need to read what I missed in class today," the blonde told her in a serious tone. "After that I want to go over the next Transfiguration lesson," Daphne added with a grin upon noticing the sour look upon her friend's face.

"But our next lesson won't be for another week," Tracey protested strenuously. Having grown up with the eldest Greengrass child she was well aware that Daphne was a rarity and actually enjoyed school and studying. Unlike herself who was content to do just enough to get by. "Surely you can wait till at least second week before giving into your academic urges?"

"I know," Daphne agreed, understanding her friend's reluctance. "I just don't want Granger to get the jump on me," she confessed. "Besides, I think I might actually be pretty good at it."

Tracey just rolled her eyes with a surrendering grin at her friend. "I guess I can't fault you there as you did earn us five points today. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt me to study a bit ahead in that class either," she added reluctantly. "That Professor McGonagall doesn't strike me as the type to show much leniency toward those who don't put forth the effort in her class."

"I don't know," Daphne counter with as she eyed her friend thoughtfully. "If you're not careful you might cause that cute head of yours to explode." Tracey grabbed a small pillow from the couch at hand and hit her friend with it causing them both to break into a fit of giggles as they raced off to retrieve their books and supplies.

The two friends found an empty place at the large round table and seated themselves. The next hour was spent going over lessons and the soft scratch of quill on parchment as they jotted down notes. Other Slytherins came and went from the table without the two first year girls paying them much attention. So when someone sat next to her, Daphne hardly even registered their presence. "Greengrass, we need to talk," Draco's voice spoke near her elbow unexpectedly.

A slight pause of the blonde girl's quill upon the parchment before her was the only indication that she heard the heir to the Malfoy family. Daphne's blue eyes didn't miss how Tracey, seated on the other side of her, tensed at the boy's words.

Draco waited for several long moments before he sighed slightly, clearly frustrated by the entire events of the evening. Never before had someone ignored him. Being the only child of one of the wealthier Houses within the Wizarding world had afforded him a certain degree of automatic respect which he had become accustomed to. He was, at best, a boy who was used to getting his own way and at worst a self-entitled aristocrat who didn't take kindly to being ignored. Faced with a girl who not only didn't want to dance to his tune but refused to show him the respect he felt he deserved, left him more than a little confused and irritated.

"Daphne, please," Draco tried once again, making certain that his voice was soft, soothing and reflected none of the seething anger he felt inside at the moment. He had, on a few occasions, heard his father use a similar tone of voice. It was when he wanted someone's cooperation but didn't want to force them into it by more direct means. '_A willing accomplice is far more amendable than one forced to comply under duress,_' he could hear his father's voice saying to him.

Daphne looked up towards her friend with a straight and emotionless face. "Tracey, have you noticed the deplorable behavior that passes for manners these days within some of the pureblood house?" she inquired. "It really is unacceptable what would appear to be considered common courtesies these days."

Tracey had to struggle for a moment to keep from grinning before she was able to play along. "I always thought that the old families were looked upon to set the standard for the rest of us to follow. Perhaps it is too much to hope for that they would properly educate their off-spring in what is suitable for the refined gentile of society these days."

Daphne chewed on the end of her quill as if thinking her friends words over. "I'm certain that there must be some houses that still know how to properly address a lady of standing. It would be truly disgraceful if they did not see fit teach this most basic of courtesies to their children."

Draco finally caught on to the thinly veiled accusations that were present in the exchanges between the two girls. The youth nearly cringed at what his mother would have said to him had she been present at that moment. Reluctantly he rose to his feet to address the seated blonde. "Ms. Greengrass, might I please have a moment of your time?" Draco enquired in as pleasant a tone as he could muster given the circumstances.

Daphne set her quill down carefully before turning in her seat to regard the light haired boy. "Why Mr. Malfoy, my apologies, I didn't see you there. I would be pleased to speak with you," she told the boy and was rewarded by seeing hope dawning within his eyes. "However I fear I am currently engaged in my studies and it would not be advantageous at this time to acquiesce to your request."

Draco licked his lips as he tried to process what had just happened. He was certain that Daphne was about to agree to his request only to have his legs cut out from under him at the last moment. "I was hoping we could discuss a matter of importance to the future of both our houses as well as ourselves," he said in a terse manner, while trying to rein in his growing temper.

"Yes, and I was hoping not to have classwork tonight," Daphne replied with a sweet smile that was clearly forced. "It would appear as though neither of us will be having our hopes fulfilled this evening." Draco could do nothing but stand there fuming in disbelief. "That will be all, Mr. Malfoy. Good evening," Daphne said in dismissal before picking up her quill and turning in her seat so that her back was once more towards him.

Draco stood there a full minute as he digested what she had done to him before storming out of the room towards the boy's dormitory with Crabbe and Goyle in hot pursuit. Their little performance had not gone unnoticed by others in the common room which had suddenly fallen quiet.

Tracey exhaled the breath she had been holding in and then grinned at her friend only to see Daphne's hand that held the quill trembling as the adrenaline coursing through the blonde's body ebbed away. The auburn haired girl quickly reached out and grasped her friends hand and only then became aware that the tremors were running through the girl's entire body and were only being held in check by an act of will.

"Tracey, I need to get out of here," Daphne whispered through clench teeth even as she fought to maintain the tenuous hold she held upon her emotions. She truly hated being distant and acting as if she were better than others. The meal from dinner was even then threatening to vacate her stomach.

Recalling how her friend had nearly become ill on the train Tracey didn't argue. "Want me to go with you?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Daphne said hesitantly before taking a long slow steadying breath. "I think I'll find someplace else to finish my work tonight." Tracey simply nodded as she watched her friend gather her things and beat a hasty retreat from the Slytherin common room. Once free of the commons room the slender Slytherin girl set off for the left side of the third floor of Hogwarts, where the library could be found.

**-oOo-**

Hermione sighed as she set her books down upon the table and dropped into the upholstered wooden backed chair. Transfiguration class that morning had been everything she had hoped it would be. The bushy haired brunette smiled as she recalled how it had felt when her match had turned into a pin. All of her worries and hard work were instantly justified as the silver pin caught the afternoon sunshine streaming in through the window and seemed to sparkle just for her as it lay there on her desk. It was one of the best moments in her young life and one she was certain to treasure for a long time to come. The following awarding of points at the end of the class had been the icing on her velvet cupcake.

_The day was near perfect_, _marred only by Ronald waving his wand around as if it was a sword_, she recalled being fearful that he would poke out an eye, his or her own she wasn't certain at the time. Her completing the assignment didn't seem to help the boy any as his demeanor had turned sulky which only further prevented him from completing the work himself.

Lunch had also been an enjoyable event once everyone found out that she had earned Gryffindor five points. With people coming up and congratulating her and patting her one the back she had, for the first time ever, truly felt a part of something other than her own family. _They are my family_, she quickly corrected herself, _at least for as long as I'm here_. Thinking about lunch though reminded her of the one truly low point of her day thus far.

The young witch had been seated next to Ron Weasley while conversing with his twin brothers who were seated across from them. Hermione was trying not to watch the youngest of the redheads next to her eat. _Honestly! Where does he put it all_? she wondered. The twins were chatting about their newest potion when a motion at the head of the Slytherin table caught her attention. Normally she would have paid it no mind, being focused upon her own table, however she had just seen Ronald reaching for more food. Deciding it would probably be better to look away to save her own stomach from rebelling, her eyes had caught the movement. As she watched she saw the boy they had all learned the previous evening was Harry Potter stand up and slip an apple into his robes.

At first she thought nothing of it. It was written in the student handbook that students could take what food they wished from the great hall, so long as it was not consumed in the few areas within the castle where food was not allowed such as the library. The-Boy-Who-Lived quickly walked past the table, passing behind the twins. Hermione clearly saw the pained guilty look upon the dark haired boy's face. It was apparent to her that he must have felt terrible for taking the apple. The young witch nearly jumped from her seat to chase after him to tell him it was alright, but before she could Ron had turned to talk to her and she had to look away from the food on his face as well as in his mouth. Then by the time she was able to look towards the door to the great hall, the Slytherin boy was already gone.

After lunch Hermione sat the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The kind hearted witch felt bad for the Professor as everyone seemed to make fun of him due to his speech impediment and low constitution. Hermione maintained that it wasn't his fault, though this belief didn't keep her from the realization that Professor Quirrell's lessons in the class were less than exemplary. It was this very fact that caused her to being studying this evening. Fearing that she had not garnished all that she could from the lesson she planned to reread the chapter again.

The young witch had attempted to study in her own common room, but between Ronald asking people to play chess and Seamus's loud laughter she quickly determined the environment was not conducive to reading. With a resigned sigh she had grabbed her bags and made her way to the library. For the first year student it was like coming home as she had spent a great deal of time in libraries before coming to Hogwarts. Among the books and reference materials she felt at peace.

Hermione absently pushed her hair behind one ear as she arranged her parchment upon the table and set her _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ book open where she could easily see it. Reading the first page she lifted her quill and dipped it in the never-fill ink well affixed near the center of the table. Glancing up her brown eyes fell upon a mess of dark hair sitting at the table diagonally from her own. _Harry Potter?_ she thought to herself in mild surprise at seeing him there after just having been contemplating him. _It's almost like magic_; she thought but quickly dismissed the notion that her thoughts had called him forth. _Even in Hogwarts there were limits to what magic can do_, she told herself with a small crooked smile. The boy had his nose in a book with several others scattered upon the table before him.

The young witch blinked as she watched the The-Boy-Who-Lived set the book he was reading aside before reaching for next one, the last in the stack apparently. Thinking back Hermione didn't recall seeing the bespectacled boy at the evening meal. _Is that why he took the apple?_ she pondered as she forced herself to look down at the blank parchment and begin to scribble down notes.

_Maybe he knew he wouldn't be attending dinner and hence he took the apple_? Hermione began writing once again, certain that was the reason. As she wrote down important facts for several minutes she paused to dip her quill when a sudden thought struck her as she recalled Harry's expression when he left the hall. _If he took it because he knew he would be studying late and miss diner then why did he look so torn when he took the apple_?

Hermione continued to read and take notes but she couldn't resist looking up every so often at the boy studying close at hand. _I should tell him_, she told herself. _What if I do and he gets embarrassed? I could hurt his feelings._ The young Gryffindor debated the matter with herself for some time, but was unable to come to a decision.

Setting her quill aside she sighed heavily. _I have to tell him_, she finally decided. _He clearly felt terrible for taking the apple_, she reasoned. _What if he does it again? Couldn't that kind of guilt eat at him, causing his distress over something that shouldn't_? Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment. _Maybe I'll just ask him about it? I can ask him if he read that part in the student handbook._ Hermione smiled realizing she finally had the answer to her dilemma. The bushy haired witch looked up sharply only to see that the dark haired boy was no longer sitting at the table and the books were gone as well.

Hermione sighed dejectedly at her own inability to act. _Why didn't I just get up and walk over to him? Now he's going to continue to be distraught over what he did and it's my entire fault!_ The young witch chastised herself as once again she allowed herself to over analyze something till it was too late to do anything about it. "If I had just done it right away I could have told him," she berated herself.

"Done what?" asked a puzzled voice directly behind Hermione causing the young girl to shriek and spring to her feet while spinning around. "I'm sorry," Harry quickly exclaimed as he held his hands up to show that he meant no harm. "I didn't mean to scare you," he added taking a step backwards to give her some room.

"I…I wasn't scared," Hermione said abruptly even as her heart was racing so fast her chest hurt. "You startled me is all," she clarified coolie as if it wasn't a big deal. _I'm glad I didn't say anything else aloud_, she thought thankfully. "You shouldn't be sneaking up behind people," she admonished him, her voice suddenly becoming stern as she glared at him.

Emerald eyes regarded the young witch for a long moment while a small bemused smile tugged at the corners of Harry's lips. "You're correct, of course," Harry admitted. "I am terribly sorry, even though it wasn't my intent." Harry tried not to squirm under the girl's piercing brown eyes which had him feeling exposed in some manner. It wasn't a feeling he enjoyed or wanted to experience again. "I'm Harry," he said nervously extending his hand in the hopes it would distract the girl.

Hermione couldn't for the life of her figure out why the boy was apparently nervous. Never had she had someone be like that with her. Normally, due to past experiences with making friends, she was the nervous one. "Hermione Granger," she said accepting the offered hand and shaking it twice. _It's so warm_, she noted silently to herself, _and clammy_.

"Ms. Granger, I was wondering if I might ask you a question?" Harry asked after a moment of awkward silence that stretched on uncomfortably for the both of them. Still nervous, Harry ran a shaky hand through his dark strands effecting little change to their perpetual state of disarray.

"Not if you're going to continue to call me Ms. Granger," the brown haired witch said with a small smile. "Please call me Hermione. Ms. Granger makes me sound really old like my Mom." Hermione saw Harry smile but couldn't help but notice the twinge of sorry that seemed to haunt his green eyes which the smile never reached.

"Hermione," Harry said to comply with her request only to suddenly feel slightly embarrassed calling a girl he had just met by her first name. "I...I was wondering if you could tell me how you did it?" he finally asked the question that had been the reason for his returning here after putting the transfiguration books back per the instructions from Madam Pince.

Hermione thought for a second and then understood what he was referencing. "You mean the match this morning," she stated as she fished within her robe and withdrew her match from class. Professor McGonagall had allowed her and the Slytherin girl to keep their matches as a kind of a trophy for completing the task in class. "You want to know how I transfigured it?"

Harry nodded and eyed the match longingly, wishing he had his as well. "I know I am missing something but I have no idea what it is," Harry confessed, frustration practically dripping from every word. "I read the beginning of the book so many times I practically have it memorized," he stated as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, only managing to mess it up even more.

Hermione extended her hand and offered him the match she was holding. "Is that what you were doing here?" she asked softly as she watched him take the match from her fingers as if it was the Holy Grail or something of equal value. "Studying transfiguration?" she inquired as she regarded him, noting the look of undisguised longing in his eyes as he stared at her match.

"I thought if I read other books on the theory and principles of it that something would click," he told her without taking his eyes off the match he now held between his thumb and forefinger.

"You have to concentrate really hard," she told him as she shifted her chair back into place and sat before motioning for him to sit in the chair next to hers.

"If I concentrated any harder I'm certain my head would explode," he replied with a lopsided grin as he slid into the vacant chair, one foot curled up under his other leg. "I've gone over the formula time and time again," he assured her glancing away. Harry didn't want her to see the fear he felt which he was certain was reflected upon his face. Fear that maybe he wasn't missing anything but instead just couldn't perform the transfiguration. "It has to be that one undefined element!" he said thumping his closed fist against the table top in frustration and a desperate desire for that to be the reason. The alternative was not something he wished to contemplate. Harry turned and looked at Hermione earnestly, "Can you please describe exactly how you did it for me Hermione?"

Hermione stared at his serious face and found that she couldn't say no to him. Not that she would, even if it had been someone else sitting there. It wasn't in the young girl's nature not to give aide when it was requested of her. "Most of the conditions are easy to meet," she told him. "The weight, wand power and concentration are all there already. All I did…," the young witch paused as she replayed the events from earlier that day in her head as Harry hung on her every word. "…well…I guess if I can to put it into words it would be that I just _knew_ it was a pin."

"You just _knew_?" a perplexed Harry asked trying to understand what she was telling him.

Hermione's brow creased as she thought about her own words and that morning. "Maybe _knew_ isn't the right word. I believed that it was a pin," she told him only to see his brow crease as well. "Maybe you have to believe so much that you just _know_ it's going to be what you know it is," she offered with a shrug of her shoulders. Seeing the skeptical look on his face she added, "Never underestimate the power of belief. Instead of seeing a match you need to see it as a pin that is pretending to be a match."

Harry stood, setting the match upon the table reluctantly, before he started to pace back and forth within the short area behind their chairs. "So I need to merely believe," he pondered aloud thoughtfully as he ran her words through his head once again. "It's a pin that only appears to be a match," he said aloud more to himself than to Hermione. "That's all I have to do?" Harry asked, pausing in his pacing to look at her quizzically.

"No, it's more than just that. There is the concentration as well as the wand and the motion that goes with it. It's only when all of that, as well as your belief come together that it will work," she instructed him.

Harry resumed his pacing, his eyes cast to the floor, lost in thought. The witch's words rang fairly similar to those within the book Harry had read most of the afternoon in Professor Binns' classroom while listening to Blaise softly snore next to him.

Harry paused in his pacing and sighed softly once as he realized he was really no closer to understanding it than he had been before. _Just how does one know something is other than what it is?_ "Thank you Hermione," he said as he offered her a smile meant to express his appreciation but appeared more as if he was trying to placate her. "I'll let you return to your studying," he said before turning away.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called after him, causing him to pause and turn back towards her only to see her holding up the match. "We have a match here so why don't you give it a try?"

_I haven't learned anything new_, he thought to himself but upon seeing the hopeful look upon her face he couldn't just walk away. "Alright, but just once," he told her, stepping back to the table as she set the match down upon it. _This is pointless_, he thought still not understanding the process involved in transfiguring the match.

"Just relax, Harry," she told him in what she hoped was an encouraging tone. "You already know it can be done because you saw me do it earlier today. All you have to do is believe that you can do it too." Without thinking the witch reached out and gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before letting her hand drop to her side once more.

_Easy for you to say, you're a witch_, he thought silently but refrained from saying it aloud to her. _What if I'm not a wizard? What if this has all been a mistake? The letter could have been delivered to the wrong address, couldn't it have?_

Harry took a deep breath and tried to still his nervousness as well as his turbulent thoughts which seemed to feed back upon themselves within his head. Glancing up, Hermione gave him a small smile of support. Harry tried to return the smile but all he could muster was a tight curt nod in the girl's direction before he turned his gaze to the match. _Okay…I just have believe that this match is really a pin. Shouldn't be too hard_, he told himself and nearly cringed at the sarcasm in his own mental musings.

Harry slipped his wand from within his robes as his mind ran rampant with his thoughts. _If I'm not a wizard then what? Would they have to expel me from Hogwarts?_ As Harry thought of that he realized exactly what that would mean. _They would have to send me back…back to the Dursley's! _ The green eyed youth had very little doubt what that would result in. He could already hear Dudley making disparaging comments about how he couldn't even get being a freak right. '_You worthless freak, Potter!_' he heard his cousin's voice clearly in his head. _I'm a wizard! I. am. A. wizard._, he told himself determinedly as he squared his shoulders and assumed what he thought to be the proper position.

Harry stared down at the match upon the table top and concentrated. _It's a pin_, he told himself. The boy's hand sent his wand through the required motion as he said it once again. _It's a pin!_ A low rushing sound similar to a stirring breeze gathered force in his head causing him to smile in anticipation of the expected results. _You're a pin_, he nearly screamed in his head believing the noise he heard to be his magic answering him finally. The sound within his head grew in strength from a small breeze to the flow of rushing water. _I know you're a pin_, he thought with another flick of his wrist. Before his eyes the match remained a match.

Anger suddenly flared within him like he had never experienced before. All his dreams of a life other than being the punching bag of his uncle and cousin or the slave of his relatives seemed to be slipping through his fingers. The realization that a mistake had assuredly been made when the Hogwarts letter had been delivered to him was the final straw. To have all his dreams and hopes within his grasp, only to see it disappear like smoke upon the breeze was more than his fledgling spirit could withstand.

The rushing water became a raging torrent within his head which grew in volume till it resonated within every fiber of his small being. Harry's entire body tingled as if a current of electricity was coursing through his muscles and very bones. He had heard the soft sound of the initial breeze several times before, the last time being when they had gone to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. Harry recalled that his cousin had pushed him to the ground while he was having a delightful conversation with a Burmese Python raised in captivity. Whereas that sound then had been soft, almost welcoming, this new sound was near deafening to the young wizard. The first cold tendrils of fear crept into his chest and grasped hold of his young heart.

The match, the table and the very library of Hogwarts itself seemed to fade from his view. The-Boy-Who-Lived saw himself within his mind, standing at the foot of a hill that stretched upwards, becoming a towering mountain in his disbelieving eyes. As he stood there, paralyzed with fear, a part of the mountain broke free near the top and started a rather slow and lazy slide downwards gathering momentum as it progressed.

To Harry it was like he stood before a falling avalanche, only he couldn't move from its deadly path. He had time to question exactly why he would want to move. _If I survive they will send me back. Turned out and unwanted yet again_, he realized, barely managing to hold back a bitter wail of hopelessness behind his quivering lips. He could feel the tears slowly slide down his cheeks yet he made no effort to wipe them away.

The boy who had survived a killing curse realized that he hadn't a reason to continue on. Briefly images of a blonde girl with fetching eyes flashed through his mind followed by a dark skinned boy and a girl with bushy hair and a welcoming smile. Harry quickly dismissed them, realizing that they were not friends. He wasn't worth having friends.

With that knowledge arrived the sudden realization that he had no desire to flee the advancing fate speeding towards him. _Better it take me and be done with it than return to them or continue on as this_, he reasoned in a resigned tone. Within his mind Harry smiled as he closed his eyes and allowed the avalanche to wash over him and then he knew nothing as a blackness claimed him.

Hermione's first indication that something was amiss was when she noticed her _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ book was gone. Puzzled she took her eyes from the match and looked at the table where the book had been only to see a small silver pin laying there. "Harry you did it!" the young witch exclaimed turning back to the boy excitedly only to see him standing there with his eyes rolled back into his head. Even as the confused witch watched, tears escaped from the boy's eyes to roll slowly down his cheeks. The contrast between the tear and the peaceful smile upon the boy's lips struck her as odd.

The soft sound of small metal objects striking the stone flagstones of the library's floor drew Hermione's attention and caused her eyes to open wide in disbelief as her breath caught in her throat. The book shelves directly behind them were devoid of books, which was surprising in and of itself. What caused her to gasp was the rain of silver pins that were rolling off the shelves and falling to the floor. It was the noise of those pins striking the floor that has drawn her attention away from the boy before her.

"Harry you have to stop it!" Hermione exclaimed turning back towards Harry and grasping his shoulders forcibly while giving him a shake. Her efforts were rewarded by Harry crumplling in her hands, dragging them both to the floor.

Hermione desperately threw her arms around Harry's neck in an attempt to keep him from hitting his head as he fell. The Gryffindor ended up being sprawled across the boy's chest and quickly removed herself from his chest and sat upon her knees beside him instead.

"Harry! Harry!" she screamed loudly while shaking the boy sprawled upon the cold floor.

Yanking her wand from her robe she pointed it in what she hoped was the direction in which the front counter was. "_Lumos Solem_," she screamed driven by fear. A bright light shot forth from the tip of her wand and illuminated the great library brighter than any normal sunlight ever could.

Behind her she could hear more and more pins falling to the ground meaning more books had been transfigured. It was only a moment before the sound of running feet reached her.

"Hold on Harry, they're coming," she told the comatose boy next to her as she put her wand away before slipping her hand into his. The dark haired wizard's fingers felt ice cold against her skin as she gave them a gentle squeeze to let him know he wasn't alone.

"Ms. Granger! What is the meaning of this!" exclaimed Irma Pince upon spotting the two of them on the floor behind the study table. The dark haired librarian froze in her tracks as if someone had cast _Petrificus Totalus_ upon her. "Where are all my books!" she nearly shrieked upon seeing the empty shelves behind the girl who was kneeling upon the floor.

"It's Harry," Hermione tried to tell the irate librarian. "Something is wrong with him!"

"There soon will be for what he has done to my books!" Madam Pince proclaimed as she turned towards the two first years with anger clearly in her eyes. "Get up the both of you! We'll see what the Headmaster has to say about this!"

"Ms. Granger, what has happened here?" suddenly asked a stern voice which nearly cause the young witch to sob in relief.

"Professor, it's Harry!" Hermione, clutching the boys hand in both of hers, repeated to her Head of House even as Professor McGonagall hurried over and knelt beside the boy. "He was trying to transfigure the match like I did this morning. Then he went all strange and the books became pins. I grabbed him and he collapsed," she explained fighting to keep the note of hysteria in her voice from growing.

"My books…," bewailed Madam Pince having walked right past the two students to the empty shelves. It was only as she investigated further that she realized the true extent of the horror. Every book within a hundred meters had been turned into pins.

Unable to deal with the loss of her beloved books the librarian collapsed into a nearby chair in a daze.

Professor McGonagall looked at all the pins upon the floor. "Sadly I would say he met with resounding success, Ms. Granger." Minerva looked up just as Professor Dumbledore arrived to assess the situation. "Headmaster," the Head of Gryffindor said with a respectful tilt of her head before informing him what she had been told.

The aged wizard looked down at the table and reaching down lifted the match that lay there, holding it up for his Deputy Headmistress to see. "It would appear young Harry was not successful in his endeavor."

"Headmaster, I'm sorry," Hermione started with only to be gently hushed by a soft gesture from the white bearded wizard.

"Ms. Granger I am certain that it is through no fault of your own that these events played out as they did." The aged Headmaster smiled to the young witch, noting that she still grasped tightly the hand of Harry.

"I just wanted to help him," the young witch exclaimed emotionally, feeling that it was all her fault suddenly. As there were adults present to now handle matters she was finding it more difficult to contain her emotions, namely the fear she had felt since seeing Harry's eyes rolled back into his head.

"He asked for my help," she added in a softer voice as she blinked rapidly to forestall the tears she could feel welling up in her eyes. "I….I just wanted to help…," her words trailed off into a soft whisper as she turned to stare at the Slytherin boy beside her.

"…and rightfully so," Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly voice to the clearly distraught girl. "Minerva, perhaps it would be best if you saw Ms. Granger back to her House. Madam Pomfrey should be here shortly to look after Harry," he told the Head of Gryffindor making certain that the young bushy haired witch heard that the school nurse would arrive soon.

Hermione reluctantly released the hand in hers and set it down gently on Harry's chest before resting her hand upon it for a long moment. On shaky legs the aspiring young witch stood only to feel the supportive arm of her Head of House slip around her shoulders. Hermione leaned into the elder witch even as the first tear slipped free of her control. Hearing her name she turned and looked back at the scene, biting her lip upon seeing Harry's unmoving body.

"Ms. Granger," the Headmaster called just before Hermione turned to leave down the aisle which led to the main doors of the library. "Ten points to Gryffindor for not losing your head in what must have certainly been a trying ordeal," he told her with a sympathetic smile upon seeing the tears on her cheeks.

It was only a few minutes before Madam Pomfrey, the head of the Hogwarts Hospital wing arrived and got directly to work. She quickly examined Harry for several long moments before she levitated the now unconscious boy off the floor.

"How is he?" Dumbledore enquired of his head of the school's medical staff.

"He appears to be exhausted," Madam Pomfrey stated matter-of-factly. "Whatever happened here it has drained him physically, though not magically. Do we know what caused this, Headmaster?"

"I believe that Ms. Granger was privy to an extraordinary display of accidental magic," Albus replied thoughtfully as if still pondering the matter. "I think perhaps when she grabbed him it was enough of a distraction to break the hold it had over him."

"You think that the magic took control of him?" Poppy asked in a worried tone.

Albus offered a small wistful smile to the nurse. "Alas, we still know so little about accidental magic that it is hard to say. I do know that he did not have control of whatever it was. I do not believe that Harry would do such a thing knowingly." Seeing the confused look upon Poppy's face he quickly explained the fate of the nearby books.

"Ms. Granger is just fortunate that there wasn't a backlash of magic when she grabbed hold him," the aged medical witch said with a slight shake of her head at how lucky the girl had been. "We really should teach these basic procedures and precautions, Headmaster."

"I agree," Dumbledore said as he patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I will bring it before the Board of Governors once again."

The nurse smiled in thanks till her eyes fell upon the near comatose librarian. "I'll prepare a sleeping draught for Irma," she told the Headmaster softly.

Albus Dumbledore glanced over to where the Hogwarts Librarian was seated. "I think that would be for the best. Please let me know if there is any change in Harry's condition through the night." Madam Pomfrey nodded and then walked from the library with the floating body of The-Boy-Who-Lived beside her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I continue to be amazed and overwhelmed by your support for this endeavor. I seriously had misgivings about writing for the Harry Potter world as it would be easy to get lost within the vastness of this fandom. Just another fledgling author among a sea of others. I am thrilled that some people caught site of the dingy I was clinging to while bobbing atop the waves and decided to give this a read. ;-)

This was a hard chapter to write only because I don't enjoy the emotional trauma Harry is going through as well as went through for the entirety of his rather short life. Ore must first be lowered to it liquid form before it can be cast and then hammered into a sword. Will the forging make or break our young hero? Time will tell.

Speaking of time, I may have to slow my updates as I write for a different fandom on here as well. I'm fairly certain that the mod gathering outside my house, brandishing pitchforks and torches, are my faithful readers from there. I think I even saw a bubbling cauldron of tar and a bail of feathers. Oh My! I hope to appease them with an offering before things get ugly….hot…and…sticky.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They encourage me and touch the heart with warmth which only serves to insure I remain firmly at the keyboard.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **_Harry Potter_** series.

(030413 - 10580)


	5. Of Pins & Friends

**Chapter 5 – Of Pins & Friends**

Draco Malfoy realized that the start of his school year was not going as he had planned as he stormed into the boy's dormitory. The Malfoy scion threw himself down upon his bed, clasping his hands behind his head and crossing his feet angrily. His grey eyes took on a smoldering glare as if he would burn a hole through the canopy above him.

"How dare she spurn me in such a manner," he fumed aloud as Crabbe and Goyle took seats on the bed next to his, neither particularly wanting to be there right at that moment. "In front of everyone, no less," the affronted blonde boy groused. His closest two supporters could do little more than look at each other before turning back to the scion they had been instructed by their fathers to support in any manner they could.

"She puts on airs and acts as if she is better than the rest of us…better than _ME_!" Draco argued as he lunged to his feet from his reclined position, too upset to remain motionless, and started pacing back and forth as he continued his one sided rant. "Once Father has spoken to her parents and she is mine I'll be sure to show her just how much better she isn't," he added with a sneer that caused the other two present to grin. "She'll come to regret the day she chose to ignore me!"

"Do you want us to, you know," Crabbe started, with a knowing grin to his partner Goyle next to him, "have a talk with her?" he asked suggestively as he turned back to look at the leader of their group for directions. "Just say the word and we'll make certain she knows her place." There was nothing Vincent Crabbe enjoyed more than exerting his larger size on those smaller and weaker than himself. What the youngest Crabbe lacked in brains he made up for in brawn. It was only their first day at school and he had already earned a name for himself and not a good one.

Draco paused to regard his two bodyguards as he weighed his option concerning the irksome Greengrass girl. "No," he replied rather slowly, ignoring the crest fallen look that appeared on the other two's faces. "This has to be handled delicately for the time being. I think I shall listen to my Father for now and let him handle matters on his end," he told them. "If I were to do something that jeopardized his efforts I would never hear the end of it," he said to them. "It would be just like her, the little Princess, to go running to her daddy too!" The last thing he wished was for the head of the Greengrass family to have to speak with his father concerning his actions at school.

"Just because she can turn a stupid match into a pin doesn't mean anything," he offered as he started pacing again. Though he might not want to admit it he was rather upset that he had only managed to transfigure only half of the match himself. "What good does it do to transfigure a match anyway? If I need a pin I can send our house elf, after a good swift kick, to fetch me one," he added in a mocking tone to further belittle her accomplishment. "There will never be a time when I will need to make a pin. It just goes to show you how far the standards here at Hogwarts have fallen," he finished with a sickening sneer of contempt.

"Well it's not like Greengrass was the only one to do it," Gregory Goyle offered up with a slight chuckle trying to mollify the blonde boy. "That Granger girl did it also so she's not that special. They must have just gotten lucky is all."

Draco stopped in his tracks as a look of disgust appeared upon his face. "How did that filthy Mudblood manage that?" he questioned sourly. "She should be little better than a squib by all rights, growing up with those filthy Muggles." The fact that someone who held no knowledge of magic at all till they received their Hogwarts letter could outperform him did not sit well with the spoiled Malfoy heir.

"Potter didn't even manage to transfigure his at all," Crabbe added with a grin in the hopes of pleasing Draco further.

"Speaking of The-Boy-Who-Lived," Draco said as an evil grin crept across his face, "did you two get the items I asked you to?"

Both boys nodded with matching mischievous grins upon their faces. "Ready when you are," Goyle told the standing boy with a hopeful look. Gregory Goyle enjoyed misfortune, so long as it was someone else's and not his own. Even better, to his way of thinking, if he was the cause of that misfortune.

Draco did a quick survey of the room, determining that they were the only ones currently present at the moment. "Quickly," he told them, "go fetch them before someone comes and sees us." As the two large boys hurried off Draco walked over to the bed that was assigning to The-Boy-Who-Lived and pulled back the covers.

The two boys returned, each carrying a bucket in one hand. "Here," Crabbe said, holding out a bucket of dirt to Draco like he was offering a gift. The large boy was certain that their leader would want to be the one to do the deed.

Draco eyed the bucket as if it was infested with some disease which he would contract should he touch it. "What? You don't expect me to get my hands filthy do you?" he asked with a trace of sarcasm in his tone. The blonde youth also didn't want to touch the thing in case there was a magical means by which it could be determine who handled the item. _Better to be safe than sorry_, he reasoned. _Why do it yourself when you can get some other sod to do it for you_? Draco thought in true Slytherin form.

"No, you should be fine, the dirt's in the bucket after all," Crabbe replied a bit confused, missing the veiled meaning to the other boys words. "I don't think you'll get any dirt on you."

"Just pour it on his bed," Draco snapped, causing the other boy to flinch away from him before emptying the bucket of dirt on the bedding as instructed. "Now you," Draco said with of a flick of his chin towards Goyle.

Gregory Goyle didn't need to be told twice and quickly lifted the bucket of water he was holding and poured it over the spilled dirt. The water, mixing with the previously added dirt, quickly turned to mud and saturated the sheets, seeping down into the mattress as they watched.

Draco looked down at the sodden mess they had made of the boys bed with a satisfied grin. "Good one, Goyle," he said with a pleased nod of his head. The other two grinned like puppy dogs being petted, at the praise from their leader. "Now hide those buckets in the broom cupboard so no one will be the wiser," he instructed them.

Draco pulled the covers back up on Potter's bed and tried to arrange it back into the manner it was before he had disturbed it. In a moment Crabbe and Goyle returned from hiding the buckets. "Come on," he instructed them, "we'd best leave so others won't suspect it is us."

The other two boys nodded in agreement, silly grins plastered on their faces as they walked towards the doorway to the dormitory. "You're certain Potter didn't transfigure his match at all?" Draco asked Crabbe who simply nodded in confirmation. Draco grinned at this small bit of news. "Well I guess Potter isn't such a great wizard after all!"

The three boys walked back into the common room only to find it in an uproar. "Oi, Nott," Draco called out to a fellow first year that he was planning to recruit into his group, "what's all the ruckus?" he asked as he glanced about at all the students talking excitedly.

Theodore Nott turned with wide eyes towards the three of them upon hearing his name called. "You're not going to believe this, mate," he stammered. "Harry Potter just turned every book in the library into pins!"

"Bloody Hell!" Draco exclaimed. No, this term was not starting off how the young Malfoy heir had envisioned it at all.

**-oOo-**

Daphne Greengrass sighed and waited impatiently for the marble stairway to swing back to the proper landing. _This is a magical school_, she mused silently, _one would think they would have a more efficient means of travel between the floors than these stairways_. The young blonde had at first, as with all new first years, found the moving staircases to be enchanting. That was until she was in a hurry and realized just how much time was spent waiting on them to align themselves properly so you could get to where you needed to be.

Seeing the next set of stairs snap into place she quickly dashed up them to the landing and turned, starting up the next set of stairs only to have them suddenly move, shifting her from her desired course. There was nothing to do but wait for them to swing back to the prior location she realized, as she leaned frustrated against the decorative railing. The delay only gave her time to think about the events that had driven her from the study table she had been sharing with Tracey.

_That miserable little prat!_ she growled mentally, recalling Malfoy and his behavior within the commons room of Slytherin. _Why can't he understand that I want nothing to do with him?_ she pondered as the stairway snapped into place pointing in the wrong direction. _ I don't know what game he's about but I certainly do not plan on playing_, she affirmed silently. _Hopefully he'll grow tired of it and find someone else to bother_. Daphne frowned, suddenly feeling sorry for whoever the new target of the Malfoy attention would be.

The stairs moved once more and swung back to the proper location she needed. A few quick steps followed by a short hop and she was on the third floor walking down the left corridor. Her blue eyes glanced to the distant side and the right hand corridor, wondering what could be there that would bring a most '_gruesome death_' as the headmaster had stated at the start of term feast. _Why would they have something of that nature in a school full of children? _ _Even worse, why tell us about it_, she thought with a smirk knowing that it would just make some students all the more curious.

The first year Slytherin, engrossed in these thoughts, approached the main entrance to the library and had just reached out for the door when it was pulled open from within. Daphne quickly stepped to the side, not wanting to run into whoever was leaving. The last thing she expected to see was the school nurse followed by the floating unconscious body of Harry Potter. Before she could stop herself a gasp escaped her lips.

Madam Pomfrey paused, turned upon hearing the gasp near at hand. "The library is closed," the healing witch told the girl she saw standing next to the door. "You'll have to return to your common room to do your studying tonight."

Daphne chewed the inside of her lip for a moment, a look of disappointment upon her features. "Is there no place else I can go?" she enquired. "I just left there and I don't think I'll be getting much of anything done should I return." Daphne's blue eyes darted to the floating boy for a second and she had to fight back the loads of questions that threatened to jump out of her mouth.

Poppy Pomfrey had been a nurse at Hogwarts for a long time and had become, over the years, an expert at reading the students under her care. Poppy arched a brow slightly, "One of the boys in your house having a go at you?" Daphne looked down and nodded slightly, embarrassed to have to admit it. "All you need is a quiet place to study?" the aged nurse enquired to which the first year student nodded once again, glancing up with a hopeful look. "Very well Ms. Greengrass, follow me." Having said this, the nurse promptly turned and strolled off down the corridor heading back towards the great staircase.

Daphne couldn't believe her luck and quickly fell into step with the school nurse. "Umm Professor….," Daphne started with after a few feet but then paused, not knowing the woman's name.

"I am not a professor, so you needn't address me as such. Madam Pomfrey should do nicely," she told the girl walking next to her with a small smile. The petite girl reminded her of another student from several years back.

"Madam Pomfrey," Daphne said, getting a feel for the name as it rolled off her tongue, "I couldn't help but notice you called me by my name, even though I never told you it. I was wondering how you knew who I was."

"You have the look of your mother `bout you. As pretty as they come she was," the school nurse replied causing the young girl to smile and blush demurely. "But it was your eyes that gave it away," Poppy continued with as they approached the stairs and made their way to the fourth floor and the infirmary. "You've your father's eyes, child," the nurse told her with a softer smile. "I suspect this isn't the first time a boy has been set on garnishing your attention, nor will it be the last I'll wager."

Daphne could do little more than shake her head, unable to refute the nurse's claims. Being the eldest daughter of a pureblood family as well as having her mother's good looks and fathers piercing blue eyes was too tempting a package for most other families to pass up. She hoped that when her marriage contract came that at least it would be to someone she could tolerate. _If it is a marriage for political or social standing then perhaps Tori can marry for love and know happiness_. This was her fervent hope.

They walked in silence down the hospital wing corridor till they reached the main doors and paused. Daphne, hearing something thud against the floor behind them turned and looked down only to spot an apple rolling wobbly about on the stone flooring beneath the Potter boy. _It must have fallen out of his robes_, she reasoned upon seeing one side of the boy's robes now trailing on the ground. Without thinking about it the petite girl stooped down and retrieved the apple while at the same time flipping the trailing robes over the floating boy's legs. Standing back up she followed behind the nurse and floating boy into the infirmary to a bed at the far end of the room.

Madam Pomfrey made certain the unconscious boy was situated correctly on the hospital bed before turning to the girl with her who she noticed was staring at the boy on the bed. "He's in your House is he not, Ms. Greengrass?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Daphne replied taking her eyes off of Harry and looking towards the speaking woman as was polite. "We spoke some on the train ride here. He was very nice and helped me with…something," she explained vaguely, not really wanting to explain everything to the adult before her in case it would get them in trouble for being atop the train. "Will he be alright?" Daphne asked with a genuine note of concern in her voice.

Poppy sighed as she placed a hand upon the girl's back and used it to steer her out of the area and towards her own office. The aged witch knew there was more to the girl's words than she was telling but she well recognized a change in subject when she heard it and decided not to pursue the matter. _Best to deal with the issue at hand rather than find new ones_, she reasoned. "A good night's rest and Mr. Potter will be back on his feet," she assured the girl with her as they entered the Nurse's office. "Have a seat at the desk there and you can do your classwork while I tend to Mr. Potter and make him comfortable," she instructed. "When you return to your House I will have a note for you to give to your Prefect as the boy will be spending the night here."

"Thank you," Daphne said with a small smile as she seated herself and started setting out her books and supplies after setting the apple to one side.

"Yes, well…should you find yourself in need of a place which is a bit more…," Poppy paused as she looked for the correct term, "secluded, than the library, you may come here," she told the first year student. Truth be told the older nurse would be glad for the company.

"Thank you, Ma`am," Daphne said, looking up with a smile. "I think I would like that," she replied before opening her book and burying her nose in it.

_So like her mother, Abigail_, Poppy thought as she watched the girl start on her school work. The Head nurse of Hogwarts recalled fondly Abigail Smith, who used to come and help her in the infirmary when she didn't have anything else to do. _I always thought she would go into the medical field_, Poppy mused with a slight shake of her head as she turned and left the office, closing the door most of the way behind her.

Daphne glanced up as the nurse left before returning to the potions book in front of her and starting to read. Tomorrows classes were Charms in the morning and potions in the afternoon. Having already read over the chapter for charms which explained the levitation spell they would be attempting, she had decided to focus on the first chapter of the potions book. It was some time before movement past the partially opened door drew her attention and she heard Madam Pomfrey speaking with the Headmaster.

**-oOo-**

Albus Dumbledore glanced about to ensure no one was near before removing his half-moon glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose between his eyes as he strode down the corridor leading to the infirmary. _Even with Minerva and Severus assisting it will take several days to untransfigure all the books_, he mused as he hurried along. "Most remarkable," he mumbled aloud under his breath as he thought about what Harry had done. As the years stretched out behind him he had taken to speaking to himself more and more often.

The elderly wizard knew that they couldn't untransfigure them all at once for fear of damaging the books. _Not to mention the enormous amount of magical energy that would require_, he reminded himself as he slipped his glasses back on. While the spell Harry had used was the simplest and most basic of transfiguration spells, requiring a very small amount of power, the same could not be said for returning them to their natural state. Any untransfiguration spell required a considerable amount of skill and power which is why it wasn't taught till the NEWT level classes in seventh year.

When it came to transfiguration it was simple for the person who performed the transfiguration to reverse it. However for another witch or wizard to undo a transfiguration they had to not only contend with the object's belief in what it was but also the original caster's belief in the form it currently held. In this case it was Harry's belief or that of his wild magic, that all the pins were in fact pins and not the books they should be. The caster's belief was imprinted on the object at the time of transfiguration and was what allowed the object to retain that shape indefinitely moving forward.

Albus smiled wistfully to himself as he recalled his days as the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and how he would explain it to his classes. '_Think of Transfiguration as rolling a boulder down a steep hill. With a large enough push the transfiguration will gather speed and nearly complete itself. Now if you had to then roll that same boulder back up that steep hill that would be Untransfiguration. A hard and most difficult task if you were not the one to do the initial transfiguration.'_

While the aged Headmaster enjoyed running Hogwarts and overseeing the education of all the young witches and wizards under his care, there were times when he missed the simpler times of when he was just a Professor and taught his own class. "Alas, we must all play our part," he softly said to himself as he opened the doors to the infirmary and strode down the aisle way.

"Good evening, Madam Pomfrey," Albus said with a warm smile towards the head nurse who moved to intercept him. "I trust your young charge is well and recovering nicely?" The Headmaster paused as he saw the head of the Hogwarts hospital pause and glance through the office door which was slightly ajar.

Poppy, satisfied that the first year had her nose buried in the book before her on the desk, continued the few feet to the waiting wizard. "Headmaster," Poppy offered with a respectful tilt of her head. Noticing the glance towards the Nurse's office and arched brow, she explained. "Ms. Greengrass was looking for a quiet place to study and as the library was closed I offered to let her use my office for the time being."

"I see," Albus replied, realizing there was more to it than that but willing to let the matter go. He had learned long ago not to question his staff on the smaller details and hence allowed them plenty of leeway to manage affairs as they saw fit. "I received your message that you wished to speak with me concerning young Harry?" The Headmaster looked more closely at his head nurse only then noting that she was clearly upset as well as barely containing her anger. "Perhaps if you start with what his condition is?" he prompted gently.

"Mr. Potter, other than suffering from exhaustion from today's accident should make a full recovery to the condition he was in prior to the incident," she told the Headmaster in a strained tone of voice.

"I fear it is not his current condition which you wished to speak with me about then," Albus said with a patient smile on his face knowing she would get to the reason for summoning him in her own time and manner.

Madam Pomfrey wrung her hands before her while she gathered her thoughts. "It's criminal," she finally managed to get out past the lump of anger burning in her chest. Being a nurse for many years she was no stranger to the cruelties that could be inflicted upon a person. The Wizarding world, being what it was, ensured that the head of a house was near onto the law themselves within their respective households. She had seen numerous cases where wives were abused with no recourse to protection as they were bound by marriage contract.

_If only the abuse was limited to there_, she growled silently. The senior Nurse took great pride and comfort in protecting as well as healing the children left under her care. Nothing angered her more than seeing cases of child abuse as she knew there was nothing she could do save patch them up, send them home, and hope it didn't happen again.

"I did a full scan as this is the first time Mr. Potter has been in my care. Standard procedure," she assured him. "He is severely malnourished and has been for some time I fear. It is most noticeable in his joint, primarily his knees and elbows. If I had to guess I would have to say that he's been under fed his entire life."

Albus only barely managed to school his features to not betray his surprise at this news. It was clear to him that the Nurse was worked up over the matter, which he could understand. "Are you certain of this, Madam Pomfrey?" he enquired. _How could this have happened?_ _He was with his family who should have loved and cared for him like their own._

Poppy shook her head sharply as she replied, "There can be no doubt, Headmaster. It would also account for him being undersize for a boy his age," she went on to explain only to suddenly pause to gather herself. "There's more," she said softly, her voice dropping.

"More?" Albus asked in disbelief. In all the years he'd been at Hogwarts he had never seen his Nurse this shook up before. The Headmaster's blue eyes suddenly looked old and tired as they glance towards the screened off area where the boy who was Britain's only hope against the Dark Lord named Voldemort rested. If their only hope had been damaged to the point that he could no longer save them that would spell dire times ahead for all of Britain.

"I hardly know where to begin," Poppy admitted with a shuddering breath. The head nurse started listing healed broken bones, contusions and lacerations that were spread across the young boy's body from head to toe. As she listed each injury the Headmaster slowly grew paler. "There can be no doubt that he was beaten and often over the course of his young life," Poppy said with a mixture of sadness and anger. "What has been done to him is nothing short of criminal, Headmaster!"

"He has a healed crack in the upper side of his skull that may very well account for the glasses he has to wear," she told the elder wizard as if to prove her point. "The injury caused swelling which affected his optical nerves resulting in the damage to his eyesight. Sadly, as it has already healed it is irreversible at this point. I seem to recall his father had glasses for reading mostly but nothing else." Pomfrey sighed softly truly feeling for the mistreated child.

"What can we do for him to repair the other aliments?" Albus asked, hopeful that there was something they could do for the lad.

Poppy paused and thought for several long moments before giving an answer. "I can help with some of the issues, Headmaster. Though natural growth, as opposed to magically assisted, is the best method, I think I can combine the two of them. It won't be easy," she admitted, looking towards the screened off area. "It will likely be painful as well due to growing out his existing bones to their proper size and density."

"What of the other injuries?" the Headmaster asked, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly guilty for leaving the poor boy with his Muggle relatives.

"The injuries that are already healed there is little I can do for them I fear. Bones that have broken and then mended are better left as is rather than breaking them again and setting them. For the most part they healed straight and we'll have to hope that they grow out with the rest of him." Poppy turned back to look at the man with her only to see him appear as if he had aged fifty years in but a few moments. "He's young and so will not notice them for now, however when he is older he will no doubt come to hate the winter months and the aches and pains the cold will bring."

Albus thought for several moments before reaching his decision. _The needs of the greater good must be met_; he tried to assure himself, _even if that means further pain to the young boy_. The thought of the pain Harry would have to endure did not sit well with the elderly wizard but he saw no other recourse. "Pomfrey, do what you can for him. How long will the treatments take?"

"I should like to see him three times a week for an evening," she replied after careful contemplating. "I think the first month he will need to spend those visits overnight here in one of my beds till I am certain how he will react to it. If everything goes well he should be better off by the end of the school year however he may never get to where he would have matured to naturally."

"Very well," Albus said in a tired voice. "I will speak with Severus concerning Harry's treatment. I would prefer no one else know of his condition or his treatment," the Headmaster told her. "For now we will just say that he is undergoing treatment due to the accidental magic which transpired in the library."

Pomfrey nodded, deciding to leave such matters to the wiser and more experienced Headmaster which would allow her to focus on her patient. "I should be able to start by Thursday. I would like to allow him tomorrow and the day after to make certain he is well rested."

"Then I shall take my leave, Madam Pomfrey," Albus said with a slight nod of his head before leaving the hospital wing.

**-oOo-**

Daphne sat and stared at the page of the potions book before her, too stunned by what she had overheard to even focus on her school work. '_He was beaten and often over the course of his life_' Madam Pomfrey's words kept echoing in her head no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Not for the first time was the Slytherin girl glad for the kind and loving parents she and her sister had.

_How? How could such a thing happen?_ she wondered. _How could no one have known? He's Harry Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived! Loved and cherished hero of Magical Britain! Who would do such a thing?_ Daphne's young mind bulked at the possibility of the boy who had helped her atop the train car being beaten like some stray unwanted animal. Just the thought of it had her rapidly blinking back tears that threatened to leak from her eyes.

"Ms. Greengrass!" exclaimed a stern and commanding voice next to her suddenly, startling the blonde girl. Poppy smiled slightly at the dazed expression on the girl's face and how she was rapidly blinking to restore fluid to her eyes apparently. "My word, I had to call you three times before you heard me. I know that potions must be a fascinating subject but do try to blink more often or you shall injure your eyes," she told the girl. "It is near curfew time so you should head back to your house."

Daphne merely nodded, finding herself unable to speak past the emotional lump in her throat at the moment.

Mistaking the young girl's silence for fear of walking back to her House alone the head nurse spoke up sympathetically. "I need to get a few potions from the back but if you wish to wait I will escort you back to your House's common room." Poppy watched as the girl nodded eagerly to her offer. "Very well, I shall return shortly. Please wait here for me once you have your books packed up." Turning away the Nurse disappeared through another door which Daphne assumed led to some storage room or other.

The elder Greengrass girl soon had her school materials packed away only to notice the apple sitting upon the desk where she had left it. Grasping hold of it she set her bag down and walked out of the office and to the screened off area where Harry lay tucked into bed. Peeking around the screening she spied the sleeping boy lying under the covers. A quietly as possible she stepped to the side of his bed.

Daphne quickly noticed that Harry's clothes had been replaced with a type of hospital pajamas that were plain white in color but looked comfortable enough. She couldn't help herself when her blue eyes looked to his head as if she would be able to see the healed fracture there that had damaged the boy's eyesight. Quickly feeling ashamed of herself for doing so she hastily looked away only to have her gaze snared by the lightning bolt scar upon his brow. Before she was aware of her actions she reached out with her index finger and lightly traced the scar. Harry seemed to sigh softly at her touch or so it appeared to her, bringing a slight smile to her face.

"You dropped something on the way in," she told him softly as she held up the apple so he could see it, as if he was awake. "I thought about leaving it in Madam Pomfrey's office but figured you might be hungry when you wake up as you weren't at dinner tonight," she continued with her one sided conversation. "I'll set it right here," she told the sleeping boy as she placed the apple next to Harry's glasses on the table next to the bed. "Just don't try to put it on instead of your glasses, alright?"

Lying on the bed Harry groaned and moved about somewhat.

"I know, terrible time to make a joke and all," Daphne offered nervously as the boy groaned once again but louder than before and began the thrash about with greater strength. "Harry? Harry?" Daphne asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly as if trying to wake him. "Are you alright?" Harry's head began to jerk back and forth as if he was in the throes of a terrible nightmare. "MADAM POMFREY!" Daphne yelled fearful she had unknowingly done something to further injure the comatose boy on the bed.

"Ms. Greengrass hold your voice down!" the nurse admonished the young girl sternly upon stepping out of the office and looking about for the missing girl that had called to her.

"It's Harry," Daphne exclaimed with a note of panic in her voice as Harry's arms began waving about in front of him as if he was trying to ward off someone attacking him. "I think something is wrong with him!"

Madam Pomfrey hurried over, wand in hand and started her diagnosis. Daphne, uncertain of what to do reached out and clasped one of Harry's hands in hers causing a startling reaction. The-Boy-Who-Lived suddenly stilled and gave forth a contented sigh before settling down and lying still once more. A moment later Daphne saw his eyes flutter open and twin emerald orbs came to focus on her.

"D…Daphne?" Harry mumbled in a confused and only slightly coherent tone of voice.

"Mr. Potter I need you to drink this," Poppy said as she tilted the boys head up and poured the contents of a small blue vial into his mouth. The nurse smiled as she watched her patient swallow the potion. She had learned early in her career that if the patient was dazed it was the easiest time to get them to take whatever medicine you needed them to ingest.

"W…where am I?" Harry asked even as his eyes began to droop closed.

"You're safe in the infirmary," Daphne tried to tell him only to see he was already fast asleep.

"Dreamless slumber draught," Poppy said upon seeing the questioning look from Daphne. "It was just a bit of a dream. He should be fine now," she reassured the younger girl with a warm smile and a pointed look to where Harry's hand was being held by both of Daphne's now.

Daphne followed the nurse's look only to see that she was grasping Harry's hand without recalling how it had come to be in hers in the first place. The warmth of his hand in hers recalled the time he had helped her up the ladder and how warm his fingers had felt then when they touched hers. As gently as possible, with a growing blush in her cheeks, she laid Harry's hand upon his chest patting it once before withdrawing her hand.

"You may have a healer's touch, Ms. Greengrass," Madam Pomfrey said to her in a serious tone to indicate she was not making fun of her. "Your mother was the same," the nurse confided. "Shall we go?" Poppy enquired after a moment. Daphne nodded and went to retrieve her back where she had left it in the office. Upon returning with it, she and the medical nurse made their way down to the Dungeons.

**-oOo-**

Harry slowly awoke and quickly swallowed in an attempt to remove the near sickeningly sweet taste in his mouth. Reaching to the table next to his bed, purely out of habit, he managed to find his glasses after nearly knocking the apple there onto the floor. As he slipped on the spectacles the first thing he saw were a pair of crystal blue eyes which rested above a pair of half-moon glasses and a bemused smile regarding him. "Headmaster?" Harry intoned both confused and disoriented upon not recognizing where he was. The last memory his fuzzy mind recalled was being in the library with the Granger girl.

"How are you, Harry," Albus asked, concern evident in his tone and features. While to the naked eye the boy appeared whole and healthy, he had received last night the sad truth of the matter from Madam Pomfrey.

"Confused," Harry replied honestly, drawing a soft chuckle from the wizard seated next to his bed. The-Boy-Who-Lived glanced about and suddenly realized he wasn't wearing his school uniform. Harry looked up with a questioning expression even as one hand absently rubbed at the hospital pajamas he wore currently.

"I would imagine so my dear boy," the Headmaster said in agreement. "You are in the hospital wing here at Hogwarts. You gave us quite the scare last night. A very lively start to the term." The elderly wizard's eyes sparkled merrily, "Though I dare say Madam Pince is none too happy with you at the moment."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Harry stammered as he sat up in bed. "I don't recall much of the previous evening." His eyes gave himself a once over, finding no bandages, before looking to the side and seeing the apple on the table next to his wand.

Albus raised a weathered hand and motioned for the young boy to relax. "Fear not young Harry. This is not the first case of accidental magic we've seen here over the long history of this school," he assured the boy before him. "In my third year of teaching Transfiguration here at Hogwarts I had a student who grew increasingly frustrated before accidently turning my desk into a rather large porcupine." The Headmaster winced at the memory. "Alas I was seated upon it at the time. The poor creature was less than pleased with me when I landed atop of it. It was three days before I could sit without a pillow beneath me," he told Harry with an uncomfortable squirm in his seat at the memory of the incident.

Harry couldn't help but grin at the image the Headmaster's story conjured up in his mind. "Is that what happened yesterday, Sir? Accidental magic?"

Albus was pleased to see the boy smile which was the reason for his recanting of that story in the first place. "Yes, that was all it was, Harry. As no one was," the wizard paused for a moment and shifted in his chair once again, "stuck or injured, there's no harm done."

"Sir," Harry opened with, both curious as well as fearful of the answer to the question he was about to ask, "what exactly did I do yesterday?"

"What do you recall?" the Headmaster countered with curious as to just what the boy remembered.

Harry's eyes dropped to his lap as he thought back to the library the previous evening. "I was trying to figure out the formula for Transfiguration. I had discussed it with Hermione Granger who had completed the spell in class. She let me borrow her match to attempt it myself after we had talked for a while." Harry chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment. "I…I think I was angry or maybe frustrated because I couldn't transfigure the match to a pin," he confessed thoughtfully. "Everything is kind of hazy after that," he finished with a slight shrug, looking once more to the Headmaster.

Albus held up his hand for the boy to see, pinched between his thumb and forefinger was a single silver pin. "While you may not have transfigured Ms. Granger's match, you did however manage to reduce several rows of books to these," he told Harry indicating the pin in his hand.

Harry's eyes bulged in disbelief as he heard the Headmasters words and stared at the silver pin in the wizard's hand. "I…I did that?" Harry stammered after quickly swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. Harry all too clearly recalled the sign at the front desk of the library and shuddered to think what Madam Pince would do to him. His next thought, though, had him far more scared than any punishment the librarian could dish out. "Sir….am I to be expelled now?" The fear of returning to the Dursleys nearly had him quaking where he sat.

Albus smiled in his most comforting and grandfatherly manner upon hearing the note of growing panic in the boy's question. "Fear not, young Harry," he said even as he raised his other hand and passed it over the pin. "That which is done can also be undone," he stated as the pin in his hand shimmered and transfigured into a dark-brown leather bound book. Albus continued to smile as he offered the restored book to the boy.

Harry slowly reached out and accepted the book before he glanced down at the title upon its front cover. _Understanding Accidental Magic, Third Edition_ by J.K. Rowling, he read silently to himself. Harry looked up with a crooked grin. "May I borrow this, Sir?"

"Yes, though I feel it would be best if it were I that informed Madam Pince of the loan of this book," Albus said with his eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry grinned and nodded enthusiastically as he held the book to his chest. _I did it! I'm really a wizard_, he shouted within his mind at the realization of what he had done. _I was able to cast a spell…even if by accident!_ The tendrils of fear and doubt he had felt about being a wizardly slowly loosened their grasp upon his heart.

"Madam Pomfrey has asked that she continue to see you throughout the year," the Headmaster said, drawing the jubilant boy's attention back to himself. "There is a treatment she would like to start in a few days that may help you with control of your magic," he said. "I wouldn't expect results instantly," he added seeing the hopeful look upon the young boys face. "There may even be a measure of pain involved in it as your body adjusts to the changes."

Harry sat and thought upon the Headmasters words, the aged wizard being more than happy to allow him time to think things over. "Sir, is what I did dangerous?" Harry softly asked, suddenly serious and worried that someone could be injured or worse do to his actions. "Could I have hurt someone last night?"

The Headmaster sat back in his chair for a moment, the twinkle gone from his eyes, as he pondered just how much he could tell the boy before to him. "Hogwarts is a school for teaching magic, Harry. We know that there will be the occasional accidents that take place despite the best safeguards we put in place. Accidental magic is really uncontrolled magic. Who can say what it will do?" the Headmaster posed to the boy.

Harry felt a shiver of fear traverse his spin. "So then I could have hurt someone or my magic could have?"

"Again, who is to say, Harry," Albus told him in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "You're here to learn how to control your magic and use it properly, just as the Professors are here to assist you with that endeavor."

"I understand," Harry said with a sense of purpose. "I'll do the treatment Madam Pomfrey advised if you feel it will help me prevent what happened yesterday from happening again, Sir."

"I am truly sorry to ask it of you, Harry, however I feel it is for the best." The Headmaster got to his feet in a surprisingly fluid motion for one of his advanced age. "Now if you will excuse me I have matters to attend to and I believe you have a visitor," he informed Harry of with his customary twinkle returning to his crystal blue eyes once more before he turned and strolled away.

**-oOo-**

Hermione Granger frowned at her reflection in the mirror. The young witch had awakened early and quickly prepared for the day. After taking a shower she dried her hair and got dressed. The reason for her current frown was the same as it was every other morning, her hair.

It wasn't that she didn't like her hair. On the contrary, she loved it. It had taken her some time to grow it out to the length it was now after that fateful day over three years ago when her mother had thought she would look better with short hair. Her classmates hadn't wasted any time in adding calling her a boy to the list of names they had for her. Hermione suppressed a shudder at the painful memory.

Now, with her hair well past her shoulder she truly loved it. What she didn't love though was that as its length increased so too did the bushiness of her brown strands. It seemed to her that the two were proportionally linked in some manner. While at home she had products her mother had bought her to manage it, however when packing her trunk she had opted to leave the products at home to make more room for books, a fact she was now regretting.

With a final toss of her hair, and a resigned sigh due to its condition, the young witch returned to her bed and shouldered her school bag with today's class books as well as several for light reading when the opportunity presented itself. _It never hurts to have a book to read on hand_, she reasoned to herself. There was no one in the common room as she descended the stairs from the dormitory and slipped out the passageway.

The young Gryffindor had spent a restless night, worried about Harry and the events in the library. Try as she might she couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened. _It was my match and I was the one that encouraged him to try right there in the library!_ Within her heart Hermione knew that she had pushed the matter because she hadn't wanted Harry to walk away yet.

It wasn't often that she found someone she could speak to, yet here he had actually sought her out and asked for her help. Having seen him seated at the table across the way reading through books she had felt a kindred spirit in him which is why she hadn't wanted him to leave. _If I had just left well enough alone he wouldn't have hurt himself_. Her thoughts had led her to the decision to go and visit him in the morning.

The great hall of Hogwarts only had a handful of students in it when she arrived. The only Gryffindor's present were a three seventh years who were seated at the end of the table closest to the entry way. None of them bothered to look in her direction as she passed them moving down to where the first year student usually sat.

As soon as Hermione seated herself in what had become her usual place, food started to appear around her. The young witch quickly spooned some eggs onto her plate before take the top two pieces of toast from a large stack near at hand. Reaching into her bag she slipped out her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk and propped it open and began reading as she ate. The bushy-haired witch was looking forward to her first Charms class with Professor Flitwick.

Once her food was finished, with an audible groan she reluctantly closed the text book, returning it to her bag. Before rising though she reached over and freed an apple from the nearby bowl of assorted fruit. A small smile appeared on her face as another apple appeared in the bowl to take the place of the one she removed. _Magic is so wonderful_, she thought appreciatively.

Shouldering her heavy school bag, the young Gryffindor quickly left the great hall and returned to the Grande stairway. A few minutes and several shifting flights of stairs later Hermione arrived at her destination, and gently pushed open the door to the Hogwarts Hospital wing. The young first year student froze in place after taking several steps within the room as she saw the Headmaster walking towards her with kind smile upon his lips.

"No too long, Ms. Granger," he said to her, his crystal blue eyes twinkling merrily at the look upon her face. _She reminds me of the time I caught Hagrid with his hand in the cookie jar_, Albus mused only to recall they had to eventually break the jar to get the stuck appendage out of it. "Harry still needs to get ready for classes," he added as he continued on past her and left the hospital wing with a decidedly lighter bounce to his step than when he had arrived.

Hermione could do little more than nod mutely as she turned and watched the head of the school leave. _It's almost like he knew I was coming to see Harry_. The young witch shook such thoughts from her head believing them to be nothing more than utter nonsense on her part. _There's no way he could know such a thing? Could he?_

Making her way quietly to the screened off bed she looked in and saw Harry lying on his back apparently asleep. A quick summary glance about the space showed her the boy's wand on the table as well as an apple, which brought a soft smile to her lips even as her grip upon the apple in her hand tightened. "Harry?" she whispered softly, fearful of waking him yet honestly concerned about him and wanting to speak with him about yesterday.

Harry's head rolled to the side, his emerald eyes landing upon her from behind his round lensed glasses. The boy's eyes widened slightly upon realizing who was there to see him. "Hermione!" he exclaimed lunging to a sitting position quick enough to startle the young witch.

"I'm glad to see you too, Harry," Hermione said with her heart pounding loudly in her chest from the fright his abrupt reaction had caused. "Is it alright for you to be jumping about like that?" she asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry," he replied apologetically for having given her a scare without meaning to. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you last night did I?" he asked in a rush, fearful that he had in some way and the Headmaster hadn't wanted to tell him about it.

"No, I'm fine, Harry," she told him as she walked over and seated herself in the same chair the Headmaster had just vacated moments before. "Why would you ask something like that? I should be asking you how you're feeling."

Harry's eyes gave the witch a slow once over to ensure that there were no injuries before he let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. "No…no reason," he finally replied dismissively as he dropped his gaze to his lap to avoid meeting her eyes. His aunt had always told him that she could tell when he was lying to her by looking in his eyes. He didn't want to give the girl seated next to him that chance.

"At least you can get some reading done," Hermione said into the silence that followed his words, as she leaned over and lifted the book that was lying on the table next to Harry's bed. "Understanding Accidental Magic," she read the title on the front cover aloud. "Is that what happened last night?" Hermione inquired with a slightly arched brow.

Harry simply nodded, fearful she would figure out just how close she had come to being hurt and would be angry with him. _Please don't let her figure it out_, he prayed. Angry people, in Harry's world, equated to a beating and pain. While he wasn't certain just how much the young witch could hurt him should she become angry he also didn't want to discover the answer to that question first hand.

"We'll just have to be more careful next time," she replied as she flipped the book over to look at the back of it before returning it to the table next to the bed. _Maybe we can find an empty classroom next time…one without any books in it_, she added with a mental chuckle.

Harry's head shot up at her words. "No, there can never be a next time," he told her in a frightened tone as he stared at her in disbelief. _I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt_, he wanted to tell her this yet the words wouldn't pass his lips.

"Honestly, it will be alright," she said in way of reply even as she reached for his hand to pat it reassuringly only to see him flinch away from her touch and drop his eyes to his lap once more, unable to meet her gaze. Confused by his actions she slowly withdrew her hand and settled it in her lap to clasp the apple held there. "What happened, Harry?" she asked in a small almost frightened voice.

Hermione suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. All through Primary school she had seen her classmates act in a similar manner. Classmates who she had thought were her friends wanted nothing to do with the teacher's pet that constantly out preformed them. _He's going to tell me to stay away from him now_. _He's realized he made a mistake in talking to me and now regrets it._

Harry recoiled from her hand reflexively without even realizing he was doing it. Years of abuse had built into him a natural response to shy away from anything coming towards him, especially a hand or foot as it usually meant imminent pain. It was a self-preservation technique that he was no longer even aware of it was so ingrained. Had he been conscious of his actions he would have been ashamed to have done that to her.

"That was an amazing bit of magic you did last night," Hermione said as the silence between then had stretched nearly to the breaking point. "I mean I could hardly believe it when I started to hear all the pins falling to the floor," she rattled on in a vain attempt to fill the silence. Somewhere within her head she reasoned that if she just kept talking he wouldn't be able to tell her to keep away from him.

"I mean they just kept falling and falling. It was almost musical in the way they sounded when they struck the floor. Madam Pince was so upset she couldn't even say anything and had to sit down. I think she would have fallen down if she hadn't," she told him as she frantically searched for something else to talk about. The young witch licked her lips only to have the breath in her lungs freeze at his next words.

"You shouldn't be around me anymore," Harry said softly as soon as Hermione paused for a breath. _I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if someone was hurt due to me._ The Headmaster had as much as told him that his accidental magic could be dangerous. _What if I had turned her into a pin instead?_ That thought alone, more than any other froze his heart. "Just forget about me."

"Harry-" Hermione nearly sobbed at the rejection as she reached out towards him only to see him flinch away once again. She had been expecting it yet she hadn't thought it would hurt so much_. I thought this time would be different. I thought he was like I was_, an assumption she now realized she had incorrectly made upon seeing him in the library with a stack of books yesterday.

"Please just leave," Harry said cutting her off, without looking at her as he knew that should he do so his resolve might falter. There was a slight sniffle from the chair next to him which nearly did him in but he steeled himself and endured. If there was one thing he was adept at it was enduring the unendurable.

"I understand," Hermione said in a strained yet controlled tone as she sniffled back the tears she felt building in her eyes and got to her feet. "I brought this for you as I thought you might be hungry," she told him as she set the apple in her hand on the bed next to his leg. Hermione's sadness only increased as she noticed how even his leg shied away from her possible touch where she had set the apple. _It's almost like he's afraid of being touched_, the logical side of her mind reasoned even as the emotional part of her fought back bitter tears of yet another rejection.

Harry listened to Hermione's footsteps as she walked away and they grew fainter with each passing step till the hospital door closing cut them off entirely. _It's better this way_, he told himself. _She'll be safer away from me_.

"Are you certain that is a wise thing to do?" a warm carrying voice asked from the foot of his bed suddenly. "Sending her away like that I mean?" Madam Pomfrey asked with sad eyes. "Seems to me you could use a good friend or three, Mr. Potter."

Harry shrugged at the Nurse's words. He had been alone for most his life, even while with family. He understood being alone. It was familiar and welcome to him. He still recalled what having a friend meant and it was not an experience he wished to repeat again. "She'll be better off this way," he replied with after a moment's pause.

_But will you be?_ she wondered silently. Poppy could do little but sigh in regret. Having cared for the students of Hogwarts now for several decades she realized that there were still times she didn't understand the youth of today. "Well, I won't tell you how to handle your personal business, Mr. Potter, your health though is another story," she told him with a firm look as she walked over to the side of his bed and held out a green vial to him. "Drink," she ordered in a no-nonsense tone.

Harry took the glass container and sniffed it curiously, his nose instantly wrinkling up at the foul odor. "If smells horrid," he complained. "What is it?"

"It's a Pick-Me-Up. Of course it smells terrible. It tastes even worse," she informed him of. "There are a lot of things that don't taste good or smell good but are none the less good for you. Now bottoms up!"

Harry cringed at the tone of her voice, realizing there would be no getting out of drinking the foul brew. Taking a deep breath he downed the contents of the glass vial in one swallow and then had to fight hard not to spew it back up. "Thanks," Harry said pitifully as he handed the now empty clear vial back to her.

Poppy chuckled at the tone of his voice. "Your clothes are in the drawer there," she told him pointing to the table next to his bed. "Shoes are under the bed. Get dressed and then hurry down to the great hall and have something to eat before classes," she instructed him. "If there are any signs of pain, light headedness or blurred vision you're to return here at once! Understood?"

"Yes, Ma`am," he replied with a small smile on his features at her business like mannerism. After Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern once over, as if she expected to find something she had missed before, she turned and retreated to her office. Harry quickly changed into his school uniform and shoes, slipping both apples into his robes, before walking to the hospital doors where he paused to glance back. "Hope I never have to come here again," he said aloud softly to himself before closing the door and heading down to the Dungeon to get his books for the day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It continues to warm my heart to see the responses my little tale has received from all of you. This being me "Testing The Waters" in this fandom, I must admit to finding them both warm as well as inviting. I do attempt to respond to each and every review I receive. As a writer, I greatly enjoy speaking with my readers. Alas, if you're not logged in or review as quest there is little I can do in those cases.

To date each chapter has presented a portion of the story from each of the main characters points of view. They being Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Draco of course. I hope to maintain that format for as long as I can though I do realize it may be a bit problematic to retain for the entire tale. My apologies for those who find the format somewhat difficult to follow.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They encourage me and touch the heart with warmth which only serves to insure I remain firmly at the keyboard.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the _**Harry Potter**_ series.

(10646 - 031413)


	6. From Outsiders To Charms

**Chapter 6 – From Outsiders To Charms**

Ronald Weasley sighed and hefted his school bag over one shoulder before turning and making his way out of the boy's dormitory. Breakfast had been a good meal…a very good meal! With three plates full of eggs, potatoes and bacon in him he felt with a fair degree of certainty that he could hold out till lunch time. _If they keep feeding us like they did yesterday I could really come to love this place_, he thought with a grin. The realization that he was talking about loving school had the boy shaking his head in disbelief as he turned and walked from the room. "Mental, I am," he said aloud to himself in a hushed tone of amazement.

Growing up in a large family he was used to large meals. With five older brothers, a younger sister and his parents, nothing short of a feast would suffice when the nine of them sat down to eat. Molly Weasley, his mother, loved to cook which made the kitchen her favorite room in the entire house. Cooking was more than just something to do; it was a way of life for the Weasley Matriarch. If there was one thing she did better than meddling it was cooking, although Ron thought it might be a tossup between the two as to which the woman was most accomplished at. The young redhead also couldn't decide which his mother preferred to do first. _A perfect day for Mum would be meddling while she was cooking_, he mused with a silent chuckle at the image that thought called to mind.

_It's not like Mom gossips_, he reminded himself as he trooped down the stairs from the dormitory into the Gryffindor common room. _She just likes to have her say in things…everything actually_, he quickly added, his grin slipping slightly recalling several of the times he had been in the receiving end of his mother's sharp tongue. He had learned at a young age that there were two ways of doing things in the Weasley world, the wrong way, and his mother's way. _Nothing will get you an earful quicker around Mum than doing things the wrong way_, he thought, his grin slipping further as he felt a stab of home sickness. As loud and as boisterous as his mother may be, he loved her dearly and missed her, even if he didn't want to admit that to anyone including himself.

This was the first time he had been away from home for any great length of time, and while it was exciting it was also a bit difficult to deal with. He missed the safety and security of his house and room. The young boy knew that many people often scoffed or made fun of the Burrow for how it looked yet to him it was home. To his way of thinking there really was no better place to be. Ron thought that the structure, with its many sides and portions out jutting like a poorly stacked set of blocks, reflected their unique family rather well. _We're all very different but together they're all my family_. That thought alone brought a warm smile back to his face.

While many did not think much of the small Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office his father worked for within the Ministry of Magic, Ron was very proud of his father. Arthur Weasley was honest, hardworking, loving and cared for his family a great deal. These were traits that the Weasley elder had tried to instill in his children. Judging by the oldest two siblings it was clear that Arthur had achieved his goal. Bill was a highly respected Curse Breaker employed by the Wizarding bank Gringotts while Charlie was currently working through an apprenticeship as a Dragon Handler at a secluded dragon preserve in Romania.

Percy, the third eldest Weasley brother was already a Prefect at Hogwarts and there was little doubt that he would follow in Bill's footsteps and become Head Boy one day. Ron couldn't help but feel the pressure of having such older brothers. Living in their shadow was no easy task for the eleven year old. The one saving grace, or perhaps two saving graces, were the twins. Fred and George were an endless source of both frustration as well as laughter to the Weasley parents. While Ron couldn't deny that he often fell prey to their pranks and latest potions he would be the first to admit that life was anything but dull around the both of them. With the twins about, laughter was the main course of any day.

Ron's little sister, Ginevra, was the youngest of the Weasley family brood. He, like his older brothers, was fiercely protective of the young girl. The young Gryffindor was both dreading as well as looking forward to his sister starting at Hogwarts next year. _It will be grand having her here_, he told himself, _but looking after her will certainly cut into my free time_. With a mental shrug he just chalked it up to what brothers do, deciding to make the best of it and enjoy the time with her.

Ron adjusted his robes as best he could being that they were a little big for him. They were hand-me-down from Percy, as the twins were taller and hence their older clothes didn't fit correctly. It wasn't all bad he reasoned. Percy tended to take better care of his appearance and hygiene than the twins did. This usually meant that the clothes passed down to him were in better shape than if they had come from the twins. They also didn't have stains and odor from whatever new potion or mixture the twins had been cooking up at the time.

Life itself wasn't easy at all for the youngest male Weasley, being at the bottom of the male food chain meant that the word _new_ seldom, if ever, entered Ron's life. Almost everything he had, besides the Chudley Cannons posters in his room, had once belonged to someone else, from his shoes, to his trousers, to his knickers, and even to the wand that was currently tucked away in his pants pocket. In the Weasley world there was no such thing as an extra galleons, sickles or knuts. '_If it was worn by one member of the family it is good enough to worn by another_' was one of Molly's favorite saying and one Ron had heard far more times than he would have liked to.

The young pureblood wizard had found it very hard to wait to turn eleven and start his schooling at Hogwarts. While he didn't know how much it was costing his parent for him to be there, he certainly didn't want them to think it had been a waste to send him. _I'll make them proud of me!_ He had made a promise to his younger self once that he would graduate and become a Quidditch star, so that he could get rich and take care of his parents. _We'll never want for anything ever again!_ His fervent wish was for his Dad to spend his declining years tinkering with Muggle items out in his shed while his Mum cooked and baked in the kitchen of the Burrow to her heart's content.

The lanky youth paused in the common room beside the Wizarding chess set long enough to shift a pawn forward two spaces as an opening gambit. It was a clear indication for anyone wanting to play a game to make their move. Ron had spent many a night playing chess with his father from an early age. His father had called it their 'bonding time'; however Ron quickly noticed that whenever his Mom wanted his Dad to do something the elder Weasley wasn't wanting to do, the chess board came out. They both enjoyed the challenge of the game as well as the time spent together regardless of the reason for it. These days it was usually an even split on who would win the game they were involved in. Satisfied with his first move Ron turned and quickly made his way to the passageway only to see the portrait of the fat lady swing aside as a tear streaked, busy-haired witch rushed past him clearly upset and crying.

"Hermione," Ron called out after the fleeing girl, even as he retraced his footsteps back to the common room only to see his classmate hastening up the stairs while hastily wiping at her cheeks. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"It's nothing Ron," Hermione replied over her shoulder a bit more curtly than she had intended. "You'd best head to class or you'll be late," she added pausing at the top of the stairs though refusing to turn about to face him. "I'll see you there. I just need to grab my books."

The young Gryffindor male had no clue what could have upset his new friend and even less of a clue as to what he should do. Crying girls, other than his sister, were a new experience for him which left him feeling rather barmy from not knowing what to do. The redhead quickly decided it wasn't something he liked and added '_crying girls_' to his short list of things to avoid at all costs. Ron stood there, his face etched with concern, as the girl disappeared through the doorway to the girl's dormitory with her book bag clearly slung over one shoulder.

**-oOo-**

_I'm such a fool_, she berated herself with silently. Leaving the hospital wing of Hogwarts she had hastened her pace towards the seventh floor and the Gryffindor tower. It was only through a sheer force of will that she had held back the hurt tears till the portrait had opened before her. Like the workings of a floodgate, it had signaled the start of her water works. The young witch had hoped that there would be no one in the Gryffindor common room. _Just my luck, someone would be here!_

Slipping into her dorm room she quickly made her way to her own bed and sat upon the foot of it as once more tears leaked free from her eyes and trailed their way down her youthful cheeks. _I'll have to apologize to Ron later_, she thought, realizing she had been rude to the boy, even if unintentionally so. With a shrug of her shoulder she allowed the heavy book bag to fall to the bed behind her.

_Why? Why did Harry push me away?_ she asked herself once again as her logical mind refused to drop the matter even though it hurt her heart thinking of it. It was like a sore tooth that hurt to touch it, yet you couldn't resist probing it with your tongue. _He must blame me_, she finally decided. _I pushed him to try transfiguring the match into a pin._ The young witch toppled over sideways onto her bed, her small shoulders shaking as silent sobs racked her body for several long moments.

_It's my fault entirely_, she silently bemoaned in realization. _What if something had happened_, she suddenly thought. The bright witch was well aware that something had happened but knew it could have possibly been worse. She was already aghast at the fact that all those books had been transfigured into pins, perhaps gone forever. Books were like friends to her as she had spent so much of her young life buried with her nose in them. Books had filled the place in her life where real friends should have been. The fact that her actions caused so many books to be destroyed was tantamount to blasphemy to the young studious girl. A sobering thought suddenly hit her. _What if Harry or someone else had been injured?_

The young brunette's mind was off and racing at the possibilities of what might have happened. Being smart had its drawbacks as it allowed her mind to clearly see all the possibilities and the devastating consequences they would hold. It didn't take very long for her to come to the same conclusion that Harry had previously in the hospital bed he had been lying in. _What if Harry had turned someone into a pin?_ A cold shiver ran down her spine as she realized that someone could have died.

Hermione sat up once again, shocked from her tears by the realization that they may have all very well just barely escaped death last night. _But could he actually do that?_ The young witch's mind was quickly off and running along that chain of thought. _Would it take stronger ability to turn a person into a pin than a book?_ "Granted he did transfigure a great many books," she stated aloud sullenly at the thought of the ruined treasures of printed words.

"But would that be enough to change a living person into an inanimate object?" she asked herself as she wiped the remains of the tears from her cheeks with one hand. "Harry said that it was accidental magic," she pursued her thoughts like a hungry dog after a bone. "By definition that would mean that it was unintentional what happened. Transfiguration requires the wizard or witch to impose their will upon the object they are trying to transfigure." Hermione chewed her lower lip for a long moment as she pondered that thought. "It would seem to me then that the act of transfiguring someone into a pin would have to be a very intentional one," she reasoned.

"So then," she said as she climbed to her feet, continuing her one sided dialogue, "if that is true then no one was really in any danger as Harry never meant for the magic to affect anything other than the match itself." The young witch made her way into the bathroom, slipping a washcloth from the shelf before she turned on the tap and held the cloth under the cool water. "So why then did the books get transfigured?"

Wringing the water from the wash cloth she turned the tap off and then folded the cloth before placing it over one closed eye. She was no stranger to tears and well knew that they made her eyes red as well as causing them to swell up. A cold compress was usually the quickest way to bring the swelling down. Standing there gazing into the mirror before the sink she thought back to last night. "The first indication that something was wrong was when my _Defense Against The Dark Arts_ book was suddenly gone," she recalled as she shifted the wash cloth to her other eyes and applied gentle pressure.

"It wasn't gone, it was transfigured!" she suddenly exclaimed excitedly, feeling she was on to something. The bushy-haired witch stared at her reflection for several long minutes as she pondered the implication of that realization. "Could it be so simple?" she asked herself in a tone of disbelief. "Could he have just not been focused enough?" she pondered, believing that the boy's attention had simply wandered to her book which had been lying right there within his field of vision. Hermione used the cloth to erase the tear tracks from her cheeks before leaning in closer and peering at herself in the mirror intently. "That has to be it," she said even as she turned away, satisfied with her appearance, knowing from experience that the redness around the edges of her eyes would go away in time.

Leaving the wash cloth on the counter next to the sink she walked back into the dorm room and to her bed, feeling better about herself. "At least no one was in any danger," she spoke aloud thoughtfully as she reached down and shouldered her book bag. It was with a pain of regret that she recalled Harry and his reaction to her presence just a short while ago. "Nothing to be done for it now," she told herself as she walked towards the door to head to class.

_I was so certain that he was like me_, she mused to herself. Once again she saw him seated at the table reading through the books before him. _That could have just as easily been me seated there and reading those books._ This realization did little to make her feel better. _Perhaps I wanted to make a new friend…someone like myself, so badly that I just imagined that he and I would have anything in common._

Lost in thought the young Gryffindor slowly descended the stairs. _Harry must have been there just because he couldn't perform the transfiguration in class. He only asked me because he thought I would know the answer to being able to do it._ Any further thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Ready then?" Ron asked with a nervous smile from where he was leaning against the wall near the passage way.

Hermione looked up, pulled from her musing by the boy's voice so close at hand. The young witch only then slowly realized that she may not be able to be friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived, however he was also not the only student here at Hogwarts. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied with a hesitant smile of her own.

The two first year students made their way through the passageway, the portrait closing silently behind them. It was a surprisingly quick trip to the third floor as the staircases must have known they were running late and so seemed to align perfectly for them. It wasn't till they entered the Charms corridor leading to classroom 2E that the silence between them was broken.

"Alright there Granger?" Ron enquired without looking towards the witch walking next to him.

"Just fine," Hermione replied as she adjusted the heavy book bag on her shoulder. "Ronald, did you recall to read the Charms chapter last night?" The groan which escaped the redhead's lips next to her left little doubt that the boy hadn't. The young witch chuckled while rolling her eyes, wondering if she would have to stay after her housemate all term.

**-oOo-**

The blonde Slytherin witch was making her way through the first floor corridor from the great hall when she spied a familiar unruly mop of black hair ahead of her and hastened her pace to catch up with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Upon reaching Harry's side she slowed to match her pace to his. She could see that he was deep in thought as he hadn't as yet noticed her presence. Daphne nudged him slightly with her elbow only to see his emerald eyes turn and regard her for a long second before recognition dawned.

"Alright there Harry?" Daphne Greengrass asked as they approached the Grande stairway and waited for the set of stairs to shift towards them.

Harry shrugged slightly before answering, "As well as I can be I guess," he replied unassumingly as he unconsciously eased to the side so there was greater distance between the two of them.

The young witch noticed the shifting away from her and found it rather refreshing. More accustomed to wizards attempting to get closer to her in the hopes of garnishing her attention it was a new experience to see a boy shy away for a change. She had no doubt that those who sought her affections and attention did so solely for her family name and whatever political or financial gain it could bring them. She half suspected this to be the driving force behind Draco's recent actions but had no proof…not that it would change anything if she did.

Daphne smiled slightly as they stepped out onto the stairs which had shifted into place and began the climb to the third floor where their Charms class was to be held. "You look better than you did last night," she told him. The young Slytherin was careful to maintain the separation between them that Harry had set. She was glad that Tracey had forgotten her book and had to run down to the Dungeon to retrieve it as it allowed her this time alone with Harry, though she felt slightly guilty about being glad her closest friend wasn't there.

"I see, so that was you," Harry said thoughtfully, chewing the inside of his lip for a moment. "I wasn't certain if it was you or if I had been dreaming," he explained. Recalling the Hospital reminded him what he had been lost in thought about when the blonde witch had caught up with him. _I hope Hermione understands_, he worried, feeling bad for having turned her away even if it was for her own welfare.

"Dreaming of me already are you?" Daphne asked with a grin unable to resist teasing him and feeling it was proper payback for not telling her who he really was on the train.

"NO! Never!" Harry quickly exclaimed, aghast at such a thought. The volume of his response surprised both her, as well as himself, at how loudly he repudiated her words. Several other students who were at various other locations on the stairs looked in their directions as his words echoed about the relatively enclosed area.

The grin quickly dropped from the young witch's face. "I'm sorry Harry. I was just having a go at you is all," Daphne said softly. "I didn't mean anything by it." The Greengrass girl wasn't certain what to make of the wizard next to her as his behavior was anything other than what she had come to expect from the male members of Wizarding Houses.

"No," Harry said after taking a shaky breath and running his fingers through his hair, only making it more unruly, "I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm really sorry," he apologized as they stepped off the stairs and made their way to the Charms corridor. "I'm not used to being around others all that much," he told her quietly as if ashamed to admit it.

Daphne waved one hand as if dismissing his apology. "It's alright," she assured him, feeling it was as much her own fault as his. "A lot of families keep their children close to home," she explained. When he didn't refute her words she decided to let the matter stand.

The two walked a short ways in silence. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you in the hospital wing last night?" Harry enquired.

"Studying," Daphne replied as classroom 2E came into view. The young witch decided not to mention that she had also been listening in on a conversation between the school's Medical Witch and the Headmaster as well. A part of her was upset that she had listened and knew what she did. All she could do now was to keep what she had heard to herself and try to act like nothing had changed.

_How do you tell a friend that you heard all about the horrendous life they had growing up?_ Her own thoughts gave her pause and rise to another question. _Is Harry a friend?_ Daphne quickly decided that it was far too soon to decide anything of that nature. _Counting last night this is only our third time even speaking to each other_, she reasoned. Now was also not the time to be mentioning anything she had heard last night she affirmed to herself. _If we ever do become friends and Harry decides to tell me then I will certainly be all ears._

Harry's face took on a puzzled look for a moment as he contemplated her answer. "Seems like an unusual place to do that," he finally replied with, still puzzled by her reason for being there.

Daphne turned and looked at him with a bemused smile, "It seems that the library had to close early last night," she said only to see him look away and to the ground but not before she saw the embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry," he softly apologized, his voice thick with remorse, just as they walked into the class room. Without another word or even a look in her direction Harry turned and quickly made his way to the top row of seats before walking the length of the classroom to the seat that was furthest from the door.

Having heard of the incident in the library she had hoped to play it off with a bit of humor yet it seemed to have the opposite effect on the dark haired wizard. _That's twice now that I've tried to be funny and it has failed miserably_, she mused to herself. Daphne turned and followed the back of the retreating boy, uncertain why she was even bothering doing so. _Third time's the charm, right?_

As they reached the last two seats the wizard-to-be before her stopped and turned to sit. Daphne didn't fail to see the startled expression that appeared upon his face as soon as he realized that she had followed him. Setting her book bag down on the desktop she quickly pulled out her book as well as her writing quill, ink and parchment. Slipping the shoulder strap over the back of her chair she seated herself and arranged the items before her.

"Not much of a sense of humor then?" she casually asked without turning to look at Harry.

"Who?" asked Blaise Zabini upon dropping into the seat next to Daphne. "Potter here? He has loads of humor. Tried to tell me he'd read all the books prior to the start of term," the dark Slytherin said as he pulled out his own book and writing items. "No matter how you look at it, what you did in the library was bloody brilliant, mate! I can just imagine the look on Madam Pince's face," Blaise finished with, shaking his head back and forth with a huge grin on his face.

"But I did read them," Harry shot back a bit defensively before realizing what he was doing and dropping his eyes to the book before him. "The library was just an accident. It wasn't like I planned to do that."

"Call it what you will, Potter," Blaise said turning in his seat to regard them both, "it was still pretty funny."

Harry sighed heavily and looked away as he realized that no matter what he said or did it wasn't going to change anything that had already happened. The young wizard had learned early on in his life that an opinion could see you doing without food or worse, beaten. As he looked out over the classroom his eyes were drawn to where the Gryffindor students were seated and a certain bushy-haired witch who was sitting in the front row, closest to the large desk that could only belong to the Professor who would be teaching the class. For a brief moment their eyes met before Harry quickly looked away, dropping his gaze, however not before noticing the redness of her eyes. _Has she been crying?_ he wondered.

"Look," Harry said, after licking his lips to moisten them, "you guys probably shouldn't be around me," he told them. "You'd do best to keep your distance I think." Once more he couldn't bring himself to tell them it was for their own safety and that he would feel miserable if anything were to happen to them due to his actions and apparent inability to control his magic.

Daphne turned to look at the dark haired boy next to her for a second before glancing about the classroom. "It would seem all the other seats are already taken." The blonde witch couldn't help but feel there was more to his words than just simply not sitting by him. "Looks like you're stuck with us, Potter," she informed him of, using his last name for the first time to express her disapproval of his previous statement.

"No I don't mean just in class," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I mean any other times as well." Harry turned to look at the two other Slytherin's then and they both could see the near pleading in his emerald eyes.

"That would be fairly hard to do as we're housemates and share a dorm," Blaise replied. "Besides, us outsiders need to stick together," he added with a crooked grin. "Safety in numbers and all that rubbish."

"Outsiders?" Daphne asked, curious what he meant. "How do you figure?"

"Malfoy already has Crabbe and Goyle following him around like his pet bodyguards. Last night I saw him talking to Theo Nott so I suspect he'll be joining them as well." Blaise leaned in and lowered his tone. "We're in Slytherin. You can't survive by being alone in our House."

"I don't need any friends," Harry spoke up forcibly wanting to put a stop to any thoughts either of them might be having in regards to him. "I can manage on my own."

"Friends?" Blaise scoffed at the other boys words. "There's no such thing as friends within Slytherin, Potter. There are those you know, those you use, those you ignore and those you abuse. Being firsties you can bet that none of the other years are even going to admit that we exist unless it is to use or abuse us," he told them both. "That means if we're to have any chance of surviving we outsiders have to band together."

"Outsiders?" Harry asked, intrigued despite himself. "How could we possibly be labeled outsiders in our own House?"

Blaise nodded before explaining. "I'm an outsider simply because I won't play by Malfoy's rules. I don't buy into the whole pureblood dribble that he and his kind are spewing. Greengrass here," he said with a tilt of his head in the blonde witch's direction, "while still a pureblood, has already shot the prat down twice, once on the train and then in the common room in front of almost everyone. He's not likely to forget that," Blaise warned the witch seated next to him. "His pride as a Pureblood won't let a slighting of that nature go overly long without a response. If he did then others would think him soft and wouldn't want to follow him."

"Are all Purebloods like that," Harry asked in disbelief as he turned to regard the young witch seated between him and Blaise.

Daphne looked down and started playing with the cuff at the end of the sleeve of her robe as she felt Harry's questioning eyes upon her. "I don't know what game he's playing at but I don't have any intentions of playing it." Her small fingers absently plucked at a loose thread. "I may be a Pureblood but that doesn't mean I'm anything like Draco," she stated firmly.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Blaise as if that proved his point. "Because you're not like Draco that makes you an Outsider!"

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked. "I know nothing about Purebloods or anything else really. Does that make me an Outsider just because I am ignorant of the customs of Wizarding society?"

Zabini chuckled softly. "Mate, as bad as Greengrass and I have it you're worse off than the both of us combined." Seeing the confused expressions on both their faces he explained it to them. "On the night of the sorting you snubbed the entire House by sitting at the very end by yourself. Your Housemates all interpreted that as you believing you were better than the rest of them. The-Boy-Who-Lived is above sitting with everyone else."

"I'm sure that's not what Harry meant," Daphne spat out before the boy next to her could speak up for himself. "Maybe he just liked sitting at the end of the table or he's unused to eating with others," she offered in Harry's defense recalling the boy's family life and realizing she really had no real clue.

Blaise shrugged slightly. "Doesn't really matter at this point as that is how they all saw it. I'd be surprised if many of them didn't see the entire library thing as you just showing off, Potter." Blaise paused and quickly glanced about to ensure no one was listening to them before he continued. As the dark skinned wizard leaned in the other two did as well, hanging on his every word. "I overheard several fourth years talking about how you were trying to put everyone in their place. I'd watch your back if I was you, mate."

Harry thought for a moment before realizing that this was no different from being home in many ways. There was always a mishap or a beating around every corner there thanks to Dudley and his Uncle Vernon. It was never a question of _if_ but rather _when_ it would happen. "I don't need any friends," Harry reiterated as he sat back and turned in his seat and tucked in. "I'll be fine." Any further discussion was forestalled by the arrival of Professor Flitwick the Charms instructor.

**-oOo-**

Professor Filius Flitwick was a short man, even by Harry's standards which was saying something as the eleven year old wasn't very tall himself. There was something about the white haired wizard that Harry took an instant liking to. Perhaps it was his white hair and the manner in which it blended directly into his beard and mustache so that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. It might have been the calm and respectful manner that the diminutive wizard spoke to each and every student. There was a certain air of distinction about the wizard that made him appear larger than his actual size. Whatever the reason might have been Harry knew almost instinctually that the small professor would be one of his favorites at Hogwarts.

"The Levitation Charm was invented in 1544 by the warlock Jarleth Hobart who mistakenly believed that he had at last succeeded in doing what wizardkind had so far failed to do, namely learn to fly," the Professor told his class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. "It was discovered during a demonstration that the charm had actually levitated Hobart's clothes and not himself. Sadly it took him falling to the ground and injuring himself after removing his clothes in mid-air to determine this." There were several snickers and laughs throughout the classroom at his tale.

"Laugh if you want but many of the charms, jinxes and hexes we use today were discovered in much the same manner. It is only through trial and sometimes error," the professors paused dramatically as he reached up and brushed his whiskers and beard for a moment recalling that it was a misfired charm that saw him looking as he currently did, "that new spells may come into existence. Now while the tale of Jarleth Hobart may be humorous to us, he was fortunate enough to escape with only sixteen broken bones when he plummeted back to earth. I highly doubt he found his injuries funny at the time."

"A very close and dear friend of mine who was an extraordinary witch in her own right, used to love to experiment. One day one of her spells went terribly wrong with dire consequences." The small Professor sighed sadly for a moment before he continued in a soft and somber tone. "Her husband Xenophilius and their young daughter who she left behind have never been the same."

"This is why it is important not to try things on your own until such time as you are ready for it. Many a good wizard or witch has lost their lives in the pursuit of knowledge, even under the best of circumstances and the most stringent of safety precautions." The Professor's steely eyes scanned each and every face to insure they understood the seriousness of the matter. "People die, sometimes taking those around them with them as well."

"If you'll turn to the first chapter in your book and read it over then," the professors said as he slipped from the chair behind his desk and walked out to the center of the classroom. "Once you're done reading I would like you to practice saying the charm ten times followed by performing the wand movement ten times as well. You may begin." The professor made his way about the room offering helpful suggestions where he saw they were needed.

"Right then," Professor Flitwick said as he walked over and climbed upon his mountain of books so that everyone could see him. "Now that we've had our safety talk and you've all read over the charm and have practiced the proper enunciation as well as the correct wand movement, let's give it a try shall we." With a wave of his wand a white feather appeared before each student. "Wands at the ready," the Professor said before waiting a few moments till he could see that everyone was ready. "Repeat after me…_Wingardium Leviosa_"

Harry sat and looked at the feather before him with trepidation. All too clearly he recalled what had transpired the last time he had attempted to use magic. _What if I can't control it?_ The safety talk delivered just a short bit ago by the Professor has sent a chill down the young boy's spine. _I could have hurt Hermione as well as anyone else in the library yesterday_. The thought of hurting another, even by accident, made him feel sick to his stomach.

The white feather sat there calling for his attention as if it were silently challenging him. _What if I can't do this?_ _What will happen to me_, he asked himself. _They'll probably be forced to expel me and ship me back to the Dursleys_, he realized. _Can't have a non-magical at a school for witchcraft and wizardry after all._ Even after the accidental magic incident in the library he was fairly certain that if he couldn't learn to use magic normally they wouldn't allow him to remain. His emerald eyes stared at the feather for a long moment before he lifted his wand to make the proper gesture.

Beside him he could hear Daphne speaking the charm and swishing with her wand. The white feather before her jerked to one side and then slid back to the other. Momentarily distracted Harry watched as the witch tried once again and the feather slowly rose into the air to float about jerkily following the movements of the witch's wand.

"Well done, Ms. Greengrass," Professor Flitwick exclaimed upon seeing the floating feather. "Ms. Granger as well," the small teacher added as another feather quickly ascended to join Daphne's above the heads of the class members. "Five points to each of your Houses!"

Harry turned back to his own feather as he tightened his grip upon his wand. _I can do this_, he told himself. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he spoke as he swished and flicked his wand. There was the same rushing sound within his ears as he had first heard within the library however this time it did not grow to become overwhelming as it had previously. The feather jumped up a foot from the desk and hovered there in the air motionless. Unlike other feathers that seemed to float or hop about his held perfectly still.

"Nice, Harry," Daphne said next to him having witnessed him perform he charm on his first attempt. "The steadier an object is the great the control of the witch or wizard levitating it," she told him as they both stared at the rock solid feather in the air.

"Thanks," Harry replied breathlessly as he turned and looked towards her with wide eyes and the brightest smile she had ever seen on anyone's face before. "I did it," he added in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"And on your first attempt as well," Daphne replied with a grin of her own at his apparent relief and obvious joy at completing the charm. The blonde witch turned to the Slytherin boy on her other side only to see that he was not having nearly as much success as Harry and she had with their feathers.

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong," Blaise said, the frustration clearly evident in his words as well as his features.

"Relax your wrist, it's too stiff," Daphne offered. "It's swish and flick," she demonstrated for her Housemate. "You're pronouncing it correctly though try to hold the R a bit longer."

"Thanks Professor," Zabini replied with a teasing grin.

"Prat! I may just have to give you detention!" Daphne fired back with a scowl which was quickly ruined when she started to giggle. "Just do it."

Blaise nodded before turning back to his feather and trying it once again as she had suggested. It took him another two tries but he was eventually able to coax the feather to rise off the desk and hover before him though it appeared to be fighting a heavy breeze which wished nothing more than to blow it across the room. "Thanks Greengrass," he offered with a nod and a crooked grin without taking his eyes off his feather.

"You boys would be lost without us girls here to show you how it's done properly," Daphne replied with her blue eyes twinkling merrily. Glancing over at the Gryffindors her eyes met those of the Granger girl who tipped her head slightly towards her. Daphne nodded once in return, a kudo to them both they were saying for once again being the first in their class to complete the assignment.

"You and Granger seem to be putting the rest of us to shame," Blaise said with a grin to clearly indicate that the fact didn't bother him in the least. "Some more than others," he added tipping his head towards Draco who was seated in the front row and hadn't managed to levitate his feather as yet.

The class continued as more and more of them managed to complete the charm. It wasn't long before everyone had finally managed to lift their feathers off the desktops. Some who were more proficient at the charm than others started dive-bombing other students feathers with their own. An Irish boy from Gryffindor House was the last to complete the charm but only after managing to explode two feathers. A feat that the small wizard leading the class was heard to say he had never seen happen before in all his years of teaching.

Professor Flitwick finally dismissed the class after giving them their homework assignment. Harry remained in his seat, pretending not to notice the questioning looks sent his way by Daphne and Blaise as they made their way out of the classroom. Once everyone had left for the great hall and the waiting lunch there, Harry approached the small teacher who was now seated in the plush chair behind the large desk once again.

"Excuse me, Sir. I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time," Harry asked, causing the Professor to look up from the paperwork he was reading. "If it's not too much of a bother that is," Harry stammered. It was taking all of his courage to address the adult, something that didn't happen in his world and life with the Dursleys. He had it beaten into him at an early age that you didn't speak unless you were asked a direct question and then you answered in as short a reply as possible.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Filius said with a warm and inviting smile, most of which was lost in the thick growth of facial hair, upon seeing who had spoken to him. "What may I do for you?" he enquired as he clasped his hands together before him on the desk, his short stubby fingers interlacing.

Harry swallowed quickly, suddenly feeling uncertain upon having the wizard's full attention. The young wizard knew that had this been an adult size Professor he most certainly would never had been able to address him at all. It was only the diminutive size that was closely akin to someone more his own age that allowed Harry to continue. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about accidental magic, Sir."

The aged wizard removed his glasses and pulling a cloth from within his robes began to clean the lenses carefully. "Am I to believe this is in regards to what happened within the library last night?" Filius asked, already suspecting the answer to his question but wishing to make certain.

"Yes, Sir," Harry promptly answered. "I was wondering if it…I mean to say what I did…if it…," the youths words trailed off as he suddenly became uncertain of how to phrase his question.

"You wish to know if your accidental magic could have harmed someone," Filius guessed judging by the boy's hesitation to actually ask the question. At the young wizard's nod he continued. "I would be lying to you if I told you that magic left uncontrolled couldn't be dangerous. Magic is a force unlike any other in existence. Left to run wild there is no telling what it might do. In most cases accidental magic is usually reserved for those who are fairly young which also ensures that they don't have much strength to affect anything in a manner that could be considered harmful or life threatening."

"How young?" Harry asked fearfully. Now that his main question was out, even if the answer wasn't favorable, he wanted to learn as much as he could. The dark haired youth still had the book given to him that morning by the Headmaster; however he had as yet had a chance to do more than skim through it.

Filius slipped his glasses back on and pondered the young wizard's question before deciding to answer him truthfully. "We've seen it happen with children as young as two or three years of age, sometimes as late as five or six but hardly ever past that age." The Charms Professor had been stunned upon hearing of the events that had transpired in the library. While some had suspected it of being a prank that had gone awry Filius wasn't blinkered enough to not suspect it was exactly what the Headmaster had said it was, accidental magic.

Harry's brow creased as he tried to process this bit of information. "It doesn't make any sense then, Sir. I mean why me? Why am I different?" For a boy who wanted to be left alone the last thing he wanted was to be different from others. In this case, if his fears were accurate, his difference could prove fatal to someone around him. The thought that it might prove life threatening to himself never crossed his mind.

"There is still a great deal about accidental magic we do not understand, Mr. Potter. It is theorized that it is seen in young children because their minds and bodies are still developing and hence that is when it makes its first appearance. It isn't very powerful, much in the same manner that an infants or toddlers grip isn't very strong," the Charms Professor explained.

"In most cases once sufficient hand eye coordination skills have been developed the ability seems to go dormant for a while. Again it's only a theory but experts have thought that as the body turns its primary focus to growth and learning it could be suppressing these magical attributes," Filius told the boy standing before him all the while watching him closely.

"When a witch of wizard enters puberty the ability seems to resurface with a vengeance which is why we do not enroll students till they are eleven. It is hoped that by the time their bodies begin to change they will have sufficient control of their abilities that there won't be any danger to those around them or themselves," Filius said trying to recall all that he could about the condition they were discussing.

"But Professor that still doesn't explain why it is happening to me," Harry stated in a very confused and puzzled tone. "I've had strange things happening to me my entire life," he confessed, "but have never known why or what it is. I'm eleven now Sir. Is it normal in the least for such things still be occurring?" Harry asked looking up and meeting the Professor's eyes.

"Leading experts think that maybe just as some people are late to bloom so might some be slow for their magical potential to go dormant." Filius looked the boy over, noticing for the first time his small size, short stature and apparent thinness. "If someone was malnourished to the point that it stunted their growth that could possible account for a difference," he said making an educated guess. The small man was no stranger to physical deficiencies himself and was more than capable of seeing them in others. "The human body is an amazing and immensely complex machine of which we still understand so little about when you get right down to the inner workings of it and the mind that controls it all."

"As I said at the onset of this conversation, there is a great deal as yet still unknown about accidental magic. There very well could be any number of reasons for your outbreak." Filius sighed, leaning back in his chair. "In all honesty we really have no clue why these things happen. If I had to hazard a guess I would say it is a possibility that it is due to who you are."

"Who I am?" Harry asked, confused even further by this revelation.

Filius nodded. "You're The-Boy-Who-Lived when by all rights you shouldn't have. Something unprecedented took place that night which none of us, having neither been present to witness it or participate in it, can honestly say with any degree of certainty just what it was. Perhaps it is due in part to that," the tiny Professor pointed to the scar on Harry's forehead, "you are different, Mr. Potter. You survived a killing curse, something no one else had ever done or has done since. That alone certainly had to change you," he told the young wizard in a sympathetic tone of voice.

"I see," Harry replied even as his mind was deep in thought processing everything he had just learned. He could see a great deal of time spent in the library researching everything he could find on the subject of accidental magic. Quickly following that thought was the realization that he would have to face Madam Pince if he was to be able to learn what he needed to. "Thank you Professor. You've been very helpful."

"That's what I'm here for, Mr. Potter," Filius replied with a warm smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"Actually there is. When a person does magic should they hear anything?" Harry asked.

"I'm not certain what you're asking," Filius replied, his curiosity piqued by the boys question. "Do you mean should everything go silent around them?"

"No, it's like I hear this noise," Harry answered slowly attempting to find the correct words to explain what he had heard. "It's almost like a wind which I can hear within my head I think. I'm still hearing everything else that is happening about me though. Is that normal, Sir?" Harry asked with a creased brow, not certain he had explained it sufficiently enough to make it clear to the seated Professor.

"Did you hear it today while you were performing the charm?" the Professor asked. Seeing the boy nod that he had, Filius continued with his next question. "How about last night in the library? Did you hear it then as well?" Filius couldn't help but feel that the lad was just full of surprises. First the accidental magic in the library and now the possibility of some new magical indicator.

Harry had to pause and think for a long moment before he nodded that he had. "It was different though. It started out the same; however it became more like a rushing sound." Harry frowned, disappointed with himself for being unable to recall more from the experience. "I'm sorry Professor," he said looking up to the seated man, "most of what happened is a hazy blur which I can't seem to recall clearly. I've tried several times since then but to no avail."

"That's alright, Mr. Potter," the white haired Professor told Harry. "I'll admit this is the first I've heard of anyone hearing sound in association with their use of magic." Filius leaned forward and regarded the young wizard for several long moments. "You're a very interesting young man, Mr. Potter. If you like I can do some research into the matter and let you know what I find."

"Thank you Sir. I think I should like that," Harry said in a clearly relieved tone. Given the Professor's help Harry still felt it would be best to do his own research in the library as well. _Two sets of eyes are better than one_, he reasoned silently to himself.

"For now I wouldn't worry too much about it," Filius said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "If you should hear this rushing sound again," he paused for a moment to ensure he was using the correct term which Harry had used previously, "please come and let me know."

"I will," Harry promised. "Thank you Professor," the boy added with a relieved smile suddenly feeling better. There was every possibility that between the two of them they could figure out the cause for his affliction or at the very least a means by which to prevent another occurrence of the same wild magic as had happened in the library.

"Off with you now," Filius said in way of reply as he made a shewing motion with both hands. "If you don't hurry you'll have no time for lunch before your afternoon class." The Charms Professor watched as the boy gave a quick nod before turning and hastening from the room. "A very interesting lad indeed," Filius said aloud to himself as he stared towards the doorway the boy had left through.

**-oOo-**

"My father said that Professor Snape is the best Potion's Master in all of Europe," Draco spouted while seated at the Slytherin table for lunch. "We'll finally be able to learn something from a Professor who actually knows what they're doing," the young corn-silk haired youth said with a sneer, implying that none of the other teachers were up to snuff.

"McGonagall is so old I wager she forgets where she is half the time," Draco said with a chuckle though making sure his voice didn't carry to the head table and the referenced witch who was seated there eating lunch and chatting with the dark skinned Astronomy Witch next to her. Crabbe and Goyle, seated across from their groups undisputed ring leader were quick to add their blusterous laughter.

"It's pathetic what passes for Professors these days," the young Malfoy continued with, his voice heavy with contempt. "Flitwick isn't even human!" he exclaimed, referencing the rumor that there was goblin blood somewhere back in the diminutive Professor's heritage. "Is it any wonder he couldn't teach us the simplest of charms today?"

Blaise leaned forward from his seat further down the table and added his two knuts. "Funny I didn't see anyone else having as much trouble as you did, Malfoy" the first year Slytherin said loud enough to ensure everyone seated close could clearly hear him. "As I recall you only just accomplished it before Crabbe and Goyle did."

"It did seem to take him a bit longer than most to complete the charm," Tracy Davis added from her place across the table from Blaise and next to Daphne who remained silent, not even bothering to glance in the Malfoy heir's direction or acknowledge his presence.

"Belt up, Davis!" Draco hissed angrily his temper finally snapping at being talked about in such a manner. The fact that it was all truth only served to anger him further. "Your betters are speaking!"

"Better at what," Tracey scoffed without flinching. "Certainly not better at levitation charms!" The Slytherin girl's response drew several laughs from those seated nearby who had been listening in on the conversation. Tracey's grin only grew as she watched the young Malfoy's face turn bright red in embarrassment.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a contemptuous voice from directly behind Draco, effectively keeping the boy from drawing the wand he had been reaching for.

"No, Professor Snape," Tracey answered innocently. "We were just discussing this morning's Charms class and how some people fared better than others," Tracey continued with straight-faced. "Daphne earned us another five points as well."

Snape's dark eyes swept the table quickly as if daring any of them to cause an issue and force him to deduct points from his own house. "Very well then. Carry on," he replied in a slow monotone drawl before turning with his robes bellowing out behind him, to continue on his way to the staff table.

"Watch yourself, Davis," Draco spat out between clenched teeth before rising from the table. "My father will be certain to hear about this!" Draco threatened angrily. With a jerk of his head Crabbe and Goyle both stood, glancing with regret at the food still on their plates, and made to follow their leader who was storming from the hall.

"I don't believe he was charmed with you at all, Davis," Blaise deadpanned causing Daphne to choke on the pumpkin juice she had been drinking.

Tracey grinned as she pounded her blonde friend on the back in an attempt to help her breath correctly once again. "I guess I'll have to work at it some more then," she said in a melancholy tone of voice that was clearly meant to be theatrical. "I was so certain I had it down just right too," she added causing Daphne to choke all the more as she attempted to laugh, choke and breath all at the same time. "Oh dear, I think we've broken her!" Tracey said with a wide grin towards Blaise.

"You guys shouldn't antagonize him like that," said Pansy Parkinson as she slipped into the seat next to the chuckling Blaise Zabini. "It doesn't set a good appearance to have Purebloods disagree in front of others," the dark haired girl added, overlooking the fact that Tracey was actually a half-blood.

"Perhaps if he didn't make it so bloody easy we wouldn't," Blaise replied before taking a sip of his own juice and winking at the two girls seated across from him who both smiled in agreement to his statement. "Some things are just too good to pass up," Blaise concluded with as he set his cup back down on the table.

"I would be all too happy to leave him alone, Parkinson," offered a red faced Daphne who had only just then managed to stop choking and regain control of her breathing again, "if he would return the favor and steer clear of me. Honestly I don't know what his game is but I wish he'd just clear off and leave me be!"

"Draco will be the head of the Malfoy house one of these days," Pansy replied in such a manner as to make it sound like it would next week rather than several decades in the future. "I should think you'd be pleased to have such a pureblood interested in you in such a manner, Greengrass."

"We're barely eleven!" Daphne said in disbelief. "I'm far too young to be thinking about anything of that nature. No offense Blaise, but boys are just….," the blonde girl's words trailed off but the visible shiver that ran down her body said it clearly enough for the others to get the message.

"My Mom says that now's the time to start looking for a marriage contract partner," Pansy told them matter-of-factly as her head turned to look in the direction that Draco had gone. "There aren't that many good purebloods out there and if you wait you might have to settle for the ones like Crabbe or Goyle."

"You can't be serious?" Tracey interjected, finding it difficult to believe that anyone in their year could be contemplating marriage contracts already.

"Suit yourselves," Pansy replied. "Don't come crying to me when you're stuck with Vincent Crabbe and slaving over a stove every day to keep him fed." The three other Slytherins exchanged looks before pushing their plates away in unison, having suddenly lost their appetites.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope I was able to convey in this chapter that Hermione, while being smart, is still only eleven and hence doesn't know everything as yet (I did say yet ;-). As witnessed by her conclusion that no one was in danger from Harry's accidental magic. This of course is opposite what Professor Flitwick tells Harry about accidental or wild magic. It's important to recall that our cast of characters, at least as they pertain to students, is still very young. Also I wanted to show that Ron was not a total prat and was actaully a nice guy who waited for his housemate when he could have just left without her. It would be hard to grow up with a mother like Molly and not learn compasion along the way.

I'm not one for writing fast paced or action packed chapters. I like to focus on character development before we get into the action parts of the story. I hope that is pretty obvious as we're at 60K words and only half way through their second day. Next up will be potions and then flying and astronomy and then I think we'll be off and running...assuming the Muse wants to be off and running. Did I meantion she's a little fickle?

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They encourage me and touch the heart with warmth which only serves to insure I remain firmly at the keyboard.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **_Harry Potter_** series.

(03292013 - 10607)


	7. The Potions Master

**Chapter 7 – The Potions Master**

Severus Snape did not have a happy life. The Potions Master of Hogwarts sat at the head table glaring, alternately, between the students seated before him and his food. Lunch, much as the students, was the same as always. Unappealing to say the least. After a decade of eating and teaching at Hogwarts they had both become routine rather than something he enjoyed doing. He found teaching to be tedious at best and bothersome at worst. The best part of his day was after classes when he could brew his own droughts and potions within the privacy of his own quarters.

This year though was different from the previous one or at least he suspected it would be. The dark clothed Professor was both looking forward to as well as dreading his afternoon class which accounted for his foul mood. Taking another bite of the tasteless fare before him his dark eyes glanced towards his own House table only to note a certain absence. _Her son is not there_, he thought silently to himself, taking comfort in the fact that he wouldn't have to look upon the boy who was the spitting image of his most hated rival. Mechanically chewing his food his mind wandered back to distant memories that happened far from Hogwarts and the man he was today.

Born of a Pureblood witch and a muggle father Severus himself was considered a half-blood. As a child he learned early on that his parent's marriage was not a happy one. His father, Tobias Snape, drank excessively while being happy with nothing in life. His mother, Eileen Snape, often left for weeks at a time to her relatives, the Prince family. Neither parent seemed to care that they had a child. The young boy was often neglected and left to fend for himself. As a child he also learned something else, that he was different than other children.

The young Severus had the ability to do wondrous things with merely a thought or a slight gesture. At the age of six he could grow flowers with a wave of his hand or call items to him just by thinking of them. To his young mind it was all very magical. He had as yet no idea that his mother was a witch and that he had inherited her special abilities making him a wizard. He only knew that he was different…better, than others. It wasn't till later years that he took his blood status as well as his mother's surname and coined his own nickname, '_The Half-Blood Prince'_.

Knowing he was different he could no longer see the other children in the neighborhood as the same as himself. They were not the same as he was as they could not make flowers fly or capture the light of the sun and hold it in their hands. He was special. He was something they most certainly were not. They were beneath him for the simple fact that they were…ordinary.

He was a child with a new toy…a new magical toy and like any child with a new toy he wished to play with it. If there was one thing about Spinner's End, a shabby suburb of Cokeworth, it was that there were plenty of abandoned and dilapidated buildings. These proved to be perfect places for the small boy to hide away and see just what his new found abilities could do. Hiding in such a manner also saved him from other dangers such as the roving bands of bullies that always seem to frequent such rundown neighborhoods.

Coming from a very poor family he did not have the newest of clothes or the best of shoes. In fact he usually looked rather shabby as one primary teacher was once overheard to comment upon his general appearance. His clothes were so mismatched as to almost appear as if it were on purpose. The older boys were always quick to pick upon him when there were no adults about. Even when there were teachers present he had been branded a klutz for the sheer fact of the number of times he seemed to trip over his own feet. In reality it was not his feet that caused the tripping but rather those who took joy in tormenting him.

The young Severus had a certain look about him. He was not well fed, though one could hardly say he was malnourished. The half-blood child spent a great deal of time inside reading which gave him a very pale complexion which many often mistook for ill health or a weakness…in later years to their own misfortune. There was just something about the child that the larger boys couldn't resist. His thinness, aloofness and manner of dress just seemed to scream '_bully me_' to them. It was like chum in the water to the circling sharks…, irresistible.

It was on a certain summer's day, no different than many others, in his seventh year along the muddy river that flowed sluggishly not far from Spinner's End that the young boy's life changed. The local bullies had dragged him down to the water's edge for a bit of _play time_ as they put it. Tired of being their wiping boy the young wizard had grown angry and the largest of the three bullies suddenly found himself flying through the air and landing with a loud splash in the river. The startling fact for all those present was that no one had apparently laid a hand on the large boy. His comrades called from the bank of the river encouraging him to swim to shore as the boy thrashed about in the muddy water.

The water was not excessively deep where the boy landed nor was the current strong enough to even pull the bully along the river's path. Severus stood and watched as the larger boy struggled and was unable to bring his head above the water to draw a lung full of air. It was at this time that the most amazing of things happened. A small figure in a yellow floral print summer dress dashed past the three boy on the bank and plunged into the water to the drowning boys rescue. The girl's blazing red hair blew in the summer breeze giving it the appearance of having a life all its own. All three boys on the bank found themselves suddenly gobsmacked by the interloper's actions.

Severus was so stunned by the petite girl's appearance that he forgot to hold the boy under the water and the girl was able to drag the drenched and gasping bully to shore. That feat alone was amazing considering the size difference between the two. The scrawny half-blood nearly gasped aloud when the girl looked up and glared at him with smoldering green eyes for a long moment before turning her withering gaze upon the other two boys in turn.

"What is wrong with you?" the girl yelled at the three boys standing there in stunned silence. "Couldn't you see he was drowning? Why didn't you go in after him?" the young redhead scolded them sternly as if she were an adult speaking to children much younger than herself. All three boys dropped their heads and stared at their feet. "Are you all daft or something?"

"Lily," called an apprehensive voice behind Severus, "we should be going. Mother is going to be quite cross with you for getting your dress all dirty as well as wet." Turning his head the young wizard saw another girl standing not far away with dark hair, a rather long neck and a disapproving demeanor as she regarded the entire scene, especially the four boys around her sister.

"Yes, Petunia," the wet girl, whose name was apparently Lily, replied even as she made her way towards her sister. "I suspect he'll be alright once he's had a bit to catch his breath," she paused to tell Severus, thinking him a friend of the boy who had been in the water.

"T…thanks," Severus stammered in way of reply as the small girl continued on. "Who…who are you?" he enquired in a mesmerized tone of voice as he turned about, his words stopping her in her tracks as she turned back to face him again.

The girl, who he guessed to be close to his own age smiled at him, her green eyes alight with something he had never seen before. "Lily Evens. That is my older sister, Petunia," the small redhead replied. "We just recently moved to the area. I hope that we all shall be friends."

"I think I should rather like that," Severus replied somehow, still entranced by the petite girl's sparkling green eyes and bubbly personality. A strange warmth of feelings, which he couldn't place a name to, seemed to well up within his chest. Being unfamiliar with the concept of love or what it felt like to be loved he had no way of knowing that he had just lost his heart to the small slender girl before him at that time.

With a slight tilt of her head she turned and continued on to her waiting sister before the both of them left together. Severus stared after them till they were gone from sight around a corner. He couldn't help but feel that he had witnessed something magical once again only this time it was in the form of a petite girl. One thing he knew for certain was that he most certainly wanted to see her again! It would be many years yet till he realized just how much he loved the little redhead named Lily. Sadly that knowledge would come too late to save her life.

The Potions Master of Hogwarts was broken from his reminiscing upon feeling the ring on his right hand grow warm, signaling that the Headmaster wished to see him. Having lost his appetite due to thinking of Lily, the head of Slytherin House rose and quickly made his way from the great hall and to the Headmasters office. It wasn't the thought of the girl that had cost him his appetite but rather the remembrance that she was no longer alive due to his own actions. Guilt was one of the best appetite suppressants there ever was. "You wished to see me, Headmaster?" he asked once past the gargoyle statue, up the stairs and through the door.

"Ah Severus," Albus Dumbledore said with a welcoming smile. "I hope I did not disturb your meal?" The aged wizard was seated at his desk with several scrolls laid out before him in a sort of haphazard arrangement. The Headmaster's ever present lemon drop bowl was present and as the lid was already removed the Potion's Master surmised that the room's owner had already been into the somewhat sour candies.

"I had just finished," Severus replied, figuring it was close enough to the truth that it really didn't matter. The potions professor absently wondered how large of a dent the Headmaster had put into the candy bowl. _The larger the dent the more troubling the information about to be imparted_, he figured.

Albus motioned to a vacant chair which sat before his desk and waited for his Potions Master to be seated before he continued. "I called you here so that I might enquire into the progress of the potions I requested from you during the summer break."

"They are coming along nicely, Headmaster," Severus replied a bit confused by the enquiry. When they had first spoken of the potions it was with the understanding that they would not be needed till the following summer break. "They should be ready on time as requested." The plan was to set a trap for Voldemort over the next summer break when all the students would be gone from the school. Neither man currently in the room believed the Dark Lord was gone for good.

"Alas, I fear we no longer have the time to wait, my friend," Albus said in a weary voice as he tossed the latest edition of the Daily Prophet towards his friend, which landed on the desk directly before the Potion's Master who looked down and saw the front page article.

**Gringotts' Break-In Latest**

_"Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon."_

Severus quickly read the article over and it only took a moment for him to understand what the Headmaster had meant. "You can't possibly think of bringing it here at a time like this!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

In way of answer Albus reached into his robes and withdrew a reddish, multi-faceted stone which rested comfortably in the palm of one hand and set the Philosopher's Stone upon the desktop between them. "It would seem that we do not have nearly the amount of time I had hoped we'd have. If he can reach within even Gringotts then there is no safer place in all of Britain than within these walls."

"I am surprised that the Flamel's even allowed you to take it," the Potion's Master stated without removing his eyes from the stone before him. The stone had many abilities, among them being the Elixir of Life which is what they were counting on the Dark Lord wanting it for. Should Voldemort obtain the stone he would be able to return and would be near immortal.

"Once I explained the circumstances to Nicolas and Perenelle they were quick to see the wisdom in having the stone brought here," Albus explained. "Neither really wanted to be drawn into the conflict we both know is coming, my friend. If nothing else, with long age comes a greater understanding of how to pick and choose ones battles," the Headmaster stated with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Then you mean to follow through with your plan?" Severus enquired finally looking up and meeting the gaze of the wizard across from him only to see the aged wizard nod slightly. "What of the students? Would you place them all at risk? You know as well as I do that _he_ would think nothing of merely killing them all to obtain what he wants. The risk is too great, Headmaster."

"I am well aware of his lack of compassion for human life, be it young or old," Albus replied, the twinkle disappearing once more from his eyes as he reached out and fiddled with the stone with one hand. "I do not however think that he will attempt to reach the stone while everyone is here. No, I suspect he will wait till the holidays when few students remain and fewer staff are present to stop him," the Headmaster explained his reasoning. "He has few resources and it will be easier to slip in a follower or two to retrieve it for him at that time."

Severus thought over the man's words for several long moments and could find little fault with them. It would be well like the Dark Lord to slip in, collect the prize and slip out again with no one the wiser. Severus was certain that the Dark Lord would take great pleasure in being able to pull off a stunt such as that directly beneath the Headmasters nose. "It does seem the sort of thing he would attempt," he grudgingly had to admit.

Albus nodded, having already determined this and hence having been certain that his Potions Master would come to the same conclusion and follow his lead. "This is why I shall need those draughts sooner than we had planned."

"I should be able to have them done by the time the student's leave for the holidays, though just barely," he added. "What of the others?" he enquired.

"Hagrid already has his guardian in place," Albus replied, "hence the warning for everyone to stay away from the third floor corridor."

"Are you certain it was wise to announce that, Headmaster?" Severus asked. "There are certain students, the Weasley twins come to mind, who might see that as a challenge. There are certain to be those who go seeking whatever is there."

Albus chuckled softly, the twinkle returning to his glacier blue eyes for the moment. "I am quite certain that once they open the door and see Hagrid's pet, he is fairly hard to miss after all, they will lose what little interest they have for the matter. I doubt they will think past the fact that Fluffy is the hideous death awaiting them and that he might actually be guarding something of importance. No, I feel certain they will simply believe we are housing an extraordinary animal for the time being."

"Professor Sprout's Devil's snare is coming along nicely though that may be due to it being in a cold and dark place, which is where it grows best," the Headmaster continued with thoughtfully. "Pomona has assured me that it will be ready in time though. The only problem she confided was that it would not be a full or as mature as she would have wished for it to be. Still, it shall have to suffice."

"Professor McGonagall is placing the final touches on her chess set as I understand it. I suspect that like you, she is none too happy with this turn of events," Albus offered as he leaned forward and secured a lemon drop before sitting back and popping the sour confection into his mouth. "Lemon drop?" he offered only to see the Potions Master decline with a shake of his head.

"What of Flitwick's contribution," Severus asked. "I thought he had something prepared as well."

"Yes, our Charm's instructor was very helpful and quite ingenious if I do say so myself, in regards to his piece." Albus chuckled thinking of the key and the feat of flying that would have to take place to pass that particular test. The fact that the keys were all charmed to resist any and all forms of summoning ensured that whoever it was would need to be an accomplished flyer. "He is ready to go whenever we're ready," Albus assured the man seated across from him. The Headmaster himself had enchanted the door the key was for to be as resistant as possible to the highest forms of magic.

"I still do not feel that it is wise to have that beast within the room with nothing more between it and the students than a door," Severus stated once again to press home his concerns. "Should one of them gain entrance without realizing what was there the results would most certainly be less than pleasant, Headmaster. Should word get out that the beast if there I doubt that the Board of Governors would look kindly upon it."

"I am well aware of your concerns, my friend," Albus replied calmly. "It would take a witch or wizard of exceptional ability to unlock that door." The Headmaster held up one hand to forestall the professor retort he saw coming. "However, if it will make you rest easier, I shall see to it that the door is hidden as well so that none of the students may accidently encounter it."

Severus nodded stiffly at the older wizard's words, realizing that was probably the best he was going to be able to achieve. Over the course of the last decade he had learned that once Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had made up his mind there was nothing to be done but to go along with it and hope for the best. "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster? I have a class to attend to," the Potions Master said as he stood and prepared to leave.

"Severus," Albus said in a soft and caring manner, "will you be alright?"

The dark haired wizard turned to regard the Headmaster with a schooled expression that betrayed no emotions what so ever. "Certainly," he stated, the word itself clipped and near toneless before he turned and proceeded towards the door.

"Perhaps it is important to remember," Albus offered up, his words causing the other man to pause with his hand upon the doorknob, "as much as young Harry may resemble his father and be James' son he is also Lily's child as well and bears her eyes." The Headmaster could do little more than sigh remorsefully as the Hogwarts' Potions Master left the room without another word.

**-oOo-**

Slipping into the boys' dormitory Harry made his way to the small desk next to his bed and quickly exchanged his _The Standard Book of Spells_ book for his copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger. Taking a seat, his hand retrieved an apple from within his robes which he absently bit into as he started to read over the chapter for today's Potion's class once again. He had already read the chapter several times and could nearly recite the components for the boil removing cream they would be making from memory without looking at the book.

_I've really been looking forward to this class_, Harry thought to himself as the corners of his mouth curved upwards in a grin. _Taking ingredients and mixing them together to make something other than what you start out with is a bit like cooking_, he told himself silently as he took another bite of the apple in his hand, mechanically chewing without actually tasting the fruit. He wasn't used to eating much more than an apple or its equivalent for lunch and sometimes dinner. Routines are a hard thing to break, especially when learned over the course of an entire life.

As a young child he had been placed in charge of cooking for the Dursleys. As soon as he was tall enough to see over the rim of a pan upon the burner his aunt lost no time in shedding the cooking responsibilities to her nephew. There had been several times at first where the small child had burnt himself from inexperience...scars he bore to this day upon his forearms as well as a rather nasty one on his chest from spilled hot grease. Instead of finding cooking a chore Harry had quickly come to love it. The prospect of combining ingredients to make something that not only tasted great but was also filling as well a wholesome was as close to magic as he could get at that early age. Anything more magical and it fell into the realm of '_freakiness_' and would earn him a beating.

_Uncle Vernon and Dudley never once complained about my cooking_, he reminded himself, taking pride in that fact. Harry realized that it was strange to want the praise of those that treated him the worst but that's just how it was. He didn't even begin to understand it but had figured it was just easier to go along with it rather than sort it all out. _The quickest way to make either of them happy was with good food. A happy uncle and cousin meant fewer beatings for me._ When he got right down to it, praise was praise and something he very seldom ever received from anyone.

It wasn't long till Harry's simple lunch was finished and he put his things away. The young wizard stood and, after pushing his chair in, shouldered his backpack and walked from the dormitory. On his way through the empty common room he paused long enough to drop the apple core into a waste bin before slipping out the door and heading along the Dungeon corridor. The lunch period was only half over so he wasn't surprised not to see anyone else in the hallways.

Following the map from the student handbook, Harry quickly found the correct classroom. Looking inside he wasn't surprised to see that he was the first there. "Seems to be a pattern," he mumbled aloud under his breath, referring to his always being first to class. The notable exception being his first Transfiguration class, which he planned to correct the next time he attended the class. He rather enjoyed arriving early as it allowed him to gather his thoughts and prepare.

The classroom itself was rather dim. There were small rectangular windows set high up upon the walls near the ceiling that allowed a measure of day light to filter in. The only other lighting was provided by the scattering of lit candles about the room. The front of the classroom was the furthest from the door and was situated upon an elevated section of flooring. Harry presumed this was so that all the students seated in the class would be able to see and hear the professor.

Making his way to the front of the class he moved along the seats, taking the fourth one in and placing himself in the center of the front row or as near as one could get. Each row held two work benches which sat three people each. After removing his text book from his bag along with his quill, ink well and parchment he hung his backpack from the back of his chair and then seated himself. As there was still some time before the class actually began he reached behind himself and extracted the book the Headmaster had given him concerning Accidental Magic. Opening the book before him he started to read.

Harry wasn't certain just how long he had been reading as he found himself rather absorbed by the contents of the book, but he realized suddenly that he was no longer alone. Glancing up he caught a billow of black robes out the corner of his eye as Professor Snape stormed to the front of the classroom and the waiting desk there, before seating himself behind it. Harry thought the Professor looked very much like an advancing storm cloud with the way his black robs billowed out behind him as he went.

"A little early aren't you, Mr. Potter," Snape asked in a slow drawl as he took the seat behind his desk and began shuffling papers and moving items about. From the man's actions one would have thought that someone had rearranged his entire desk in his absence.

"Perhaps, Professor," Harry replied a bit nervously. "I just wanted to make certain I wasn't late or missed anything. I've been looking forward to this class since I first read about it over a month ago," the young wizard confessed in an embarrassed rush before he could stop himself.

"Fascinating," Snape replied in a monotone voice without a hint of the usual excitement one who expect to hear when using such a word. "And why would that be?" the Potions Master went on to ask as he read over a paper before him.

"Well," Harry began only to quickly lick his lips nervously, "I've not been much good at anything all my life. A spot of weeding, a bit of cleaning here and there but not much else as my family tells it," he explained. "Cooking is the one thing I seem to be able to do rather well, Sir."

"There'll be no flambé or soup stock made in this class, Potter!" Severus snapped off irritated by the boy's reply. Potion brewing was an exacting science. To compare it to cooking was like comparing Leonardo De Vinci to finger painting as far as Severus was concerned.

"No, Sir!" Harry stammered in way of reply realizing he had offended the Potions Master in some manner. "I didn't mean to imply that there would be, Sir. Cooking is only similar in that you take ingredients and combine them to make something which is much more than the individual parts themselves. I thought potions would be the same way, is all." The young wizard's words trailed off as he hung his head.

Snape looked up for the first time and stared at the boy for a long moment, seeing nothing more than the dark mess of hair at the top of the boys head. _He is Lily's son_, he reminded himself with a silent sigh. "Brewing," Severus offered as he looked down once again at the paper before him though he made no effort to read. "Potioneers do not _cook_, we brew," he explained in a more even tone. "Try to remember that," he said.

Harry's head shot up and a trace of a smile struggled across his lips for a moment. "Yes, Sir," he replied sharply. "I'll see that I do." Before Harry could say anything further the Professor stood and with purposeful strides walked from the classroom.

Harry, not certain what to make of the man's behavior could only shrug to himself and return to the book he had been reading. It was only a few minutes more before other students began to arrive. With a resigned sigh he closed the book and replaced it in his backpack. Picking up his quill he inspected the tip of it before unrolling a new sheet of parchment and dipping the quill in his ink well. It was as he was dipping the tip of the quill that something severely jarred his elbow causing the ink well to topple and spill all over the blank piece of parchment.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there, Potter," said a voice that was becoming all too familiar to the young wizard who turned to look over his right shoulder to see who had bumped his arm. Draco Malfoy stood there with a sneer upon his pale face. "Sometimes it hard to see the things beneath us," he added with a contemptuous grin.

"Perhaps if you weren't walking about with your nose so far up in the air you might be able to see others a bit better," suddenly stated a female voice causing both boys to look to their side. Harry saw Daphne Greengrass with another girl he didn't know who had been the one to make the comment to the young Malfoy. "Something you might want to try sometime," the new girl, also in Slytherin robes, added in an off-handed manner.

"Watch your mouth Davis!" Draco spat, his face turning red with anger. The boy's grey eyes darted towards Daphne and it was clear to see that he bit his tongue on whatever else he wanted to say to the auburn haired Slytherin. Draco huffed and angrily pushed past the two girls to go join Crabbe and Goyle at another table further back in the room.

"Mind if we join you, Harry?" Daphne asked as she hung her backpack on the back of the chair next to his and began removing the items she would need for class before the boy could even answer.

"By the way I'm Tracey Davis," the other girl offered, leaning forward so that she could be seen around her friend. "I apologies for her deplorable sense of manners and not introducing us properly," Tracey said with her dark brown eyes sparkling playfully.

"I was getting to it!" Daphne replied indignantly as she took her seat and arranged her own scroll and book. "Tracey and I have been friends since we were small kids," Daphne explained. "Why I put up with her I'll never understand." Daphne added with a playful grin of her own.

Tracey snorted in a rather unladylike manner. "It's because you love me Dearie and you'd be simply lost without me there to help you."

Harry couldn't help but grin at their antics, realizing that they must be the best of friends to carry on in such a manner. A small part of him couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a friend like that. "Harry. A pleasure," Harry said, offering a slight nod of his head towards the girl now seated on the other side of Daphne.

"Really!" Tracey exclaimed with an absolutely astonished look upon her face. "You're _The_ Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry, completely taken aback by the other girl sat there with much the same look as a deer looking up only to see a descending dragon about to land upon it. One of Tracey's eyes, which were opened as wide as they could go, suddenly closed in a wink at him. "I think everyone knows who you are, Harry," she told him with a humorous grin.

Harry only then noticed that Daphne was struggling hard to hold back the giggles that desperately wished to escape her lips. The-Boy-Who-Lived shook his head in disbelief before asking, "She wouldn't be related to Zabini by any chance would she?" Harry recalled a very similar response from Blaise when he had introduced himself during their History of Magic class.

"Oi, I heard that Potter," came from behind him causing him to look over his shoulder at the dark skinned Slytherin boy who gave him a grin to show he took no offense at the question. "In the Wizarding world we're all related in some manner of another," Blaise offered with a slight shrug.

"Why am I not surprised to see you there?" Harry asked in a resigned tone suddenly realizing that he was supposed to be staying away from them. Glancing back to Daphne and Tracey and then to Blaise once more he quickly realized that they weren't going to leave him alone just because he asked them to.

"Hanging out with you, mate is far more fun than sitting around listening to Malfoy strut about like some prized gaming cock," Blaise said, leaning forward to be better heard. "Besides, I'm starting to enjoy how Davis here can always manage to turn Malfoy a lovely shade of red!" the boy's words left all of them grinning. "Seriously I think McGonagall should give you extra credit for it as I swear it must be some form of Transfiguration or something," he added shooting the auburn haired girl an infectious smile.

"It's a talent I seem to have been born with," Tracey replied as she flounced imaginary hair over one shoulder as hers was currently pulled back into a ponytail. "Some of us are just gifted!"

"Seriously though," Daphne said as she turned to regard the dark haired boy next to her, "we're not just going to leave off. We're Outsiders as Blaise said and so we need to stay together."

Harry regarded the blonde girl with the same pleading look he had in Charm's class. "Please, you really need to stay away. All of you do," he said to her, ignoring the other students coming in as well as the ones that had just taken the seats to his left. "It's not safe to be around me," he added in a quieter tone drawing looks of confusion from the other three Slytherins.

**-oOo-**

"Ronald hurry up or we're going to be late!" Hermione called up towards the boy's dormitory, uncertain if the redhead could hear her or not. The young Gryffindor witch had been seated at the table in the great hall waiting for her Housemate to finish his third plate of lunch when the boy recalled that he still needed his book for their potions class. The book in question was in his room. This in and of itself wouldn't have presented much of an issue if that hadn't meant a climb to the seventh floor and then all the way down to the Dungeons for the class.

"No need to throw a wobbly, Granger," Ron said as he stepped through the door to the dormitory. "I'm hurrying as quicklyly as I can," he offered in his defense as he descended the stairs to the common room for the Gryffindor tower slinging his book bag over his shoulder in the process.

The bushy-haired witch grabbed the boy by the arm and began dragging him towards the porthole. "Honestly Ronald, I don't know why I bother with you," she said in an aggravated tone as they stepped past the portrait and made their way towards the Grande Stairway.

"Honestly, I've asked myself that a time or two as well," Ron confessed as they started down the stairs. "Why do you keep after me?"

"Well," Hermione began a bit uncomfortably, releasing his arm and adjusting the strap to her school bag instead where it hung over her shoulder, "we're friends and that's what friends do isn't it?"

"I reckon so," Ron replied in a serious and thoughtful tone as they slowly worked their way to the fifth floor before having to wait for the stairs to adjust to where they needed to go. "If we're friends then," the redhead said hesitantly, "then tell me about this morning and why you were crying."

"Why should I?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised by his request.

"Friends worry about each other so it would only be right that I should worry about you," Ron told her matter-of-factly. "It's just not right to make a girl cry," he added a bit softer.

Hermione could clearly hear the genuine concern in the young wizard's words. "What happened this morning is between me and Har-," the witch paused catching herself just before saying Harry's name, "between me and the person it was with," she quickly corrected as the stairs snapped into place and they continued on.

"Hagrid?" Ron said with a puzzled expression trying to match a name to the sound he heard her cut off. "You had an issue this morning with Hagrid?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed vehemently and without hesitation. "I barely know that man, though I should like to," she was quick to say in a thoughtful tone. "I mean how often is it you get to meet a half-giant?"

"He's a bit furry for me," Ron offered making a sour face as he recalled the burly man who had towered above all the first year students the other evening. "Not to mention big…and tall."

"Well of course he is," Hermione replied in a voice of utter disbelief at the boy's words. "What exactly would you expect a half-giant to look like?" she enquired as they reached the third floor.

"I don't really know," Ron replied honestly. "I've never really given it much thought."

"Perhaps you should then, Ronald," the witch beside him said in a knowing tone. "You have a brain, just learn to use it before you open your lips to speak. I can only imagine how Hagrid would have felt upon hearing your words!" she said glancing to her side and noticing the chastised expression on the boy's face.

Ron knew she had a valid point and hence he kept his mouth closed and tried to engage his brain as they made the second floor and started down to the first floor. While he wasn't certainly the brightest wizard of his age he also wasn't any slouch at it either. The trouble with the youngest male Weasley was that he seldom engaged his brain before he opened his mouth. He certainly was several steps above Crabbe and Goyle, though some might argue that wasn't much to brag about.

"Harry Potter!" the redhead suddenly exclaimed as they stepped onto the first floor and headed for the entrance to the Dungeons which was where their potions class was being held. "It was Harry Potter," he said again as he had suddenly recalled Hermione watching the Slytherin boy walk from the great hall yesterday at lunch. He hadn't thought much of it at the time but it had managed to stick in his memory somehow. Also, there weren't many names that began with '_Har_' which he had clearly heard her start to say.

Hermione sighed heavily, her shoulders rising and falling with the heavy exhalation of air. "Does it really matter, Ronald? Even if it was Harry, that would make it a matter between him and me, I should think," she offered.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, using her first name in his concern for his Housemate. "You can't trust him! He's a snake and they're all evil! Not a good one in the whole lot of them," he stated with a trace of disgust in his voice. The young Weasley boy didn't like the familiarity he heard in his friend's voice when she called the Slytherin boy _Harry_. As he saw it no Gryffindor should be that friendly to a snake!

"Why can't I trust him?" Hermione suddenly asked in a loud and demanding tone, stopping on the stairs leading down to the Dungeons to turn and glare at the boy with her as her anger got the better of her. "He's The-Boy-Who-Lived! He defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Just how can he be evil if he did that?"

Ron's eyes grew large in the face of the witch's unexpected anger. "He's a snake," he managed to squeak out barely, as if that explained everything. The boy could have sworn that Hermione's hair became bushier as if it were standing out on end as she clenched her fists beside her, growled once in frustration before rolling her eyes and turning to stomp off down the stairs. "Blimey, mental that one is," he softly said aloud to himself.

"I heard that!" came the angry clipped response down the stairs from him causing the redheaded boy to suddenly go a bit pale before he followed after the witch, catching up to her just as she reached the classroom.

Hermione entered the classroom and spotted two open seats at the front of the classroom and quickly made her way towards them. As she turned to slip past Lily Moon who was seated at the end of the table closest to the door she noticed that Ron was still behind her. With an almost resigned sigh she took the farther of the two seats that were empty, allowing Ron to sit between Lily and herself.

The bushy-haired witch took out her book, quill, inkwell and parchment and got ready for class. As she was doing this she couldn't help but hear the conversation next to her.

"Please, you really need to stay away. All of you do," said a voice Hermione instantly recognized. "It's not safe to be around me," she heard Harry say to the Slytherins he was speaking with.

"We're not shoving off that easily, Potter," Daphne Greengrass replied in a tone that left little doubt that she had made up her mind and would not be budged from her decision easily. "I'm not sure the reason that you think you're dangerous to us or that you need to isolate yourself. The fact of the matter is," the young blonde girl continued on not allowing the dark haired wizard a chance to say a word, "you don't understand how things work in Slytherin and if you stay by yourself you'll just get chewed up and spat out."

"Yeah, you need to at least give us a reason," Blaise said from his seat behind Harry.

Hermione's mind raced at a feverish pitch digesting what she had heard. _He's afraid of hurting them_, she realized. _He doesn't want them around him either. Is that why he told me to forget about him? Was he afraid I would get hurt?_ The young witch pondered what she had learned and couldn't decide what the truth was. A part of her wanted to believe that Harry had sent her away for her own safety. The thought that someone could think of her as enough of a friend to do that on her behalf was just staggering. No one had ever cared for her that much before outside of her own family.

Yet there was still another part of the young girl who was desperately afraid of getting hurt yet again. It had only been that morning that she had been crying her eyes out on her bed because she had thought Harry wanted nothing to do with her. _But if he was trying to protect me_…. Her thoughts which were spiraling out of control at her revelation suddenly slammed to a halt as with sudden clarity she reasoned out why he had rejected her. _He's afraid that the accidental magic will hurt me!_ Glancing to the side she realized that Harry must be afraid of hurting his housemates as well.

"It's just too dangerous for you to be near me," Harry told his housemates, unaware that the Gryffindor witch seated next to him heard as well.

"Silence!" a commanding voice rang out cutting off any further discussion or thoughts as the Potions Master of Hogwarts stormed into the room with his robes bellowing about him threateningly. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few...who possess the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry picked up his quill to jot down what the Professor was saying only to notice that due to Malfoy, his inkwell was empty.

"We can share," Daphne whispered as she set her inkwell between them.

"Thanks," Harry said without lowering his voice to a whisper as he moved the ink stained parchment and empty inkwell aside to make room for a new parchment upon which he could take notes.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape said loud enough to gather the boy's attention. "This year's celebrity," he added with a disparaging drawl. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape snapped off.

The arm of the student to Harry's left went up so fast it startled the boy, causing him to glance in that direction. "Hermione," Harry mouthed in barely a whisper, surprised to see the girl seated next to him. The witches hand was up on the air and waving about frantically, signaling that she knew the answer. Seated next to her was the Ron Weasley, the younger brother of the twins. Harry didn't miss the threatening glare the boy was directing at him and quickly looked away.

Harry thought for a moment as he recalled reading about the items mentioned. "I believe Professor that powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood is used when making the sleeping potion known as Draught of Living Death," the dark haired wizard replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione's hand go down and a frown of disappointment appear upon her face. _I must have gotten it right_, he surmised by her actions.

The Potions Master wasn't finished though. "Where would you look if I told you I wanted a Bezoar, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as he walked over to in front of the boy and sat after conjuring a stool. Glancing down and noticing the spilled ink and stained parchment he vanished them with a wave of his wand so as to not get any of the spilled ink upon himself.

"I know Professor," Hermione exclaimed as her hand shot up in the air once again.

"I didn't ask you did I, Ms. Granger?" Snape said as his dark beady eyes darted aside to her for a moment. "Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know it all!" The young witch bit her lower lip as her eyes filled with tears at having lost her House points.

"I would look in the stomach of a goat, Professor," Harry quickly said to draw attention away from the witch next to him in the hopes of sparing her any further point deductions.

"And what is it used for?" Snape enquired, his gaze once more returning to the boy who drop his head in thought.

"If I remember correctly it is mostly for counteracting poisons or protecting you from them," Harry offered hesitantly.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked continuing the line of questioning.

Harry's brow creased as he tried to recall the two. Beside him Hermione's hand once more shot up into the air and quivered frantically in a hopeless attempt to gather the Professor's attention. Try as he might he couldn't recall that there was a difference between the two. "I don't recall, Sir," he finally admitted, "but I believe Granger knows. Perhaps you should ask her," Harry offered only because he really wanted to know the answer now and he believed that would be the easiest way to get it.

"They're just different names for the same thing," the bushy-haired witch blurted out before she could stop herself. "It is also known as Aconite."

"That's twice now you've spoken out of turn, Ms. Granger," Snape snapped at the young witch. "See me tonight at seven for detention!" Heatedly Severus turned back towards Harry only to find himself staring into a pair of green emerald eyes which he hadn't seen in over a decade. The pallid skinned wizard's breath hitched in his throat for a moment as he recalled those eyes surrounded by a mane of vibrant red hair. "You have…" Severus just barely managed to stop himself from telling the boy before him that he had his mother Lily's eyes, "been reading I see," he quickly changed to. "Clearly fame doesn't preclude you from learning it would seem. Five points for Slytherin!"

Snape stood, the conjured chair vanishing as the Potion's Master climbed the three short stairs to the raised area of the flooring. "I hope you all wrote down his answers," he said only to be met by shocked as well as confused expressions from the class. "No? Pity," he intoned softly, indicating his indifference.

For class they were split up into groups to make a simple potion for removing boils. Snape made his way about the classroom as they weighed dried nettles and crushed snake fang, criticizing almost everyone but Harry and Malfoy. The class was brought to a screeching halt when the cauldron Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were using melted away spilling potion all over the Longbottom boy. In no time at all boils began to break out all over Neville's body and Seamus was directed to take him to the Hospital wing for treatment. The remainder of the glass passed without further incident.

Hermione was putting her book away when Harry rushed past behind her and quickly left the classroom. Turning the Gryffindor witch saw both Slytherin girls staring after The-Boy-Who-Lived with concerned expressions. "Ron, you go on without me. I'll see you at diner," she told the redhead next to her. Knowing that there was food waiting for him in the great hall was all the incentive the Weasley boy needed. Without a look back he quickly left the classroom.

Daphne zipped up her backpack and lifted it from the back of the chair to slip it over her shoulder when she looked up to find someone waiting to speak to her. "Granger," she said with an arched brow in question.

"Greengrass," Hermione replied in a very businesslike tone of voice with a small nod of her head. "Might I have a word with you in private," the young witch asked, her demeanor slipping slightly to reveal her nervousness.

Daphne regarded the girl speculatively for a long moment before she turned to her Housemates. "You guys go on ahead and I'll see you for diner," she told Tracey and Blaise who both glanced at the Gryffindor but then simply nodded and left.

"Perhaps here wouldn't be the best place," Hermione offered with a glance towards the Potions Master who was seated at his desk reading papers and apparently ignoring them.

Daphne nodded in understanding. "Library?" she suggested suspecting that the other girl would feel that to be a good place to talk openly. Seeing the Gryffindor witch nod in acceptance the blonde turned and lead the way from the classroom. Neither spoke as they made their way to the third floor and along the left corridor, to avoid the most horrible death in the right side corridor.

The two girls entered the library and Hermione quickly stepped forward and took the lead, winding her way through a series of bookshelves and walk ways till she stepped out into an area that held several tables for studying behind which were several rows of empty bookshelves.

"Alright, Granger, what's this all about," Daphne asked, removing her book bag from her shoulder and setting it on top of the nearest table.

Hermione paused but didn't turn to face the Slytherin girl. "You know, it's not really you," she said over her shoulder. "Harry, I mean," she added to clarify.

Daphne's brow shot up upon hearing Harry's name mentioned. "What do you mean?" she enquired, curious as to what the other girl knew that she didn't.

Hermione shrugged noncommittally, her small shoulders rising and falling. "It was right here," the bushy-haired witch said instead. "Last night when he turned all those books to pins."

Daphne looked past the girl at all the empty shelves and suddenly realized why there were no books on them. "How could you know that, Granger?" she asked, believing she already knew the answer.

Hermione turned around, her eyes cast to the floor as she played with the cuff of her robe. "I was here with him when it happened," she confessed. "It was all my fault," the young witch's voice broke as she once again fought back tears of guilt at what she believed she had done.

"What…what happened?" Daphne asked taking a step towards the emotional girl. It was clear that whatever transpired the girl before her felt it was her fault. Daphne had only heard that Harry had transfigured a bunch of books. She hadn't really asked for any further details as it really hadn't mattered at the time.

"Harry came and spoke with me last night right here. He wanted to know how to do the Transfiguration we had done earlier that day," Hermione explained. "I told him how I did it and what I thought needed to be done. I thought he understood it. I had my match with me so I had him try it."

Tears began sliding down the young witch's cheeks as she told her tale. "I don't know what happened. Maybe he lost his focus or maybe I didn't explain it correctly but the next thing I knew all the books were turning to pins and Harry," Hermione paused to draw a shuddering breath before she continued, "Harry was standing there and his eyes…they were rolled back into his head! When I touched him he just seemed to collapse and fall to the ground! Now he's afraid to be around anyone as he might hurt them and it's all my fault!" the young girl sobbed.

Daphne quickly crossed to the distraught girl and guided her to a chair, pulling one out for herself only after Hermione was seated. "So that's what happened," she said aloud as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a handkerchief before passing it to the still weeping girl who thanked her upon accepting it.

Once Hermione had calmed down a little she continued though she still couldn't lift her head to meet the other girl's eyes. "I went to see him this morning in the Hospital wing," she confessed. "He had a book on the table next to his bed about accidental magic. I'm not sure if that's what happened or if he was just doing some light reading," the young witch said, "But for him to be reading that right after what happened is too much to be coincidence, isn't it?" the bushy-haired witch asked as she looked up with a hopeful expression upon her face.

"If it was accidental magic then it really isn't your fault, Granger," Daphne told Hermione pointedly. "It's not like that is something that can be controlled or predicted after all." The blonde witch sat back and folded her arms across her chest as she thought for a moment. "I'm no expert on the subject but if it was accidental then it's really no one's fault, not even Harry's."

"I don't know anything about it really," Hermione said in a tone that clearly indicated she wasn't happy to admit that fact.

Daphne could tell by the other girl's tone that situation would be remedied shortly. "Did…did Harry tell you anything this morning?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head. "He just asked me if I had been hurt at all and then told me to stay away from him and that I would do better to forget about him."

Daphne chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment before replying. "Well that would certainly fit with your scenario about being afraid of hurting others. It would also explain why he's pushing me away as well as distancing himself from all his Housemates."

"Harry doesn't strike me as the type that would intentionally hurt others," the Gryffindor witch offered.

"Me either," Daphne had to agree. "I get the impression he would be just the opposite," she continued with as she thought about what she knew of the boy's past. She didn't know if those abused would grow up to abuse others or if they would be the exact opposite. In the case of the dark haired wizard she got the impression that he would never be abusive, though she couldn't explain why she felt that way.

Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly before she asked, "So how do we convince him of that?"

"I don't know, Granger, but I'm open to suggestions," the Slytherin witch responded with.

"Please, call me Hermione. You've seen me bawling my eyes out after all," the first year Gryffindor said.

Daphne smiled and held out her hand to the other girl. "My friends call me Daphne," she said as Hermione accepted the offered hand and shook it. The young witch found it hard to believe that she would actually be making friends with a Gryffindor. _If it wasn't for Harry we probably would have never spoken to each other_, she silently mused as the girl seated across from her shook her hand. "I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

"I'll do the same," Hermione said as a watery smile appeared on her face. She had merely wished to tell the Slytherin girl what she knew and had never guessed that she would find in Daphne Greengrass a new friend. "I'm almost in here every night studying….if you ever want to study together," Hermione offered hesitantly.

Daphne smiled, her blue eyes sparkling warmly as she was certain she had made the correct decision in extending a hand to Hermione. "I think I would like that, Hermione." The Gryffindor's answer smile was just as bright and welcoming as her own.

**-oOo-**

Hermione Granger found herself back in the Dungeons and outside the door of the Potions classroom precisely at seven o'clock. Lifting a small hand she knocked upon the door, opening it only after hearing '_Enter_' called from within. Stepping inside the room she turned to address the only other person within the room. "I'm here for my detention, Professor," she said bravely.

"Ms. Granger. Right on time," Snape offered with a small sneer. "I am glad to see you at least know how to tell time correctly even if you can't seem to follow instructions and remain silent in class."

"I'm sorry, Professor. It shalln't happen again," she assured him.

The look upon the Potion Master's face clearly indicated that he didn't believe her, however he chose not to pursue the matter. "Tonight you will be assisting in preparing ingredients," he informed her. With a wave of his wand directions for the proper preparation of spider legs, snake eyes and rat entrails appeared upon the blackboard. "You'll find everything you need over there," he told her pointing to a table that was off to one side. "I shall return in an hour to inspect your work," he said as he left the room. "I hope I won't find it lacking," he said in a tone that indicated there would be consequences if that were the case.

Hermione approached the table which faced away from the door and couldn't help but shiver in disgust at the piles of dead spiders and rats as well as a pile of dismembered snake heads located there. Behind her she heard the classroom door open and assumed it was the Potions Master come back to insure she had started. She quickly donned an apron that had been set there for her and reached for the first rat with a shaking hand.

"Right, then. So which do you fancy?" asked a voice directly beside her that she recognized yet startled her none the less. The young witched turned and nearly gasped at seeing Harry Potter standing beside her with an apron on. "I think I might be better at the rats than the spiders," he offered with a straight face.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a shocked and confused tone of voice.

Harry shrugged slightly, a guilty expression crossing his face. "It was my fault that you got detention so I thought I should come as well," he explained. "Besides, can't let you have all the fun," he added with a grin as he reached out and grasped the rat she had been about to take.

"What if Professor Snape comes back?" the young witch asked in a worried tone, turning to regard the classroom door briefly for a moment before turning back to stare at the young wizard beside her.

"Then I'll tell him the same thing I told you just now," Harry said. "What's he going to do, give me detention?" Harry asked causing them both to chuckle slightly.

"He said he would be back in an hour," Hermione offered. She couldn't believe that Harry had come to spend her detention with her. _He's only doing this as he felt it was the right thing to do_, she kept telling herself. Still, a part of her added his presence here with her belief that he had sent her away for her own protection and arrived at the belief that just maybe Harry could possibly be a friend. _If I can just figure out how to get him past his fear of hurting others_, she thought, realizing that would be easier said than done.

Harry nodded in understanding as he picked up a knife and sliced open the stiff rat to get to its entrails. Hermione watched in disbelief for a moment before picking up another knife and starting to remove the legs from the dead spiders. They both worked in silence for a while as they concentrated on the task at hand. Harry proved very adept with the rats, his years at cleaning chickens for cooking coming in handy. Hermione proved to be equally skilled with the spider legs once she got past being disgusted by the creatures. Sadly neither of them were proficient at removing the eyes from the snakes without squishing them.

"I best be going," Harry said as he realized that the hour was nearly up. "I wouldn't want Professor Snape to give you an additional detention on account of me," Harry said suddenly worried that very thing might happen if his presence was discovered.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione softly said, feeling the same warmth within her chest she had felt before when she thought that Harry and her could be friends. The young witch had to fight with herself to keep from reaching out and hugging the wizard next to her. She vividly recalled how Harry had shied away from her touch earlier that morning and didn't want to scare him away. _Take it nice and slow, Granger_, she mentally schooled herself.

"This doesn't change anything, Granger," Harry told her matter-of-factly as he removed his apron and hung it up. "You need to stay away from me. It's not safe for you to be around me."

Hermione simply nodded without turning around so Harry never saw the slight blush upon her cheeks at his words. _He really was trying to protect me!_

**-oOo-**

Harry left the potions room more confused than when he had first entered it. He had gone to the Slytherin commons room after class to work on his homework. Fortunately for him it appeared that Draco and his entourage had gone to eat diner in the great hall which allowed him time to complete everything he needed to.

Once finished the young wizard had made his way to the great hall and grabbed a small bit of food for himself as well. Once again he sat at the end of the table away from everyone else. Glancing about he noticed that the other '_Outsiders_' weren't present. Harry figured they had eaten and were probably off doing their homework as he had done. Slipping two apples into his robes, one for breakfast the other for lunch, he quickly glanced about to ensure no one had seen him filch the food. As he had done previously, Harry quickly stood and with his head down made his way from the great hall.

It was as he was making his way back from dinner that his feet seemed to lead him to the potions class. Harry realized that he felt guilty for mentioning Hermione during class which resulted in her receiving detention. It was that inner guilt that brought him to share detention with her even when the Potions Master wasn't present. Though they had hardly spoken to each other he had to admit that he had enjoyed spending the time with her. It wasn't often that he was around someone who didn't want to harm him or who didn't expect something from him. It was an unusual feeling to enjoy time with someone else…the last time was atop a moving train car with Daphne. This new feeling, enjoying another's company was what had the young wizard confused.

Walking down the hallways after departing Hermione, his feet took him past the entrance to the Slytherin common room and to the stairs leading to the first floor. Just as it was his guilt which brought him to the Potions classroom a similar guilt now led him to the third floor of Hogwarts and the doors leading to the Library. _What's the worst she can do?_ he silently asked himself as he took a deep breath and pushed his way through the doors and started walking down the aisle way leading to the front desk.

"YOU!" suddenly screeched a shrill voice. "Get Out!" Madam Pince screamed as she descended upon Harry like a vulture upon its prey as he neared the front desk. "I'll not tolerate the likes of you within my library," she declared as her fingers twitch, wishing to draw her wand and hex the boy before her to within an inch of his life.

Harry had survived countless tirades from his aunt of this nature and had long ago learned that like a storm, sometimes you had to let it blow itself out before you could get a word in edgewise. The young wizard simply stood there with his gaze cast down to the ground and waited for the gale to blow past. Well, he at least hoped it would blow over.

Irma Pince ranted and raved for many long minutes. Harry began to suspect that the woman could even give Aunt Petunia a run for her money. "What are you still doing here, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pince asked in a scathing tone after pausing to draw breath once again. "Didn't I tell you to leave this instant?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry finally said without looking up at the angry Librarian. "I wanted first to apologize for my actions. It was never my intent to damage any of your books," Harry tendered his apology in a remorseful tone of voice. "I have always loved and respected books. They have often been there to comfort me when I needed it the most," he told her truthfully recalling all the times he had lost himself in a good story after a particularly harsh beating. "If there is anything I can do to make amends for what happened I would of course be more than happy to do so."

The irate woman seemed to calm slightly at his heartfelt words of regret. Cocking her head to one side, much as a bird might do, she eyed him skeptically for several long moments as if weighing not only his words but also himself. "The Headmaster said it was a case of accidental magic," the Librarian said thoughtfully after several long moments. "Perhaps there is something you can do to help."

Over the course of the next hour Harry found himself untransfiguring as many books as he could. Once Madam Pince had showed him how to do it, the process was fairly simple. Harry changed a group of pins back into the books they had been and then placed them on a cart which he then used to wheel them over to the shelves they were to go on. Madam Pince would later return to properly organize them.

Harry was upon a ladder he needed to use to reach the top shelves and had turned to climb down so that he could get the next book when he suddenly found it thrust before him. Glancing past the offered book his eyes meet a pair of soft brown eyes which sat over a warm and friendly smile. "Hermione?" Harry said, his brow creasing in confusion.

"You looked like you could use some help, Harry," the young witch said in way of reply as she wiggled the offered book before him once more. Harry took the book and climbed partway back up the ladder in order to put the book on the shelf before turning around and accepting the next one from her. "I finished my detention and decided to come and see if there was anything I could do to help with the books," she added as she continued to feed him books from the cart. "I honestly didn't expect to see you here."

"Thanks," Harry finally said after several more books had made their way to the top shelf. Harry was both surprised and slightly pleased by the appearance of the young witch. He still was greatly concerned about his magic and the possibility that he could hurt Hermione, Daphne or the others yet a part of him that longed for companionship couldn't be fully ignored.

Hermione passed him the next book before replying with, "This doesn't change anything Potter," in a matter-of-fact tone of voice just as he had done down in the Potions classroom. Harry couldn't help but grin, her voice nearly an identical imitation of his own had been, as he slipped the book into place.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Friendships are a funny things and they can crop up where we least expect them to. Some friendships happen in a blink of an eye while others may take some time to grow. While one might feel natural, another may feel as if you have to work at it. No two friendships are the same either as they never contain the same two people which makes for a different mix each and every time. Some differences are subtle, some are obvious and some aren't. Friendship…it certainly makes life interesting when you're only eleven.

We're 70K words into the story and barely completing day two it seems. I promise that at some point, Muse willing, the speed will pick up. A story is just that, something to be read from start to finish. If you leave out pieces in the center then it's not nearly as good a tale as the author meant for it to be. I write what the Muse tells me to. I hope you'll continue to stick around and read as well as review…can't forget reviewing. I truly do thrive (as most writers do) off your feedback.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the _**Harry Potter**_ series.

(041513 - 12400)


	8. Freedom

AN: I felt the need to preface this chapter by stating that my usual editor was not able to work her magic prior to publication and hence it is probably full of grammar and spelling mistakes. I do promise to correct them when she's had her say. Please don't blame her as this mess is all my fault. - EJ

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Freedom**

Theodore Nott was no fool. Growing up with a father who loved to use the Cruciatus Curse as a form of punishment saw to that rather quickly. To anger the head of the Nott family was to quickly find yourself upon the floor withering in excruciating pain. Theodore's father, Thomas Nott, was the head of their Noble House with powers of authority that were unquestionable and near god-like to the child. This point was sufficiently driven home at the tender young age of six.

The young Nott scion was seated at the dinner table with his father, eating in silence as he always did, fearful the wrong word would set his father off. The women of the Nott family, his mother and several cousins, ate after the males being of lesser standing according to the head of the Nott House. His father didn't want them sitting at the table with him, claiming that having to look at them spoiled his appetite. Still a child at the time he was indifferent to girls in general and could scarcely tell the difference between the genders. He well knew his father's dislike for the female members of the family. All who lived in the Nott Manor were well aware of this fact. So it was with no small amount of surprise that Theodore looked up at his mother's approach as the two males were eating.

The youngest Nott quickly glanced towards his father in trepidation, fearing the outburst that was to come any moment now. Thomas Nott was a rather large man who enjoyed his meals. He was not heavy set but neither could one properly call him thin either. His hair line was receding even while the rest of it started to thin, though it showed no hints of greying as yet. The man's square jaw seemed firmly fixed in place and his dark recessed eyes seemed to miss nothing. The head of the Nott family always gave the appearance of continually calculating everything about him. The past ten years, since the demise of his master the Dark Lord, had been very profitable for the seated man.

Dinner was one of the few times Thomas was both able to enjoy something he considered one of life's few pleasures, namely good food. It was also the only time of the day that he allowed himself not to be disturbed with the hassles of running the family business or the Nott family itself. It was due to knowing this that Theodore was certain an explosion of biblical proportions was imminent as he spied the approach of his mother.

"My Lord," Gertrude Nott intoned hesitantly as she halted several feet from the table with her head bowed submissively. Thomas has decreed upon assuming the Head of House position that no female member of the family was ever allowed to look up and meet the eyes of a male member of the family. The elder Nott firmly believed that women were good for only two things, birthing children and satisfying the lustful urges of their husbands. As both could be done in the bedroom and neither required any spoken words to be performed, a fact he rather appreciated as he preferred women neither seen nor heard outside of that room. It was believed this was also why his wife had a separate bedroom from his own, so that he had to see her as little as possible.

"What?" Thomas snapped in an annoyed tone without looking towards the waiting woman as he reached for his knife to cut another bite size piece from his steak.

Gertrude's eyes widened slightly as she saw her husband's hand move towards his wand which rested on the table next to him. It wasn't until his hand lifted the knife next to the wand that she swallowed heavily before wondering absently how her life had ever reached this point. It wasn't all that long ago that her family had been something far more.

Edda Meier was the third daughter of minor German nobility. Being the third daughter left her with few options once her older sisters were married off. When an offer of betrothal had arrived from the Bulstrode family from Britain, an old and prominent house, the girl's father had jumped at the chance to sell her off believing that the partnership would strengthen his own position. It was a mistake he would never know he made.

Six months after the wedding a mysterious sickness claimed the entire Meier line leaving Edda the sole heiress as the only surviving member. Darrien Bulstrode as her husband received the Meier family's wealth, lands and title. Shortly thereafter Gertrude had been born as Edda was already well along with the child at the time of her family's demise. On the night of her birth Gertrude was betrothed to the then five year old Thomas Nott to cement an alliance between the two families. The then young Nott scion, upon coming of age, claimed his bride and took her rather forcibly their wedding night. Gertrude was all of twelve at the time.

The young wife was fortunate not to conceive that time due to being so young. She quickly learned the various forms of contraceptive in secret so as not to supply her husband with the much sought after heir he so greatly desired. The girl was an extremely bright witch and soon realized that once a child was born of their union she would become expendable.

It was only by chance that Theodore was born. Gertrude had fallen ill with a sickness that she just couldn't seem to rid herself of. The illness drained her of strength and kept her confined to bed. It was during such time that Thomas came and forced himself upon her and the conception was done. Only the fact that she seemed to rapidly recover her health afterwards lead her to believe that the sickness had not been by accident but rather planned.

"I spoke with the healers earlier today," Gertrude informed her husband, a note of fear in her voice. She well knew that Thomas wished for another son so that he might strengthen his ties to other houses through marriage. Though there had been many attempts at siring another sibling the efforts to date had proven fruitless. The news she had received today she knew would not be well received. "They informed me that I would no longer be able to bear children," she said in a rush.

Thomas continued to chew the piece of steak in his mouth, swallowing it before speaking. "Is that all?" he enquired in a casual tone.

"Y…yes, Milord," Gertrude replied, a note of relief in her voice as she had feared that her husband would remove her from the family now that her usefulness was at an end. The thought of being separated from her son was heartbreaking, however she knew Thomas had the authority to do just that.

The head of the Nott family motioned to the empty seat on his left, across the table from the young Theodore. "Please, have a seat Gertrude," he said as he used his knife to trim another piece of meat from his steak before spearing it with his fork and popping it into his mouth to savior the rich flavor.

"Are you certain, Milord?" enquired the confused woman. Seeing her husband and lord nod once she quickly followed his orders and eased into the offered seat. Head bowed and hands clasped in her lap she awaited further instructions. The potion she had finally procured and ingested two weeks back had put an end to her fertility. It was the actions of a woman who had reached her limit and was tired of being ridden like a brood mare with no thought or consideration for herself.

"Take this," Thomas said evenly, offering his own steak knife to the woman once she was seated. With a look of continued confusion Gertrude did as directed and accepted the offered knife, holding it gingerly with one hand. The head of the Nott family reached over and lifted his wand, pointing it at his wife. "_Imperius_," he said in a calm and even tone as if he was merely discussing the weather. "I find I no longer have a need for you. Take the knife in your hand and from wrist to elbow cut as deeply as you can on each of your arms. Then return the knife to me," he said without a hint of emotion as he sat back and savored the moment.

Theodore watched in horror as the woman that gave birth to him did as instructed. Perhaps the most horrifying thing of the entire occurrence was that all the while his mother was killing herself she had a peaceful, almost serene, smile upon her face. Once the deed had been done the bleeding woman presented the bloody knife back to her husband who promptly used it to cut another piece of steak before popping it into his mouth.

At the young age of six Theodore suddenly understood that the man who he called father had complete and utter control over his own insignificant life. The man sitting at the table next to him chewing a piece of steak and watching his wife bleed out could end his life at any moment. Theodore lived only so long as there was a use for him. Silently the young Pureblood vowed that there would always be a need for him even if it only to see his father dead by his own hand one day.

Theodore blinked twice, returning his attention to the conversation at hand and wondering absently what had caused him to think of that moment from his youth. The brown haired boy nodded in agreement as if he had been paying attention to the blonde boy who sat next to him the entire time.

"We are both from old Pureblood families," Draco continued with what he was fast referring to as his '_recruitment speech'_, "as such it is in our best interest to band together rather than mingle with the likes of others here. Look around you, Theo. The half-blood and mud-bloods nearly out number us," the Malfoy scion said with a condescending sneer. "It's as my father feared, they'll let anyone into Hogwarts these days!"

Theodore cringed inwardly, hating to be called Theo by anyone. "So what do you want from me?" he asked softly as any child his age would have. The Nott scion had been well schooled by his father. His instructions had been to get close to the Malfoy boy and help him in any way possible.

Still, Theodore wasn't just any child. He was far wiser and smarter than the other eleven year olds in his class. Rather than seeking out Draco he had allowed the boy to come to him. This served to set them as equals. Had he sought the blonde boy out first it would have regulated him to the same sub-servant positions of the Crabbe and Goyle boys. Theodore barely managed to repress the shiver of revulsion at the thought.

"For now, nothing much," Draco told him, a bit surprised at how easy it had been to enlist the boys allegiance. "Try and recruit others to our cause," he explained to the youngest member of the Nott family. "Avoid associating with those who are not like us."

"…and if they will not join?" Theodore asked, already knowing the answer. As first years there wasn't much they could do to those older than them. For now they would be forced to limit their actions to those within their own year.

"For now we leave them be but they will pay when the time is right," Draco replied with an edge to his voice that would have made men far older than himself shiver in fear. "Their time will most certainly come!"

"What of the Greengrass girl," Theodore enquired having seen the dressing down Draco had received at her hands the day before. In truth the Nott heir knew this to be a sore spot for the Malfoy youth and he just couldn't resist the chance to pour salt into the already bleeding wound. His father had confided in him that Malfoy senior was attempting to force a marriage contract from the Greengrass family, a contract between the two blonde Slytherins.

"My father is taking care of her," Draco replied with a snarl of frustration at the boy's question. The young Pureblood quickly schooled his features, however an air of pride adorned his features when speaking of his father. "Once she is mine then she will amend her ways," he added to indicate that there were other plans afoot for the girl in question. "Leave her be or answer to me," Draco threatened in a menacing tone.

Theodore glanced discreetly down the breakfast table at the blonde girl who sat conversing softly with the auburn haired witch Davis she was always in the company of. _I'll need to write home to father concerning this as well as Potter it seems._ The head of the Nott family had made it very clear that he wanted to be kept abreast of any plans the Malfoys might have. _I'm certain that it will all play into Father's plan in some manner_.

"Understood," he replied to the Malfoy boy in a neutral tone as he maneuvered a fork full of eggs into his mouth. It was not the Nott family way to do things themselves if they could help it. Far better to let others do the work while remaining unobtrusively by their side. Theodore's father had told him that the Malfoys had the money and influence for the time being, however should that change then the Nott family would quickly step in to fill the void their demise left. The only remaining question was whether that demise would be by the Malfoy's own hands or assisted by the one right next to them.

**-oOo-**

"So Herbology this morning and then our first flying lesson this afternoon?" Tracey Davis asked her friend for confirmation as she took a sip of her morning tea. She wasn't sure how other students managed to stomach the pumpkin juice served at every meal. She personally felt the liquid was vile and should be tossed out. She preferred tea or even coffee to the swill being guzzled by the majority of the student body. Idly she couldn't help but wonder just what was in each of the cups and glass situated before each staff member at the head table.

Daphne nodded as she quickly swallowed the food in her mouth before replying. "You did read the chapter last night like I suggested didn't you?" Seeing her childhood friend hastily take a fork full of eggs and stuff them in her mouth quickly followed by a bite of toast was all the answer she needed. "Tracey! How do you expect to get good grades if you don't apply yourself? You're so smart if you only worked a bit harder at it you could be at the top of the class," Daphne scolded her.

"Not all of us have a desire to be at the top of the class," Tracey said around the remainder of the food in her mouth which was stuffed into one cheek giving her a slightly chipmunkish sort of look. "Honestly Daphne, this is our first week. Isn't there some sort of rule about holding off on applying one's self till after fourth week or something at least?"

The blonde Slytherin girl rolled her eyes in exasperation at her friend. "Tracey, with you fourth week quickly becomes sixth week which then makes the short leap to next term and before you realize it the year is over with!"

"When's the last time you ever heard of anyone failing first year?" Tracey asked with an arched brow and a pointed stare, certain she had won the discussion as to the best of her knowledge no first year student had ever failed to move on to second year. It was like there was some unspoken golden rule that students weren't allowed to be failed.

Daphne snorted in disbelief at her friend's argument. "So you mean to become the first then do you?" The blonde Slytherin shock her head in disbelief. "Just because you've never heard of someone failing doesn't mean it hasn't happened. It's not like the school would advertise something like that as it would give the appearance that they couldn't do their jobs correctly," she explained to her Housemate.

"That's not what I meant," Tracey replied defensively. "Herbology is all about lectures and reports this year," the auburn haired witch continued with. "It's not like I won't have time tonight to read the chapter. Astronomy class isn't till midnight after all. It will give me something to do in order to stay awake," Tracey said with a sad pout in an attempt to appease her friend.

"Look, the point is that you shouldn't allow yourself to get behind. Once you do that it's all downhill from there and you'll never get caught up," Daphne tried to explain to her dearest friend while ignoring the infuriating cuteness of her friends pout. "I just want to see you do the best you can is all."

"Come on, I want to stop by the library before going to class," Tracey said as she got to her feet, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and effectively ending the argument. "I've heard so much about what Potter did to the books that I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Fine," Daphne replied with a heavy sigh. It was not the first time the two girls had this particular conversation. Daphne worked hard and studied even harder for her good grades. In contrast Tracey did as little as possible and yet still managed to pull in rather good grades. In truth the ease at which her friend managed it Daphne found extremely frustrating. She was certain that should Tracey really work at her lessons she could be head of their year or at least second to herself and Granger who seemed to tie often.

They walked side by side from the great hall and then out to the grand staircase for the trip to the third floor. Tracey had a smile on her face while Daphne frowned, displeased by her friend's refusal to apply herself properly.

"Tell you what," Tracey offered as she slipped her arm through Daphne's and pulled the slender blonde girl close against her side, "I'll read two chapters tonight which will put me ahead for next week."

Daphne's answering smile brightened the stairwell, or so it seemed to the auburn haired witch. "You promise? No taking it back," the young blonde witch asked as she held out her pinkie finger to her friend.

"I swear," Tracey replied with a smile as she stuck out her own pinkie and wrapped it around the other girl's in a pinkie promise.

"What do we do with pinkie promises?" Daphne asked as part of their age old ritual. For as far back as either of them could recall they had always tied their promises to each other in this manner. While some might think it childish to still be doing it at their age, neither really cared what others thought hence it was a moot point.

"We keep them," Tracey confirmed before releasing the small finger entwined with hers, glad that Daphne was smiling once again. They were so close to one another that it was an unwritten rule that if one was down it was the responsibility of the other to raise their spirits…by any means possible. _A smiling Daphne is my favorite Daphne of all_, Tracey mused to herself.

The two girls made their way up the shifting stairways to the third floor. "Why the sudden interest in what Harry did?" Daphne asked as she glanced at the portraits without any real interest. It felt nice, just the two of them. _So long as I have Tracey with me I know everything will be alright._

"Oh so he's '_Harry_' now?" Tracey teased her friend with a mischievous grin as she tightened her grip on the other girl's arm so she couldn't pull away.

"Stop avoiding the question Davis and just answer it," Daphne countered with, deftly deflecting the question aimed at her in the process. _It's always been Harry, hasn't it_, she couldn't help wonder silently to herself. _Well, that is his name after all. He did introduce himself to me as Harry when we were atop the train after all_, she reminded herself.

Tracey shrugged slightly as they walked along the library hallway. "I don't know. I couldn't sleep last night and so got up to go downstairs to read a bit," she confessed to her friend. "I still haven't gotten adjusted to being here I guess. I figured a page or two of _The History of Magic_ should be sufficient to put anyone into a coma induced slumber." Both girls chuckled in agreement. "I curled up on the couch in front of the fire and there he was."

"Who? Har….Potter?" Daphne asked after quickly using Harry's surname to avoid further ribbing from the girl with her.

Tracey smirked at Daphne's slip but decided not to comment on it. "Yeah. You know the small couch tucked into the fireplace off to the side. Well he was curled up on it, fast asleep." The young witch decided not to mention how she had gone and found a blanket for the sleeping boy or how she had gently tucked him in.

"So what did you do?" the blonde witch enquired, a note of anticipation in her voice.

"What do you mean '_what did I do?_' I read a few pages and then went back to bed," Tracey retorted with, shooting the girl next to her a questioning look only to see her shrug dismissively. They both walked a short ways before passing into the library itself. "He's kind of cute when he's sleeping," Tracey admitted in the hushed tone that people usually use when in a library.

"WHAT!" Daphne exclaimed in disbelief earning her a reproachful glare from Madam Pince as well as a hushing motion from Tracey next to her. Daphne quickly turned and headed to the area with all the missing books. "It's over this way," she offered over her shoulder in a soft tone.

"I mean he didn't snore nor do any of the other disgusting things boys typically do," Tracey clarified as they wound their way through the shelves of books and scrolls. "How do you know where it happened?" Tracey asked suddenly realizing what her friend had said.

"Granger and I came here yesterday when she wanted to talk," Daphne told her friend. "We're going to start studying together," she hastily added before Tracey could ask what the talk was about. Considering the ribbing she was already getting from Tracey she wasn't about to tell her that she and Hermione had come here to talk about Harry.

"Oh, I want in on that!" Tracey quickly exclaimed. "With the both of you studying together you'll make the rest of us look like befuddled fools! Maybe we should see if Blaise and Harry want to join as well," Tracey suggested off-handedly.

"I wonder what he was doing sleeping there instead of his in his bed," Daphne asked rhetorically as neither of them knew the answer to her question. "Maybe he fell asleep while doing his homework," Daphne hazard as a guess.

The auburn haired Slytherin smirked, realizing that her friend had not even heard her suggestion of inviting the two boys to the forming study group. _I guess I'll just have to do it myself then_, she surmised. "Not unless he's taken to doing his homework in his pajamas," Tracey offered. "He was clearly dressed for bed." Both girls looked at each other, uncertain what to make of that fact.

Daphne chewed the inside of her cheek as she pondered what Tracey had said. _I certainly didn't see him there this morning_, she thought to herself. The blonde Slytherin had risen earlier than normal and was one of the first ones down to the common room. She had used the time spent waiting for Tracey to join her to read ahead in her Herbology book. _That means he must have gotten up even earlier than I did or maybe he woke during the night and made it up to his bed_. She hoped it was the latter of the two as a she was fairly certain that a night spent on the small couch near the fire wouldn't have been comfortable.

Tracey gave a low whistle as they stepped out from between a row of shelves into an area obviously meant for studying. There were several tables evenly spaced about the area, all of which were laden with books currently. Even the chairs around the tables had been pulled out and had books piled upon them. Beyond the currently unusable tables were tall empty bookshelves made of dark sturdy wood. "That's a lot of books," Tracey said in a slightly awed tone of voice.

"There are several rows of shelves that are empty currently thanks to Harry," Daphne said with a small smile of admiration at the boy's ability, be it intentional or accidental. _Those weren't there yesterday_, she silently thought, eying the tables piled high with books as she led her friend towards the still empty shelves. "It's amazing he could so much damage in so short an amount of time," Daphne said with a humorous grin.

"I bet Madam Pince was beastly over it," Tracey said with a chuckle as she followed her Housemate.

"She was more than a little put out," said a distinctly male voice just before a dark mass of hair and emerald eyes peeked out past a tall stack of books on the table nearest the empty shelves.

"Harry!" Daphne gasped in disbelief and slight embarrassment from talking about the boy without knowing he was about.

"What brings you here, Potter?" Tracey asked without missing a beat though her cheeks were a bit pinker than normal as she had been gossiping about the boy as well.

Harry shrugged slightly as he replied with a small smile, "Restoring the books my accident caused," he told them. "Sorry if you needed one of the books from there," he added, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the now empty shelves. "I should have them all restored later tonight I think," he told them in a hopeful voice.

Daphne couldn't look the boy in the face for some reason. While they probably weren't the first to come to see the devastation to the Library's parchments, scrolls and books caused by Harry, she wasn't comfortable telling him that was why they were there. If it was her, she knew that she wouldn't enjoy the notoriety that such an accident was sure to bring.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about and dragged Daphne with me," Tracey spoke up, sensing her friend's uneasiness. "I'll say this, you sure know how to call attention to yourself, Potter!" Tracey realized it was the wrong thing to say as the smile on the boy's face disappeared in a blink of an eye only to be replaced by a look of embarrassment.

"Come to laugh at me as well? Might as well," Harry said in a quiet and even voice, "everyone else has. Sorry I can't stick around to amuse you as I best get back to work," he said turning away before either stunned girl could reply.

"Harry we didn't mean…I mean it wasn't intentional…," her words trailed off as none of them seemed to be the right thing to say. "If you'd like we can wait and walk to class with you, Harry," Daphne finally offered as she watched him turn away with a sad look on his face.

Harry paused and glanced at the two girls. "No. I can find it myself. Thanks," he told them before grabbing an armful of books and disappearing back into the maze of shelves to put them away.

The two Slytherin girls looked at each other and sighed dejectedly before turning and retracing their steps to head to class. They both knew that they may have inadvertently caused the young wizard to withdraw from them further when they were working to draw him out of his shell. "Well, that couldn't have gone any spectacularly worse," Tracey quipped. Daphne could do little more than silently agree, wondering what to do now.

**-oOo-**

Harry walked down the rows of empty shelves till he reached the last one and then turned and started placing the books in his arms upon the next available shelf. _It's not bad enough that everyone wants to gawk at The-Boy-Who-Lived, now they also want to see the _freak_ that turned all the books to pins._ In his mind he could hear his uncle Vernon's voice spitting out the word _Freak_ just as clearly as if the man was standing there in front of him.

Harry sighed, wishing not for the first time that he was back home, safe and secure in his cupboard under the stairs. Life there hadn't been perfect but it was all he had known as opposed to here where he knew next to nothing and no one. Between a choice of the known and the unknown he did as most people would do and longed for what had passed for his '_normal_' life at number four Privet Drive.

Last night, with the assistance of Hermione, he had started transfiguring books back from the pins that he had transfigured them into when his magic had slipped his control. They had worked in relative silence the entire time till Madam Pince came by to inform them that it was nearly curfew time and they should hurry on to their Houses.

Though they spoke very little, Harry still felt like it was a wonderful time. He had never spent so much time in another person's presence as he had with the Granger girl. _It was almost like we were friends just hanging out_, he mused before grinning as his own foolishness. _Friends aren't to be trusted_, he reminded himself with a slight shake of his head.

The one time he had thought he had a friend had ended in disaster. Still, even in the short amount of time he had spent at Hogwarts he had seen others sitting about laughing, talking and giving every indication of enjoying themselves. _Is that what friends do?_ he wondered. _If I had a friend would I be able to talk to them? Would they make me laugh?_ Sadly the bespectacled young wizard realized that even if friends could be trusted he had no clue what to do with one or how to act around one.

Growing up he had seen how Dudley and the boys that hung around his cousin acted. It was very similar to how Draco was with Crabbe and Goyle. Dudley was the uncontested leader and the others marched to his tune or faced the consequences. _If that's how it is to have friends I'm not all that certain I want any part of it_, he told himself. _I'd have to be severely mental to be ordering others around and treating them like Dudley does his friends!_

In his world there were those who had and then there was him. Others had clothes that fit correctly. Not him. It was for others to have family that loved and cherished them. Not him. _If others truly do have friends then certainly I shouldn't_, he was left to reason. _My world may be lonely but it is one I know well_, he thought to himself feeling a measure of security from the knowledge of what equated to normal in his life. _My life may not be perfect but then again whose is?_

Still, he had certainly found the time spent with the young Gryffindor witch last night enjoyable. Sadly it was the very time spent in the presence of another that had made him realize just how lonely his life truly was. It took being with someone to realize that he had been kept separate from everyone else his entire life. While it was safer to be alone it was that just as well…alone.

It was with those depressing thoughts playing within his head that he had entered the Slytherin common room and made his way to the first year dormitory. After removing his robes and changing into his pajamas he had pulled back the covers of his bed and was just about to jump in when he had smelled something which forestalled his enthusiastic leap onto the mattress.

Harry reached out hesitantly with one hand while holding the covers aside. His questing fingers encountered a thick wet substance. Raising his hand he took a tentative whiff of the sticky substance and from the earthy scent deduced that his bed was full of mud. _I guess it could have been worse_, he told himself at the time as he wiped his hand off on the sheet and allowed the covered to drop back into place.

It didn't take long to determine that the sheets as well as the blankets were in shambled and couldn't be salvaged. Fortunately his pillow had managed to escape the lackluster prank. With a resigned sigh he had taken it and returned to the common room. As he was leaving the dormitory he was certain that he had heard several hastily hushed snickers and whispers behind him.

Growing up with his cousin Dudley, pranks of this nature were common occurrences. _This one was actually kind of amateurish_, Harry thought to himself as he retraced his steps to the Slytherin common room. There were still several of the older students in the room either chatting or working on assignments. Harry quickly crossed to the small couch near the fire and curled up and went to sleep. When he had awakened in the morning it was to discover that someone had tucked him in with a warm blanket. _Some people prank me while another tuck me in_, he pondered with a slightly bewildered, slightly amused, look upon his face.

Harry shook his head, all the more certain that he didn't understand other people, as he slipped the last of the books onto the shelf and turned to retrieve more only to find a bushy-haired witch with an armful of books blocking his path. "Hermione," Harry said, more than slightly surprised at seeing her there.

"I thought I might find you here," the young Granger girl said matter-of-factly. Harry shrugged non-committedly. "Rough night?"

"Something like that," he admitted sullenly as he relieved her of most of the books in her arms and started to place them on the shelf next to the ones he had just deposited there. "Did you eat breakfast?" Harry asked in an attempt to change the subject not really wishing to discuss the events of the previous night and his sleep accommodations.

"I did," Hermione replied with an abrupt nod of her head, "Did you?" Harry's stomach suddenly let out a rather loud growl causing the boy to blush in embarrassment. "I guess that answers that," the young witch continued with as Harry relieved her of the remainder of books in her arms. "I brought you an apple," she said as she held out the fruit she had just taken from a pocket in her robes. "You can eat it on the way to class...which if we leave right now we should just be able to make in time."

"Thanks," Harry offered as he hesitantly took the red fruit from her hand. "Let me get my bag," he said as he stepped around her to go and retrieve his backpack from where he left it at the tables. The two of them left the library together and walked in silence as they descended the stairs, though this could be due to Harry attempting to finish the apple she had given him before they reached the greenhouse where their class was to be at.

"Did you read the chapter for today?" Hermione asked, being sure to keep the questions answerable with nod of a shake. Seeing Harry nod brought a smile to the young witches face as she found the boy to be more like herself each time they spoke. "I've read ahead several chapters actually. I can't wait till we learn about Devil's Snare and the _Incendio_ charm," Hermione prattled on as they descended the stairs and made their way outside. The young witch continued on as she spoke about the other plants and spells they would be covering for the year, content to carry the bulk of the conversation.

Harry, for the most part was content to walk beside the rambling witch and simply listen to the sound of her voice. While most eleven year old boys would never admit to enjoying the sound of a girl's voice or the pleasure of their company, Harry was most certainly not your typical eleven year old boy. He was more than content to allow her to continue as it meant that he himself did not have to speak. Given his recent feelings of loneliness being with someone was just what he needed at the moment.

"I'm rambling aren't I, Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked catching the young wizard by surprise as they reached the first of the greenhouses. "You can tell me if I am. I don't mind really," she said to assure him. "My Mum and Dad say I ramble, but it's just so seldom that anyone is willing to listen to me," she tried to explained to him, her hands moving animatedly with every word she spoke.

"Most people stand and just stare at me for a moment or two before they say they have some appointment or previous engagement they need to attend to and hurry off," Hermione told him with a trace of pain in her voice. "Those that do stay really have no clue what I'm talking about usually. So, please do tell me if I ramble on," she reiterated once more as she looked towards him, imploring him with her brown doe-like eyes.

"N…no," Harry stammered, suddenly finding himself in uncharted waters without a life raft or any other means of saving himself. In desperation he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I really like the sound of your voice so please don't stop."

The young petite witch stopped dead in her tracks at his words causing him to pause as well. Turning he saw the shocked look upon Hermione's face and he suddenly feared he had offended her in some manner. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that?" Anything further he was going to say was suddenly halted as he found himself with a face full of bushy brown hair that smelled strangely of strawberries and his arms filled with the petite slender Gryffindor witch. Harry froze in fear as a pair of slim arms were wrapped around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

Hermione suddenly realized what she had done and jumped back releasing Harry from the hug she had thrown on him impulsively. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry," she stammered, recalling how he had shied away from her touch before. "I wasn't thinking," she tried to apologies, fearing that her actions would push him away from her once again. "I know you don't like me touching you. I just couldn't help myself. No one has ever said that to me before. Not even my Mom and Dad. I'm a hugger….it's what I do," she finished with as her shoulders rose and fell in an apologetic shrug.

Harry stared at the Gryffindor witch nervously chewing her bottom lip as she anxiously regarded him with watery eyes. The shock of the sudden contact was slowly easing away. When he had been grabbed his first reaction was to brace for a beating. The fact that no beating came left him more confused than anything. "It's alright, Hermione," Harry told her, forcing a small smile to his lips. Seeing her still eyeing him with a half frightened expression he turned away. "Come on. We'll be late for class if we stay here much longer."

That got the young witch moving once again. The fear of breaking the rules was something the young girl wouldn't do willing. They walked along for a bit in silence before Hermione tried once again to apologize for her actions. "Harry…?"

"It's alright. Really Hermione," Harry told her with a genuine grin, feeling that she was more shaken up over what had happened than he was. "I don't know what that was you did back there," he told her as the door to the greenhouse their class was to be held in came into view, "but it wasn't bad. It was sort of nice," he finished with a bit flustered by the admission, his emerald eyes never leaving the ground in front of his shoes.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione replied with a mixture of relief and disbelief in her voice, "you act as if you've never had a hug before!" she stated as she unconsciously brushed several errant strands of hair behind one ear in a nervous habit she tended to do when embarrassed. _He thought my hug was nice_?, she nearly squealed within her head. The young witch hadn't been able to hug a soul since saying goodbye to her parents on the platform at King's Cross station and she was starting to feel as if she was going through withdrawal. Giving and receiving hugs was one of her greatest pleasures in life. It ranked right up there next to books.

"Is that what that was?" Harry asked as he glanced towards her with a creased brow only to see her nod hesitantly, uncertain if he was having a go at her or not. The young wizard shrugged, returning his gaze to where he was going. "I haven't," he informed her of just before opening the greenhouse door and stepping aside for her to enter before him.

Hermione desperately wanted to question him further, however as many of the other students were already present she knew that doing so would only embarrass Harry. _I'll just have to ask him later then_, she consoled herself with. Offering a small smile over her shoulder towards Harry, who was behind her due to holding the door for her, she found a seat on the Gryffindor side of the room and busied herself taking out her quill, inkwell and parchment. _Could he really have never been hugged before_? she wondered as she worked.

Harry noticed Blaise who was seated by himself at the back of the room and quickly slid into the seat next to him. _So that was what a hug feels like?_ he silently pondered as he got his things out for the class. He knew what a hug was as he had seen his aunt give Dudley plenty of them. He had just never received one himself in all him years living with his relatives. _I think I could grow to like them_, he thought, his eyes unconsciously glancing towards Hermione who was setting out her own writing utensils.

"You ready for today, Potter?" Blaise asked Harry, his eyes sparkling with excitement as a small grin appeared on his face.

Harry opened his book to the first chapter before replying. "As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. "I've read the chapter over several times so I think I have a pretty good understanding of it."

Blaise chuckled softly. "What are you mental? I'm not talking about this class," he told the confused wizard next to him, "like I could care about a bunch of plants! We have our first flying lesson today, mate!"

The dark-hair Slytherin boy grinned good-naturedly, "I thought it was a little strange that you would be excited about class for once. I thought maybe you'd gone round the bend of something on us." Harry dodged the other boy's playful swipe at him before sitting up once more and shrugging dismissively at that afternoon's scheduled class. "I told you I've never ridden a broom before. Not sure I'll be any good at it."

"I over heard some of the fifth year guys talking about how they have races around the Pitch when it's not being used for Quidditch practice," Blaise informed him of with a board grin. "There is betting and everything!"

"What do you pitch?" Harry asked with a creased brow, certain he was missing something rather important by the look on the other boy's face.

"Not pitch, Pitch! As in where they play Quidditch at," Blaise clarified in an exasperated tone of voice that still had a heavy undertone of humor in it. "Did you get the book on Quidditch like I told you to?"

Harry arched a brow slightly. "Me. Books. Library. Hello!"

"Oh yeah," Blaise said with a crooked grin, recalling the recent incident in the library. "Then here," the dark boy said as he reached into his bag behind him and pulled out the book in question before presented it to the stunned Harry seated next to him. "You can borrow mine, mate."

"I couldn't possibly take yours!" Harry declared as he pushed the offered book away with the palm of one hand.

"Look, I've already read it twice," Blaise replied stubbornly thrusting the book back at the unwilling boy. "Just be sure to give it back to me when you've had a chance to read it over." Seeing the dark haired Slytherin hesitate Blaise pressed his advantage. "Really Harry, it's scary just how little you know of the Wizarding world you're a part of. Consider this homework to further your education. There isn't a witch or wizard alive that doesn't love the game!"

"Alright, alright," Harry relented. "I'll read it over but only so I'll have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about when you start pitching and catching things."

Before Blaise could correct him the door to the greenhouse flew upon as Ronald Weasley ran in and quickly took the vacant seat beside Hermione. Not a moment too soon it would seem as Professor Sprout stepped into the room, pausing to close the door which the redheaded Gryffindor had left open in his haste not to be late for class.

"I would greatly appreciate it if each of you could remember to make certain that the door closes behind you when entering," the Professor intoned as she walked towards the front of the class. "We try to keep the unwanted pollen and bugs out of the greenhouses as much as possible. Best you get into the habit now," she added with a pointed look at the Weasley boy, "while you're still new here."

Harry glanced over at the boy seated next to Hermione only to see his ears growing red with embarrassment. Harry could do little more than shake his head in silent sympathy, well understanding how it felt to be the center of attention. The blushing redhead caught him looking and shot a scathing glare in his direction. Hermione, seeing where her table partner was looking glanced back and gave Harry a soft smile before turning back to listen to the small, yet stout, Professor.

As soon as the class was over Harry bolted from the greenhouse and ran all the way back to the castle entrance. After stopping in the great hall long enough to secure an apple for his lunch the thin boy quickly ascended the staircases to the third floor and returned to the library. Flying lessons were not till later in the afternoon which meant that he could work at restoring the books he had transfigured. Sometime later as he was preparing to leave the library he felt confident that he should be able to complete the restoration of the missing books later that evening before his astrology class.

The several hours he had spent in the library had given him a great deal of time to himself, allowing him to think. It was with a heavy sigh of remorse that he realized he might have been rude to Daphne and Tracey earlier that morning when they had been in the library. _It's human nature to want to see what everyone is talking about_, he reasoned. _It doesn't mean they were there to specifically laugh at me_. After so many others have come to do just that he had mistakenly jumped to the conclusion.

Though he hated it, he was realizing that there would always be those who would stare, if for no other reason than the scar on his forehead. There was very little he could do concerning his moniker of '_The-Boy-Who-Lived_' he conceded begrudgingly. _What's done is done and there's nothing I can do to change it now._ _I'll have to apologize to them_, he told himself, knowing he had been in the wrong and feeling miserable because of it. _I hope they aren't too mad at me. I guess all I can do is apologize and hope they'll understand._

Harry slung his book bag over his shoulder and left the library, running his hand through his hair as he walked down the hallway towards the ever shifting stairs. His ministration did little to improve the current state of his dark strands. Harry was so used to his unruly mass of hair that he wasn't even conscious of running his hand through it as he walked along.

_Once I get all the books restored then people won't feel the need to come and stare any more_, he told himself. With all the work he had been doing with the pins he'd had very little time for doing any reading other than what was required for his classes. The young wizard really wanted to be in Madam Pince's good graces so he could hide away in the library and read to his heart's content.

As he made his way out of the castle along with several other first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students, he could see the rest of their class already gathered below. It was a clear breezy day, and the grass rippled beneath his feet as he made his way down the slightly sloping lawn towards the flat grassy area the lesson would be held at. Directly ahead of him could be seen the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the insistent breeze. "Well this should be interesting," Harry mumbled softly aloud to himself as he paused next to Blaise.

"Hey, Potter, try not to make too big of a fool of yourself," Blaise offered with a cheeky grin. "No need to give Draco's ego any greater boost. Any larger and I doubt he'll be able to fit through the common room door!"

Harry, like all of the first year Slytherins, as well as any others that would listen, had heard over the past day just how great a flyer the young Malfoy heir was. If everything the corn-silk haired boy claimed was true then he had been playing Quidditch since the age of four and had no fewer than three near collisions with muggle flying craft.

"Never flown before," Harry reminded the other boy drily. "I'll be happy if I don't break something," he said with a grin, "be it the broom or myself."

Madam Hooch, a slender witch with short grey hair and yellow eyes like those of a hawk, soon arrived and got them to stand in lines facing each other. "Stick your hand out above your broom," Madam Hooch instructed from the front of the group where she could keep an eye on all of them, "and say UP!"

Everyone yelled "UP!"

Harry was more than a little surprised when the wooden shaft of the broom smacked rather forcibly against the palm of his hand which he had held out above it as instructed. Glancing around he quickly noticed, with even greater surprise, that he was the only one to get it up on the first try.

"Well done, Mr. Potter!" Madam Hooch praised him upon seeing the shaft of his broom protruding from his hand. "Five points for Slytherin."

Harry watched as Hermione was having problems with her boom and couldn't help but grin when the young witch looked at him quite vexed at the easy manner in which he had apparently accomplished the task. _I guess she's not used to not being first_, he thought amusedly while feeling rather proud of himself at the same time for being first for once. Looking to his left he was just in time to see Daphne get hers off the ground, rapidly follow by Tracey who quickly got a firm grip on her wiggling broom less it return to the ground.

Once everyone had their broom in hand Madam Hooch moved about the group showing everyone the right way to mount and sit their broom so they wouldn't fall off. Harry and Blaise were both chuckling when Tracey Davis barked a laugh at Malfoy's discomfort. Madam Hooch had informed the "_seasoned broom rider_' that he had been mounting and sitting his broom wrong all these many years.

"Now when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off the ground hard," Madam Hooch instructed them. "Rise up in the air a few feet then bring your broom back down by leaning forward slightly."

Suddenly, even before the whistle had blown, Neville Longbottom seemed to shoot up into the air. The frightened look upon his face clearly indicated that it was not a place that he wished to be. Despite several orders from Madam Hooch to bring his broom back down it continued to rise. As the entire class watched in horrified fascination the broom gave a violent shudder and the poor boy fell to the ground with a meaty thud. Madam Hooch was at the boy's side in an instant and proceeded to lead him towards the infirmary after issuing order that they were all to remain off their brooms till her return.

"Did you see his face," Malfoy chortled as soon as the flying instructor was out of hearing range. "The great lump!" Most of the other Slytherins joined in with laughter of their own.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" snapped Parvati Patil causing the blonde boy to laugh all the more.

"Oh, sticking up for the Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson was quick to quip. "I never thought you'd like the chubby and klutzy type, Parvati. Maybe it's just his Pureblood you're after?" Pansy added with a sneer.

Draco suddenly bent down and picked something up off the ground holding it out for others to see. It was a small round glass ball with gold bands wrapped around its axis. Harry, looking at the object had no clue what it was however he knew it wasn't Malfoy's.

"Maybe if he had used this he would have remembered how to come back down," Draco guffawed loudly causing him to receive a glare from the Patil girl and another round of laughter from several Slytherins.

For the rest of his life he would often wonder what made him do it. Try as he might he would never come up with a satisfactory reason for his actions that day. It was so contrary to everything he had beaten into him his entire life, yet standing there listening to Draco badmouth the boy who had just been injured was suddenly something Harry found considerably more than he could take.

Perhaps it was the very fact that he had been abused and put down his entire life. Knowing what that felt like he wouldn't wish that even on someone as mean and cruel as Draco or his cousin Dudley for that matter. Whatever the reason for it, hearing the laughter and the cruel comments of the blonde boy caused something to happen that never had before. Harry found himself truly angry at another person.

While the bespectacled boy accepted his lot in life and disliked his relatives he had never grown angry at them. Perhaps when he was very tiny he had as all small children have no control over their tempers but he didn't recall it if it had ever happened. Perhaps he was just too fearful of them to allow himself to feel angry when they beat him? He had long since given up trying to figure it out why he clung to his relatives and still craved their approval and attention. Here though was someone he could get angry at. Someone who was deserving of the rising fury he could feel building inside of him.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry demanded, taking a step towards the other boy while holding out his hand for the object in question before he even realized what he had done.

There were several quick gasps and then shocked silence descended upon the group. Malfoy jumped on his broom and shot up into the air several feet before anyone could stop him. "If you want it come and get it Pot-," the blonde boy had to hastily move to one side to miss being knocked from his broom as Harry shot past him at a far greater speed than Draco had managed.

Harry paused, turning his broom on a dime with nary a thought as to how to do it. "I said give it here, Malfoy!"

"Want it for yourself, do you Potter?" Draco sneered as he tossed the glass sphere from one to hand to the other. "I think I might leave it someplace for Longbottom to find," he said loud enough for all to hear. "Maybe in a tree," he added with a wicked grin.

Harry sat astride his broom, noting that the other boy hadn't listened to Madam Hooch and was still seated incorrectly. "Give it here or I'll knock you from your broom and take it, Malfoy," Harry stated in the calmest of tones. "There's no Crabbe or Goyle up here to back you up. It's just me and you," he added in a softer tone of voice so that only the other boy could hear him. Harry noticed with satisfaction as Draco's grey eyes fearfully darted about as if suddenly realizing that fact as well.

Draco tried to play it off with a laugh but he couldn't ignore the shiver of fear that made its way down his spine. "Fine, if you want it so bad then go chase it!" the young scion exclaimed before he turned about and threw the glass object as hard and as high as he could. Harry zipped past him, the force of his passage unseating Draco who only just managed to grasp hold of his broom and was left dangling there until he could coax the broom low enough for him to drop to the group.

Harry shot past the prat completely unaware that he had actually unseated the boy and left him hanging in the air amidst howls of laughter from the Gryffindor members. Harry watched the glass sphere as it arched through the air and it seemed as if time slowed. In a split second he knew where the ball would land and adjusted his course dropping low to the ground as he pushed the old broom to accelerate even more. At near breakneck speed he shot along the ground, the wake from his passing parting the grass like the bow of a ship before leaving it whipping about crazily behind him. Suddenly the dark-haired Slytherin pulled up upon his broom coming to a sudden halt before spinning about and easily catching the thrown object.

Harry couldn't help the triumphant grin that appeared upon his face as the object thudded into the palm of his outstretched hand. Flying was the single greatest thing he had ever experienced in his life! Even greater than learning he was a wizard. _Here is something I can do without even knowing how!_ he screamed exuberantly within his mind, grinning so broadly it rendered him incapable of speech at the moment. For the few seconds he had sped along the ground with the wind whistling past his ears he had known for the first time in his life what it felt like to be truly free. _Flying on a broom is freedom!_

Harry put his feet down and stood up as his broom had been skimming along the ground that closely. After pulling the broom out from between his legs he held up the glass ball he had caught for all to see. It was only then that he realized no one was cheering or even making a move in his direction. Instead all eyes seemed to be fixed on a point just over his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter," said a cool voice almost directly behind the first year Slytherin. "Fancy yourself a Quidditch player now do you?" Professor Snape enquired with a sneer as the boy turned to face him. "Apparently celebrity status isn't nearly enough for you."

"I was just trying to get…" Harry's words trailed off under the cold glare of his head of house. He had only wanted to get the thing from Malfoy he wanted to say but this was a Professor, his head of House none the less. Old habits ingrained took over, stealing any sense of accomplishment from him as he hastily cast he eyes towards the ground.

"Fascinating…," Snape drawled in a monotone voice. "Perhaps we can find a better use for your wonderful…talents," the Potions Master nearly hissed. "If I see another student on a broom I will personally see to it that you're expelled quicker than you can say Quidditch!" Severus bellowed loud enough for all to hear. "Follow me, Potter," Snape said with a glare down his pale nose at the emerald eyed boy before turning away and striding off with his robes bellowing out behind him magnificently.

Harry glanced over at the other students only to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all laughing at his expense. With a resigned sigh he turned and hastened after the departing Potions Master wondering what punishment awaited him or if he'd even remain at the school long enough to be punished.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A reviewer mentioned in passing that my story was rather dark in nature. An observation I completely agree with. However, in my own defense, if you look at the books as well as the movies it was a very dark time for the Wizarding world. You had Pureblood Supremacy being taught and touted at the only thing that mattered. Half-bloods were barely tolerated while mud-bloods, goblins, house elves, half giants, werewolves and all other manner of being were looked at as nothing more than the mud to be scraped from the sole of the Pureblood shoe. It was a time where money and fear ruled all and Death Eaters could get away with murder if they had enough money. The government itself was wormed through with corruption. All this before the return of the Dark Lord even. So yes, it is indeed dark as that's how it was.

Another reader asked about the romance aspect of the story seeing as how it is labeled as such. There will be romance however they are only 11 years old right now. Short of being cute, as Hermione was this chapter, I doubt we'll see anything soon. Maybe by their third year or forth. Yes, I do intend for the story to reach that far and then some. No, this won't be a short story when all is said and done. So all I can do is ask that you bear with me as I work my way through the tale the Muse has decided to tell in her own manner and at her own pace.

Now, having said all that, please do take the time to review as I really do love to hear from you!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **_Harry Potter_** series.

(11026 - 050413)


	9. Beneath The Stars Above

**Chapter 9 – Beneath The Stars Above**

Harry set the pins down in a neat evenly spaced row across the flat surface and then worked his way back along the length of the table returning each one to the former book it had originally been before his accidental magic. Once done he collected the books in a stack before moving them to one of the adjacent tables that still had room, adding the books to those currently stacked there. In what had now become a well-practiced routine, the emerald eyed boy returned to the first table and laid out another set of pins to start the process all over once again. As Harry worked, his thoughts returned to the events from earlier that afternoon. He recalled being more surprised than frightened upon seeing the Potions Master standing behind after getting off the broom. When told to come by the man there was little he could but obey.

Following the billowing hem of his Head of House's robes as they marched back towards the castle gave Harry more than enough time to wonder what had ever possessed him to speak up and act so brashly. _What was I thinking?_ he wondered silently as he hurried to keep up with the longer strides of the Professor before him. _I should have just kept my mouth shut and let Malfoy have the thing. I'm sure he would have grown tired of it sooner or later and given it back._ Harry's hand unconsciously dropped to his side, patting the bulge of the glass and metal object that rested snugly within one of the inner pockets of his robes.

Even as his thoughts asked him why he had acted in the manner he had, his own conscious told him why. _Being on the receiving end of such bullying and disparaging remarks is something no one should have to deal with._ He understood that he could have run away as well as left it alone. After all it was not like he personally knew the Longbottom boy, though he did have a passing acquaintance with the boy's toad after the train ride that had brought them both to Hogwarts. _I just couldn't stand to see someone else treated like me even though I knew I would be better off without saying or doing anything._

Growing up it had not taken him long to realize the benefit of avoiding direct confrontations with his larger and stronger cousin. Speaking out only meant a longer beating. Fighting back meant even worse as at that point Dudley could claim self-defense and did not need to hold back at all. _So why did I suddenly decide to say something? Granted, Malfoy is certainly no Dudley_, Harry mused as his larger cousin was easily twice as heavy as the blonde Slytherin. The fact that both the Crabbe and Goyle boys were never far from the Malfoy boy's side did not escape Harry's notice. _You don't have to be big if you have two larger boys next to you ready to follow your every command._

Harry couldn't help but wonder if this incident would lead to him being expelled from Hogwarts and forced to return once more to the Dursleys. _Not only was I flying after specifically being told not to do so by Madam Hooch but I was also fighting with Malfoy!_ Harry sighed heavily as they entered the castle and hastily made their way towards the stairs leading down to the Dungeons. The dark haired wizard was certain that this latest event, coupled with the incident in the library, would be more than enough to see him on a one way train ride back to London.

The pair of them hastened down the stairs and through the hallways within the Dungeon, passing the hidden entrance to the Slytherin common room and making a direct line for the Professor's own office. "Inside, Potter," Severus snapped as he stopped at the door and motioned the boy to enter before him only afterwards following him and closing the door.

The office, much like the potions classroom, was rather gloomy with a large oak desk set in one corner. There were windows placed high up upon the walls which made them more or less at ground height on the outside of the castle. The ceiling itself was rather high, which was a good thing as there were numerous roots and other plant-like items hanging from the rafters to dry.

The walls were covered in shelves that held such a vast and varied array of jars and containers as to make it almost unbelievable. Some of them Harry could see into and realized that there were animals and other ingredients that would most likely be used in the brewing of potions. There were several other doors near the back of the office which the boy assumed led to the Professor's private quarters.

Harry's first breath within the Potion Master's office nearly overwhelmed him. There was such a mixture of scents in the room that it was impossible to identify any one of them as they all seemed to blend together creating a smell that was uniquely its own. Instead the odor served to almost intoxicate his senses, making him slightly light headed till he grew accustom to it.

There was a low bench along one wall that had several cauldrons simmering upon it. Each was giving off a thin tendril of smoke, each of a unique color, which wound its way sluggishly into the air and added to the stifling heaviness of the room in general. The office was nearly exactly what he would have expected a Potions Master's to be, complete with a candle perched precariously atop the summit of a human skull.

Harry quickly moved to the empty space before the large oak desk and stood there with his eyes cast to the ground. He was fairly certain that this was not going to be pleasurable in any sense of the word. The boy's only consolation was the realization that he would probably be sleeping back in his cupboard by the end of the day. He had little doubt that he would be beaten and bruised upon arriving home, but he would once again be back to what was familiar and normal or what passed for it in his world.

"Of all the reckless, irresponsible and utterly childish actions!" Snape started in a loud voice even before he had rounded the desk to take his seat and glare at the black mass of unruly hair standing before him. "You're just as arrogant and disrespecting of the rules as your father was!" Snape growled as he momentarily replaced the image of the eleven year old boy before him with an older version of James Potter when they had both attended Hogwarts at the same time.

"Whatever possessed you to jump upon your broom and decide to go for a joy-fly while Madam Hooch was away?" Snape enquired. "Surely there had to be something that sparked this idiocy?"

Harry pondered his reply for a long moment, uncertain of just how to respond. A life time of not talking back, or not even talking at all, was a hard habit to overcome. The few times he had attempted to defend himself to his uncle against Dudley's accusation had only seen him beaten for '_lying_' and trying to get his cousin in trouble as well. This usually resulted in his subsequently being locked within his cupboard with no food or water for several days and only a bucket to relieve himself in. It didn't take long for him to learn that silence was the best defense there was. Better to take whatever punishment was coming, there was always one coming, than open his mouth and add to it.

Harry glanced up through his bangs and saw that the Professor was waiting for his reply. "No Sir. No reason," Harry finally mumbled barely loud enough for the Potions Master to hear.

"Think the rules don't apply to you because you're some celebrity, do you Potter?" Snape asked in a voice heavy with scorn only to see the mass of black strands swish back and forth as the boy shook his head in denial. "Just because you're The-Boy-Who-Lived does not mean you can do anything you want! You're no different than any other student attending school here. Do you understand me, boy?"

Hearing the word _boy_ used in such a manner and tone brought to mind all too clearly his uncle Vernon. The young Slytherin could clearly depict the large man leaning over him, face a terrible shade of red and purple, as he spat out the word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. Harry nodded slightly and then flinched away from the man behind the desk as Snape slammed his hand down loudly upon the desktop in anger.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Snape yelled. "I see we'll have to add disrespectful to your long list of reprehensible behavior as well." The Head of Slytherin House proceeded to tear into the boy for several very long minutes concerning his behavior and perceived disrespect of everything from the rules to the school and the Potions Master himself. Severus paused, took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself as he stared at the student before his desk who was even now visibly fighting the urge to drop his eyes to the floor once more, only marginally being able to look at him as instructed to do so.

"You could have…," the Potions Master quickly caught himself before he finished saying that he could have been hurt. The fact that he stopped himself from voicing it did not lessen the possibility that the boy could have been seriously injured or even worse. Once again Severus saw the vision of another person, this time with green eyes, standing before him where the boy was. Her red wavy hair cascading down across her shoulders caused Severus' chest to ache once with an all too familiar pain. _This is Lily's son_, he reminded himself. "…hurt one of the other students, if not several of them with your recklessness," he quickly recovered with in a much calmer voice.

Snape cleared his throat as he sat back in his seat to regard the boy sternly for several long moments as well as to allow himself to regain control over his thoughts. _He didn't try to blame someone else_, the Potions Master thought to himself, knowing there was more to the story than the boy was saying.

Severus had been walking along the hallway on his way to the Headmaster's office when he had glanced out a window only to see Draco hanging by his hands from a broom and Harry speeding along the ground at a dangerous speed. Hastening out a door he had witnessed the boy on the broom pull up and spin about only to catch a small object with one hand.

_Had this been his father he would have no doubt had some glib comment or humorous anecdote to offer in the defense of his actions._ The potions Professor was certain the Malfoy boy was involved in some manner as well. The fact that Harry didn't automatically try to position the blame on the other boy said a great deal about the dark haired wizard. "How very un-Slytherin," Snape drawled softly to himself.

"Five points from Slytherin and detention tonight," the Slytherin Head of House said aloud to Harry.

Harry's eyes grew slightly rounder as he heard his punishment, having expected far worse than what he had just been told. "I have Astronomy tonight Sir," he informed his Head of House of in a meek voice, fearing his words would set the Potions Mater off once again.

"Then we will make if for directly after breakfast in the morning," Severus replied. "Yes, I think that will work out much better. If you get caught once again so flagrantly disregarding the rules I'll see to it that you're out of here quicker than you can say Hogwarts! Do I make myself understood, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded vigorously that he understood, only to see the Professor make a shooing gesture towards the door. Not needing to be told twice, and recognizing a dismissal when he saw one, the dark haired wizard beat a hasty retreat for the library and the basket of pins that still needed returning to their original form.

Harry gave a mental chuckle and wondered not for the first time just how he had gotten off so easily for such a flagrant violation of the rules. The only answer he could come up with was the fact that the Professor who had caught him had been his own Head of House. Not wanting to deduct more points than he would have to from his own House, Professor Snape had gone easy on him. _That has to be why_, Harry thought to himself as he set out another row of pins and began to change them back into books.

"Hi Harry," said the voice of a certain bushy haired Gryffindor witch. "I thought I might find you here."

Harry looked to the side and offered a small smile to Hermione upon confirming it was her. "How did the rest of the lesson go?"

"Madam Hooch was a little surprised by your absence when she returned," Hermione told him. "Of course Malfoy was more than happy to tell her that Professor Snape had taken you away after catching you riding your broom," the young witch added with a hint of anger in her tone at the blonde boy's actions. "You wouldn't even have been in the air if it hadn't been for him!"

"It's alright," Harry replied with a dismissing shrug of his shoulders before he used his wand to restore the books from their current pin state.

"No, it is most certainly is not alright," Hermione corrected him as she watched him with a small amount of envy at how effortlessly he seemed to change the pins back to books. "He's a prat who thinks himself better than others!" she added as her soft brown eyes followed the movement of his wand in an attempt to learn the spell he was utilizing.

"Some people just can't help be the way they are," Harry offered in counter to her words as he set his wand down and gathered up the books into a stack before lifting them and walking towards the still empty shelves.

Hermione was quick to grab an arm full of books from the nearest table and follow after him. "That doesn't make it alright for him to be that way, Harry. It's not fair that you got into trouble while nothing happened to him."

Harry shrugged as much as one could with an arm-load of books as he led the way. "Little in life is fair, Hermione," he said over his shoulder. "I would think a bright witch such as yourself would know that," he added in a slightly teasing tone of voice.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink even as she smiled. _He thinks I'm bright!_ "That still doesn't make it right, Harry." The boy ahead of her only grunted in agreement as they turned a corner and walked down the row of shelves. "What….what punishment did Professor Snape give you," the young witch hesitantly asked.

Harry stopped before a series of shelves that already had several books upon it. Resting the books he was carrying on the edge of a lower shelf he began placing the books one at a time upon the higher shelf. "I lost Slytherin five points and have detention after breakfast tomorrow morning," he told her honestly. "I had expected far worse," Harry confided in her as he placed the last of his books on the shelf and began taking the ones from her arms.

Hermione's brow creased as she listened to his words. "But Harry we have Astronomy tonight," she said in a slightly puzzled yet thoughtful tone, to which the boy before her simply nodded in agreement. "We won't get to bed till terribly late as class is not over till two-thirty in the morning. You'll barely get any rest."

Harry took the last book from her and set it on the shelf before the two of them turned and retraced their steps, walking side by side. "I'll be fine. Uncle Vernon says I'm young and shouldn't need more than a couple hours of sleep," Harry told her as they walked back towards the table. "Three or four hours should be more than enough," he replied in a reassuring tone as they reached their goal.

Hermione wasn't certain if he was right or not but didn't want to push the issue, fearful that she might offend him. The young witch had been told so many times by her own parents that it was essential for a growing girl to get at least eight hours of sleep every night that she accepted it as a truth. She doubted the need for adequate sleep was different for a boy of her own age. "Are you sure?" she enquired as she watched him set out another row of pins.

Harry nodded with a smile as he turned and looked at her. "I rarely get more than that at home," he said as he moved his hand in the required gesture to transfigure the pins back to books. "Sometimes even less than that and it hasn't seemed to hurt me yet." Turning back the dark haired boy moved to start stacking the books to make room for others.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a questioning tone as her eyes were glued to the books upon the table that he was currently stacking without thought. "Did you just transfigure those pins back to books?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. Madam Pince showed me how to do it," Harry replied, not catching the tone of her question. "I told you that last night I believe. I've done it so many times now that I think I could do it in my sleep," he chuckled at the thought of doing just that. "I've probably changed back over a thousand books so any more I can do it without even thinking about it."

"…or without a wand," Hermione said in a slightly awed voice as her brown eyes looked from the books to Harry's wand which still lay upon the table.

"What?" Harry asked as he looked towards his wand. "I did use it, see? It's right there where I set it down when I was done with it. It's a routine. Set the pins down, pick up the wand and transfigure. Set the wand down, pick up the books and take them to the shelves. Return and place the pins again and…," Harry shrugged, his slim shoulders rising in falling even as crooked grin appeared on his face, "repeat till finished."

"No," Hermione insisted as she slowly shook her head, "I'm certain I just saw you transfigure those pins with only your hand, Harry."

"I think you were just distracted because we were talking. I wish I could do that," he told her, "but it's just not possible. Here, I'll prove it." Pushing the now stacked books to one side he reached into the basket and fished out several pins before placing them on the table top. Raising his hand he went through the wand motions and nothing happened. "See, nothing," he said to reiterate his point. Seeing her still skeptical look he reached over and taking his wand up quickly transfigured the pins. "Can't be done without my wand."

"I…I guess," the young witch finally said though her tone clearly indicated that she still wasn't certain.

Harry reached over to the basket and pulled out a single pin, offering it to her. "Hold out your hand," he instructed her with a grin. After gently laying the pin in Hermione's palm he effortlessly transfigured it with his wand.

Hermione's arched a brow in question as she looked down at the book on Ancient Runes that was suddenly in her hand and then back up at Harry. "What's this?" she enquired.

"The last one," Harry told her as he held up the now empty basket while grinning widely at the witch.

**-oOo-**

"He shows the same disregard for the rules as his father did," Severus sneered as he seated himself in the chair before the Headmaster's desk. "Flying about as if he could do as he pleased and none would oppose him. He's only been here a few days and he has already put on airs!"

"I understand there was more to it than that, Severus," Albus interjected with a slight twinkle in his blue eyes. The Potion Master of Hogwarts had marched into his office several minutes before to inform him of the actions of Harry. The Headmaster was content to allow the younger man to vent for a bit. Well aware of the hatred Severus carried for young Harry's father, Albus could do little but try to point out that the first year student was Lily's son as well.

Severus waved his hand as if dismissing the Headmaster's words. "Some story about retrieving an object another boy had taken," the Potion Master offered as he glanced about the office. The Headmaster's office was filled with more curious objects and gadgets than any other place in the entire castle, which was saying something considering the learning aids some classes sported. It never failed to amaze Severus just what the aged wizard had collected over his long life.

"Mr. Malfoy I believe," Albus inserted gently. The Headmaster was well aware of the Head of Slytherin House's penchant to overlook the wrong doing of those within his own house. Many a student as well as several other professors had complained however Albus believed that life was a series of lessons and not all of them were good ones. A biased professor was just one of many that the students of Hogwarts would learn during their time here till they completed their N.E.W.T.s. Life was seldom ever fair and the sooner they learned that lesson the better prepared they would be for life outside the walls of the castle.

"I did not see Draco take the item," Severus stated in defense of his actions, not entirely certain there even was an item. _I should have asked Potter for it!_ "I did however see him hanging from his broom after Potter raced past him, knocking him from his seat! Reckless endangerment of a fellow student must not be tolerated, Headmaster."

"Did you actually see Harry remove Mr. Malfoy from his seat?" Albus asked. The Potions Master would not meet the older man's eyes but did shack his head once that he had not. "Was Mr. Malfoy also suitably punished?" Albus asked. Upon seeing the questioning look upon the other man's face the Headmaster explained, "Was he not also on his broom when expressly told not to be? One would think that he too was then disregarding the rules as you aptly point out young Harry was."

"I will see that Draco also receives proper punishment," Severus offered in a neutral tone. It did not please him to have to punish yet another member of his house but at the time he did not see any way to avoid having to do so.

"As none of this would have transpired had not Mr. Malfoy first decided to keep Mr. Longbottom's property I would think that he should receive similar punishment as given to Mr. Harry Potter," Albus stated with a small knowing smile as he watched his Potions Master.

"I shall see to it, Headmaster," Severus promised barely keeping the grimace from his features. "As to my first request?" Upon first entering the Headmaster's office the Head of Slytherin House had requested something which had led to the explanation for the request and the subsequent divulgence of the events that had transpired during the flying class.

"You feel that Young Harry is reckless and has a certain disregard for the rules and yet you still wish to request this exception?" Albus asked, already knowing the answer he would receive. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily as he watched the man seated before him squirm ever so slightly in his chair. Albus knew just how hard it was for Severus to ask this.

"I'm not a stupid man," Severus opened with as he gathered his thoughts and braced himself for his next words, knowing they would leave a foul taste in his mouth. "If he is half as good as his father was I would be a fool not to have him on my team."

"I do not believe anyone would venture to call you a fool, Severus," Albus replied with a small smile, pleased to see that the dark haired professor was able to look past the parents to see the child instead…even if only just this once. He, perhaps more than anyone else alive, well knew the Potion Master's dislike for the young boy's father, even after all of these years. "Very well, I shall leave young Harry in your capable hands, Severus."

The Potions Master stood and tilted his head slightly, "Thank you, Headmaster." Without further word the dark haired Professor turned and hurried from the room.

Albus leaned forward and lifting the lid from his ever present candy bowl selected a lemon drop, popping it into his mouth even as he set the lid down once again to its former location. "Enjoy your childhood, Harry," he spoke softly to the emptiness of the room, "for I fear it shall be taken from you far sooner than any of us would like." To the side of the Headmaster's desk Fawkes let out a mournful trill as if in agreement.

**-oOo-**

Harry stayed in the library and did his schoolwork at the same table as Hermione before the two of them made their way down to the great hall for the evening meal. Harry separated from the bushy haired witch at the main doors and made his way to the far end of the Slytherin table before seating himself and serving his usual small portions of food. While he knew he could serve himself more to eat, he had lived off this amount for so long that he found it to be more than adequate for his nourishment. _Don't want to start looking like Dudley_, he told himself.

The-Boy-Who-Lived quickly finished his meager meal and, after pocketing an apple, made his way from the great hall, intending to return to the library and read over the chapter for that night's lesson. Tonight was to be their first Astronomy class with Professor Sinistra and he really didn't know what to expect. As he walked through the large double doors of the hall he noticed that the doors leading outside were still open and decided that some fresh air might be nice to clear him head some.

The young wizard's wandering feet soon lead him down from the entrance of the castle along a cobble stoned pathway that led down towards Black Lake. Upon reaching the edge of the lake, he continued along the shore line at a leisurely pace. The steady lapping of the small waves against the shore was surprisingly soothing and relaxing. As Harry walked his thoughts once again returned to the library and what Hermione had said.

Harry gave voice to his thoughts as he softly spoke aloud to himself, "I couldn't have done that without a wand," he mused in a questioning tone of voice. As he tried to recall what he had done exactly, he found that his memory wasn't very clear. He really wasn't surprised that he couldn't remember. "After the first hundred or so books they all just sort of blurred together from there on out," he said, maintaining his one sided conversation with himself. "Can magic even be done without a wand?" he wondered.

The emerald-eyed boy paused for a moment and decided to test once again if he could do magic without his wand. His eyes spied a small stone laying at the water's edge, "that should do nicely," he reasoned, deciding the small stone would work for what he wanted to try. "It may not be a feather, however it should work I think," Harry told himself as he concentrated upon the small stone. Raising his hand he flicked and swished it as if he was holding his wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he intoned, commanding the stone to rise, as he watched his hand to ensure the gestures were correct. The stone steadfastly remained where it was. "I guess I should have known," he tried to console himself as his shoulders sagged and he lowered his hand back to his side.

"Harry?" questioned a deep male voice behind him.

The young wizard spun about with a look of embarrassment upon his features and his cheeks flushed at being caught attempting to do something he wasn't even certain could be done. "Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed upon confirming who it was, though he was already fairly certain from the voice alone.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Harry?" the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts enquired while glancing about to see if anyone else was near that he might have missed.

"Just out for a walk is all," Harry replied, hoping the half-giant hadn't seen him attempting to cast wandless magic. "I have astronomy tonight and thought a bit of fresh air might help keep me awake," the boy offered in way of explanation.

"Mind if I walk with ya then?' Hagrid asked. Upon seeing the boy nod his acceptance the overly large man fell in beside the boy and the two of them started walking along the shore of the lake. "How are you settling in, Harry?" Hagrid finally broached the question he had wanted to ask after they had walked a ways in silence.

"Alright I reckon," Harry replied. "Not much different than being at home actually," he added upon recalling the mud found in his bed. It felt nice to be with Hagrid and the steady sound of the water was still relaxing. The Half-giant was the first person from the magical world that he had met. While he didn't want to admit it to himself, deep inside Harry considered the easy-speaking giant of a man to be as close to a friend as anyone could be.

"And the other boys in your house treating you alright?" enquired the bushy bearded giant with a heavy trace of concern in his tone. Hagrid was as shocked as anyone else when Harry had been sorted into Slytherin and had been worried about the boy ever since.

Harry shrugged, his small shoulders rising and falling quickly. "They mostly leave me alone," the boy stated as he looked down at the path before his feet. "Why do you ask?" Harry had heard the strange tone in the man's voice but never having heard anyone express concern for his wellbeing before, he wasn't certain exactly what it meant.

"On 'ccount of 'em bein Slytherin and all," Hagrid confessed, his words still containing a trace of worry for the small boy.

"Why would their house make a difference, Hagrid?" Harry asked, puzzled by the large man's response. Hagrid stayed quiet for several long minutes. Harry glanced to his side and noted the worried expression on the Grounds Keeper's face.

"Well, it may not be my place ta say," Hagrid opened with, "but those in Slytherin tend ta be mostly of the Pureblood types and they don't usually mix well with others. They hardly mix well with 'emselves," he added after giving it a thought for a moment.

"I've heard some rumors about Slytherin House and all but I didn't pay them much mind." Harry walked a few feet further before he continued. "Why is it that Slytherin has such a bad reputation, Hagrid?"

"Mostly due to those of pureblood believing they're better 'an others. The older families, with a few exceptions mind ya, tend to treat others as lesser beings. Well that and the fact that there hasn't been a dark witch or wizard 'at's gone bad that wasn't from Slytherin," the half-giant finished with.

"Does that mean I'll have to go dark too?" Harry asked with large frightened eyes and a bit of fear in his voice.

"No, course not, Harry!" Hagrid quickly replied to alleviate the boy's fears. "Not all Slytherins go dark." Hagrid's brow creased in thought for a moment before he continued. "There are those 'at go on to live respectable lives. Ain't no house here perfect, mind you, Harry. It's just that within the past few centuries those witches and wizards that 'ave turned to the Dark Arts 'ave all been from one house."

"Slytherin," Harry said as the half-giant next to him nodded in agreement. _No wonder everyone dislikes us_, Harry mused to himself. The rumors he had heard previously were that everyone disliked Slytherins and Slytherins hated everyone who wasn't part of their house.

"Still, that's only a handful of them at best, Harry, so no need to fear that for yerself," Hagrid said. "I think perhaps the reason that Slytherin House is looked upon in such a manner is because it is different from the other houses."

"How so?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. While he understood the House system used at Hogwarts, he didn't know much about his own house and felt that this might be a good time to learn something about it. Hagrid, having been at the school for some time, could prove to be a valuable source of information.

"Well," Hagrid paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued, "Each house is known for their own attributes. Ravenclaw favors those who are exceptionally bright and wise. Hufflepuff cherishes loyalty and hard work above all else. Gryffindor's are known for their bravery and courage." Hagrid paused and looked down to the boy next to him as they walked. "I was certain you would have been a Gryff. Still can't believe that the Headmaster let the ruddy hat sort you as it did."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"On the count of yer Mom and Dad were both Gryffindors, Harry," Hagrid told him. "Weren't two more courageous people I 'ave ever known than them two. Standing up to You-Know-Who and all. They saved many a lives before he got to them."

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry said in a questioning tone only to hushed by the large man next to him.

"People be fearin' ta say his name," Hagrid told the confused eleven year old. " On account of some believe that to say his name will call his attention to ya."

"But I thought he was dead?" Harry questioned as his own brow creased in confusion. "Didn't he die when I got this scar?" Harry asked as he reached up and touched the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "It's just a name after all."

Hagrid glanced around them at the gathering dusk to make certain they were alone. "There be some that think he will return," Hagrid nodded as if to emphasize his words when he heard Harry gasp in surprise. "But you 'ave nothin to worry bout, Harry. Albus Dumbledore is here and as long as he is You-Know-Who won't be coming about. Ain't a stronger wizard or witch alive than Professor Dumbledore," the half-giant assured the boy in a tone boarding on hero worship.

"What about Slytherin? What is it known for?" Harry asked returning the conversation back to the topic they had been discussing. Harry felt a shiver of fear upon hearing that Voldemort might return, but he knew there was little he could do about it at this time. Those kind of things were better left to the adults to handle. _I'm just a kid after all. What could I possibly do that the Headmaster couldn't do much better?_

"Slytherin's are well known for being ambitious and cunning," Hagrid replied, grateful to be off the topic of a certain Dark Lord. "What sets them apart from the other Houses 'ere at Hogwarts is the fact that the other three houses look after their own."

"You mean like Professor McGonagall said that first evening? That our house was like our family," Harry offered as he puzzled it out in his own mind. Even though his understanding of family was more than slightly skewed from the norm, he was fairly certain the aged professor had not meant that they were to be like the Dursleys.

"That's just so," Hagrid said in agreement, "however unlike the other Houses, Slytherin's only look after themselves. They don't really care about their Housemates so long as they themselves are well off. If you get an offer from a Slytherin and it seems to only benefit you, then you'd best not take it cause sure as Merlin's beard there is something in it for the one making the offering. Usually what they will get from it will be far more than what you'll be receiving from it."

Harry walked deep in thought for a bit before he ventured a reply. "I think I am where I'm supposed to be then, Hagrid," he said while looking up at the half-giant next to him. Seeing the look of confusion on the Grounds Keeper's face he continued and tried to explain his statement. "The sorting hat had mentioned each house when it was on my head. I asked it to place me in Slytherin," Harry confessed, returning his gaze to the path in front of them once again. Harry wasn't about to tell the half-giant that he had really asked the tattered hat to place him where he would get the least amount of attention.

"Blimey Harry! Why would you go and do something like that?" Hagrid asked in astonishment.

"If you stop and think about it, a Slytherin works alone. That makes them as courageous as a Gryffindor as it can't be easy when it is you against everyone else. Because they work alone they also have to do all the work themselves and they have to stay on task which makes them both hard working as well as loyal to their beliefs, just like a Hufflepuff. Lastly, their entire House is out to beat them and so they have to be smart as well as intelligent to beat everyone else, just like a Ravenclaw is smart." Harry turned and looked over at the man next to him once again, "So to me it would seem that Slytherins are a combination of the other three houses."

Hagrid's brow creased as he worked his way through what Harry had just said. The half-giant had no love for the house of Snakes due to past transgressions when he himself was a student at Hogwarts. It wasn't that he hated any of the current Slytherin students, just that he did not trust the Slytherin House in general. It didn't help that many of the Death Eaters who had supported the Dark Lord when he came to power had come from the House of Snakes. "I never really thought of it that way," Hagrid finally said in a thoughtful tone. The half-giant knew there was a flaw in the young boy's logic but he just couldn't find it.

The Grounds Keeper seemed to shake himself, his mole skin coat shifting about as with a visible effort he mentally changed gears. "It's getting late, we'd best head back," he informed the boy with a quick glance about them as if he half expected a Death Eater or two to suddenly step from the gathering gloom.

Harry glanced about, only then realizing that the sun had already set and darkness was closing in on them fairly quickly. "Alright. Thanks Hagrid, it was nice talking with you," Harry offered as he turned about to head back to the castle in the distance.

"Come by and see me at my hut some time, Harry," Hagrid said with a smile. "I'll make us some tea and we can talk more, alright?"

"I think I would rather enjoy that, Hagrid," Harry replied while walking backwards towards the school, only to see the large man's face break out into a giant of a smile. With a final wave Harry hurried off back to the castle. With any luck he'd still have time enough to read over this evening's lesson once or twice.

Hagrid watched the boy set off at a run back towards the castle before slowly turning to follow him at a much slower pace. _I guess the sorting hat knew what it was doing with placing him in Slytherin_, the half-giant thought to himself. He still didn't like the fact that Harry was in the House of Snakes but he was glad to see that the boy was still the same one he had rescued a little over a month ago from the old lighthouse and that Muggle family.

As the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts ambled along something caught his eye. It was a single stone floating several feet off the ground near the water's edge. Seeing the stone brought to mind the one he had delivered to the Headmaster which now resided in Hogwarts. Hagrid pulled his coat tighter about him as he felt a shiver traverse his spine.

**-oOo-**

Daphne's brow creased in thought as she once again recalled the events that had transpired in the library earlier that day. She couldn't help but feel bad about her own part which she had played in it, even if it was unintentional. Once more she saw a certain dark haired wizard turn away from her and Tracey. There was no mistaking the hurt look in Harry's emerald eyes after he informed them that he could find his own way to class. The fact that Harry had arrived with Hermione had not escaped her notice either.

"Daphne. Daphne!" Tracey Davis called for the fourth time, startling the blonde witch from her thoughts. "Earth to Daphne. Did you even hear a word I said?" Tracey asked in an exasperated voice.

"I'm sorry, Tracey," Daphne offered apologetically to her best friend not meaning to have ignored her. "My mind was elsewhere," she confessed, her cheeks pinking slightly in embarrassment at her friend's knowing look. _It's such a small thing_, she tried to tell herself more than once since it had happened. _Then why does it bother me so much?_ That was a question to which she had as yet been able to find an answer.

"Are you still thinking about him?" Tracey asked, knowing the answer already. Having been with the blonde witch since they were little, she well knew that Daphne did not like to be offended and hated to offend or hurt others even more. There was no doubt in her mind that Daphne would continue to worry about the matter till amends were made.

"I just can't help it," Daphne answered plaintively as she snapped her text book closed and set it aside on the bed next to her. "I just keep seeing his face when he turned away. He looked so…," she trailed off as she sought for the right word or phrase to describe what she had seen in those green eyes.

"Hurt?" Tracey offered to complete the other girl's sentence. Being a half-blood herself, she had been on the receiving end of more than one derogatory comment in her short life so she knew it was never an enjoyable place to be. Tracey could well understand how it would hurt to have two people who were professing to be friends suddenly say something which sounded like they were making fun of you.

"No," Daphne said with a slow negative shake of her head, "betrayed…though that wasn't even the worst part of it. It was like he expected it to happen and was totally accepting of the fact that it did." _He expected us to turn on him and wasn't surprised when we did it either. It's like he just expected that was the way life was supposed to be._ Daphne couldn't fathom what could have happen to Harry to make a person be that way. "He expected us to turn on him and in doing so we just confirmed what his expectations of us were already," she said, clearly upset to have proven the boy mistrust of them a reality.

Tracey closed her own book and set it aside for the moment as she realized that neither of them would be able to study till they had at the very least talked about what happened. Through silent agreement they had both refrained from returning to the library after dinner and had instead made their way to the first year girl's dormitory in favor of the Slytherin common room. Perhaps they both realized there would be little privacy to be had with the rest of their housemates around. "I'm sure we weren't the only ones that went to the library to see what had happened there," Tracey finally offered in an attempt to justify their actions as nothing out of the ordinary.

Daphne sighed heavily, leaning back onto the pillows of her bed which they were both currently seated on. "I know, but we're not just anyone. We're his Housemates and Outsiders just like he is. We're supposed to be different than the others, better than that. If we can't be there for each other no one will be." The young witch once more saw those emerald orbs and couldn't help but wonder if there had ever been anyone who had been there for Harry when he needed someone to be.

Tracey thought for a moment before replying, "Well, the potions out of the vial now so it does no good to be dwelling on the fact. All we can do is decide what to do from here forward. It's not like we were intentionally making fun of him," she reasoned in an attempt to ease the guilt she knew the girl seated next to her was currently feeling. The half-blood witch knew all too well what Daphne was feeling as she felt just as guilty for her own words.

"I know," Daphne easily agreed with the auburn haired witch. Sitting up she drew a pillow into her lap and hugged it to her chest as she thought. "Do you think we should apologize to him?" she asked after several long moments of silence had passed between them.

"What would you say? Sorry for disturbing you in the library?" Tracey asked. "I mean I know how what we said sounded but we didn't really intend for it to be taken that way. I'm actually surprised that he took offense to it as boys are usually so clueless about such things."

Daphne couldn't disagree with the witch. Boys at their age were usually incapable of feeling anything, be it good or bad. They had more than once commented on how boys had the emotional range of teaspoons, if that. The blonde Slytherin recalled Harry covering her with his own robes on the train and then later helping her down the ladder using his own body to protect her should she fall. _He's not like most other boys_, she told herself. _Other boys wouldn't have sat on that roof and just talked to me as he did_. "I…I think we should, or at the very least try to explain," she finally said aloud having come to a decision.

"Then that's what we'll do," Tracey replied, knowing her friend had made up her mind on the matter and probably wasn't about to change it. Deep inside she was relieved as she too felt it was the right thing to do. She often played Devil's advocate for her friend to bounce ideas off of however, just because she spoke against a certain thought did not indicate that was how she truly felt. "Now can we get back to the constellations we'll be observing tonight?" Tracey asked in a begging tone of voice.

Daphne grinned at the pleading expression on the other witch's face. "If you had read the assignment you would have already had this covered," she chided as she none the less reached for the text book she had set aside before their talk. "One of these days you're going to surprise me and actually be ahead in all of your classes." Tracey's answering snort of amusement told her not to get her hopes up for that any time soon.

The two Slytherin witches continued to study till it was time for that evening's lesson. After packing up what they would require for the class they made their way to the Astrology Tower. As they neared the entrance to it on the seventh floor they could see a line of Slytherin and Gryffindor students awaiting the Professor's arrival. Daphne quickly spotted Harry standing next to the Gryffindor witch, Granger, at the front of the line.

_Trust Granger to be first_, she thought to herself silently. She watched as the young witch continued to talk while Harry listened attentively to what he was being told. Any hope she had of gaining his noticed was dashed as he was turned away with his back towards her_. _A small sigh of disappointment escaped the young girl's lips as she realized this.

A red headed Gryffindor boy, who was standing behind the first two in line, appeared to be rather put out from being left out of the conversation between Harry and Hermione. Every so often he would shoot a dark look towards Harry when he thought no one was watching. Ronald Weasley was not happy to have a snake chatting up his Housemate.

"Do you want to do it now?" Tracey asked upon hearing the sigh and noticing where Daphne was staring. While she didn't relish a public apology she was willing to do so if that was what Daphne wanted to do. "We could just walk up to the both of them," she offered as she glanced towards where Harry was standing.

Daphne swallowed heavily suddenly finding that she didn't have the courage to do it right in front of all the first year students from both her house as well as those of Gryffindor. "He looks to be busy right now," she finally said, licking her suddenly dry lips slowly. "Maybe we'll have a chance during class," she offered as an alternative.

"A chance for what?" enquired a well-educated sounding voice from behind the two witches.

"To see some stars," Tracey said as she turned to glare at Draco who had just arrived with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "This is an astronomy class after all, Malfoy. Not that it's any of your business what we're talking about or anything."

"Davis what have I ever done to offend you?" Draco asked in a patronizing tone of voice. "It's not my fault you were born a half-blood after all. You should just be glad that you're not a mud-blood," the young Slytherin added with a sneer. "There's always a chance some desperate Pureblood might take pity on you in the future."

"If being a Pureblood means being like you then I'm quite happy as I am thank you," Tracey replied with a sneer of her own. "The Davis' have been around a great deal longer than the Malfoy's. At least we didn't have to flee our country of birth," Tracey added, referring to the rumor that the Malfoy family had emigrated from France several generations back.

Draco's face became red with anger; however whatever he was going to say was stopped by the arrival of Professor Sinistra. The young Malfoy heir had to settle for shooting a scathing glare at the auburn-haired witch for now.

"Good evening class. I am Professor Sinistra," the astronomy professor said as she swept past the line of waiting students. Aurora Sinistra was a striking witch with dark skin and long dark hair that cascaded over one shoulder, reaching nearly to her waist. Her dark brown eyes were warm and welcoming and a smile often graced her full lips. There were many students at Hogwarts that fancied the Astrology professor. Aurora was currently the youngest professor at Hogwarts having just passed her N.E.W.T.'s five years ago.

"I would like to welcome all of you to your first evening of Astronomy," the Professor intoned as she turned to face the waiting students upon reaching the door to the tower. "In my class you will learn of the different stars, planets and constellations that reside within the night sky. We will discuss in detail the pull these heavenly bodies have upon our magic as well as upon us," she said with a small playful smile. Noting the slightly confused expression on most the class she pushed on, "Can anyone tell me why this knowledge is important?" Hermione's hand shot up into the air in a flash. "How about you Mr. Potter?" the Professor enquired with a warm smile as she regarded the surprised wizard.

"As constellations ascend and wane they have direct impact upon certain rituals, potions and other magical abilities," Harry offered, nearly repeating a line from the text book word for word.

"I see someone has done their reading," Sinistra said with an approving smile. "Five points for Slytherin." The Gryffindor's present frowned at the awarded points feeling certain that Hermione, their resident bookworm and know-it all, had the answer as well if the Professor had just called upon her.

"Now when I open the door we will climb the stairs to the top of the tower. There is no need to push or shove as there will be plenty of room for everyone once we're at the top. The stairs are narrow as well as steep so do be careful when climbing them." Having said her piece the Professor turned and producing a key from within her robes unlocked the door before leading the class up to the top of the tower.

Harry followed Hermione who was directly behind Professor Sinistra, being first in line. He wasn't sure what to make of this class. Growing up he hadn't been let outside after dark so it was not often that he was able to see stars. As there were no windows in the cupboard under the stairs there was no chance of seeing any while in the house. Even on the few occasions when he did see them it was not for very long. While he had read some about the solar system in primary school, his knowledge was rather limited.

The stairs were narrow and curved steeply around the circumference of the tower ending in a set of straight stairs that cut back towards the heart of the tower. Thankfully there were torches affixed along the walls at adequate intervals to cast enough light to see by. The top of the stairs opened out into the center of the top of the tower which was flat and open to the sky. As soon as Harry stepped from the stairs he looked up only to note that the night sky was covered by heavy clouds.

"It doesn't look like we'll be seeing many stars tonight," Harry said to Hermione as they moved to the side to make room for the rest of the class which was making its way up the stairs and out onto the tower top. Harry couldn't keep the disappointment in his voice.

Professor Sinistra chuckled upon hearing the young wizard's words. "We'll be seeing plenty of stars tonight Mr. Potter. I assure you," she said before turning away to direct students away from the top of the stairs so that the rest of the class could join them.

Spread about the tower top were various telescopes and other instruments used to track stars and constellations. There were several tables set up about the tower top, each covered with charts and maps of a host of constellations and heavenly bodies.

"No need to worry about the edge of the tower," Sinistra said to her class noting that several students were giving the wall less edge of the tower a frightened eye. "The tower is charmed so that you can not fall off of it. It's quite safe I assure you." With an amused grin she noted that the students still remained a respectable distance from the edge of the tower. "Please take a few minutes to look over the various charts and instruments before we begin tonight's lesson."

"Harry, shall we pair up?" Hermione asked hesitantly, uncertain what the dark haired boy would want to do.

"If you wouldn't mind working with a Slytherin," Harry offered back with a small smile, hoping his attempt at humor was working.

"I think I'll manage somehow," the bushy haired witch responded with, a look of relief crossing her face.

**-oOo-**

Tracey Davis unrolled one of the scrolls on the table and peered at the planets that were shown on it. "It's hard to believe that all those little lights in the sky at night are other planets."

"They're not all planets. Some of them are suns as well," Daphne offered to correct her friend's words. The blonde witch had looked about upon first stepping onto the tower top and had quickly realized that there wasn't any place where they could get Harry alone to apologize in private. Besides the tables and telescopes the tower top was bare of any other items that might have offered some privacy from the rest of the class. The fact that Harry hadn't left Hermione's side hadn't escaped her notice either. The young Slytherin turned towards the table with a resigned sigh and looked down at the open scroll her friend held to prevent from rolling back up.

Tracey cringed internally upon hearing her best friend sigh heavily in defeat. "What are all these lines," she asked as her finger traced one of many circular lines. She had seen where Harry was and realized that they wouldn't be able to apologize during class. _The best I can do is hope to distract her for now_, she reasoned.

"Orbit paths I would guess," Daphne offered as she looked closer at the scroll and the line Tracey was running her finger along. The white lines followed a curve that the planet would travel.

"Why would we need to know what orbit they followed?" Tracey enquired, her brow creasing in thought.

"Planet alignment as well as gravitational pull I would imagine," offered a nervous male voice hesitantly from behind the two witches causing them both to turn around with matching looks of disbelief.

"Harry?" Daphne voiced, surprised by the boy's presence and the fact he was talking to them.

"Potter?" Tracey said directly after her friend so it sounded as if they were saying his full name.

Harry glanced about nervously for a second, noticing that they were quickly drawing the attention of others near them. Swallowing heavily the young wizard pressed on with what he had decided to do. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I acted like a prat and was rude to you both, which neither of you truly deserved."

One hand quickly rose and ran through his dark unruly hair as his nerves got the better of him. "I don't really have an excuse other than the fact that I am a prat and I don't do well with being the center of attention." Harry's gaze shifted down and away from the witches as he was keenly aware that almost everyone was now watching the three of them. Just past the two witches he could see Draco commenting to Crabbe and Goyle and by their reactions he was fairly certain their laughter was at his expense.

"I guess that's all then. Just wanted to say I'm sorry." Not waiting for a reply, he turned to make his way back to where he had left Hermione.

"Harry?" Daphne called after the departing boy, causing him to stop and slowly turn back toward her and Tracey. After a quick glance towards her friend, receiving approval she continued, "Do you think it would it be alright if Tracey and I joined you and Hermione? Perhaps we could work together as a group?"

Harry stood transfixed for a long moment, uncertain just how to answer. He would enjoy the added company, especially if it meant that he was forgiven for getting angry at them earlier. While he was fine with their company he didn't know how Hermione would feel about it and he didn't feel he should answer for her. Thankfully he was saved from having to do so.

"I think that would be a great idea," Hermione replied walking up beside Harry and addressing the two Slytherin witches. "It seems that Harry has already beaten us to the first points awarded for the class though," she added with a welcoming grin. Beside her The-Boy-Who-Lived felt his cheeks warm into a blush.

"That's twice now that he's done that," Daphne replied as a small smile appeared on her face as well. "We may have to start keeping a close eye on him," the blonde witch said as she walked the short distance over to where Harry and Hermione were standing.

Tracey who, had followed Daphne over, snorted behind her friend as she glanced about and noted everyone watching. "Way not to be the center of attention, Harry," she said softly enough for only the four of them to hear, causing Harry's cheeks to blush all the more in embarrassment.

"Oh its _Harry_ now is it?" Daphne asked, coming to the blushing boy's rescue as well as paying her friend back for her earlier question of the same nature. Glancing back towards her childhood friend she couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing the auburn-haired witch stick her tongue out at her in way of an answer.

"If you can call him that then so can I," Tracey added in a pouting tone of voice. "What else should I call him?" she asked seeing the smirk on her friends face. "The-Boy-Who-Lived is such a mouth full after all."

"Harry. Just Harry, please," quickly interjected the boy next to them. "I can do without all the other names or the attention they bring. I just want to be Harry," he finished with in a near pleading tone.

Tracey shot Daphne a smug look as Hermione turned to lead them over to the furthest table away from the stairs which wasn't currently being used. "Actually Harry," the Davis girl said in a more serious tone of voice upon reaching their destination, "I think I owe you an apology as well. I wasn't trying to have a go at you in the library but I see how it could have been taken that way," she told the listening boy.

"I'm sorry as well, Harry," Daphne was quick to add. "The last thing I wanted to do was offend you or push you away. You're an Outsider like us after all."

Harry noticed the questioning look from Hermione at the words of the other two girls. "It really wasn't a big deal. I think after everything that happen today I was a little on edge. Can we just forget it ever happened?"

Tracey nodded in agreement. "Friends then?" she asked with a bright smile. All three girls were confused upon seeing Harry's expression darken and his eyes drop to the table.

"Friends?" the young wizard asked in an even tone of voice, devoid of any emotion_. Can I be friends with them? Will it be the same as that one time_, Harry wondered silently. Inside he wanted to trust them but he feared being hurt yet again.

"Is this Outsiders a special group or can anyone join?" Hermione asked in an attempt to give Harry a few moments to think over the answer to the offer of friendship. It was clear to the bushy-haired witch that something about being friends set the boy next to her into a defensive withdrawal into himself.

"It's only Slytherins currently," Tracey replied, the smile slowly slipping from her face as Harry had yet to respond favorably.

"The fact that she would be the only Gryffindor in the group would make her an Outsider as well I would think," Daphne offered while worriedly eyeing the boy next to her who was absently playing with the edge of a scroll with one finger. "Maybe we could all be friends?"

The three witches exchanged looks, uncertain what could be the matter with Harry. Finally Tracey spoke up into the silence, "It's alright if you'd rather not be friends with us Harry. It would certainly be a Slytherin thing not to have any friends after all."

"No…it's not that," Harry finally said in little more than a whisper. "I…I haven't had much luck with friends," he confessed as the part of him that longed for companionship struggled to assert itself before the boy's own protective tendencies of self-preservation could shut him down from accepting the offer.

Tracey chuckled slightly. "Certainly all your friends couldn't have been bad, Harry. How many have you had?" she asked, believing that like herself he must at least have a handful of friends he got on good with.

There was a long pause before the boy replied, "One….maybe…I mean I think." Harry had never really been able to decide if his classmate had actually been his friend or had just pretended to be_. If he was in it with Dudley then he was never a friend_, he reasoned. _If that's the case then I've never really had a friend_. Even he knew just how depressing that fact was which was perhaps why he'd never been able to decide the matter. _Better to have a friend that betrayed you then never having a friend at all._

Daphne's hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to stifle a gasp of dismay, an attempt which failed miserably. Hermione and Tracey were both too shocked to respond in any fashion and just stood there with their mouths ajar. _How can anyone go through their life without any friends?_ the blonde witch wondered. It was only then that she recalled the abuse Harry had received and her heart went out to the boy standing next to her. She couldn't help but feel that may have played no small measure into the fact. She could understand that for one abused it might be very hard to trust someone else.

Harry quickly looked up at the gasp from Daphne and the blonde witch was able to look directly into the boy's eyes. She saw within those emerald orbs a mixture of fear and pain but also an over whelming look of longing. "Be our friend, Harry," she pleaded as she reached out and took his hand in both of hers. "I don't know how your friend was or what they did to you but we're not them. We'd never do anything to hurt you!" Daphne gave the hand in her a small squeeze to indicate the truth of her words.

"Please, Harry," Hermione pleaded, taking his other hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The young Gryffindor witch was all too aware of what it felt like to be without friends, having none herself. Once again is struck her just how much Harry and she had in common with each other.

"Don't tell me you're going to say no to three wonderful witches that want to be friends with you?" Tracey asked with a knowing grin.

Harry's eyes dropped to look at the top of the table once more, "I…I don't know how to be a friend," he admitted to the three witches who all shared a knowing look realizing that he hadn't actually said no.

A small smile of hope blossomed on Daphne's face at hearing his words. A quick glance to the other two witches and she saw the same smiles as she currently wore. "I'm sure between the four of us we can figure it out, Harry."

"I…I've never really had a friend before either," Hermione stated in a soft voice, embarrassed to admit to the fact. "So you're not the only one new to this, Harry." Both Slytherin witches stared at the brunette witch in surprise at her admission.

The head of the wizard in question shot up and quickly focused on the bushy-haired witch with a hopeful, almost pleading look upon his feature. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't see why any normal person wouldn't want to be friends with Hermione or any of the three witches arrayed around him. _If I wasn't a freak with wild magic I would have already asked her to be friends with me._

Hermione nodded to his question. "For some reason I've never really been good at making friends with others. Mum said that people feel intimidated around me because of how much I read and everything that I know." The young witch's cheeks blushed as she shrugged slightly seeing the disbelief in the boy's eyes. "I've always wanted friends; it just never seems to work out."

"Sounds like someone I know," Tracey offered as she pointedly looked in Daphne's direction.

"What? I can't help it if I'm smart," Daphne snapped in a defensive tone of voice which caused Harry to smile slightly.

"Be my first friend Harry and let me be yours?" Hermione pleaded bringing the boy's captured hand to her chest. "U…unless you think I'm too much of a bookworm or know-it-all," she added in a voice tinged with fear at the possibility that Harry felt that way.

Harry swallowed heavily, seeing the anxious look upon Hermione's face he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to her, or to any of them for that matter. The young wizard knew that he desperately wanted friends and he was willing to risk being hurt again if that meant that he might have even one. Looking at the waiting Gryffindor witch he finally gathered his courage and replied, "I would very much like to be your friend, Hermione. If you'll have me? I would like to be friends with all of you," he quickly added looking to the other two girls with them but not before seeing the blinding smile Hermione suddenly sported at hearing his words.

Daphne felt her lips pull back in a wide smile as Harry accepted being friends with all of them. _Nice Granger! _ The blonde Slytherin had to give the other witch credit, finding the perfect manner in which to ask Harry to be friends with her. _She would have made a good Slytherin perhaps_. Daphne shot Tracey a look only to see her grinning as well. _No need to mention that I was Hermione's friend first_, she reasoned recalling their discussion in the library. _At least I think that meant that we were already friends…maybe not_, she couldn't decide now.

"That was very touching. If the four of you are now finished perhaps we can carry on with the class?" an amused voice queried from behind the four of them. All four students turned to find Professor Sinistra regarding them with a soft smile. Daphne and Hermione quickly released Harry's hands which they were still holding as all four students cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Too bad the rest of the class didn't get to see it," Aurora said as she waved her wand, dismissing the privacy ward she had discreetly raised around the quartet. "It really was very sweet."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said, stepping forward so that he was in front of the three girls. "I should have paid more attention," he stammered not really noticing the approving tone of the Professor's words. "I didn't mean to cause you and troubles. I had some concerns and they were just helping me with them. The fault is entirely mine."

"The fault was all of ours, Professor," Daphne corrected, stepping forward and laying a hand on Harry's arm while wrapping the other around it in an attempt to forestall him from objecting. The blonde witch didn't miss Harry's head turning to look at her as he started to object. Thankfully a distraction came from his other side in the form of a bushy-haired Gryffindor witch.

"Our apologies, Professor Sinistra," Hermione offered as she stepped to the other side of Harry while at the same time slipping her hand around his arm and grasping it gently. "We were rather distracted," she added, noting the boy's head swiveling in her direction at her words. "It was careless of us." From the corner of her eye she could just make out the confused look on Harry's face as he gapped at her.

"It won't happen again," Tracey piped up with coming up behind the Boy-Who-Lived and settling a hand on each of his shoulders as she leaned forward slightly between him and Daphne so that the Professor could see her.

Harry, surrounded by witches on every side, even in front were one to consider the Professor, could do little more than surrender. It was clear to the young boy that his new friends were not about to allow him to take all the blame for the disruption to the class. "We're sorry," he offered in a soft voice.

Sinistra smiled in a reassuring manner towards the four students. She hadn't failed to notice how Harry had stepped forward first and positioned himself between her and the three witches as if he was protecting them. Nor did she miss how quickly the three witches stepped forward to share the blame. "I did say it was a touching moment did I not?" she asked. "I would hate to have missed it due to something as mundane as an astronomy lesson. However, in the future let's try to find a more discreet location when professing ones…friendship," she offered with an arched brow and a knowing smile.

All four students quickly nodded in agreement.

Aurora turned with a soft chuckle and led the students over to the middle of the tower area. "Everyone gather round," the Professor instructed as she waved her hands, motioning for everyone to come in closer. "As this is an astronomy class I think it would be prudent if we looked at some stars, wouldn't you?"

"It's well near impossible with all these clouds, Professor," Ron Weasley whined as he pointed to the sky above them as if to prove his point.

"Then I guess we'll just have to do something about that Mr. Weasley," the Professor stated as she lifted her wand and made several sharp gestures in the air. To the astonishment of all the students the clouds parted, rolling back as if they were some giant curtains, exposing the night sky above.

Harry gazed at the wondrous vision that had appeared above them. The night sky was alight with more stars than could possibly be counted. The three witches huddled around him all gasped and suddenly found reason to grasp ahold of him once again in their excitement. "It's amazing," he breathed ethereally, to astonished to say more than that at the moment.

"It's beautiful!" Daphne gasped tightening her hold on Harry's arm in her excitement.

"I never knew there were so many stars," Hermione confessed as she wound both of her arms around Harry's, drawing closer to the boy without even realizing it.

Tracey looked from her best friend to her newest friend, Hermione and couldn't help but grin at how alike they both looked at that moment. Each clutching onto Harry while gazing spell bound up at the heavens. While she couldn't see the boy's face she was certain that he was just as gobsmacked as they all were. Feeling a bit left out she placed her hands on the boy's shoulder and pulled herself forward while drawing Harry back against her chest, "I'm glad we all got to share this together," she said as she once again looked up at the brilliant night sky.

"Can anyone tell us the name of the brightest star in the heavens?" Professor Sinistra enquired after several minutes of allowing her charges to admire the stars above. "Ms. Granger?" the Professor said upon seeing the Gryffindor's hand shoot up first.

"That would be the Loadstar, or Polaris as it is more commonly known these days," Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. Five points for Gryffindor." Hermione's smile brightened considerably at the awarded points. "In the 14th century it was indeed known as lodestar or 'guiding star', cognate with the Old Norse leiðarstjarna and Middle High German leitsterne. Polaris has only been used since the 17th century in English."

"Professor," Parvati Patil spoke up, continuing only after receiving a nod of permission from Sinistra, "In Indian astronomy, its name is Sanskrit dhruva tāra. It literally translates to 'fixed star'. Its name in medieval Islamic astronomy was Mismar 'needle, nail', al-kutb al-shamaliyy 'the northern axle/spindle', al-kaukab al-shamaliyy 'north star', depending on which expert you talk to," the small witch concluded with a nervous smile, glad for once of her interest in astronomy forced upon her and her sister by their father.

"Thank you Ms. Patil. Perhaps you should have been in Ravenclaw with your sister, Dear. Five points to Gryffindor for your contribution." Parvati's Housemates were quick to congratulate her on the awarded points.

Hermione glanced over and saw Lavender Brown, Sally-Anne Perks and Lily Moon all huddled around the petite Indian girl, giving her hugs while offering their congratulations. Previously the scene would have been witnessed with a pain of longing and a little bit of jealousy as well for something she herself didn't have. Now, with friends of her own, the young witch only felt happiness for her housemate.

"Alright then, I would like you to split into groups of four and use the telescopes provided for you to find and look at the Loadstar. Your homework will be a report, a third of a scroll long, on how the star has been used throughout history." The Professor couldn't help but grin at the groans that issued from the male students and even a few of the girls as well. "It's not that bad, you'll have an entire week to write it after all," she reminded them.

"Do you think we can all meet in the library and work on it together?" Harry asked. "Maybe Blaise can come as well?"

All three witches shared glances having noticed Harry was probably the only boy who hadn't groaned at the homework assignment. "I think that's a brilliant idea, Harry!" Tracey was first to speak up. "I'll check with Zabini to make certain he wants to." It was quickly agreed upon that they would meet after dinner that evening.

Aurora made her way about the rooftop helping each group with the use of the telescope. Many of the students had never even seen one before and so had no clue how to operate one. She found it very hard to contain herself when she found a group of boys from Gryffindor looking through the wrong end of the device. As the night wore on into the wee morning hours she finally made her way to the last group of students.

"I think its Harry's turn to take a look, Granger," Tracey was saying to the bushy-haired witch who was currently looking through the telescope intently.

"It's alright, I don't mind, Tracey," Harry said to placate the auburn haired Slytherin. "I can wait to have a look."

"I wouldn't mind another look," Daphne added, "so you have to go first Harry. That way we've each had a chance to look at it."

"Really, it's alright," Harry reiterated once again upon seeing Hermione stand and step away from the telescope.

"That's just amazing! Harry you have to see this!" Hermione exclaimed to the only boy in their group as she hastily motioned him over.

Harry sighed inwardly, not really caring if he had a look or not. He was more than happy to let the other three have more turns while he continued to just admire the sky above. _It won't matter anyways_, he thought silently to himself. It had been many years since he last had the prescription adjusted on his glasses and so most things up close were blurred and hard to see, especially when right up next to his eyes. He always kept the books he read at a good distance which made them a bit easier to read. More often than not he would receive a headache when reading but it was a small price to pay he felt for the enjoyment reading brought him. He was just about to beg off once again when he was stopped by a stern voice behind him.

"I did say that everyone had to take a turn, did I not Mr. Potter?" Sinistra said.

Harry audibly gulped before he replied, "Yes, Professor," he offered as he walked to the telescope. The Boy-Who-Lived did not fail to notice the barely suppressed smiles of the three witches near him. He did however miss the wink that the Professor shot to all three witches behind his back, which only caused the three smiles to grow larger.

Removing his glasses Harry leaned forward and looked through the small end of the telescope at the white blur. "It's very nice. Bright also," he said before stepping away and returning his glasses to their usual resting place before his eyes.

Hermione gapped at Harry. "That's it?" she asked incredulously. "That's all you have to say?"

Harry saw Daphne and Tracey both looking at him in disbelief as well. "I guess I'm just not into is as much as you three are," he replied a defensively moving away from the telescope to where he had been before.

"Mr. Potter, when was the last time your eyes were checked?" Sinistra enquired tentatively.

"Please Professor, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me sound so old," he offered with a disarming smile that was infectious. "My eyes and glasses are as fine as they are going to be, Professor. Thank you for asking," he added. _The last thing I need is to return home with a new pair of glasses. Uncle Vernon would want to know where I got the money for them from._ The young wizard wouldn't put it past his uncle to beat it out of him should he resist.

The one time he had accepted someone's charity he had been accused of stealing by his uncle. The subsequent beating was one of the worst he had ever received. All through the beating his aunt had yelled in her shrill voice about how bad it would have made her normal family look if the freak living with them had gotten caught. That night had ended in a trip to the local hospital and a cast on his left leg and right arm…both of which made it very hard to cook breakfast the next morning.

Aurora Sinistra hadn't been a teacher for very long when compared to some of the staff at Hogwarts, such as Professor McGonagall or Sprout, but she had an uncanny ability to read the students under her care. She could tell right away that there was something off with the boy's answer. Perhaps it was the manner in which he tried to deflect the conversation away from his eyes and to his name or the disarming smile he offered to ease her fears. _He's hiding something_, of that fact she was certain. "Very well, Mr…Harry. Should you need to be seen please be sure to let me know."

Harry visibly relaxed as soon as he realized the Professor wasn't going to push the matter. "Thank you Professor. I will be sure to do that," he said with a warm smile. Turning back to the other three with him he looked at Daphne, "I guess that makes it your turn, Daphne." Not waiting for a reply Harry turned and walked past the witches.

Sinistra sighed and watched as the underfed boy walked to the very edge of the tower, something no one else that evening had the courage to do, and stared up at the millions of stars in the night sky. "Not into it as much as them," she scoffed under her breath as she observed the look upon the boy's face. _I used to have that same look upon my face when I was his age and I gazed up at the celestial bodies above._ "Continue to take turns till it is time to return to your dorms," she told the three remaining first years before offering them a sympathetic smile and turned to see to the rest of her class. _I'll have to start keeping an eye out for him. I owe the Potters too much not to!_

Harry stood at the very edge of the tower, the tips of his shoes sticking slightly over the lip. Standing there he could feel a small breeze blowing and its cool touch upon his face felt refreshing. It was only then that he realized that when they were by the telescope there hadn't been any wind or chill at all. This was Scotland after all, there was always a wind here and it was the middle of the night so it should, by all rights, be cold. _It must be warded_, he reasoned.

The young wizard's thoughts quickly shifted to the events of this day. _How did I get to suddenly have three friends? What do I even do with them?_ Harry gazed at the stars above while his mind worked over his concerns. One thing he knew for certain was that he had no clue what a friend was. _If I disregard how Draco treats Crabbe and Goyle, as well as how Dudley treats his friends, what does that leave me with?_

"Harry?" spoke a soft and hesitant voice behind him. "What are you doing?" Daphne enquired coming to stand beside her housemate. The blonde witch had cut her turn short just so that she could follow after the young wizard.

"I have no clue," Harry told her honestly referring to his own inner thoughts more than her direct question itself.

The blonde Slytherin, suspecting that his answer was not to her own question but something else, remained quiet to give him time to process whatever thoughts were weighing heavily upon his mind.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do any more," the boy next to her finally said as he dropped his gaze from the sky above to look out over the darkness. "Everything I know is back in London. Here I feel….lost. Does that make any sense?" he asked turning expectantly to regard the girl beside him who was now staring at him rather than the stars.

"I think I know what you mean. My Mum and Dad, even my younger sister, are back home. Leaving them behind and being here on my own if a little frightening," Daphne offered, feeling a small pain of homesickness and a longing to see her sister.

"How…how do you know what to do then?" Harry asked.

"I don't," Daphne admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I just know that they will be there when I go home and till then I do the best I can. Seeing them again and being able to hug Astoria once more gives me something to look forward to and keeps me going, Harry."

Beside her Harry seemed to ponder her words for several long minutes before he responded in a voice so quiet that she nearly missed it, "Were it only that simple." Catching his words she quickly recalled what his home life must be like and she wished that she hadn't said what she had. Standing there the silence between then stretched on.

Leaning forward Daphne peered over the edge of the tower and instantly regretted it. Gasping she jerked back and unconsciously grabbed his hand so that she would have something to hold onto. In her hand she felt Harry's fingers tighten reassuringly.

"It's alright I got you," Harry assured her with a small smile meant to be reassuring rather than amused at her expense. "Remember, it's warded so that you can't fall off." Harry tightened his grip around her hand slightly still feeling her trembling from the perceived danger of falling from the tower.

"It doesn't feel that way when you're looking down into blackness," she stammered as she looked into his emerald eyes.

Harry leaned out to have a look and instantly felt her grip become more desperate, nearly crushing his hand in hers. The young wizard looked down and it appeared as though the darkness just went on and on with no end in sight. _It's like if you were to fall you'd just keep going and never hit bottom_. "It doesn't look that bad," Harry offered as he leaned back, hoping to make the drop less traumatic for her by saying so.

Daphne quickly turned and rested her forehead against the boy's shoulder. "Easy for you to say," she quipped in a shaky voice, only slightly releasing her death grip on his hand as she tried to calm down.

"Let's move back a pace if it bothers you that much," Harry offered, truly concerned for the witch leaning against him.

Suiting actions to words he took a slow shuffled step back with Daphne pacing him closely so she didn't have to remove her head from its resting place. "Thank you, Harry," Daphne whispered in relief once they were back from the edge of the tower.

"What's out there?" Tracey asked as she walked over. Not waiting to be told the auburn haired witch walked right up to the edge of the tower and leaned out without a care in the world. The wards held her in place at an angle that gravity would have insured her quick plummet to the base of the tower.

"TRACEY!" Daphne yelled upon opening an eye and seeing her friend hanging in midair as she saw it.

Harry grimaced as a death grip once again assaulted his hand where the blonde clenched it in fear. "I think you're scaring her, Tracey," he managed to get out in as even a tone as he could manage. "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't lean out like that."

"What and miss the fun of seeing her scared senseless?" Tracey replied with a large grin. "Fine," she said upon seeing the pleading look upon both their faces. Pushing off the ward she stood back up and even stepped back a pace from the edge to stand near them.

"Thanks, Tracey," Harry said as the vice-like pressure on his hand let up enough for circulation to finally be restored.

"What did I miss?" Hermione asked as she joined the other three with a quizzical look upon her face.

"I was just reminding Daphne of her fear of heights," Tracey was quick to provide with a grin.

"You didn't have to," Daphne said in a small and meek voice, her body still trembling in fear.

"That's what friends are for," quipped Tracey with a large smile, evidently pleased with herself.

"Is that what friends are for?" Harry had to ask beginning to think that perhaps he had made a mistake after all.

"NO!" Daphne and Hermione said simultaneously. Tracey just looked at them both and grinned all the more.

"Well, sometimes," Daphne finally offered reluctantly taking her head from Harry's shoulder to glare at her best friend.

"Friends are good for keeping you humble," Tracey tried to explain. "Though not in a malicious way, mind you."

Harry thought about it for a moment before he replied. "So you just wanted to scare her a little bit and you used her fear of heights to do that?"

"Exactly!" Tracey exclaimed.

Harry looked at each of them, "I don't think I could scare you guys," he offered apologetically suddenly feeling like he couldn't be a good friend if that's what it took to be one.

Hermione was quick to step to the boy's side and grasp his free hand in hers in reassurance. "You can still be a good friend and not scare us, Harry," she told him as she gave a gentle squeeze of his hand in hers. "We can leave the scaring to Tracey," the Gryffindor witch offered.

"Fine with me!" Tracey said with a mischievous gleam in her brown eyes as if she was already plotting just how to accomplish it.

"Morgana help us!" Daphne said just loud enough for all of them to hear. All four couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's explanative.

"Have you guys noticed anything funny?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"You mean other than the fact that we're not all guys?" Tracey quipped with a crooked grin. Harry blushed slightly not having intended to refer to them as boys. "It's alright Harry, we knew what you meant," she quickly assured the only boy in their midst upon seeing his cheeks turn a nice shade of pink. _Cute_, she thought to herself.

"Yes, other than that," Harry offered in an attempting to continue without further embarrassing himself. "I mean about the sky." All four of them looked up at the beautiful star filled sky above them. "Now look down," he told them.

"I…I'd rather not," Daphne stammered, the pressure oh Harry's hand increasing slightly.

"No, not at the ground at the base of the tower," he clarified quickly, turning to look at the blonde witch next to him. "Just look out there," he said thrusting his chin out as both hands were currently being held captive by the witch on either side of him.

Once again all three witches looked in the direction he indicated and saw nothing but darkness. "I don't understand," Hermione final said, giving voice to what the three girls were all thinking.

"What's out there?" Harry asked indicating the darkness once again. Seeing the confused looks he groaned. "I'll give you a clue, it's big and it's wet," he offered them in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Black Lake?" Tracey hazarded in a questioning tone of voice, clearly not certain but willing to risk a guess.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly. Seeing the looks of uncertainty he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes in disbelief. "Look up again," he instructed. "Now look down again," he said only after seeing all three look up. "What do you see?" Harry waited, knowing that at least two of them were very bright witches. He did not know Tracey well enough yet to know just how smart the girl was but he was still fairly certain one of them would get it very soon.

"Nothing!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise as she finally caught on.

"There's no reflection of the stars above," Daphne was quick to add having come to the same conclusion a split second after the Gryffindor girl.

"It's an illusion!" Tracey gapped in surprise at the revelation. "How did none of us notice it sooner?"

The sound of clapping behind them caused all four students to turn at the unexpected noise. "Well done, Harry," Professor Sinistra said with an appreciative smile. "You're the only one to have realized it tonight. I think that is worth ten points for Slytherin. Being an Astronomer is a great deal about being observant of the universe around us. That means what is far away," Aurora gestured to the stars above, "as well as what is right in front of us," she added as she motioned in the direction of Black lake."

"So the telescopes…." Hermione started to ask.

"Charmed," the Professor offered before the girl could finish her question. "It would take far too much time for a single Professor to show each and every first year student the proper way to use a telescope in the first night," she explained. "Usually by the third or fourth week they have the hang of it and the charms can be removed. I noticed your group didn't seem to have any issues with yours?"

"My parents bought me my first telescope for my sixth birthday," Hermione confessed, "so I've been using them for years already. I do have to admit though that we never get a view like this while in London."

"That is mostly due to the city lights," Aurora offered in way of explanation. "You have to get far away from the city lights to see anything worth seeing." Hermione nodded in acceptance of this knowledge.

"It is past the end of the class, so all of you had best return to your dorms and get some sleep. These are passes in case you happen to be questioned about being out so late," she said handing each of them a slip of paper. "Once you reach your dorms the paper will return to me so no need worrying about returning them." The four of them looked about the tower top and realized they were the only ones left. They each thanked the Professor as they took the offered slips of paper and headed down the stairs.

"Well, I'm this way," Hermione said, motioning off to the left as they reached the hallway at the bottom of the tower.

"Alright," Harry said turning and heading in that direction she had indicated.

"Wait, Harry," Hermione said reaching out and catching his arm before he had gone more than a step. "The stairway is that way," she said point off to the right."

"I know," the dark haired boy replied casually as he turned and regarded her, "I'll walk you back to your dorm before going to mine."

"We'll all walk you there," Tracey quickly said before Hermione could object.

"O…okay," the brunette witch managed to say as she fell into step beside Harry, her arm threading between the boy's body and his arm. _No one has ever wanted to walk me home!_ Inside the young witch her chest felt far warmer than it ever had before. _So this is what it's like to have friends?_ The young Gryffindor stole a sideways glance at the boy whose arm she currently had a gentle grip on. _Harry wanted to make certain I got back safely_, she mused in disbelief. _He does care about me!_

Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione turned to face the trio, "Well, this is it," she said as her eyes found Harry's as she chewed the inside of her lip nervously. _What if I wake up tomorrow and this was all just a dream? What if they decide they made a mistake and don't want to be friends any longer? How do I even say goodbye?_

"Well it was fun," Harry stammered uncertain of what to do next. "I…umm…you see I don't know the proper way that friends say goodbye," he finally confessed with a pink glow of embarrassment in his cheeks. Behind him he could hear Tracey, or so he guessed it to be, trying to keep from laughing. "I mean we're friends now so I want to make certain I'm doing it properly," he stammered suddenly uncertain of what to say or do.

Hermione watched Harry's nervousness grow as he tried to explain he wanted to do the right thing. Suddenly she realized that he felt the same way that she did. _He's cute when he's nervous_, she suddenly found herself thinking. Before she knew what she was doing she hurled herself at Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, Harry for being my friend," she whispered in his ear suddenly finding that she needed to fight back the tears of happiness that threatened to escape from her eyes. The young witch nearly gasped when she felt his arms come up and encircle her waist snuggly. It was the first time a boy had ever hugged her.

Harry froze as he suddenly had a face full of strawberry scented bushy brown hair. Realizing that he couldn't put his arms around her shoulders as she was doing he settled for slipping them around her slender waist instead. "Thank you Hermione for being my first friend," he whispered back after hearing her words in his ear. He was certain but he thought he heard her sniffle slightly as she made to draw away once more.

The two of them separated awkwardly and with slightly bashful smiles. Hermione waved to Tracey and Daphne before whispering the password to the portrait and disappearing within. It would be some time before the young Gryffindor would fall asleep as she marveled at how wonderful it felt to have friends for the first time in her life.

The two remaining witches each took an arm and led the boy towards the Grande Stairway. "This is the proper way for a gentleman to escort a lady home at the end of the evening," Tracey was quick to point out when Harry started to object. Still uncertain, but willing to learn, Harry relented and continued with a witch on either arm as they made their way down the stairs.

"Harry, what happened with Professor Snape?" Daphne suddenly asked her voice overly loud in the silence. Several paintings hushed her angrily before returning to their interrupted slumber.

"He took five House points and I have detention after breakfast in the morning," he replied in a quiet voice so as not to disturb any of the portraits on the walls.

"But you'll hardly get any sleep," Daphne protested as strenuously as one can while trying to keep their voice low.

Harry shrugged as if it didn't really matter. "I'll get some," he finally offered. His response drew displeasing looks from both of the girls with him. "There's isn't anything I can do about it now so I'll just make the best of it," he added as it was the truth.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Tracey asked to which Harry could do little more than shrug as he didn't know. "He should get punished as well for that stunt that he pulled. At least you got the remembrall away from the little prat. Did Professor Snape ask for it?"

"No, I still have it," Harry replied as his hand checked to make certain it was still in the pocket of his robe. "I was going to return it to the Longbottom boy tonight but he wasn't in class."

"If he broke his arm in that fall he might have to stay overnight in the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey repairs it," Daphne offered.

The three of them finally stepped from the Grande Stairway and headed towards the entrance to the dungeons. Apparently the stairs were less active at night which made it considerably easier to descend to the bottom floor. Before long they were walking through the hidden entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief, well ready for bed after the day he'd had. "I'm sorry once again for acting like such a prat to the both of you in the library," he said remorsefully turning to regard the two witches with him after closing the door he had been holding open for them. "I hope you can forgive me and I'll try never to do that again."

"Still dwelling on that are we?" Tracey scoffed. "That's in the past Harry so you can just put it behind you. I think we both can forgive you if you can forgive us," she said with a glance towards Daphne who quickly nodded in agreement.

"Right then," Harry said, running one hand through his unruly locks. "Well good night then and pleasant dreams to you both," he offered as he turned to head towards the entrance to the boy's dormitory. The clearing of a throat behind him made the boy pause and turn to look back at the two witches.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tracey asked with a small grin. Seeing the confused look on the boy's face she threw her arms open wide, "I want my friendship hug just like Granger got!"

"Tracey!" Daphne gasped blushing at the other girl's audacity. Inside she was relieved, wondering just how she was going to get her hug from Harry. _Trust Tracey to have already figured out a way._

"Right," Harry said turning back and crossing to the auburn-haired witch with a slightly guilty expression for having forgotten, "still new to this and learning as I go," he offered in way of excuse as he slipped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug.

Tracey grinned and she threw her arms around Harry and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's alright if you don't whisper anything in my ear as you did Granger's but Daphne may feel a little left out if you don't do that to her."

"Thanks," Harry whispered back before awkwardly letting the witch go.

"Not too bad, Harry," Tracey offered critically. "I think we're going to have to work on the hugs a bit more though before you have them correct. I'm sure between the four of us we'll get it sorted out in a few days. Granger seems to be exceptionally good at hugging after all," she added with a mischievous grin.

"Right. I'll give it my best," Harry said, getting the feeling he was being teased in some manner yet not certain just how.

Harry turned towards the waiting Daphne and opened his arms slightly, "Daphne," he said only to feel a push from behind upon his shoulders.

"Lesson number one. The boy always walks to the girl," Tracey told him from behind his left shoulder. "It's considered very rude to make her come to you."

Harry was fairly certain that Hermione had come to him both times they had hugged so he wasn't at all certain if what he was being told was the truth but he decided it was best to do as told. Stepping forward he slipped his arms around the petite girl's waist and felt her arms encircle his neck as she pulled him closer.

Daphne quickly slipped her arms around Harry's next and pulled him into a hug. The first thing she noticed was that she was only slightly shorter than he was. This was a small surprise as she was rather petite and hence not overly tall, meaning most boys and even others girls were considerably taller than she was. This realization was quickly followed by the scent of apples. It wasn't an unpleasant scent at all though she did puzzle over it for a fleeting moment. _Why would a boy smell like apples?_

Tracey's whispered words ran through the Slytherin boy's mind once again yet he couldn't think of anything. It didn't help that he was nervous and it felt far warmer in the room than he recalled the common room being at any other time. Harry's brain scrambled for something to say to the blonde girl but it was a blank so he said the first thing that came to mind, "You smell nice." It wasn't a lie as he did think she smelled nice. He couldn't place a name to the scent but he found it comforting in some manner.

Daphne leaned her head against Harry's shoulder upon hearing his words and before she could help it a small giggle escaped her lips. Feeling Harry stiffen in her arms and start to move away from her she tightened her hold upon him. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized realizing her actions could look like she was laughing at him. "I was just thinking the same thing about you and I couldn't help but find it funny."

"I smell nice?" Harry asked in a disbelieving tone of voice as he drew his head back to look at the girl hugging him still.

Daphne nodded before tilting her head back as well and looking at the first boy she had ever hugged. "Like apples," she clarified with a slight grin. _I think I could get used to Harry's hugs_, she thought to herself only to feel her cheeks begin to warm into a blush.

Harry's eyes lit up in understanding, "I have an apple in my pocket," he told her.

"So that's your secret," Daphne replied playfully. Seeing Harry's arched brow in question she added, "Sorry I can't say the same, nothing in my pockets but my wand at the moment and you've already declined seeing it."

"So you just naturally smell nice?" Harry asked as the petite girl dropped her arms from around his neck.

Daphne shrugged to show her uncertainty. "You tell me. I can't really smell myself I mean. Girls usually smell better than boys, at least that's what my Mum always tells me."

Harry thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I think you smell nice," he told her honestly. "You'll…uh…well," he paused as he nervously ran a hand through his hair making it even messier than it already was, "you'll tell me if I start to…you know?" he asked anxiously.

"Stink?" Daphne prompted with a small teasing grin only to see him nod slightly. "Sure, that's what friends are for," she replied with a genuine smile that made her blue eyes sparkle in a way Harry found he rather enjoyed, even if it did leave him feeling slightly confused.

"Speaking of friends, it appears as though we're short one," Harry said only then noticing that Tracey had already escaped into the girl's dormitory, leaving them alone.

Daphne glanced around at his words realizing it was just the two of them in the common room. "I'm sure she thought it was very funny to slip out like that. She's probably listening just inside the door or something."

"Maybe she was just tired," Harry offered in Tracey's defense. "Speaking of which, I should really let you get to sleep. I'm certain you're tired too."

"Thanks for being there for me tonight," Daphne said, dropping her eyes. Reaching out she grasped his hand gently in hers and looked at it rather than looking at him, "I hope I didn't hurt your hand? I know I was squeezing it pretty hard. I couldn't help it, I was really scared."

Harry flexed his fingers to show her they were alright, his movements ending with his hand around hers as it had been up on the astronomy tower. "No, I'm fine," he assured her with a gentle squeeze.

"Harry…can…I have another hug?" the blonde witch asked in a soft voice, suddenly feeling a little frightened after thinking about the edge of the tower once again.

Without saying a word Harry stepped forward and slipped his arms once more around the girl's tiny waist and pulled her in close as her arms encircled his neck once again.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Harry," Daphne said softly with her lips directly next to his ear. "First on the train you rescued me and now on the tower top tonight."

"I'll always be there for you, Daphne," Harry promised without even thinking.

"Somehow I know you will be, Harry," she said as she began to pull away.

Harry dropped his arms to let her go and was totally unprepared for the chaste kiss the young witch placed upon his cheek.

"Good night, Harry," Daphne said with blushing cheeks as she hurried into the girl's dormitory.

"Good night, Daphne," a dazed Harry replied moments later to the otherwise now empty commons room. Turning and making his way to the entrance to the boy's dormitory he couldn't help but wonder if Blaise and he became friends would he have to hug him as well?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First, I would like to apologize for the delay in posting a new chapter. Instead of splitting this chapter into two separate ones I decided to leave it as I originally wrote it. Take it as payment for missing the last scheduled update several weeks back. Well, Harry is no longer without friends, though he clearly has no clue what to with them or how he is supposed to act. I hope by the next chapter or the one thereafter, to start jumping forward through the year and the other significant events. I have to wait and see what the Muse decides as she be the boss.

Life has a habit of throwing us curve-balls when we least expect it. At the beginning of May my father took ill and was hospitalized. On May 20th at the age of 92, he passed away. I am incredibly thankful that I was able to fly back home and spend some time with him prior to his passing. He was truly one of the kindest and most loving persons I have ever known. I miss him dearly. It is a little déjà vu as when I first joined FFN in October of 2011 I was in the middle of writing my first story (Chasing The Dream) when my mother passed away.

Spend time with the ones you love as you never know just how long or how short the time is that you'll have them.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the _**Harry Potter**_ series.


	10. Perfect Sense

**Chapter 10 – Perfect Sense**

Harry opened his eyes and blinked several times, slowly waking up. Still not fully cognizant, he raised his hands and absently rubbed the sleep from his eyes before reaching to the bedside table for his glasses. _Where did I put them?_ he wondered as his questing fingers failed to find the spectacles where they should be. Turning his head he looked to the table as much as he could with it being a rather white blur due to not having his glasses. The movement of turning his head set off a painful throbbing in his head that saw him quickly returning his head to its former position before closing his eyes. It was only then that he took stock of his current surrounding.

Tentatively opening his eyes slowly, he saw that the ceiling above him was at a far greater distance than it should have been were he still in the Slytherin boy's dormitory. It was also the wrong color, being a rather bright white whereas the dormitory was typically bathed in a pale greenish hue, as were most things within Slytherin House. Without his glasses to help him see, everything close to him was little more than a colored blur, though even most of that was white in nature. Given his reclining position and the fact that he could feel the covers over him, he quickly came to the conclusion that he was lying in a bed. Where and who's were questions as yet unanswered. _Well, at least I didn't have to sleep on the couch again_, he thought, grateful for that fact.

Glancing about as much as one could without moving their head he could see that he was surrounded by blindly bright white walls on all sides except for a small opening towards the foot of his bed. The bright light hurt his eyes and caused his head to throb painfully. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and lifted his head far enough to look through the opening he had seen, in an attempt to determine where exactly he was.

"Great. I'm in the hospital again," he said softly to himself as he dropped his head back onto the pillow and waited for the wave of dizziness that had assaulted him to pass. Lying there he tried to recall how he had come to be lying in a bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts once again. The young wizard was somewhat relieved that he at least knew where he was at, though he remained perplexed on how he had gotten there.

_There was the astronomy class with Professor Sinistra. I was there with Hermione, Daphne and Tracey, _he recalled_._ Harry remembered the events that transpired out beneath the stars and still found it hard to believe. _Whatever am I going to do? I don't know what to do with a single friend and now suddenly I have three. Four possibly as I somehow doubt that Blaise will want to be left out of our group. Daphne said he was an Outsider as well after all._

Harry wasn't certain about the dark skinned boy. The once and only time he had trusted someone to be his friend had been a boy at his primary school. That had turned out disastrously for him. He realized that while he still had fears with the three witches from last night, he was at least marginally accepting of them for the simple fact that they were girls. Of his three relatives his aunt had been the least mean to him, though not by any great degree. Still it left him with a kinder disposition towards females in general_. I think I'll have to think about Blaise a bit more before I can decide_, he realized.

_What do friends do together?_ The young wizard pondered that question for several long moments, forgetting that he still had no clue as why he was once again in the Hogwarts Hospital wing. _That's right!_ he suddenly realized that they were to meet to work on their Astronomy homework today. _So perhaps friends study together?_

_I don't think I recall Dudley ever studying with his friends._ The more Harry pondered that the more he began to realize that he had never actually seen his cousin studying, ever. _Perhaps that was why his grades are so poor_. Harry had poor grades in school as well, at least as far as his aunt and uncle knew he did.

It was during his first year of schooling that Harry had learned that doing well in school was a sure way to a right smart bottom. He had been so proud of his first test, having gotten all the answers correct. The teacher had even drawn a star and smiley face next to the grade. The young Harry had carried the paper all the way home just certain that his aunt and uncle would finally be proud of him for once. He thought he even might get a hug from his aunt, something she seemed to give quite often to his cousin but never to him. _Maybe even uncle Vernon will let me sit at the table for dinner_, he recalled hoping at the time, though knowing something like that would never happen.

Uncle Vernon was in a foul mood upon arriving home that day, a fact Harry missed altogether being excited about his test score. Unknown to the small child was the fact that earlier that day the school had called to speak with Vernon concerning the poor performance of his son Dudley. The boy had been involved in several altercations with other students and had refused to do the school work assigned as homework. Due to this there was a very good possibility that Dudley would be held back a year. The school administrator had even suggested that the boy might need special classes for the learning impaired.

The rather large form of his uncle was seated in his usual chair in the family sitting room, reading the evening paper when Harry had arrived at 4 Privet Drive that day. If the young boy had thought for a moment he would have realized something was off as his uncle was never home before the boys came home from school. The elder Dursley had been so angered by the call from the school that he had left work early, fearful he might snap at someone there and get in trouble. "Uncle Vernon," Harry said upon reaching the seated man. "The teacher from school said I should give you this. That you'd want to see it."

"She did, did she?" Vernon snapped back, having lowered his newspaper to shoot the boy a menacing glare due to being interrupted. "I've about had my fill of teachers for one day, boy!" the large man growled as he snatched the paper from Harry's small hand. As the man looked at the test, with its smiley face and high score, his face slowly turned an angry red with shades of splotchy purple. "This is all you're doing then is it? Some of your _freakiness_?"

Harry, still not certain just what exactly the adults meant when they said _freakiness_ none the less shook his head, having learned denial was the best course of action. "No, Sir. I worked really hard. The teacher said I shou-" The meaty backhand across his face sent him flying as well as ended whatever he was about to tell his uncle. The young child of six landed stunned and dazed upon the floor only just having missed hitting his head against the end table. A small trickle of blood ran from his split lip into his mouth leaving a distinctive iron taste we was becoming all too familiar with these days.

"You used your freakiness to make our Dudley look bad, didn't you Freak!" Vernon accused as he pulled his bulk from the chair, hauling himself to his feet. "Thought it would be great fun to make our boy look stupid while you come out looking like a bloody genius, did you! You've probably got that teacher of yours charmed and eating out your hand as well," Vernon said as he unclasped his belt, pulled it off only to fold it back upon itself to be held in one hand. "I'll beat the bloody freakiness right out of you if that's what it takes!"

Harry's young mind was a whirl of pain and confusion. _But I did good! I got the highest score in the class! You're supposed to be proud of me!_ These thoughts did little to stop the heavy leather strap as it made contact with his bare bottom repeatedly even as he tried in vain to get free of his uncles grasp to avoid the blows.

Later, once the tears had stopped and he was locked within his cupboard, once again without dinner, he came to the conclusion that doing well in school wasn't bad, but letting his relatives know about it was. The Dursleys never again saw anything from the boy's school. Anything requiring a signature he merely signed for them. As he grew older the passive aggressive side of him saw to it that he did the best he could in school. If the Dursleys disliked him being smart and excelling academically then that was exactly what he was going to do.

Harry sighed as he realized that he was getting off topic and forced his mind once more to return to the problem at hand. With a Herculean effort he wrest his thoughts back from those darker memories of his past. He knew that if he dwelled on them too long he would only grow more depressed with his life than he already was. _Where was I? Oh yes, astronomy_.

_We walked Hermione home_, he recalled feeling his cheeks warm slightly at the memory of her fierce hug when they parted. _Then we made our way to the Slytherin common room and said our goodnights._ The young man felt his cheek blaze into a full on blush upon recalling the hugs from Tracey and Daphne. _Why did Daphne kiss me?_ he pondered even as one hand came up and touched his cheek where the blonde witch's lips had brushed up against his skin. _I've never been kissed before. Why would she do that?_ Harry thought that it might possibly be how friends said goodbye only to realize that the other two witches hadn't kissed him on the cheek.

The dark haired wizard pondered the blonde witch's actions for several moments before recalling that she had thanked him for being there for her. _Is that how friends say thank you to each other?_ _I don't really remember doing anything._

He recalled two older students he had seen in an out of the way corner once. _I wonder what one of them had to do to be thanked in such a manner as that?_ While Daphne's lips had only briefly touched his cheek, the two students he witnessed were locked lips to lips and had stayed that way long enough for the boy to grow concerned that they might pass out from lack of oxygen. When they had finally parted both had been breathing exceedingly hard and were red in the face. Seeing that they would apparently be alright, he had hurried away before being seen. _I doubt I would ever do something big enough to deserve a_ 'Thank You' _of that nature_, he reasoned.

After saying goodbye to the girls, Harry recalled having gone to his own bed in the boy's dormitory only to find, thankfully, that it was clean once again. After a fairly good night's sleep he had gone through his morning routine of a shower and dressing before heading to the great hall for breakfast. Even though he had only slept for three hours he still felt refreshed enough to face another day. It was just as he was finishing up his apple that he was approached by a much older boy.

"Potter?" the boy asked once he had drawn near. Harry simply nodded once as his mouth was full of food at the time and he didn't want to be impolite. The boy was tall, rather well built with short dark hair, large prominent front teeth and shifty grey eyes. "Names Flint. Marcus Flint. Professor Snape says I'm to see to you this morning. Come with me," Flint said before turning away and striding off without looking back to see if the first year Slytherin was following him or not.

Harry quickly took a last bite of his meal as he stood and hastened after the older boy, pausing only long enough to toss the partially eaten apple into a bin as they left the great hall of Hogwarts before heading outside. _I wonder what Professor Snape has intended for my detention?_ he mused silently to himself as he hurried to keep up with the older boy's fast gait.

"Here, this is for you," Marcus said as he passed a folded piece of parchment to the younger boy. "That is a writ from Professor Snape giving you permission to fly whenever you're not in classes. I suggest you get as much practice in as you can, Potter. Quidditch matches can be pretty brutal if you're not careful."

"…I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't understand," Harry stammered as they hurried along. "What does Quidditch matches have to do with me?" he enquired of the older boy. _Perhaps Professor Snape wants me to help clean the Slytherin team's gear as my detention_. It only made sense to the younger boy that he would have to test out the brooms once they were cleaned and serviced which would be why, as a first year, he would need a Professor's permission.

Marcus just smirked, his grey eyes shifting for a sidelong glance at the small boy hurrying to keep up with him. "You'll find out soon enough, Potter," was the fifth year's reply as he quickened his pace so that Harry had to nearly jog to keep from trailing behind.

They quickly made their way out the castle and through one of the numerous courtyards which let out upon a sloping hill. Far below them Harry could see a rather oval area fenced off all around its outer perimeter. Evenly spaced about the outer edge of the oval area were roughly a dozen and a half wooden towers stretching into the air a good ways above the enclosure. Harry quickly surmised it was some sort of playing field. It didn't take long for him to realize that this was _The Pitch_ which Blaise spoke of in such reverent tones.

Marcus led Harry through a wide open tunnel which let out upon the inner field where there were several other Slytherin members waiting for them. Harry noted that though they were dressed in the House colors of green, their robes were different being far thicker than the average robes worn every day at school. Each member also wore large gloves that seemed to have heavy padding on the backsides as well as what looked to be protective guards strapped to their shins.

"'Bout bloody time, Flint," a tall dark haired boy spoke up upon spotting the two new arrivals making their way over. "It's not bad enough you have to call us out here this early in the morning for an unscheduled practice, but then you can't even show up on time yourself!" the boy said with a sneer of poorly disguised contempt at his team mate. "Can't help but wondering what you did for 'ole Snape to get him to appoint you as team captain. A little extracurricular activity I'll wager," he offered up with a suggestive leer that brought chuckles from the others present.

"Shut yer trap Pucey," Marcus barked heatedly, "or we can talk about how you managed to be found naked in the Prefect bathroom last year with three older boys!" The boy Harry now knew as Pucey turned a livid shade of red but held his tongue. He had a few drinks of fire whiskey with the seventh year Prefect and two of his friends that evening. To this day he couldn't recall any details of the events that had occurred within the large spacious bathtub. For the remainder of the year, till graduation, the three older boys had all been very affectionate towards him though.

"Higgs, I'm moving you to Beater for the time being," Marcus informed another boy with light brown hair. Terence Higgs merely shrugged, accepting the shift in position from Seeker with little complaint. "Bole, you'll remain as the other Beater. Derrick, you're with me and Pucey as the third Chaser," Flint continued with the lineup changes.

"Oi! Why do I have to be a bleedin Chaser?" protested Peregrine Derrick in an affronted tone of voice. While he enjoyed the game he preferred to play as a beater rather than constantly rush about trying to score while dodging bludgers, which was what a Chaser did. If an opposing player occasionally got hit with the wooden beater bat while he was attempting to deflect a bludger, well, accidents did happen he figured.

"Because you're absolutely pants at being a beater," Flint was quick to respond with eliciting a round of snickers from the other teammates. Seeing the other boy about to start in on him, Flint quickly continued with, "Look, Professor Snape assigned us a new Seeker so adjustments have to be made. On account of needing to get the Seeker here trained, I don't have time to be arguing with the lot of you. If you're not happy with your new position there's the tunnel. Don't let the Bludger hit you in the arse on the way out!" Flint waited a minute to see if anyone had anything else to say or would leave before he continued, "Alright in the air with the lot of you. Warm up by throwing the Quaffle about while I get our Seeker ready."

Upon learning that Harry didn't have his own broom, Flint walked him over to a locker near the mouth of the tunnel where equipment was stored when not in use. "You can get started on one of these," he told the first year Slytherin. "They're all in sorry shape but then again that's probably why they're in the broom cupboard for anyone to use isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

Harry looked from the older boy to the dozen or so brooms in the cupboard leaning against the walls. Still not certain what he was meant to do, he looked back towards Marcus. "If you can tell me how to clean them I'll get started right away. I'm assuming there are cleaning supplied as well?"

Flint stared at the smaller boy in confusion for a long moment, hardly believing what he had just heard. "Are you daft, Potter? You're not here to clean the brooms. Professor Snape said you're to be the new Slytherin Seeker!"

"I am?" Harry stammered in surprise, not knowing what a Seeker was but suspecting it had something to do with Quidditch and the players on the team. _I really should read Blaise's book_, he chastised himself for not having already done so. "But I've only been on a broom once," he objected. "I don't even know anything about the game."

"You'll learn," Marcus replied with a dismissive shrug before reaching in to grab a broom only to turn and shove it into Harry's hands. "If some of those thick witted Gryffs can learn it then it should be fair easy for a Snake to do so."

Next, the Slytherin team Captain led the new Seeker back over to where the team had been waiting and to a chest that was already open. There was an empty depression in the center of the chest where Harry guessed the ball currently being tossed about in the air above them had once resided. To either side of this were balls that remained strapped in place but still managed to jerk about as if they were seeking their freedom and were more than a little put out at not obtaining it. Opening a small compartment on the trunk lid Marcus withdrew a small golden ball and held it up for Harry to see.

"This is what it is all about, Potter. The only thing I need you to do is catch this ball. It's called The Golden Snitch," Flint told the boy. "It's worth one hundred and fifty points if you can catch it before the other team's Seeker. Do that and the game is over."

"Seems easy enough," Harry replied as he watched a pair of translucent silver wings emerge from the golden ball.

Flint snorted as he released the Snitch, which fluttered about for a moment as if not realizing yet that it was free before speeding away in a golden blur of movement. "You say that now, but they're hard to spot, exceedingly fast, and tricky little bastards too!"

"What are those?" Harry asked as the entire chest shook as both of the remaining objects seemed to dislike being the only things still remaining stationary.

"You needn't worry about them, Potter," Flint said with a wicked chuckle as if he was hiding something. "All you need to focus on is catching that Snitch. For today I simply want you to fly about so that you can get used to the layout of The Pitch. You're allowed to fly outside the towers and as high as you'd care to go," the older boys said. "I don't expect you to catch the Snitch today as this is only your second time on a broom. Off with you now and try to stay out of the way of the rest of us."

Harry wasted no time in climbing aboard the broom that was given to him and taking off in a burst of speed that even Flint had to give grudging respect to. As soon as Harry had climbed to a height just above the top of the surrounding wooden towers, he paused and took a proper look at the broom he was seated on. The shaft of the broom appeared to be made of a single solid piece of oak. The tip of the shaft had '_Oakshaft 79_' etched into it followed by a tiny '_EG_' which Harry took to be the maker of the broom.

The next hour was spent maneuvering the broom through dives, climbs, twists and turns. Harry quickly discovered that while the broom could climb adequately, it was terrible at sharp turns of any sort. The diving power was respectable, however you had to allow considerable room for pulling out of a dive or risk flying into the ground. Wide sweeping turns and straightaway acceleration seemed to be its strong points. The young wizard also discovered that being on a broom was the most thrill thing he had ever done in his life. Soaring several hundred feet off the ground it was just him, the broom and the wind and he loved it!

The newest Seeker decided to take a break and just slowly fly about The Pitch, watching his new teammates below. Three of the boys were throwing a ball back and forth as they closed in on a fourth boy who was stationary before a set of three hoops. The remaining two seemed to have small bats in their hand and were attempting to hit the chasers with the balls which had still been in the trunk. Flint threw the ball through a hoop and then yelled at the boy who should have blocked it. Harry found out that the boy's name was Bletchley only because he heard Flint call him that.

There was the barest of flickers of gold out the corner of Harry's eye and when he turned to look in that direction he saw it. He saw the Snitch! Turning his broom he raced after the golden globe as best he could on the broom he had. The Snitch took a sudden dive and Harry followed it, slowly gaining on the illusive object. When it took a sharp turn to the right, rather than try to turn, as he knew his broom couldn't match that agility he instead did a small inverted loop, coming out of it headed in the same direction as the fleeing Snitch having lost hardly any distance. Harry urged the broom to greater speed to make up the difference.

Down beneath him the rest of his new teammates stopped as they suddenly realized that Harry had actually found the Snitch and was giving chase. It had been over a century since a first year student had made a house team as a Seeker. The simple fact was that, at that young of an age none of them had the skill upon a broom to be able to play seriously. Those hovering on their brooms and watching were amazed as well as a bit envious of the apparent raw talent of the first year quickly closing the gap upon the golden prize.

Peregrine Derrick flew over to Lucian Bole and yanked the beater bat from the startled boy's hand. "I'll show him just whose pants at being a Beater," the boy snarled as he streaked over to an incoming bludger and hit it as hard as he could.

Harry corkscrewed first right and then left as the Snitch darted in that direction. Tears streamed from his eyes from the wind as well as the sheer joy he was experiencing. Never before had he felt so free or so alive. A sudden dive had him plummeting at breakneck speed towards the ground. As the green of the grass rushed towards him his cold fingers closed around the golden object, bringing a huge triumphant grin to his face. A quick corkscrew and he used the centrifugal force to help pull him out of the dive before hitting the ground. Hearing his name called he had started to turn his head and the next thing he knew was that he was waking up in the hospital bed.

"I see you're awake finally, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey's professional sounding voice cut into his thoughts as the school's medical witch entered the screened off area around his bed.

"What happened to me?" Harry enquired, opening his eyes only to squint against the brightness as well as the blurry vision. "I've seemed to have misplaced my glasses as well," he added as an afterthought.

"You did not misplace them," the head Nurse informed him of as she began waving her wand over his head, taking diagnostic readings of his health. "You can't take a bludger to the head without expecting there to be some casualties. Nasty sport Quidditch can be," she tsked disapprovingly. "Far too small to be playing if you ask me," she said under her breath.

"Is that what happened to me, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked in disbelief and confusion. "What is a bludger?" Harry enquired, not understanding just what had hit him.

"It seems that one of your teammates accidently hit one at you while you weren't looking," the school's Nurse told him, her tone clearly indicating that she had reservations about believing it was an accident. "As for what it is, perhaps it would best be described as a mean cantankerous ball with an ornery disposition that tries to hit anyone it gets near. How are you feeling?" Poppy queried, wishing to change the subject from the game that brought her far more patients than she wanted each year.

"Alright, I guess," Harry answered, not wanting to cause the Head Nurse any more trouble than he already had.

"Mmm-hmm," Poppy replied, realizing that the boy was not telling her everything. After years of dealing with the students of Hogwarts she was very apt at telling when a patient was feigning sickness as well as pretending to be healthier than they really were. "I want you to sit up for me."

Harry did as instructed, trying to ignore the sharp pains that were shooting through his head at the sudden movement. Unable to stop himself, his hand flew to his head as if he could in some manner sooth the pains he was experiencing. "Perhaps a bit less than alright, I guess," he finally confessed with a sheepish look.

"I thought that might be the case," the medical witch replied with a small knowing frown. "Head hurts, I take it?" Harry nodded in response and instantly regretted it. "Is your vision blurred as well?"

The young wizard slowly cracked open his eyes, wincing at the light once again, before he looked about. "No more than normally, Ma`am," he replied. "It seems terribly bright in here though, and that does hurt my eyes some."

"Here drink this," Poppy said as she handed him a potion she had been holding. Harry quickly did as told finding the clear liquid to be cold, as if it had just been taken from the ice box, though the small bottle itself was neither cold nor warm in his grasp. As the coldness seemed to spread through his body the pain in his head slowly subsided before it vanished altogether. "That should help with the pain."

"Yes, loads," Harry assured her with a grateful smile.

Madam Pomfrey simply nodded, satisfied that no permanent harm had been done. "I'll check you once again when you return tonight for your treatment. In the meantime, if your vision gets worse, you become dizzy or the headache returns come and see me right away."

"What will I have to do for the treatment?" Harry asked with a tremor of trepidation in his voice. Knowing that whatever the treatment was it was going to cause him pain did nothing to quall his fears. Still, if it meant his magic would not harm anyone then he was determined to see it through.

"For the first month I'll need for you to spend the night here every Thursday, Saturday and Monday. I want to assess how the treatment affects you just to be on the safe side. If everything goes well, which I expect it to, you'll be able to spend the other nights in your House as you normally would," Madam Pomfrey told him only to see him waiting for what exactly the treatments consisted of.

"Professor Dumbledore said there might be some pain involved?" Harry asked, pressing the medical witch for more details. Though he had every faith in her abilities, it was his body that would be in pain he reasoned.

Poppy thought for a moment before deciding to be honest with the young boy. From what she had seen of his injuries she could well imagine that his life had not been an easy one. She doubted that anyone had ever been kind to him in any measure of the word and she didn't even want to try and fathom the emotional or psychological abuse Harry must have suffered. _I just can't lie to him or sugar coat it_, she finally decided.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to be honest with you," Poppy said with a small sigh, "growing bones is nasty business. You are currently far smaller than you should be for a boy of your age. I'm going to give you potions which will force your bones to grow larger as well as longer than their current state of development. As the surrounding muscles and tendons are not designed for the larger bones this will cause them to stretch, which will in turn hurt as well as place added pressure upon your joints causing additional pain. Eventually your muscles and tendons will adjust, alleviating the pressure and pain." Seeing Harry about to ask a question, the medical witch quickly held up a hand to forestall him. "As much as I would love to be able to give you the pain killing potion I just did, I'm afraid I can not." Harry's look of confusion prompted her to continue with her explanation.

"This is a very delicate case with a high degree of uncertainty to it. Too much diluted Skele-Gro and the bones could grow faster than your body's ability to adjust. Too little given and it will not be enough to effect the changes we're attempting to make. I need to know if there is a problem and if you're sedated with pain killers or sleep aids I won't know there is a problem until it is too late," she explained to him. There was the real possibility that the Skele-Gro could grow his bones faster than the tendons and muscles could stretch which would cause them the rip and tear instead. That would cause far more damage than they were currently attempting to repair. "Do you have any questions?"

"An…and this will help me control my magic," Harry enquired hesitantly. He wasn't afraid of the pain. He thought it unlikely to hurt more than some of the beatings he had received from his uncle and cousin. _I have to gain control of my magic or everyone is in danger_, he thought to himself as the image of the three witches from last night flashed through his young mind. _I could never forgive myself if I were to hurt one of them, even accidently_.

Poppy nodded at his question, well aware of the boys concerns, having spoken with the Headmaster. "Physical health is directly related to your mental as well as magical wellbeing. Should one of them fall out of sync it will adversely affect the other two. Think of a chair with three legs to it," she offered in an attempt to explain it in a manner in which he could comprehend. "Remove any one of the legs from that chair and it would be unable to stand on its own."

Harry nodded slowly at her words. "Thank you. I understand," he told her sincerely. "What time should I be here tonight?"

"I believe eight o`clock would be a good time. That way we can get you comfortable before the potions start to work," she told him, to which he simply nodded in acceptance. "Any other questions I can answer for you, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Ma`am, actually there is," he replied, running one hand through his unruly strands, "do you happen to know where I can find a pair of glasses?"

"The pair you had were broken pretty badly," she said, her brow darkening as she once again recalled what exactly had brought him to be under her care once again. "While you were asleep, Professor Sinistra stopped in and offered to see about repairing them." Harry's eyes widened at her unexpected news. "I took a look at your eyes while you were asleep and gave her what your prescription should be. I was rather surprised to find that you were far sighted. It's highly uncommon for a child of your age to be that way." The medical Nurse couldn't help but wonder if the head injury which she had detected the other day was the reason for Harry's far sightedness. "The lenses you had were woefully incorrect, more along the line of something I would expect a toddler to have for their first pair of glasses."

"Yes, Ma`am," Harry responded with as he dropped his eyes to the hands in his lap so that she would not see his embarrassment. "I've had them since I was a small child," he mumbled just barely loud enough for her to hear. His relatives, never wanting to spend money on their freak of a nephew had never bothered to update his glass and so they were the same ones he had worn since he was five years old.

"Well, I am certain that Aurora will have them fixed as good a new for you," Poppy said with a warm smile, feeling slightly guilty for making the boy feel bad. The young Astronomy Professor was one of the medical witch's favorites from when the younger girl had been a student. Poppy had little doubt that Aurora would see to the glasses. Since Aurora had joined the staff at Hogwarts, the two of them had become fast friends despite their age difference. The older of the twain tended to calm the more enthusiastic one down while the younger in turn pushed the medical witch to relax and cut loose once in a while. It was an arrangement that complimented them both mutually.

"Yes, Ma`am. I'll see her about them right away," Harry replied, realizing that he wouldn't be able to read or do homework without the glasses. Surprisingly, he also felt rather naked without them on. It was as feeling as if he was forgetting something without really knowing what.

"Might I suggest before you do that you pay a visit to the Library?" Poppy offered with a small smile which blossomed into a full on grin upon seeing the boy's confused look. "Unless I miss my guess, there are three very anxious young witches there. They have been making almost nonstop visits from the third floor to check on a certain young dark-haired wizard."

"Me?" Harry asked incredulously as his eyebrows rose into his hairline. "To check on me? Really?" he repeated in disbelief. No one had ever come to check on him…ever!

"As you are currently my only patient I think it safe to assume so. I finally had to tell them that should they return again I would be keeping you over night and they would have to wait till tomorrow to see you," she added with a humorous chuckle. "Your clothes are there at the foot of the bed, you may get dressed and leave." Seeing the boy just sitting there in the hospital bed in shock from the news, she couldn't resist adding a little nudge. "A word of advice and a lesson that all young men need to learn, Mr. Potter," she offered in her '_all business'_ tone of voice which served its purpose as the young wizard was now giving her his full attention, "Never, ever, under any circumstance, keep a young lady waiting. Most certainly not three of them at once," she finished with an arched brow and a slight tilt of her head before turning and walking out of the screened off area so he could dress.

_Why? Why would they bother to come and check on me?_ he pondered as he quickly shed the hospital pajamas and dressed in his school uniform once again. Stepping from the screened off area he didn't see Madam Pomfrey about so he made his way from the hospital towards the Grande Stairway to head to the library.

_I have to make certain that I thank them for coming to check on me_, he told himself as he walked along the hospital wing corridor. _I'm still not certain what to do with friends, but I want to make certain that I don't mess this up. These are the first friends I've ever had and I don't want to lose them._ Walking with his head down, lost in thought, he didn't notice the three witches that entered the corridor till he was nearly knocked over by a bushy haired torpedo that plowed into him at a speed no mere two legged being should have been able to achieve on her own without the use of magic.

**-oOo-**

"I've had just about enough out of the both of you!" Tracey Davis announced as she forcibly closed her text book with a resounding thud that seemed to echo through the stillness of the library. Daphne and Hermione, the subjects of her comment, both looked up towards the auburn haired witch in surprise before glancing towards each other with matching looks of puzzlement.

"Don't go acting like you don't know what I'm talking about either," Tracey continued with upon seeing their expressions. "You've both been sitting here sighing every minute or so like some tea kettle that's come to boil."

"I have not!" declared the blonde Slytherin witch indignantly at her friend's accusation. Daphne wasn't certain she had been sighing _that_ often, after all. She was willing to admit to herself that there had been a worried sigh or two.

"I don't know what you're on about, Tracey," Hermione added in a slightly huffy tone as she shuffled the scrolls on the table before her from one pile to another, accomplishing very little in the process. "We've both been diligently working on our assignments and going over notes from last night."

Blaise Zabini's self-preservation instincts kicked in, causing him to draw back slightly as all three witches suddenly turned to look at him for his opinion on the matter. "It wasn't me sighing," he declared holding his hands up before as if to fend off an attack or offer surrender should it be required. All three girls glared at him for not taking their side of the argument. "Well….all _three_ of you were sighing…a little more than usual," he finally said, prepared to bolt and live to see another day should the need arise.

"Well it's not our fault," Daphne snapped, not happy about being ratted out by her own housemates. Tossing her quill down upon the table she leaned back in her chair before crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.

"If we could just get in to see him then we wouldn't worry as much," Hermione offered, her tone expressing her desire to ensure her friend was, indeed, alright. The young Gryffindor witch had read enough medical journals to know just how dangerous head injuries could be. Her parents, being dentists, kept up on all the latest medical periodicals, so there was plenty to read about the house. The knowledge she gained from her reading was enough to allow her imagination to envision the worst possible injuries there were.

"I can't believe that old bitty threatened to keep him over night," Tracey quipped, shocking the other two girls for a moment before all four students present started giggling at the girl's words. "Well she did!" Tracey insisted defensively, only causing the others to laugh all the more.

"I still can't believe that Potter's going to be the starting Seeker for our House team," Blaise said, an air of admiration in his tone. "He has to be the youngest Seeker in the last few decades at least!"

"The last century actually," Hermione said, slipping into her _know-it-all_ voice that many at her primary school had found so annoying. "I looked it up this morning when we heard the news. He's the youngest player in nearly two centuries. Mostly due to the fact that his birthday is so close to the start of the school year." Being famous, as Harry was, meant that his birthday was common knowledge, known by almost all young witches and some young wizards. It was perhaps not surprising that the young witches seemed to take a greater interest in The-Boy-Who-Lived than young wizards did.

"A fact he may be regretting right about now," Tracey replied. "I'm not a Quidditch groupie like some," she paused to shoot a pointed look towards the only male at the table before continuing, "but I would imagine that a bludger to the head is not the best way to start your career, I should think."

"Even though he got knocked senseless, he didn't let go of the Snitch," Blaise told them, disbelief joining the note of admiration in the boy's voice. "I heard Higgs and Bole talking afterwards. They both were fairly certain that Pucey hit the bludger towards Potter on purpose due to being put out at losing his Beater position." This previously unknown news brought angry scowls from all three witches. "Anyways," Blaise continued, either missing or ignoring their dark looks as they weren't directed at him, "apparently Flint, the team captain, had to pry the Snitch from Potter's hand so he could put it back in the trunk with the other Quidditch equipment."

"That's barbaric!" Hermione finally managed to exclaim at the revelation that Harry had been hurt on purpose.

Tracey was quick to correct the Gryffindor witch, "No, that's Quidditch."

"Best sport every!" Blaise chimed in with which set off a discussion of the pros and cons of the game itself and just how inherently dangerous it was to play. Zabini, ever the die-hard fan, argued that it was far safer now than it was in the past, while Hermione maintained that just because it was _safer_ did not mean it was actually _safe_.

Daphne sat and listened to the friendly banter as Tracey and Blaise continued to trade quips on the merits of Quidditch while Hermione offered suggestion for better protective gear for the players. _I hope Harry's alright_, she worried. Since hearing in the great hall that The-Boy-Who-Lived had been injured while at Quidditch practice, she had found it increasingly hard to focus on her school work. It hadn't helped matters any when Madam Pomfrey had shooed them away from the hospital wing of the school after their sixth attempt to see the injured wizard. There was something about the young dark haired boy that she couldn't place her finger on or understand fully, yet she found herself wanting more and more to be close friends with him.

The previous night after hugging him goodbye and giving him a chase kiss on the cheek she had found it difficult to fall asleep. _He's the first boy that I can call a friend_, she had realized as she lay in bed thinking about the events on the Astronomy tower as well as in the commons room, her cheeks flushed in the darkness of the girl's dormitory where thankfully no one could see them. It wasn't that she didn't know other boys her age. In fact she knew or had met just about every boy her age as well as those within a few years of her, both older as well as younger. The trouble was that she also had met the families behind those boys that were hoping to gain from a marriage of their child to the eldest Greengrass daughter. _Harry's is different_. Daphne wasn't sure how she knew it, but she felt certain of the fact.

_Harry couldn't have known who I was on the Hogwarts Express and yet he helped me get away from Malfoy and his cronies_. Their meeting that day and the time they spent sitting together and just talking was very special to her. She hadn't even told Tracey about it. _It's a secret between Harry and me_, she told herself. The memory never failed to warm her heart. _Hard to believe I have Draco to thank for it. _The mere thought of the blonde haired Slytherin was enough to cause a foul taste in her mouth.

_Last night on the tower Harry once again came to my rescue and let me hold his hand and cling to his arm while I was scared. He didn't make fun of me at all, but rather tried to console me instead._ The young Slytherin witch was fairly certain that Draco would have wasted little time in finding humor in her discomfort. _Then…he goes and promises to always be there for me!_ Daphne had no doubt that Harry had meant every word. _He even indulged me when I asked for a second hug._

As a small girl she had read all the children's books about The-Boy-Who Lived. What witch or wizard hadn't? While she had enjoyed the stories themselves, she had never really bought into the myth. If the outlandish stories were to be believed, there was just no conceivable way that a child could do all the amazing and life threatening things the books depicted. _The real Harry is so much better than the one in those books! I'm so glad that we're friends now._ It was with that happy thought that she had finally managed to fall asleep. It shouldn't have been any wonder that her dreams that night were filled with a certain green-eyes wizard who played games with her beneath a canopy of stars.

_Please be alright Harry. I truly want to know what it is like to have a friend that is a boy who is not being used by their family to gain something._ She had always heard that boys were different than girls, but had never had the opportunity to find out, until now. The memory of Harry's hand in hers in the Slytherin common room suddenly came to mind, bringing a slight blush to her cheeks. Her musings were rudely interrupted by her name being called somewhat impatiently.

"Daphne! Daphne! Earth to Daphne!" Tracey called as loudly as she dared within the nearly sacred walls of Madam Pince's library. Any louder was sure to bring down the Librarian's wrath and get them removed for the day.

Daphne blinked one owlishly, realizing she had been zoning out while thinking about her new friendship with Harry. "What?"

"And just where were your thoughts at?" Tracey prompted with a knowing grin upon seeing her friend's flushed cheeks. Daphne merely stuck her tongue out in way of reply, drawing a chuckle from the other three present. "It's nearly lunch time," Tracey informed her friend, taking the girl's actions as confirmation that the blonde witch had been thinking about the wizard they were all worried about. "I thought we might try one last time to get into the hospital wing to see Harry."

"Oi! Give it a rest already," Blaise said with a slight trace of exasperation in his voice as he started to put his books away. "I'm sure he'll come find the lot of you once he's released. If you couldn't get in to see him before what makes you think you'll be able to now?" he asked, not understanding the unreasonable need of the three witches with him to see the other boy with their own eyes. _You would think that the Head Nurse's word that Potter would be fine would be sufficient for anyone._ "Maybe Potter asked not to have any visitors," he said, giving voice to the thought which had just appeared in his head. "He doesn't strike me as the type to like the attention."

All three witches shared the same frightening look with each other, each wondering if perhaps Zabini could possibly be correct. They each could recall Harry saying that he didn't do well with attention when they were up on the Astronomy tower. They couldn't help but wonder if their presence might actually do more harm than good.

"Maybe we should just go to lunch," Tracey offered tentatively. "We can always check on him afterwards," she added hopefully.

"He's probably resting anyways," Hermione spoke up, adding to the conversation. "It's fairly common with head injuries that they sleep for a period of time. I'm sure that would be hard for him to do if we all just suddenly show up."

"I doubt Madam Pomfrey would allow us in regardless," Daphne offered in a resigned tone of voice. "She's very adamant about putting a patient's care first and foremost."

"Great, then it's settled," Zabini chimed in with. "We'll go to lunch and then you three can go and see if you can even get into the hospital wing." The four of them quickly gathered their things and let the library. Once they reached the bottom of the Grande Stairway, Blaise turned towards the corridor that led to the Great Hall only to stop after a few feet upon realizing that he was walking alone. Turning about he could do little more than chuckle and shake his head in disbelief as he watched the three witches set off towards the Hospital wing of Hogwarts.

**-oOo-**

I'm alright, Hermione. Really," Harry assured the petite Gryffindor witch as he returned her hug and patted her back awkwardly.

"I was so worried," Hermione sniffled next to Harry's ear in a tearful voice as she squeezed him just a little tighter. "I've read about head injuries and how nasty they can be."

"Madam Pomfrey assured me that everything was alright," Harry said loud enough so that the others could hear as well, as he dropped his arms and the bushy haired witch stepped back to stand next to the other two.

Tracey cracked a grin as she quickly leapt forward and threw her arms around Harry's neck in a hug. "Now you know you can't hug one of us without hugging us all, Potter," she said, scolding him in a feigned anger at his apparent favoritism. "Don't you ever scare us like that again, Harry," she added in a whisper only he could hear, her arms drawing him closer for a longer moment.

Harry hugged the auburn-haired witch back. "Sorry Tracey. I'll try not to do it again," he replied to her whispered words before letting her go.

"Harry!" Hermione suddenly gasped as Tracey stepped away from the wizard, "What happened to your glasses?" she asked only having just noticed they were missing. "You look different without them," she commented. "Not in a bad way mind you, just…well…different," Hermione hastily clarified.

"I don't know," Daphne said in a slightly speculative tone as she stepped forward and slipped her arms around Harry's neck for her turn at a hug, "I think he looks rather fetching without them. You can see his eyes much better," she added as she gazed into said green orbs.

"True as that maybe," Harry replied tilting his head slightly to one side as if to get a better look at her, "without them you are little more than a pretty blonde blur." There was a slight squeal, which he was fairly certain came from Daphne, and then he found himself in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Harry," Daphne voiced as she squeezed the befuddled boy in her arms as hard as she could, "you always say the sweetest things!" she said before drawing back before the confused wizard could even return the hug. The fact that Harry thought she was pretty had the girl grinning from ear to ear.

"So you're really alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, concern and worry evident in her every word. Still not certain what he had done to earn the bone crushing hug from his blonde housemate, Harry could do little more than nod to the other girl's question.

"We tried to come and see you several times," a slightly blushing Daphne's said, "but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in."

"You should have heard these two, sighing dejectedly almost constantly. I swear it sounded like there was a leaky steam pipe in the library," Tracey quipped before either of the other girls could stop her.

"TRACEY!" both Hermione and Daphne squawked at the same time as their faces turned a lovely shade of red.

"That reminds me," Harry spoke up, a decidedly nervous tremor to his voice, "There's something I need to tell you." Three quizzical looks turned to regard the dark-haired wizard at once. Thankfully, without his glasses everything was a bit blurred and so Harry didn't notice their scrutiny or he might not have been able to continue. "I hope I get this right," he mumbled barely loud enough for them to hear him, "please understand if I mess it up," he quickly added apologetically even though he hadn't as yet done anything.

"Harry?" Hermione enquired, uncertain what exactly to make of her friends words and actions. She could clearly tell that the boy was becoming more and more nervous with each word that he spoke. _Is the injury more serious than he first told us? _ Hermione felt her chest tighten in fear for the Slytherin boy before her.

"It's alright Harry, you can tell us," Daphne spoke up in a quiet voice trying to lend her support and reassurance. _Whatever it is it clearly has him worried_, she realized even as she tried to determine what it could possibly be.

"Don't keep us waiting, Potter," Tracey said with a small smile in an attempt at humor to break the building tension. "It can't be that bad…can it?" she asked with a slightly arched brow, her worried tone making the joke fall flat.

"I…I wanted to thank you," Harry started with, even as he unconsciously began to wring his hands nervously. "I've just never had someone worry enough about me to come and check up on me," he told them, causing all three of their hearts to ache in their chests. "I just wanted to make sure I said Thank You like a real friend would." The nervous boy took a deep breath and exhaled while absently running a hand through his dark tresses. Gathering his courage he stepped forward and lightly kissed each witch on the cheek starting with Daphne and ending with Hermione.

All three witch wore the same gobsmacked expressions at the boy's actions. Tracey Davis was the first to recover. "What was that for, Harry?" she asked still slightly befuddled at being kissed so unexpectedly. She didn't have to look at the other two witches to know that they, like herself, were sporting tremendously red faces.

"I was just saying thank you," Harry stammered, suddenly growing uncertain upon hearing Tracey's questioning tone. _If I could only see their expressions_, he thought as he silently cursed not having his glasses. "Did I not do it right?" Harry questioned as his gaze went from one blurry witch to the other. "I…I tried to do it just like Daphne did last night when she thanked me," the flustered boy stammered, believing that he had somehow manage to get it wrong. "I'm sorry. I probably really buggered it, didn't I? I must be pants at this whole friends thing if I can't even say thanks correctly!"

"No, Harry," Tracey stopped him before he could get himself worked up true and proper like. "You did it smashingly well," she told him, stepping forward and taking his arm in hand while stepping to his side and turning to face the other two. The auburn-haired witch hoped her actions would be enough to reassure the young wizard that he hadn't done anything wrong. "What do you ladies think," Tracey asked the other two witches.

"Y..ye…yes," Hermione tried to say, her voice breaking slightly causing her to have to clear it once before she could continue. "Yes, splendidly. Top notch for sure," the blushed bushy haired witch confirmed while staring at the floor to hide her flaming cheeks and the smile she was sporting despite being embarrassed.

"Daphne?" Tracey prompted with a teasing smile. "Don't you think Harry did a wonderful job for his first time?"

Daphne, much like Hermione, was taking a keen interest in the toes of her shoes. The fact that it felt like her ears were on fire might have had something to do with her choice of that particular view. "Best thank you I've ever had," she thought only to gasp as she realized she had actually said it aloud, which accounted for Tracey's humorous snort following the now scarlet face witches accidental admission.

"There Harry, we all agree," the young witch said, "You did remarkably well for your first time."

"I concur as well, Mr. Potter," said the amused voice of Aurora Sinistra from a few feet away causing Harry to spin about to face the smiling professor even as all four students instantly turn a livid shade of red. "I would however advise against thanking any of your male friends in the same manner," she added with a merry twinkle in her eyes at their discomfort. "They might not be so…accepting."

"I…I think I'll just limit it to these three, Professor," Harry stammered, having recognized the voice of their Astronomy teacher. "If that's alright?" The three girls arrayed behind him were quick to voice their assent.

"There, I believe we're all in agreement then. Any more than this and there is no telling what stories might be written about The-Boy-Who-Lived," she said with a soft chuckle to indicate that she wasn't completely serious. "If you ladies are done with Mr. Potter for now, I have need of him. Why don't you go to lunch and I'll send him along in a bit."

"Yes, Professor," all three witches replied with before turning and heading to the great hall after offering various forms of '_I'll see you later_' to Harry.

"You have a very nice group of friends there, Mr. Potter," Aurora told him as they traversed a side corridor, " make sure you treat them well."

"Harry, please professor," the young wizard reminded her to call him by his first name. "Actually I'm very fortunate to have them. I've never had friends before," he explained in the same tone one might use to discuss the weather. "I'm not sure why exactly they want to be friends with me or even what it truly is to be a friend but they have offered to teach me. I'll do my best not to disappoint them, Professor," Harry promised as they walked along.

"Treat them as you just did and as you did last night and I don't believe you'll have to worry about disappointing them, Harry," she reassured him. _You may have to worry about which of the three you'll date, but at least that is still some time away_.

Harry simply nodded, accepting her words as truth, realizing that he had little to no experience in such matters. The dark skinned witch soon stopped before an open door and motioned for him to precede her into the office. "Was there something you needed me for, Professor?" Harry asked slightly puzzled to be called out by her. Glancing about he saw a great many items which all in some manner or another pertained to Astronomy which quickly led him to the conclusion that this must be the professor's office.

"I think rather something you need from me, Harry," the young witch said as she rounded the desk and sat in the chair behind it before opening a drawer only to pull out a familiar pair of glasses. "I believe these are yours," she said holding out the spectacles to the boy before her desk.

Harry gratefully accepted the glasses and quickly placed them on only to gasp as everything was far clearer, sharper and in greater detail than it had ever been before. "Are you certain these are mine, Professor?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Thanks to Madam Pomfrey I was able to adjust the lens to the strength you needed," Aurora explained. "I used the same frames and lenses as you appeared to be rather attached to them. I merely adjusted the lenses to better suit you," she concluded with as she watched the ecstatic youth looking all about the office as he tested out his new glasses.

"This will make reading loads easier," Harry exclaimed in an excited voice. "Perhaps now I won't get any more headaches either."

"Here, try it out," Aurora offered, holding out a newspaper to him to read. Harry's comment concerning headaches piped her curiosity. "Do you have headaches often Harry?"

"Just whenever I read for a while," Harry replied, accepting the paper and unfolding it to the front page. The lettering was crisp and clear as well as far easier to read than it ever had been before. Even the image, showing two Goblins looking into an open vault was clear as well. Harry quickly read the main story.

**Gringotts' Break-In Latest**

_"Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon."_

Harry's new and improved eye sight noticed the vault number. "Hagrid and I visited that vault that same day," he told the Professor in disbelief. "I think Hagrid removed the only item that was in there. He mentioned that it was '_Hogwarts business_' and that he was fetching it for the Headmaster."

"Are you certain, Harry," Aurora asked as she got up from her desk and came around it to look at the article over the boy's shoulder. _What are the chances that the day Harry and Hagrid visit a vault that it gets broken into?_

"Yes, I'm certain of it, Professor," Harry replied looking up from the paper with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Good thing that Hagrid took me for my birthday or who knows what the thief might have gotten away with."

"What in deed," Aurora said softly, more to herself than to the boy with her. "Well, whatever it was, I'm certain the Headmaster is handling it," she said, reaching out and tousling his dark strands playfully. "Now I do believe that there are three very nice witches awaiting your presence in the Great Hall for lunch. Best not to keep them waiting," she advised as she turned the boy about and gave him a slight push towards the door to speed him on his way. "Off with you now," she said with mock sternness.

Harry, elated at being able to see so clearly couldn't stop grinning and walked to the door before turning around and hurrying back. "Thank you for the glasses," he said before quickly rising up on his toes and placing a quick kiss on the cheek of the youngest professor at Hogwarts.

Too stunned to say anything the Astronomy Professor watched as The-Boy-Who-Lived quickly left her office. "Cheeky little devil," she finally said softly, her fingers touching her blushing cheek where Harry had kissed her. "That one's going to have all the ladies swooning after him, I'll wager."

**-oOo-**

Harry quickly made his way to the great hall so that he could eat, suddenly finding himself hungry. _I must have worked up an appetite while flying_, he reasoned to himself. _Perhaps today I might have an orange as well. That would be exceptionally well. Just like a holiday!_ Harry stepped through the side entrance to the great hall, offering a nod to Tracey and Daphne who were involved in a conversation with Sophie Roper, or at least he seemed to recall that was her name. No sooner had Harry sat down and reached for an apple when he heard the last thing he wanted to hear right then.

"How did you ever manage to make the House Quidditch team, Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked as he sauntered up with his two shadows. _Large and very big shadows_, Harry quipped mentally to himself as he eyed Crabbe and Goyle before looking towards the blonde boy who has spoken.

"I don't actually know, Draco," Harry offered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You'd have to ask Professor Snape as it was by his direction I was told."

Draco smirked for a moment, "He must have felt sorry for the other teams as Slytherin has won the cup now for many years straight? None of the other teams come even close to ours. By having a talentless half-blood such as yourself playing he's probably hoping that the other teams will think they stand a chance at winning with Slytherin having such a handicap," Draco stated knowingly, certain that had to be the reason.

"Who else is new to the team?" Harry asked calmly, wondering if he was the only new player or not.

"I could have been on the team if I wanted to, Potter," Draco spat out in anger, believing that Harry was bragging about making the team well he had not. "I'm certain Snape will soon realize what a mistake he's made in letting you on a team!"

"Maybe he will," Harry agreed with a slight shrug of his narrow shoulders, suddenly realizing that their discussion was attracting many ears and eyes other than their own. "Till he does I guess I'll just have to do the best I can. The brooms in the cupboard may not be the best or the newest but I'll manage with them somehow," Harry said.

Draco scoffed at the dark haired boys words. "You don't even have your own broom? My father would get me the best broom there is, should I ask him to," the Malfoy heir boasted loudly wanting to make certain as many as possible heard him.

"Perhaps if you get on the team he shall," Harry replied, agreeing with the other boy.

"What do you mean _if_, Potter?" Draco snarled in irritation at the perceived slight. "I'll have you know that…," the blonde boy suddenly raised one hand and pointed a trembling finger over Harry's shoulder as a look a utter terror appeared on his face, "BLUDGER!" Draco called out.

Harry tried to turn and jump off of the bench all at the same time while ducking to avoid being hit again. All he successfully managed to do was tangle his foot with the bench leg and tripping himself which resulted in Harry landing none to gently upon the stone floor. Loud boisterous laughter erupted through the majority of the great hall as the students who had been watching intently saw Harry trip and fall. None laughed louder or longer than Draco and his cronies who had a front row seat for the entire affair.

With most the school laughing at the expense of The-Boy-Who-Lived they failed to notice the two rather large owls that flew into the great hall carrying a long and rather oddly wrapped package which they unceremoniously dropped into Harry's lap while he still lay upon the floor.

Taking the delivered package in one hand Harry stood, dusted himself off, before removing the small card attached to the item left by the owls. After carefully placing the bundle on the table he opened the card to read it. On the inside of the card, in neat script, it simply said '_Use It Well'_. Harry, who had never received a proper present before, wasted little time and removing the brown wrapping from the item. "It's a broom," he said quizzically, wonder who would have sent it to him.

"Oi! That's not just a broom," Blaise Zabini excitedly exclaimed, suddenly appear at Harry's elbow. "That's a Nimbus 2000!"

Harry quickly learned that it was the newest in the Nimbus line and a very sought after broom. As word spread through the great hall like wild fire, the same students who had just moments before been laughing at his misfortune were suddenly crowding about him begging to be allowed to take the rock-star of brooms for a ride. Amidst all the excitement and near holiday celebration like atmosphere the great hall had suddenly turned into, Harry managed to look towards the head table only to see the Headmaster, a twinkle in his pale eyes, raise his goblet as if in salute to the boy. Harry grinned from ear to ear, believing that the aged wizard was the one who had provided him with the marvelous gift.

"Come on mate," Blaise cried loudly grasping Harry's arm and dragging him down the aisle way between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, "you have to go test it out!" Surrounded by a great many other boys Harry was forced along till suddenly their way was blocked by a bushy haired witch.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione said in a loud and commanding voice, scolding the emerald eyed boy who tightly grasped his new broom that was the envy of every boy in the room and a fair number of witches as well. "You can't go and fly now, it's nearly time for class and you missed reviewing the material this morning," she told her friend to the amusement of most of the males arranged about the small witch.

Harry regarded the young witch impeding the group's progress towards the doors of the great hall. Inside he struggled with the desire not to fly but to _belong_. All his life he had wanted to be normal. Not the _freak_ his relatives saw him as or The-Boy-Who-Lived which he was quickly realizing the majority of the Wizarding world saw him as. It was the first time he had ever felt like part of a larger group, and it was that camaraderie, that feeling of being '_just one of the guys_' that he so longed for growing up. "Sorry guys. Maybe before dinner," Harry finally said with an appreciative smile towards Hermione who visibly relaxed at his words having feared he would argue with her.

"Honestly, Potter?" Theodore Nott, scoffed loudly in disbelief. "You're going to let some girl tell you what you can and can't do? Why even bother listening to her? She's just a witch!"

Harry quickly stepped to Hermione's side as he turned to address the arrogant boy. "Perhaps when you have the highest grades in our year I'll listen to you," he replied in an even tone. "Till then you might want to give her a listen to as she's clearly smarter than the both of us." Turning to face Hermione he was rewarded with a dazzling smile and cheeks that were a few shades pinker than they normally would be.

Theodore decided that it would be better to not say anything else, especially with so many witches present in the room and all of them armed with wands. Seeing that the excitement was over, the other students moved away, though not without their fair share of grumbling at not being able to see the nearly fabled broom in action.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione nearly squealed once most of the crowd had returned to their tables. She desperately wanted to give the boy who had come to her defense a hug, but was far too shy to do so in the middle of the great hall with the majority of the school watching.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry apologized, his eyes dropping to the floor near his feet. "He shouldn't have spoken to you that way. If I had waited to open the package till later or taken it to my dorm room then none of this would have happened," Harry told her, clearly troubled by what had happened.

"No Harry, it wasn't your fault," she said, laying her hand upon his arm to gather his attention to her. "Boys typically don't think very much of us girls," she tried to explain to him.

Harry's head shot up as he looked at her with an expression of utter disbelief. "Why not?" he asked, finding it hard to believe that anyone wouldn't like Hermione.

The young witch shrugged slightly before answering, "Because they are typically bigger and stronger so they look down on us as being weaker than they are."

"But…but you're bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed trying to prove his point.

"Language, Potter!" Hermione and Daphne both chided at the same time as the blonde Slytherin followed by Tracey joined the both of them. The young wizard dutifully looked contrite at the double admonishment.

"You…you don't mind that we're all just girls, do you Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"You're not just girls," Harry replied earnestly, "you're my friends and that to me at least means far more than anything else!" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair before he asked, "You don't mind that I'm a boy do you?"

Tracey snorted before grinning, "No, I think we like you just the way you are, Potter." The other two witches were quick to nod their agreement.

Harry's answering smile was near blinding before he ran off to place his broom away and gather his books from his dorm before joining them in the library. The three witches watched him leave with satisfied smiles of their own due to Harry's response.

"He really has no clue just how different he is from the other boys does he?" Daphne asked with a small little happy smile.

"No," Hermione replied with a shy wistful smile of her own. "He's hopelessly clueless."

"Let's hope he stays that way," Tracey quipped. "He's perfect just being Harry," she added. A fact that all three of them wholeheartedly agreed upon.

**-oOo-**

"He's far too young to be playing, Albus, not to mention the fact that he's woefully small as well," Minerva suggested to the Headmaster who was seated next to her at the head table. They had both watched as Harry had unwrapped the package that had arrived via owl post. The Head of House for Gryffindor hadn't missed her little lion, Hermione, deep in conversation with the other three first year students or how they had all left together. While she was pleased to see House lines broken, she couldn't help but worry for the girl, being the only outsider to the group she now appeared to be a member of. Little did the Transfiguration Professor know that being an '_Outsider_' was exactly why she was part of the group.

"At first glance it would appear so, would it not Minerva?" the Headmaster responded with, a slightly amused expression upon his aged and weathered face. "Few things, I've found, are seldom what they appear at first glance," he added cryptically.

"I can't believe you bought him a new broom as well," the Deputy Headmistress tsked in disapproval of the man's actions both now and concerning the young Potter boy. "And a Nimbus, at that!" she said, getting more riled up the more she thought about it. "You're actually going to allow Mr. Potter to play?"

"There, there, Professor," Albus said as he gently patted the witches forearm reassuringly. "If young Harry has the skill to play then why shouldn't he be allowed to?"

"He could get killed for one thing," McGonagall was quick to reply with. "It was only through dumb luck that he wasn't seriously injured today. It was truly amazing he could fly at all on that old broom."

"Yet fly he did," the aged wizard said as if to prove his point about the boy having the proper skill required to play. "A fact which has now been corrected, I dare say," Albus countered with before the witch could give her retort.

"Surely Albus it can't be good to show such favoritism to the boy," she enquired worriedly, fearful as to what the rest of the students would think upon hearing that the very expensive broom had been provided by the Headmaster.

"Perhaps you are right Professor, but alas it was not I who gifted Harry's new broom to him," the Headmaster admitted with a decidedly mischievous twinkle to his pale eyes. "Perhaps one day young Harry's benefactor will make themselves known to the boy. For now, I believe we are in for an interesting Quidditch season."

**-oOo-**

Ronald Weasley's first week of school at Hogwarts was turning out to be anything but what he had expected it to be. His visions of fun filled days playing chess with his mates, chatting about Quidditch, eating and maybe doing some school work now and then had disappeared into the ether before he knew it.

The school work had proven to be far more difficult than he had expected, though that could partially be contributed to the fact that he didn't seem to pay attention in class or take good notes for afterwards. His plans to find someone to help him with his school work so far had not panned out the way he had hoped. Just when he had thought he would be able to ask Granger for '_assistance_' she had started to spend time with that snake, Greengrass. _How can she choose to sit with a snake over a member of her own house? _he found himself wondering not for the first time_._

_Bloody hell_, Ron swore under his breath as he listened in on the conversation between his housemate, Granger, and the three snakes chatting her up. _How can she possibly be friends with them? They're snakes!_ It made absolutely no sense to the young redhead why any Gryff would speak to, let alone hang out with, any snake. _They must have her under an Imperius Curse or something_, he reasoned. _Why else would she be acting so unnatural?_

That would explain it all of course. _That snake must have used the curse to get himself placed on the Quidditch team. No first year would ever be allowed to play otherwise._ How a mere first year student could have used the Imperius curse on Professor Snape was the only stumbling block to his logic as he saw it. After several moments of intense thought, as well as another mouth full of food, he came to the only possible conclusion. _He's The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived. He beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, cursing someone like Snape would be easy-peasy for someone like him. _

The arrival of the Nimbus had been the final straw for the youngest Weasley boy. The fact that a snake had the very broom Ron wanted as well as Granger helping the same snake with his homework on top of making it onto a Quidditch team within days of arriving at Hogwarts was more than just unbelievable. _It's downright unfair!_ Ron seethed silently as he glared at Harry Potter running from the great hall, broom clutched in one hand and waving to Granger and the two other snakes with the other. In a rare moment of mental clarity, it all made perfect sense to Ron. He now knew the reason everything had gone wrong recently in his life. _It's all your fault, Potter!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry once again for the slower than normal updates but a lot is currently happening in real life. Towards the end of next month I will be move across the country from California to Florida. Needless to say there are a million and one things to do between now and then to get everything ready. I hope you'll continue to bear with me.

We're just about to the point where the time will speed up. I hope to be at or through Halloween by the chapter after next. I know I keep saying that but this time I mean it. I think. ;-) I believe we'll also focus less on Harry's dark and abused past and more on who he is now and what the future holds for him. As my editor was nice enough to point out, I'm beating a dead horse, though I admit she did use much nicer words than that. I will maintain though that the Wizarding world (in my tale) is a much darker place than the real world ever could be.

Please take a moment to leave a review as I do appreciate the feedback. I also try to respond to every review I receive.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

(070813 - 14205)


	11. Letters

**AN: **Once again I managed to catch my Editor at the last moment and when she has several real life fires going on. So as you read all the errors are my own and shouldn't be contributed to her. I asked (begged, pleaded) that she corrects me at a later date at which time I will update this chapter. ~ EJ

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Letters**

Hermione Granger sat upon the edge of her bed and went through her books, deciding which she would need for the study session and which she could leave behind. It had been agreed that they would all meet in the library to go over the assignments for their double potions class tomorrow as well as to work on the report for Astronomy that Professor Sinistra had assigned them. _Really, only a third of a scroll? She could have made it a bit longer I should think._

Directly after lunch she had attended Charms class where they finished practicing the levitation charm, _Wingardium Leviosa_, and had moved onto the wand-lighting charm, _Lumos_. Though she had been rather disappointed that she could get little more than a flicker from her wand, she also knew she would just need to practice more. The best part of the class was sitting with her new friends. Harry had sat next to her with Daphne next to him and Tracey on the end.

_Today was a good day_, she mused silently to herself as she took the rest of her books from her backpack. The fact that she had History of Magic with Ravenclaws after Charms did very little to lessen the smile she'd worn for most the afternoon. _I have friends_, she silently squealed within the confines of her own mind. "I'll have to write Mum and Dad about it," she stated aloud. It was already Thursday and she had as yet to send a single letter home, she realized with some chagrin.

Never being a witch who liked to put off until later what she could do right away, revise and do again, Hermione quickly found a clean bit of parchment, quill and her ink well before seating herself at the small writing desk next to her bed.

_Dear Mum,_

_Sorry I haven't written sooner than this however there is just so much to do here. You simply must come sometime and visit. Hogwarts is a castle with nearly more rooms and towers than I can count! The number of stairways alone is huge! I'm not exactly certain how many as yet, but I will find out and let you know._

_There are four divisions within the school called Houses. The one I'm in is called Gryffindor. They used a magical hat to determine who is sorted to which house. We had to sit upon a stool in front of the entire school. I confess I was a little nervous but managed to get through it. I'm uncertain why it placed me in Gryffindor as the House is known for bravery. Personally I think I should have been sorted to Ravenclaw, the House known for learning. I guess I still have a lot to learn about magic. My housemates are all wonderful and friendly so no need for you to worry in that regard._

_My classes are going very well. Not to sound full of myself but I think I am a fairly good witch. Surprising isn't it? I believe that Transfiguration is my favorite subject so far. Tomorrow is a full day of brewing potions for us. Thankfully it is nothing like cooking. You know how I am at that. Honestly I think Dad still cringes any time I step within a few feet of the stove. It was just a small fire. Not as if I burnt down the entire house! _

_Last night we had Astronomy for the first time and it was nice. You wouldn't believe the view from the top of the tower out here. Professor Sinistra, our teacher, said it was due to there be no city lights to obscure the view. I guess she would know as that is her area of expertise after all, so I shall have to believe her._

_I've made a few friends already since the term started. I think you would like them. Daphne is an extreme pretty girl with blonde hair that is almost too perfect to be true. I wonder if she uses magic to get it that way? I guess I shall have to ask her. Tracey is Daphne's friend. They've been friends since they were both very little. Tracey is great and knows how to make you laugh. I think she would get on smashingly well with Dad in that regard. I can just imagine them both together in the same room, none of us would be safe from their relentless teasing._

_I met a boy named Harry Potter. He apparently is famous within the Wizarding world. From what I have been able to gather he defeated a bad wizard before he was even two years old. Apparently this was enough to make him a celebrity of sorts. I can't understand why everyone is so thrilled with the fact as I heard that at the same time he lost both his parents. It is all rather sad actually. I couldn't imagine not growing up with you and Dad in my life. Fortunately he has an aunt and uncle to take care of him, however I'm certain it's not the same as having one's own parents._

_Harry is very sweet though also a little socially inept. Before you ask, he is nothing like those boys from my primary school. Harry actually came to my rescue earlier today when another boy was speaking badly of me. It was very gallant of him. I think that's the first time a friend has ever stood up for me. I think I'm really going to like it here, especially now that I have a few friends. _

_Harry doesn't seem to have a great deal of experience interacting with other people. He's rather shy and withdrawn as I mentioned. Perhaps he's led a sheltered life? Daphne, Tracey and I have decided to take him in hand so the four of us have taken to studying together in the library. The library here as multiple floors to it! The first time I was in it, a Housemate had to come drag me out or I might have been late for the evening meal. I'm quite certain I shall be spending a great deal of time there!_

_As I am on my way there now to meet for our study group I had better end this here. I am doing well, eating well and sleeping well so please do not worry. I miss you and Dad exceedingly much. Make sure Dad doesn't eat too many sweets. I swear you'd think with being a dentist he would know better!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS Don't forget to give a few treats to the owl._

Hermione waited for the ink to dry before rolling up the parchment and turning to place it in her backpack so she could take it to the Owlery before joining the others in the library. As she was doing this, two other first year girls entered the dorm room, whispering to each other excitedly. The young witch turned upon hearing her name spoken hesitantly behind her.

"H-Hermione? Hi I'm Sally-Anne Perks," a slender brunette witch wearing the Gryffindor House colors offered. "This is Lily Moon," she indicated to the Asian girl with her who smiled in way of greeting. "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure," Hermione instantly replied. _This is a different school_, she reminded herself. It hadn't take the bright girl overly long in Primary school to determine that those who professed to be her friends usually did so to either make fun of her or to coerce her into doing their homework for them. "I'm supposed to meet some others in the library shortly but I have some time," she added and she stood. She would have offered them seats on her bed however it was currently covered with her books.

"Do you know him?" Lily was quick to ask, an element of excitement barely contained within the sound of her voice.

"What's he like?" Sally-Anne quickly followed with, leaning slightly towards the confused bushy haired witch.

"Do I know who? What's who like?" Hermione asked as her brow creased in confusion. While it was clear to her that the two girls wanted to know about someone and they thought she might know, Hermione found herself at a loss as to who they were referring to.

Both witches looked at each other before turning back towards Hermione and answering at the same time, "Harry Potter!"

"Harry?" Hermione asked, still confused though her answer only had the two other witches smiling all the wider. To them she clearly knew the boy if she referred to him by his first name.

"So, you do know him," Lily asked but continued before the queried girl could formulate a response. "Is he as wonderful as the books say he is?"

"Do his eyes truly glow when you look into them?" Sally-Anne enquired.

"Yes, I do know him," Hermione answered Lily's first question, "though we've only just recently become friends." Her words brought a giggle from the petite Asian girl with long black hair. "Why would his eyes glow?" Hermione next asked as she looked towards Sally-Anne, more curious than anything.

"You know, from the books," Sally-Anne replied in a tone that clearly indicated she thought it was common knowledge. "It was from his fight with the vampire king when he was five. Surely you've read the book?"

"I thought it was the ghouls attack on his village that caused his eyes to blaze with an inner fire of injustice and left them that way even after he drove them all off?" Lily offered as she chewed on her bottom lip in thought trying to recall exactly which book it actually came from.

Hermione could do little more than shake her head, not having the slightest clue as to what they were speaking about. _Did Harry really defeat a vampire king at the age of five_, she wondered. "I'm sorry but I haven't any idea as to what you're talking about."

Sally-Anne just gapped at Hermione in disbelief for a long moment before her eyes widened slightly. It was almost like you could see a light come on inside her head. "You're Muggle-born?"

"Yes, my parents are dentists and both are non-magicals," Hermione replied, disliking the term Muggle, especially when applied to her parents.

"No wonder she doesn't know about The-Boy-Who-Lived!" Lily exclaimed in understanding. "We're both what's called Half-bloods so my Dad is a muggle-born wizard and Sally-Anne's mum is a muggle-born witch."

"There are entire series of books about The-Boy-Who-Lived and the many adventures he had after defeating You-Know-Who." Both girls glanced about nervously as if fearing some dark shadow was suddenly going to spring to life and pounce on them.

"Really?" Hermione found herself asking in disbelief. "What else has he done?" she enquired, suddenly feeling like maybe she had misjudged Harry and he was some famous persona that wouldn't have the time to waste with the likes of her.

"Well, "Lily started ticking off events on her fingers, "there were the ghoul attack and vampire king we already mentioned. He subdued a dragon and then flew on it when he was nine. The time he battled an enraged giant to a standstill when he was six to keep the orphanage safe. He also saved a herd of Unicorn when he was four from being stolen from the Forbidden Forest."

"My personal favorite," Sally-Anne piped in with a large dreamy smile, "was when he out-swam the Mermen at age seven to save the young Merprincess from having to marry the old mean wizard."

"H…Harry did all that?" Hermione asked to clarify, finding it more than a little difficult to believe what she was hearing. Both witches nodded in way of answering.

"We both grew up on bedtime stories about Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and all the wonderful things he's done for the Wizarding world," Sally-Anne replied. "I've always wanted to meet him!"

"Can you introduce us to him, Hermione?" Lily pleaded.

"I…I guess so," Hermione stammered only to hear both witches squeal in glee and jump about as they hugged each other. "However, let me talk to Harry about it first. It would be terribly rude to just suddenly introduce you out of the blue."

"Thanks Hermione! We won't forget this!" Sally-Anne said.

"You're simply the best!" Lily agreed. "We'll let you get back to what you were doing then. See you later," the Asian girl said as she and Sally-Anne made to leave.

_Well that was certainly strange_, Hermione thought as she quickly threw the stuff she would need into her backpack and ran from the room, slinging the bag over her shoulder. As she stepped through the door and started down the stairs voices floated up to her from below echoing up the circular stairwell.

"See I told you she'd do it."

"Who knew all you had to do was show the know-it-all a little kindness to get her to do something you wanted?"

"I bet we can get her to do our homework for us if we tried. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure I want to be that friendly with the book-worm."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Hermione leaned against the wall, fighting back the tears as she listened to the two girls giggle at her expense. It was her primary school all over again. _Why? I thought it would be different here_. _I was so certain that here would be different because they would be the same as me!_

Try as she might the tears finally trickled down her cheeks. _What did I do wrong?_ She wracked her brain to see how she could have possibly offended either girl, certain she must have done something to warrant such treatment. Hearing someone starting up the stairs the young witch hastily wiped at the tears on her face before adjusting her backpack and dashing down the stairs, through the commons room and out the portal before anyone could see her red and puffy eyes.

It was while she was returning from the Owlery, having ran all the way there so no one could see her tear streaked face, that the little voice inside her head wondered if Harry and the others were the same as her two housemates that had approached her. _Maybe Harry and the others aren't really my friends? Maybe they're just waiting to get me to do things for them as well._ A part of her didn't want to believe it but the other part, the larger part, had already been hurt so many times that she couldn't just dismiss the possibility. Adjusting the strap over her shoulder once more, the backpack suddenly feeling a great deal heavier than it had been previously that day, the confused and hurting witch headed towards the library.

**-oOo-**

"Oi! Crabbe, Goyle, make certain you cut those correctly," the young Malfoy scion barked heatedly from his seat as he watched the other two work. Draco had not been pleased at all when his head of House, Professor Snape, had appeared and informed him that he would be serving detention that evening for having been on his broom the previous day. The young wizard's mood had not improved any when he discovered he would be preparing potions ingredients. After receiving his instruction Draco had waited for the Professor to leave before calling in the two other boys and put them to work in his stead.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco fumed loud enough for Crabbe and Goyle to hear him. "I think it is time to let my father know exactly what is happening here!" The other boys grinned knowing that if the head of the Malfoy family became involved, then someone was sure to be sacked. The blonde wizard pulled parchment and writing utensils from his pack and began to write.

_Father,_

_School goes well. The work is simple and I am at the head of all my courses, of course. The only thing more disappointing than what passes for classes here is what they are accepting as students these days. It pains me to see how far Hogwarts has fallen after listening to your stories of when you attended these hallowed halls. Half-bloods and mud-bloods all over the place mixing freely with Purebloods as if they had a right to or something. I can't believe I have to breathe the same air as them! You always did say that with Dumbledore as Headmaster things would only go from bad to worse. I see now just how right you were._

_I am writing with news that Harry Potter has indeed come to Hogwarts this year. Surprisingly though, the half-blood was sorted into Slytherin. From what I can tell he is a subpar wizard at best, just barely above squib. He must have some leverage over Professor Snape though. I say this due to the fact that Potter can barely sit a broom and yet Snape made him the Seeker for the House Quidditch team this year. I told him that I could have made the team if I had wanted to and that you would have bought me the best broom available should I have but asked. You would, would you not?_

_Tell my mother that I am well and I send my regards._

_Draco_

_PS Anything regarding the Greengrass matter?_

Draco read the letter over before rolling the parchment up and slipping it into his pocket. "I need to go send this to my father before curfew. Finish what you're doing and then leave before Professor Snape returns," he told Crabbe and Goyle before walking from the room, confident that even two lowbrows, such as they were, couldn't mess that up.

The young Malfoy was lost in angry thoughts as he strode along. _Why did Snape wait till now to give me detention for what I did yesterday? He could have easily of dragged me in with Potter when he was right there with us both._ "Potter," the young heir cursed aloud vehemently. "He must have ratted me out to Snape so that he wouldn't be the only one in trouble." Draco cracked a small crooked grin as he thought about it a bit more. "How very Slytherin of you, Potter," he begrudgingly offered aloud seeing the cunning of the other boy. "So that is how he got out of detention himself and I find myself in it? I guess this means war," he chuckled to himself in a very cruel fashion, relishing the coming challenge.

**-oOo-**

Daphne Greengrass bit down on the end of her quill and read over the letter to her parents for the third time. She always felt like she never knew what to say when writing her mother and father. It wasn't like writing her sister after all, which was much easier, given their close relationship.

_Dear Parents,_

_Father, you will be pleased to know that, like yourself when you attended your first year at Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat could not at first decide where to place me, but as Tracey had previously been sorted to Slytherin I requested that it sort me the same. Some may think that would be enough to see me in Hufflepuff, but apparently not. Perhaps we do have some say in the matter of our sorting. Maybe we can have Astoria test that hypothesis when she arrives her first year?_

_Classes are going rather well and I dare say that I actually enjoy them. While I find the work challenging, it is a muggle born witch who seems rather bent on performing better than myself in almost every class that is truly the challenge. As you can well imagine, we've become friends of a sort. It has raised more than one eyebrow as she is a Gryffindor of all things. I believe that Hermione Granger will certainly force me to do my best, and then some perhaps. I am looking forward to seeing just which of us will be at the head of the class by end of term._

_Tracey asked that I send along her regards. She certainly makes being here a great deal easier. I just wish that she would take a greater interest in her studies. She could do so much better if she put forth just a bit more effort. Still, I guess that is Tracey and it is too late for her to change now._

_Granger, Davis and I have formed a study group along with two other boys who are from Slytherin. I'm not bragging but I believe we may be the brightest in our year. Speaking of which, I am due to meet them in the library so I had best end this for now._

_I am well so please do not worry about me. I do miss all of you very much though. Please keep a close watch on Astoria as you know how dark her moods can get when we are separated. I would hate for the poor dear to become ill as she did last time I went away. I was only at Tracey's for a week that time, so I can only imagine how bad she will become with us being apart for months at a time. I do so worry about her._

_Lovingly,_

_Daphne_

The blonde witch sighed, scanning the letter once more. Using her wand she quickly erased _Parents_ at the beginning and replaced it with _Mother & Father_, feeling it would be less formal and a warmer greeting. After waiting a moment to let the new ink dry, she rolled up the letter and set it aside. "I guess that shall have to do. They shouldn't expect too much as it is only the fifth day since I left after all," she reasoned aloud to herself. Taking a fresh bit of parchment she dipped her quill and started on the second letter she would need to send.

_Dearest Astoria,_

_Hello my Sweet. How are you fairing? It has been only five days since I left, yet I still miss you greatly. I hope you are not giving Mother or Father a difficult time of it. Are you? I know it is difficult to be apart, but the holidays will be here before you know it and I will be back home so please do not fret or you shall make yourself ill like last time._

_I will tell you now about Hogwarts as I promised. I was sorted into Father's old House of Slytherin, just as we suspected. The Sorting Hat talks to you and it seems as if you can actually persuade it to place you in the House you wish. Perhaps we should test this when you arrive and see if you can get into one of the other houses. You are certainly bright enough to be in Ravenclaw, my Sweet!_

_The castle here is enormous. Far grander than I thought it would be. I know we used to think of it like a fairy tale princess's castle, but it is so much larger and far too different to be that. I think you will enjoy the Grande Staircase due to its mischievous nature that reminds me so often of you. The stairs have the habit of moving while you are traversing them, delivering you at a landing you did not intend to reach. It can be rather frustrating when you are rushing to reach class on time._

_Classes are interesting. We had our first flying lesson and despite your rather ungenerous prediction, no, I did not fall off my broom! It was actually rather exhilarating while managing to be utterly terrifying at the same time. I somehow think you shall find it all of the former and none of the latter when it is your turn. You always have been the more reckless of the two of us. A fact that has caused me no end of worry where you are concerned sister mine._

_I simply must tell you what happened on the way to school but you must not tell anyone. I have not even told this to Tracey. Sisters pact and that's a fact! For reasons I shall not go into at this time, I was forced to flee my compartment and seek shelter elsewhere. A boy with black hair came to my rescue. He was sitting atop the train car of all places! I joined him there and when he saw I was chilled he took his own robes off and placed them around me. It truly must have been cold for him yet he seemed not to mind. When I finally made to return to my compartment he helped me down the ladder using his own body to shield me should I fall. It was very chivalrous of him._

_Later that evening he was sorted into Slytherin House along with Tracey and me. You're not going to believe this, but the boy is Harry Potter! The Harry Potter! Remember to breathe, my Sweet! We were all so certain that Harry would have been sorted into Gryffindor, but the sorting hat placed him in Slytherin. You can well imagine that this caused more than one brow to rise in confusion. Even the Headmaster appeared a bit shocked._

_If you are good and do not give Father or Mother a difficult time perhaps I will introduce you to him at the end of the school year. Breathe, my Sweet. Breathe! I fear though that I must tell you that he is not the boy your books make him out to be. Rather than the dashing Prince of a hero he is much more real…yes I guess real would be the best word to describe him._

_Harry is rather quiet and shy but also very sweet. He doesn't seem to have had many friends growing up, which is hard to imagine. I simply can't fathom what my life would be like without you and Tracey in it. He's the savior of the Wizarding world, yet he seems to know hardly anything about it. I can't go into details, but his childhood is certainly nothing like in the books. It is all so very sad and very tragic. There are certainly a great many things concerning Harry that just do not add up. He is a mystery for certain._

_Tracey and I, along with a Gryffindor witch named Hermione Granger, have befriended Harry and the four of us study together. We may add another boy to our group, but for now it is just the four of us. I'm certain that when you get here I can introduce you so that you might become Harry's friend as well. You can come and study with us. Maybe Harry will even help you with your homework, hm? Breathe, my Sweet! Remember to breathe!_

_Well, My Sweet, I am due in the library to meet Harry and the others to go over homework. Do try to stay out of trouble. Watch after Father and Mother, especially the former as you know how he can get when he works too much._

_Loving you more than should be legal,_

_Daphne_

Reading the letter over once again Daphne smiled fondly at the _Sister pact and that's a fact_, trying to ignore the pain in her chest she felt due to missing Astoria. Sister Pact and that's a fact was a sing-song promise they had used since they were both tiny. It was an agreement akin to a sacred vow between the two of them that anything offered was held in the strictest of confidence never to be divulged to another soul. The Slytherin witch well knew of her sister's near hero worship of The-Boy-Who-Lived and couldn't wait to see Astoria's reaction when she actually met Harry. _I wouldn't be surprised if the poor dear fainted right on the spot!_ For the time being she planned on teasing the younger girl as much as one could through owl post.

"I wonder if I should warn him a head of time?" she pondered aloud, thinking it might be just as comical to see Harry's reaction to Astoria.

"Warn who of what?" Tracey queried from behind her, having heard the comment as she approached her friend where she was seated at her writing desk.

"I wrote Astoria and told her that I met Harry," Daphne replied with a grin as she quickly rolled the letter up before the other girl could read any of it.

"Don't you mean _Her_ Harry Potter?" Tracey asked with a humorous snort and an eye roll, well aware of the younger Greengrass girl's near obsession for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Just because she claims she's going to marry Harry someday doesn't mean it isn't going to happen," Daphne chortled. "Please refrain from laughing at my sister's dreams," the blonde witch said, masking her own humor with a mock stern countenance. "Harry could do far worse than my little sister actually."

"I don't argue the fact," Tracey replied, holding up her hands as if surrendering. "Still, you might want to give him a bit of a warning before he sports an Astoria growing from his hip. Given how clingy she is with you I can only imagine what she will be like with Harry."

"Thankfully that is still two years away," Daphne replied with a grin. "Ready to go to the library and meet up with Hermione?"

The two Slytherin witches made their way up from the Dungeons to the third floor via the Grande Stairway and spotted a familiar bushy haired witch making her way up the stairs as well and so decided to wait for her after reaching the correct floor.

"Fancy meeting you here," Tracey quipped playfully upon seeing the Gryffindor witch with her head down lost in thought.

"Oh, hi," Hermione replied, a bit startled not having realized either witch was standing there waiting for her.

"Alright there, Granger?" Daphne asked, sensing that the fellow first year witch was not herself.

Hermione forced a smile on her face and squared her shoulders. There was no way that she could tell them that she was doubting their friendship. _What if I'm wrong? What if they really want to be friends? It would be unforgiveable to say something like that to them._ "Just sent a letter home," she offered. "A bit of home sickness I guess." The little voice in her head told her to prepare for the worse and that she was just setting herself up to be hurt yet again.

Nodding in understanding, Daphne replied, "I did the same. Had to write my Father and Mother as well as my sister. It's hard being away from her," she confessed with a sad little sigh.

"It's a little unreal just how close you and Astoria are, you know that right?" Tracey said. "Siblings are supposed to fight and argue, not get along like the best of friends. Right?" Tracey asked looking towards Hermione for support.

"Only child here so I wouldn't know," Hermione offered with an apologetic shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, I would much rather be close to the little brat," Daphne replied in an attempt to hide just how much she loved her little sister, "then have to fight and argue with her."

"Shall we?" Tracey asked gesturing towards the library hallway, deciding not to pursue the previous topic any further. The auburn haired witch well knew just how much Daphne loved her younger sibling and if she were to be honest with herself, she knew she would find that she was a little jealous of their closeness. "That Astronomy scroll isn't going to write itself."

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry?" Hermione asked in a surprised tone as the other two girl turned to head for the library.

"I doubt we'll see him till tomorrow," Tracey told her matter-of-factly as they started down the hallway together once Hermione fell into step with the two Slytherins. "He received a new broom today so he's out showing it off just like any other boy his age would be doing. Remember how everyone at lunch was clamoring for a chance to ride it?"

"Tracey has the right of it," Daphne offered in way of agreement as they entered the library and headed to the group tables adjacent to the bookshelves were Harry had transfigured the books into pins. It had somehow, through silent agreement, become their place to meet and study. It was also possible that it was simply because it was the one place within the library they all were familiar with. "We'll be lucky if Harry doesn't get himself hurt on that broom. Boys will be boys after all," she added.

"And Harry will be Harry," Hermione said over her shoulder as she was walking in front and so was the first to see the emerald eye wizard already seated at a table and working diligently on his school work. A brief smile touched the Gryffindor's lips for the first time since leaving her dorm room till once more the small voice told her not to get her hopes up. Just as quickly as it appeared the smile slipped from her face.

**-oOo-**

Harry looked up as the witches took seats at the table. Tracey slipped into the seat next to him while Hermione the one across from him and Daphne next to her. "Hi, guys," he offered with a big smile upon seeing them.

"Honestly Potter, how many time must I tell you we're not guys," Tracey quipped playfully. The auburn haired witch couldn't help but laugh as the young wizard tried to stammer out an apology. "It's alright, Harry. We know what you meant. I was just having a go at you is all, honestly."

"Pay her no mind, Harry," Daphne said with a warm smile in way of greeting. "She's like that with everyone. Surprising as it may sound you do eventually get used to it."

"I'll take your word for it, Daphne," Harry offered only to grin upon seeing the offended look on Tracey's face at her friend's words. "Hi Hermione," Harry offered turning to watch as the witch across from him set her stuff out to begin working on the class assignment.

"Hi Harry," Hermione replied keeping her head down and not looking at the boy across from her. "How was your Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" she asked off handedly as she opened her ink well and dipped her quill, apparently not paying a great deal of attention to his response. The young witch was afraid that if she were to look at any of them that they would see her thoughts and fears in her eyes and know that she suspected that they were simply using her like the others had. _It would hurt so much to discover for sure that they are just playing with me._

"It was fairly good. We discussed _The Curse of the Bogies_," Harry replied excitedly. He rather enjoyed the class and had been looking forward to talking about it with his friends, especially the Gryffindor witch as she had not been in his class as Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaws.

"Well that's good," Hermione replied as she started to work on her essay. Focusing on the parchment before her she failed to see the wizard look at the two other witches or to see their answering shrug of not knowing.

The four of them worked in silence for the most part though every now and then one of them would pose a question and another would offer an opinion or suggestion. Through this all Hermione remained suspiciously silent and detached. Not surprisingly, as he had arrived first and started working on his essay before the others, Harry was the first to complete his report. Earlier that evening he had seen several housemates writing letters to their parents and had decided that he should do the same. Slipping a clean piece of parchment out of his bag he dipped his quill and began to write.

_Dear Aunt & Uncle,_

_School is very exciting and I am enjoy it very much. There is so much to see and do. I promise that I will try my best and stay out of trouble as I know how you dislike that. As much as I like it here I fear you would not as you can well imagine there is a great deal of freakishness that happens here. Do not worry for I shall not mention any of that to you. Hogwarts is a huge castle that is incredibly old. _

_Well, I just wanted to let you know that I had arrived here fine and that I was getting on in my studies. Tell Dudley I said hello and I hope to see you for the holidays._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

The young wizard looked over the letter finding it extremely short. _What exactly can you write about when they don't want to hear about anything magical?_ he thought to himself. _Guess it can't be helped_, he reasoned as he rolled it up and set it aside.

"Harry," Tracey suddenly spoke into the silence, "weren't you going to fly your broom after dinner?"

"I gave it to Zabini," Harry replied as if it was no major thing, as he pulled his potions book from his backpack and opened it to the lesson for tomorrow.

"WHAT!" all three witches exclaimed in unison.

"Harry, you should have been the first one to ride it," Hermione said, suddenly feeling guilty about having stopped him from riding it at lunch time.

"I'll have loads of time to ride it once everyone is done," Harry replied, finding the reactions of the three girls to be mildly amusing, considering it was his broom.

"Everyone?" Daphne asked, fearing the answer.

"I did promise everyone at lunch they could have a turn," Harry responded with calmly. "I meant that when I said it so Blaise said he'd take care of it. Honestly, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal!" Tracey protested. "It's a Nimbus 2000! Even I know how big of a deal that is! You should have been the first to ride it at least!"

Harry shrugged dismissively before mumbling a reply. "I had something more important to do."

"What could have been so important that it couldn't have waited till after you rode your new broom for the first time?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

Harry looked from face to face to face and then down at his book, his face reddening slightly. "Look," he suddenly said in a slightly defensive tone, "It's just a broom. Being here with you three is far more important than some bloody broom, alright!"

"Language," all three witches said at the same instant with rapidly reddening cheeks due to the boy's words.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, dutifully chastised.

Silenced reigned for a long moment before the young Gryffindor witch broke it with a heavy sigh. "I'm not feeling well so I think I'm going to go back early tonight," Hermione said as she began putting her stuff away. The three others at the table shot each other worried looks.

"I…I'll walk you back," Harry said, rising to his feet.

"That's alright, you don't have to," Hermione said without meeting his eyes. "I'm certain I can find my own way.

"Please, Hermione?" Harry asked in a soft voice. "I really want to, even though I know I don't need to." Seeing no way around it, the young witch gave a slight nod of acceptance with her head. "I'll come back for my stuff," Harry said with a glance towards Daphne and Tracey who both nodded in understanding. Reaching over Harry took Hermione's backpack from her, slipping the strap over his shoulder before she could protest and offered her his arm remembering that Tracey had said it was the proper way to escort a lady home. "Shall we?

**-oOo-**

Hermione's head hurt from thinking so much and yet no matter how much she pondered it she still could not come to a conclusion. All through the time in the library she knew she was being rude, more or less ignoring the others there and focusing only on her work. _The longer I continue to be their friend the more it's going to hurt when they turn on me_, she told herself. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to just leave. It wasn't until Harry said that being there with them, with her, was more important than some broom that she knew she had to leave. The pain and hurt were just too great for her young heart to take. It was only through a sheer force of will that she had managed to keep from breaking down crying right then and there in front of them all.

"Thank you, Harry, but you really don't have to do this," Hermione said as she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and allowed herself to be led away. _Is he just doing this so that I'll trust him? Is it all just a part of their game?_

"I know," Harry assured her, "but I wanted to," he added as he led her through the rows of book cases and headed for the main entrance to the Library. "Hermione?"

_Here it comes. He's going to ask that I do his homework or help him with something else._ "Hmm," she replied with her head down watching her shoes.

"I…I'm sorry," Harry said in a woeful tone starring at his own shoes and thus missing the witch's head snap up and look towards him sharply. "I don't know what I did, but whatever it was I want you to know that I'm sorry for it."

"Harry, what makes you think you did something wrong?" Hermione asked, wondering if he was feeling guilty for leading her on and was apologizing for his duplicity.

The young wizard gave a lopsided, disheartened shrug of his shoulders, "I don't know. Why else would you be mad at me? I must have done something terribly wrong."

"No, Harry," Hermione replied, her chest aching at the dejected tone of the boy's voice. "I'm not mad at you. Really," she quickly added upon seeing Harry glance towards her, a look of disbelief on his face. "I…I just have something on my mind is all."

"Is it something I can help with?" Harry asked, anxious to help his friend in any way possible.

"No," she responded with slowly, drawing the word out. "It's just something I think I need to work through on my own."

Harry pondered her words for a long moment as they left the library and walked towards the Grande Stairway. "I know! Hermione, will you come with me?"

"I'm really tired, Harry," Hermione replied trying to keep from going with the boy.

"I read someplace that it helps to take your mind off of a matter for a bit," Harry replied. "Maybe this will help with whatever you're thinking about."

"Where to, Harry?" she asked in a curious tone of voice, having heard similar logic before. _I might as well enjoy the friendship while it lasts_.

"There's someone I would like for you to meet!" Harry replied, a smile blossoming upon his face. "It won't take long, I promise." Only slightly reluctant, the young witch agreed, and soon found herself once again at the Owlery. Once inside Harry held out his arm and called, "Come here girl!"

Hermione gasped as white form dropped out of nowhere to alight upon the young man's arm. "Oh Harry, she's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed, forgetting all else, upon seeing the stunning snowy owl.

Harry beamed proudly till his ear was nipped by the owl on his arm. "Ouch! That hurt!" he said accusingly while looking at the bird sternly as it fussed and made noises at him. "I know, I know and I am sorry," he offered reaching up to gently rub the soft feathers behind one eye ridge. "You'll have to pardon her, she a bit cross that I haven't come to see her sooner," Harry explained. "This is the first time I've made it out here since we arrived."

"Then she is rightly so for being cross with you, Harry," Hermione scolded in a disapproving tone of voice.

"Hermione, this is Hedwig," Harry introduced her to his owl. "Hedwig, this is Hermione Granger, my first friend ever."

Hermione's breathe hitched in her throat at his words and it took her a moment to reply due to the lump in her throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hedwig. You're an extremely beautiful Owl."

Hedwig tilted her head to one side and eyed the young witch up and down before suddenly leaping from Harry's arm to Hermione's and promptly nuzzling the young girl under her chin with the top of her head.

"I think she likes me!" Hermione exclaimed, enjoying the feel of the soft feathers against the underside of her chin.

"What's not to like?" Harry offered without a thought. "I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Hermione."

The young witch could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks at his words. "I think you'd best take her back before I become too attached to her and won't want to give her back," she said with a nervous chuckle.

Harry accepted his familiar back before setting her on a nearby perch. As he spoke he removed the letter to his Aunt and uncle from his pocket and fastened it to the owl's leg. "Hedwig, now I need you to listen to me." Hedwig paused and cocked her head to one side, listening intently. "If Hermione here ever needs to send a letter, would you be willing to take it for her?" Hedwig bobbed her head up and down, a clear answer to his request.

"Oh Harry I could never do that," Hermione protested, truly touched by the generous offer. "Hedwig is your beautiful owl, I could never…"

"Nonsense," Harry replied stopping the girl's denial of the use of his owl. "She's far faster and a great deal smarter than the school owl's I'll wager." Hedwig seemed to stand straighter and puff out her chest a bit more. "She loves to fly so it will be good for her as well. You're the first person I've introduced her to and she's taken an instant liking to you. I'm sure she would be happy to deliver your letters, Hermione."

"Why…why would you do this for me, Harry?" Hermione asked, once again trying to hold back tears at the generous actions of the boy before her.

"Cause you're my friend," Harry replied, becoming confused by the sorrowful note in the witch's voice. With a slight motion of his arm he sent Hedwig on her way to deliver his letter.

Hermione shook her head and turned away, unable to look at the boy as the first tears slipped free of her eyes and made a slow lazy trail down her cheeks. "I…I don't deserve your friendship, Harry," she manage to stammer out realizing that she had been a fool to have ever doubted, to have every thought such terrible things about Harry, Daphne and Tracey.

"Hermione, I don't understand," Harry said, starting to panic. "Did I do something wrong again? If I did I'm sorry for it." Emotionally upset girls were not something he had a great deal of experience with. The fact of the matter was he really didn't have any experience with girls at all except for what he had gained the past few days. Harry felt terribly inadequate to deal with the girl before him.

The bushy head in front of the wizard almost violently shook back and forth at his words. "No, it's nothing you did, Harry. I've done something so terrible. I was angry and hurt and mad at all of you. I…I thought you were simply using me to get what you wanted. I…I…" the young witches shoulders shook with not so silent sobs for a long moment before she could continue. "I didn't trust you at all. I was mean to you and certainly not behaving how a friend should have been." There was a long moment of silence behind her and she just knew he was going to turn and walk away from her. _How could I ever hope they would still be my friend after the way I treated them?_ she reasoned.

"How about now," came Harry's soft voice when he finally spoke. "Do you trust me now?"

"I…I do," she stammered out between sobs. "But I don't deserve you're friendship or that of the others. How could I have been so stupid? I should-" her words were stopped by a pair of hands on her shoulders turning her about before drawing the into the forgiving warmth of a hug.

"It's alright," Harry said reassuringly while he hugged his friend as she cried on his shoulder. "You deserve a much better friend than me, Hermione," he told her as he awkwardly rubbed small circles on her back with his hand in an attempt to be supportive and reassuring. "You deserve loads of friends and they would all be very fortunate to have you. Just as I am."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Harry," she sobbed into his shoulder feeling miserable about what she had done. The first time she had a real friend and she had been so quick, so ready to just toss him aside without even giving him a chance. In broken sobs and stammered words she slowly told him what had happened earlier with her housemates. Once she started talking she found that she couldn't stop and went on to tell him about how her classmates at primary school had feigned friendship so that she would do their homework or help them with their lessons.

"Well then, I'll meet them," Harry finally said.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed lifting her head from his shoulder as the tears had mostly stopped by then. "Why would you do something like that?"

"You're my friend. My very first friend, Hermione. If meeting them will make your life easier for you then I'll meet each and every Gryffindor member if that's what it takes," Harry told her with conviction.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed before pulling the startled wizard into a bone breaking hug. "You really are too sweet, Harry Potter," she said stepping back and releasing the boy once again. "Oh, I probably look frightful," she said, wiping at her cheeks with both hands as she stepped away from the wizard with her.

The-Boy-Who-Lived was certain that sort of comment required an answer on his part though sadly he had no clue what a proper one would be. "No different than normally," he finally replied, believing that it was safe to say she looked as nice as she always did rather than agreeing that she looked frightful.

"Prat!" Hermione said swatting his shoulder a bit playfully. "You're supposed to say I look beautiful," she chided.

"I see," Harry said thoughtfully for a moment. "Rule number twenty-seven. After a girl cries tell her she looks beautiful."

"Exactly!" Hermione quipped in agreement.

"Right. Good to know," Harry stated a bit nervously, wondering how he was going to remember all these rules when dealing with girls and perhaps more importantly, was there going to be a test on them?

Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a threadbare handkerchief from within it. It was old and dingy from years of use by his uncle, but his aunt had packed it in with his school stuff. So far he had been afraid to use it but he figured now was as good a time as ever. Stepping forward slightly he reached up and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Hermione, the reason I said you looked as you always do is because you always look beautiful."

The now blushing witch stared at the boy for a long intense moment before she replied. "Nice recovery, Potter."

"There, I think that's all of it," Harry said, slipping the bit of cloth back into his pocket. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm to her once again.

Hermione smiled and slipped her hand once again into the crook of his elbow, pulling his arm up close to her side. The two of them left the Owlery and proceeded back to the castle and up to the seventh floor before either broke the silence.

"Harry?" the brunette girl finally voiced as they neared the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hm?" the boy asked absently, having been pondering the fate of his broom, content to enjoy the comfortable silence and suspecting that the witch with him might be a little embarrassed from crying.

"Thank you," she said, turning to give him a hug and leave a tender kiss on his cheek before slipping through the portal into Gryffindor tower.

**-oOo-**

Harry turned about with a small smile on his face, wondering just how his life had gone from being lonely to having friends, receiving hugs and light kisses on the cheek in such a short amount of time. Being here was far different than his primary school where he had always needed to be on his guard from his cousin and the kids that hang out with Dudley. _I think I might just come too really like it here_, he mused silently.

"Oi, what are you doing up here, snake?" asked a boy with flaming red hair who Harry recognized as the youngest Weasley Gryffindor. "Shouldn't your kind be down in the Dungeons with the other least likeable and often despised sorts?"

"Hermione was not feeling well so I offered to escort her home is all, Weasley," Harry explained simply. _This is one of Hermione's friends_, he reminded himself.

"You should stick to your own kind, Potter," the boy said getting up into Harry's face in the threatening manner. "Snakes and Lions don't mix in case no one has told you. Stay away from my housemates, Potter."

Harry paused long enough to lick his lips before he replied in a polite tone. "I would think that is a choice Hermione can make for herself, mate."

"I'm not your mate, have never been your mate and will never be your mate," Ron spat out like the very thought of it tasted wrong on his tongue. "Granger may be enamored with your fame as The-Boy-Who-Lived, but sooner or later she will come to her senses and realize that you're nothing more than a snake. She's a bright witch and when she realizes her mistake she'll cut her friendship with you faster than a Snitch sprouts wings! Stay away from Granger!" Ron threatened before angrily pushing past the dark haired wizard and entering the Gryffindor tower through the portal.

Harry could do little more than watch the angry young wizard leave, absently rubbing his shoulder where it hurt from the rough handling, confused by the redhead's unwarranted hostilities. As he retraced his steps to the library he couldn't help but think over the boy's words and the accusations he had made. _Is she really only here because of my fame?_ Harry just couldn't picture Hermione being that way, especially after the events in the Owlery just a bit earlier. _No_, he thought, emphasizing it with a shake of his head, _Hermione is my friend_. Like the witch in question, there was a small voice at the back of his mind that whispered to him about what had happened with the last '_friend_' he had. Harry knew that in this case, where Hermione was concerned, he could ignore the small voice trying to cause him doubt.

Upon reaching the library he quickly made his way over to the tables they had been seated at previously. The young wizard was not surprised to find the table now empty as his trip with Hermione had taken longer than he had thought that it would. He honestly hadn't counted on the trip to the Owlery with her. With a resigned sigh he began to retrace his steps and headed for the Dungeon, believing that would be where he would find his backpack. As Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Perfect timing, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said upon seeing the young boy. "Let us head to the hospital so that we can start your treatment."

Realizing that it was almost the time he had agreed upon to meet with the head nurse, Harry could do little more than nod and fall into step beside the older woman. Once in the hospital wing she directed him to a screened off bed and instructed him to change into the waiting sleep ware and climb into the bed.

"Nasty business growing bones," the medical witch told him as she walked back into the small enclosed area around the bed carrying two small vials. "This one will help your bones grow," she said, holding up one vial with a brownish colored liquid in it. "This one will help relax your muscles," she stated holding the other vial up which was filled with a milky blue substance. "I'd advise taking both as once as neither taste particularly good I fear."

Harry did as instructed, downing both at the same time, only to have his face scrunch up at the awful taste. Upon seeing his face Poppy couldn't help but chuckle. "It would seem terribly wrong to say thank you after having had to taste something like that," Harry intoned once he could speak.

"Well, I did warn you that its taste was none to pleasant did I not? Try to get some rest Mr. Potter. I'll be by to check on you in a little while," Poppy said as she lowered the lights with a wave of her wand before stepping out, only after making certain the boy was lying down in bed now and attempting to rest.

Harry had been lying there for several minutes and could just start to feel a tingling sensation within his bones when there came a soft clearing of the throat just outside his screened off area. "Harry? Can I come in?" asked a soft female voice in a hushed whisper.

**-oOo-**

"I wonder what's up with her?" Tracey asked once Harry and Hermione were out of sight.

"Not sure," Daphne replied in a thoughtful tone as if pondering the matter. "She certainly wasn't her usually perky self was she?"

The two Slytherin witches continued to work for another hour before deciding that Harry may not be coming back. Through mutual agreement they gathered their things up and headed back to the Slytherin commons room, after Tracey picked up Harry's backpack to bring with them. Upon reaching the Slytherin House they were greeted by a group of boys laughing and talking loudly all of them gathered around Blaise Zabini who was holding Harry's broom.

"Merlin's beard, Blaise! What have you done?" Tracey exclaimed upon seeing the broom.

"What?" Blaise replied glancing down at the broom and its bent and broken twigs and scraped handle.

"What happened to Harry's Nimbus?" the irate witch asked as her temper mounted.

"Oh a few blokes couldn't handle the speed and managed to run into a few things," Blaise replied as if it was not an issue. "That git Malfoy even managed to fly it into a tree! It was a pain in the arse to get it down too. I think it broke a twig or two."

"That was a gift to Harry and he entrusted you with it!" Daphne snapped, her face flushed with anger at the clear disregard for her friend's property.

"What? It's not like it can't be fixed," Blaise replied a bit defensively, not appreciating the anger he was receiving from the two young witches. "No need to throw a wobbler. It's not like it's your broom after all. Potter will understand."

"How would you like it if you received a new broom and before you could even ride it the thing was brought back to you with bent and broken twigs and a scratched up handle?" Tracey snapped, trying to make the boy understand.

"I would have made certain I had rode it first," Blaise quipped without thinking. The scream of sheer frustration which issued from the blonde witch before him actually frightened him as well as caused everyone present to take several steps away from the dark skinned boy, fearing that the hexes were about to start flying. Baffled, Blaise watched as Daphne grabbed a backpack from the witch next to her while handing hers over in its place and then stormed from the room after shooting the boy a fiery glare that could have boiled water…while melting the table it sat upon.

Tracey slung her friend's backpack over her shoulder with her own as she watched Daphne storm from the Slytherin common room and back out into the dungeon before she turned to regard the boy they were now both thoroughly upset with. "You had best see that it is fixed before you give it back to Harry!" Not waiting for a respose the auburn haired witch stormed off to the girl's dormitory muttering under her breath about clueless boys and why they couldn't be more like Harry.

**-oOo-**

The blonde witch stormed through the passageways with Harry's backpack over her right shoulder. _I can't believe that he would be so irresponsibly_, she fumed silently as she reached the Grande Stairway and turned down the hospital hallways. _Harry trusted him to take care of the broom!_ In short order she found herself within the hospital and suddenly had to pause and gather her thoughts.

"I'll just do a bit of studying," she said aloud before making her way to Madam Pomfrey's office only to find it empty. It was only after she had taken a seat, slung the backpack off her shoulder and opened it that she realized that it was Harry's and not her own. With a slight shrug she slipped the potions book out and opened it to the next day's lesson.

She had only been reading for a short time when she heard the medical witch come in and instruct someone to go change and climb into bed. Daphne looked up from the book on the desk as the older witch entered the office, pausing only slightly upon seeing the girl seated at her desk with her nose in a book. "Sorry for just barging in, Madam Pomfrey," Daphne offered apologetically.

"That's alright," the Nurse said, waving one hand in a dismissing manner. "I did tell you that you could come study any time." Having said that the school Nurse proceeded over to a cabinet and removed two vials. "I may have need of you here in a bit anyways so I'm rather glad you're here, actually."

"Need of me, Ma`am?" Daphne asked with a slightly perplexed expression.

"We'll see if you truly have your mother's healing touch or not, Child," the nurse replied before slipping out of the office and disappearing into a curtained off area in the back corner of the hospital wing. In short order the nurse returned with the two now empty vials. "Why don't you wait a few minutes and then go check on our patient, Mr. Potter," Poppy said with a slight grin at the look of surprise on the young witches face.

Barely able to wait the prescribed time Daphne hesitantly approached the curtained off area and cleared her throat softly. "Harry? Can I come in?" she asked.

"Daphne?" Harry's puzzled voice replied. "Yes, please do," the young wizard hastily said once he had gotten over the surprise of hearing her voice.

"Hi," she offered with a small smile and hand wave as she stuck her head into the area and then stepped further in. "I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"No, not at all," Harry replied with a slight shake of his head to emphasize his words. "I'm just trying to get the nasty taste of those potions out of my mouth."

"Would you like a drink of water?" the young girl asked. Seeing the boy nod she quickly went and gathered one, pausing to make certain with Poppy that it was alright that he have it. "Here," she said handing him the glass as she took a seat on the edge of his bed as he sat up and accepted the refreshing liquid.

"Thanks. That's loads better," Harry said after taking a long pull from the glass before setting it aside and laying back down with a wince as a sharp pain shot up one leg and along an arm.

"Does it hurt," Daphne asked seeing his eye scrunch slightly.

"A bit," he admitted as he situated himself. "I suspect it will hurt more in a little while as it is just starting," he added as an afterthought.

The bright witch seemed to come to some decision and then stood up rather abruptly. "Budge up a bit, Harry," she told him.

"What?" Harry responded in confusion as she stepped to the head of the bed and motioned for him to make room for her. "You don't have to do anything, really," he objected, moving over none the less as he could clearly see, even in the dim lighting, that she was not going to take no for an answer. In short order The-Boy-Who-Lived soon found himself laying on his side, his head cradled in the blonde witch's lap.

"When I was a very little girl, a long time ago," she said as she got comfortable leaning against the head of the bed, "my mother used to do this for me whenever I didn't feel well. When my sister was smaller I would do it for her whenever she had a bad night. You can NOT tell her that I did this! She would be ever so terribly jealous of you," Daphne said aloud. _As well as jealous of me for doing this to _her_ Harry, no doubt_.

"Alright," Harry said shakily, not even certain just what was going to be done as yet. Before he could say more he felt the girl's fingers begin to comb through his hair. At first he froze, unused to such physical attention. Hugs were one thing but to have someone that close to his head where they could inflict bodily harm, he just couldn't stop himself from flinching from her initial touch.

"It's alright Harry," Daphne said to reassure him, having felt as well as seen him flinch from her touch. "I promise I won't do anything else."

Harry nodded slightly in acceptance and fought within himself to keep from pulling away. After the first few minutes he slowly began to relax under her ministrations. The gentle trail of her nails across his scalp was rather soothing. He found that he rather enjoyed having his hair played with in this fashion. _I wonder if my mother would have done the same for me when I felt ill?_

"Did you get things sorted with Hermione?" Daphne asked after some time and upon seeing that the boy in her lap had relaxed considerably.

"I believe so," he responded with in a contented tone. "It was just a bit of a misunderstanding was all. She asked me to meet a few of her housemates."

"Anything Tracey and I need to be aware of?" Daphne asked, not wishing to intrude upon their privacy but curious none the less.

"I don't believe so," Harry said thoughtfully as if honestly considering her words. "I think it is her choice to tell you or not though so I can't really say anything."

The two remained silent for a long time as she continued to massage his head and generally play with his unruly strands. Sometimes she would use her other hand and other times she'd use both. Every so often she could see his body stiffen as a particularly painful tremor went through him his frame.

"Daphne?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

"Hm?" the witch, who truth be told had been nodding off herself, replied softly.

"I'm glad you're my friend," the prone boy said using his hand that was tucked under her leg, which was acting as his pillow, a gently squeeze of gratitude.

"Me too," Daphne replied with a happy smile. "Me too, Harry," she repeated as she ran her fingers through his unruly locks.

"Can I get you to do this every time I'm in here?" the dark-haired boy asked.

Daphne chuckled softly before replying. "Don't push your luck, Potter!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Things are crazy here with the move and relocation but I managed to get this out before all the real fun starts tomorrow. I really hate moving! I wouldn't look for another update any time within the next month or two. As soon as I get a place in Orlando and have Internet access once again I'll get back to posting. If I can manage something prior to then I will but I wouldn't count on it.

I just want to address a few issues. I promise that this is not a harem story. While I have nothing against harem stories, so long as they have a good plot to justify it, this story was never intended to be that way. This story will have relationships that are, I hope, more realistic. There will be happiness, love as well as sorrow and broken hearts along the way. As in real life, just because two people are together doesn't mean they'll stay together. First loves all too often turn out to be first heartbreaks. Granted not all though only a few find that true love on the first try. So, I will not state who will be with whom but rather will allow the story to tell itself and the readers to guess and try to decide. Nothing against the readers, I just hate to give the story away is all.

I can't express just how much your feedback means to me as a writer. Please don't be shy and take a moment to leave a review and not just for my story but for any that you read. Writers truly do live for your comments and it makes our day to hear that someone other than ourselves enjoy what we spend hours upon hours (days, weeks, months, years…) writing. Show some support for the free reads and drop your authors a review. It really doesn't take all that long to do.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **_Harry Potter_** series.

(080413 - 12191)


End file.
